


Wolf & Bunny: Our Glorious Adventures!

by BishieFanatic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Erotica, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical, Multi, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Treasure Hunting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slow build romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 90,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: This is an alternative universe fanfic, with a lot of stuff I'll be making up on the go, with explanation of course!(not an Omegaverse, but will have Alpha and Beta lingo!)Beastels: Animals able to transform into humanoid form, with animal characteristics still appearing (ie. tail, ears)Mating cycles: Every Beastel goes through this and it varies for each species of Beastel!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. A Doctor's Determination

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe fanfic, with a lot of stuff I'll be making up on the go, with explanation of course!  
> (not an Omegaverse, but will have Alpha and Beta lingo!)
> 
> Beastels: Animals able to transform into humanoid form, with animal characteristics still appearing (ie. tail, ears)
> 
> Mating cycles: Every Beastel goes through this and it varies for each species of Beastel!

Even through the searing pain on his left side, the blood loss, the blurred vision, and the bitter cold that bit at his skin, he still managed to take out the last of his attackers. Like the cowards they were, they had come at him from all sides. Fitted with weapons and rope, hoping to pin him down fast and easy. What they didn’t expect was to be massacred, even after getting a few cheap shots off on him. The feeling of tearing his teeth into each of their jugulars had been satisfying.

He had won, yes, but his situation now, looked grim. Grimacing, he fell on one knee, clutching his side. _To die like this,_ he thought bitterly. Being the lone wolf that he was, it was expected that one day poachers would eventually get the drop on him or any other predator would try their shot. However, he had done well to just keep to himself, traveling from one place to the next. Never staying in one spot to long. If anyone saw him and thought it curious a wolf traveled alone, then they kept it to themselves.

But this time, it looked like he got pegged by a watchmen. The Village nearby wasn’t filled with predators, it was all prey Beastels, Llamas, Horses, Sheep, etc, they would never associate with poachers. Just his luck that he happened to get spotted by a passing gang of poachers. In hindsight, it was better him then any of the villagers, but his luck was still shit.

“…Tsk…” he gritted his teeth, transforming into his wolf form. His massive frame and fur helped alleviate the chill against his humanoid flesh. But he was losing strength and even a few steps in this body, was pure agony. Had they used poison? They had only managed a few lucky blows, and a quick stab to the side, but nothing that would be fatal. The pain that refused to ebb away, continued to gnaw at him, reducing his stamina and strength to nothing. He could only assume it had been a poisoned blow.

Falling face first into the light snow on the ground, he tried his damndest to stand back up. He was in the middle of the road, not far off from the Village. If he passed out now, he’d be at the mercy of anyone who showed up. He’d die for sure if any of the poachers friends, if there were any left, came back. His carcass would be gutted, used to fill their bellies and his fur used to warm their asses. Even thinking those decrepit thoughts, he still couldn’t muster up the will to stand or move. With light, ragged breathes, he eventually gave in and succumbed to the darkness.

**= + =**

“Are you doing alright, Cole?”

Even bundled up as much as she was, her teeth still chattered. Seventeen-year old Alexandria Craft would never get used to the cold, she honestly preferred constant summer heat waves, then blistering, cold nights.

“I’m used to these kinds of conditions,” Cole chuckled. “, I can hear your shivering from here.” He teased.

“Hmph.” She smiled despite being teased, pulling her woolen scarf further over her nose. Alexandria was a bunny Beastel. In fact, after her father and mother passed away, she ended up being the only remaining bunny Beastel in the Village. On top of that, at only fourteen, she had taken over her father’s clinic and became the Village’s young doctor.

Cole, who had been her father’s best friend and friend of the family in general, had offered to be her part-time helper. Since he was a horse Beastel, Cole was Alexandria’s means of going to and from the village, to gather the supplies she needed. Her cottage/clinic, was a good ten miles away, so Alexandria was extremely grateful to the man.

Pulling the wagon along leisurely, Cole began to talk about his wife’s cooking and how after they finished stocking up Alexandria’s supplies, they should stop and have dinner.

“Anything Rachel cooks, is going to taste amazing,” Alexandria complimented. “, I can also check up on how her pregnancy is coming along.”

“Now, now,” Cole admonished. “, it’s a social visit, not a doctor’s appointment.”

“The perks of having a doctor as a friend.” Alexandria pointed out. If she were honest to herself, becoming a doctor had not been her first choice as a profession. In fact, she had really wanted to be a Explorer. When they were alive, her father and mother had always supported her fanciful dreams, even buying her books on the subject and going as far as to hide things from her, so that she could find them.

Along with studying about all sorts of Ancient ruins and tales of treasures, Alexandria helped her father out in his clinic. She picked up fast and soon became his assistant, while still finding time to go out and adventure from time to time.

‘An explorer!? You’ll be eaten alive!’ these were things she had often heard when people asked if she was going to follow in her father’s footsteps. When she answered, it was usually always met with laughter and mocking remarks. ‘You’re still young, you’ll grow out of this phase.’

“Woah!” pulling on the reigns, Alexandria gasped, standing as the wagon came to a halt. The scene before her looked like a grizzly battlefield, at least several bodies sprawled out, bloody and dead. In the middle of all the carnage, a large, massive, gray wolf laid.

“These are poachers…” Cole breathed, transforming back into his humanoid form, helping Alexandia down from the wagon. “Wait,” he pulled at her arm, as he saw her make her way towards the wolf. “, no Alexandria, it could still be alive!”

“I hope he is!” Alexandria yanked her arm free, rushing towards the wolf. Once at the Beastel’s side, she could immediately tell he was still breathing, his massive frame heaving up and down at an irregular rate. Her hands found the wound along his side, and she clicked her tongue in disgust. “Poison…” she whispered, lifting her gaze to stare around at the fallen poachers.

“Cole, please pick up all their weapons,” digging into her satchel, that hung at her side, Serenve pulled out a couple of vials, pulling off their corks with her teeth. “, I need to see what kind of poison was used.”

“Alexandria…” Cole did as he was asked, although hesitantly. “You aren’t considering healing that wolf, are you?”

“Yes, I am.” Clutching the wolf’s chin, Alexandria forced the vials in the beasts mouth, making him drink what she gave him.

“B, but it’s a wolf!”

“Who was attacked by poachers, Cole!” tossing the vials aside, Alexandria starred at her friend with an air of exasperation. She didn’t have time to argue, but the more Cole hesitated, the less time she had to save the Beastel wolf. “Look around you, **please**! This wolf took out all of them, **by himself**! They didn’t have a chance to attack the Village and it would have been horrible had they! Think of Rachel! Think of everyone else inside, the baker, the mailman! All your friends, Cole!”

“…”

After seeing Cole finally digesting her words and the fear begin to leave his eyes, Alexandria’s tone became softer, but she continued to throw logic at the man, “Wolves usually travel in packs, but this one is all alone. Not another wolf in sight,” she motioned around the area. “, he must be a lone wolf, so there isn’t a need to fear of any others.”

“What if he is rabid?” Cole had but one last leg to stand on and he knew it was futile, when Alexandria began to shake her head, even before he finished.

“Look at the treks in the snow,” she picked up one of the wolf’s paws. “, rabid Beastels are unable to turn humanoid and yet, there are no signs of paw prints, except right here. This poor Beastel fought off seven poachers in his humanoid form, SEVEN of them. And now, he is dying, Cole.” Her piercing, bright, dark violet eyes, never left Cole’s gaze. “Predator or not, I am still a doctor and I will not see this Beastel die! Cole, please… Help me!”

“Alright, alright!” Cole continued hastily picking up the weapons around the dead bodies.

“Thank you.” Alexandria smoothed her hand down the wolf’s head now, giving whatever comfort she could. “You’re gonna be okay. I’m gonna fix you right up.”

“Is it okay to lift him?” after picking up all the weapons and throwing them in the wagon, Cole had hurried back to Alexandria’s side. In her Beastel form, she was this cute, tiny, little white rabbit, and in her humanoid form, she was still so tiny and cute. Compared to the size of the Wolf, she was practically pint sized. He had every right to be concerned for her safety. When she had picked up his paw, it had practically dwarfed her hand. If the Wolf Beastel were to suddenly attack, he would have no way of defending Alexandria.

“Yes, nothing looks broken, it’s the poison doing all the work. I gave him two sedatives; we need to get him back to my cottage immediately. All my tools are there and my medicines.”

“Okay, I’ll get the wagon!”

Alexandria pressed her fingers into the Wolf’s Beastel’s neck, checking his pulse once more, making sure he was still with her. This would be the first time she was so close to a predator, but no, she did not fear him. She was his doctor now, whether he liked it or not.

And she **WAS** going to save his life.

**+TBC+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has no correlation with my latest fanfic!  
> However, i just like using my new concept, Beastels XD
> 
> Also, I like Wolves okay! don't judge meh! xD haha
> 
> There will be an Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, but it won't be the key focus... Maybe... fufu
> 
> xoxo


	2. Junka Leaves

Cursing the fact that she had no bigger beds, Alexandria made a hasty decision, as they were lifting the Beastel out of the wagon, “Let’s set him down on the kitchen table.”

“Are you serious!?”

“He isn’t going to fit on one of my operating tables!” she exclaimed, maneuvering them into the kitchen. Cole followed along, the pair finally setting the body down. Immediately, Alexandria went to work. She quickly discarded her winter coat and scarf on a nearby chair, moving towards the cabinets where she kept most of her anti-venoms.

“Do you want me to grab the weapons?” Cole had stood there for a while, fidgeting in place. He had no idea what to do next. He wasn’t her medical assistant, all he did was help her around the cottage with cutting firewood and taking her to and from the Village. He also made sure she was eating properly, with his wife’s cooking from time to time.

“No need anymore,” Alexandria answered, pulling out three bottles from the cabinet, beginning to shake each one vigorously. “, I noticed the wound where he got stabbed was turning a greenish tint at the ends. He was poisoned with the infamous Junka Leaf,” grabbing up an empty beaker, Alexandria set it upon the counter. “, thankfully, I read a lot about that particular plant, when Tarrence was blabbing about in the tavern. Last visit in the village I took it upon myself to buy ingredients to counter its effects. Just in cases!”

“So, he’ll be okay?” Cole still looked worried.

“Normally after giving him the antidote you’d think he would be, but there are **two** strands of Junka leaves and each one takes a different antidote,” she began to pour liquid from each of the three bottles, into the beaker. “, I’d run tests to find out which one, but the poison has been in his system for more than thirty minutes already. Based off the greenish hue of the wound, if I don’t give him something **_now_** , he’ll start throwing up everything in his system, then he’ll begin convulsing,” she reached into a nearby drawer for a clean syringe. “, and after that, straight into cardiac arrest and then death.” She didn’t like that outcome, no, not one bit.

“Gods above…” Cole breathed, having no idea a plant could do all of that. And for there to be two different kinds, was maddening. 

“For now, I’m going to make sure he doesn’t go into any of those stages, while I begin to examine him to see which Junka leaf it is. If the Beastel was in his humanoid form, this would be a lot easier, but unfortunately, I have to do things the hard way.” Finding a vein on the wolf’s body, Alexandria stuck the needle in quickly, finding the Beastel’s sudden flinch, a good sign.

“Should I get the rope?”

“What?” she looked utterly appalled at Cole, as if he just told her he was about to cheat on his wife of twenty-five years. “No, Cole, there will be no rope involved on **MY** patient. If he wants to eat me, he can do it, **AFTER** I save his life.”

Cole grimaced, “Please don’t say things like that,” the man watched Alexandria move towards the next room, hearing her rummaging around, before returning with her usual medical bag, marked with her initials on the front. “, I’m just concerned is all. Please understand.”

“I do understand,” Alexandria took out her stethoscope and sphygmomanometer. “, but in my clinic, a patient is a patient, Cole, nothing more. I don’t see prey or predator. I just see a living being in need of help. Do you understand **me**?”

Nodding solemnly, Cole took a step back and let Alexandria get back to work. There was only a handful of times he had borne witness to her going full ‘doctor mode’ as he described it. In these moments, she acted just like her father use to. Focused, driven and not to be trifled with.

At 5’, with long, chestnut brown hair that were always in twin tails right next to her bunny, white ears, she could give any other doctor a run for their money, Cole was sure of it. Alexandria was her father’s daughter after all, and for Cole, there had been no better man, then Callen Craft.

“Is… Is there anything I can help with?”

_I’ll have to dilate his eyes. There is muscle movement from his left and right sides. His breathing hasn’t grown erratic, so these are all good signs. However, I’ll have to make sure my doses don’t lead him into a coma. Clearly, I used the right antidote, if he hasn’t start puking everywhere… But I don’t even know if he’s allergic to anything. I’m taking educated guesses at this point! Most of the blood on his fur isn’t his and from what I can tell, the only wounds he has sustained are on his stomach and a slight contusion to his head._

Using all her strength, she turned the wolf Beastel on his side, careful to let his poisoned wound no touch the table.

_Two lacerations on is his side, one contusion on his chest, ribcage doesn’t look broken however, which is a great sign. No other signs of broken bones. You really did number on those poachers, didn’t you? I never knew a wolf Beastel could be so powerful. If not for the poison, you’d have strutted away victoriously._

“Alexandria?”

Looking up from her patient, Alexandria focused on Cole with a narrowed gaze, she couldn’t work properly with the man hovering around like a buzzing gnat. She was extremely grateful for his concern, but now was not the time to play ‘mother hen’. “Food.”

“Food?”

“Yes, food. You asked if you could help, then I’m going need to feed my patient when he manages to get his strength back. If you are so concerned for my safety, then making sure he has **_other_** meat to chew on, should hinder my chances of being eaten.”

The horse Beastel looked distraught, “You’re implying going back for those humans remains?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m implying,” she arched an eyebrow in indignation. “, you asked to help Cole.” Alexandria countered his obvious hesitation.

Raking a hand through his hair, Cole grinded his teeth, “Urgh, fine!” without another word, he turned and left the cottage.

Moments later, Alexandria could hear the man galloping away. She’d apologize later for giving her friend attitude, but right now, she needed some peace and quiet. She brought her attention back on the wolf, who was still in stable condition.

“… Don’t worry,” she patted the Beastel’s paw reassuringly. “, you’re safe in my care.”

**=TBC=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont mean for chapters to be so short, but i sort of write in spurts while I'm playing video games.  
> and this also makes it faster to proofread and send out to ya'll! 
> 
> Also, my medical jargon is super rusty... I need to start binge watching Law&Order again XD! I use to be ON TOP of all that medical lingo, when the coroner was giving their reports. Mannnn.... good times. I sort of stopped watching Law and Order after Elliot left *sad face* every now and again, i catch a new episode but... meh!
> 
> also, this might turn into a fantasy adventure!?... WHO KNOWS! everything is up in the air basically XDDD all i know, its gonna be another long one! Because thats what i feel at the moment. I might even add in all sorts of characters from all sorts of different animes! IDK, the possibilities are endless!
> 
> also, also... poison, posion, poision... LOL this chapter has made me realize i can misspell 'poison' so many damn times and not realize it, until spellcheck tells me to frick off XD
> 
> and this might just turn into a slowburn... yikes :,)
> 
> alrighty, onto the next chapter! xoxox


	3. A Doctor's Daydream Vs. Reality

By the time Cole returned, night had fallen, and the snow was beginning to come down heavier than it had been. Alexandria sat on the couch in her living room, book settled in her lap, when the horse Beastel entered.

“You look like you aged forty years!” the rabbit Beastel teased, standing to receive the satchel of ‘meat’ he provided.

“Please, never ask me to carve up human remains again,” Cole refused to touch anything with his hands, not until his washed them. “, how’s the, uh, patient?”

“Stable, thankfully,” she walked into the kitchen, Cole following right behind her. They kept their voices down as they continued to talk. “, I gave him sedatives so he can sleep properly. I’ll have to watch his vitals, but overall, I think he’ll pull through.”

Peeking into the bag, Alexandria shuddered at the smell, closing it quickly. She’d stick to her vegetables, nuts, and fruits. Then again, she wondered if the reason the wolf was so strong, to take on seven grown men, was because he ate meat. _I’d rather not test that theory, if I’m being honest._

“You should head back to Rachel, she’s probably worried sick.” Walking towards the pantry, where her icebox was, Alexandria placed the satchel of meat inside.

“And leave you alone!?”

“Cole, he’s pumped full of sedatives that will last the entire night. I’ll be fine. Go home, hug your wife. Be thankful this big bad wolf, saved the village.” Her sarcastic drawl did not go missed by Cole, who narrowed his gaze petulantly.

“He was fighting for his own life, Alexandria, I doubt he did it because he cared what happened to the village. He was most likely there to pick off some of us. Don’t be so quick to defend him, just because he is your ‘patient’.”

“Well, we’ll know when he wakes up, wont we? But until he does, this is still my clinic and **my** home, and I’m telling you to go home to **yours**!” she would not have negativity fogging up her space and Cole right now, was filled with it.

“Tch, stubborn girl,” Cole clicked his tongue in frustration, but did as she asked. Warning her beforehand, that he’d be back at first light of the morning sun.

Alexandria watched him go, hugging herself, as the cold was becoming harsher, “I doubt you will.” she mused to herself, watching the snow start to fall even harder than it had been. Closing the door, she headed towards the fireplace in the living room, relieved to find she had plenty of wood still left. It looked like a snowstorm and those got bad. No one dared to travel in a snowstorm.

Dropping two more logs onto the fire and stoking the flames, she sighed softly. Before all of this, Alexandria had been hoping for Rachel’s cooking. The woman was only six years older than she was, but she cooked liked a veteran chef. Alexandria was envious and she could admit that too. When Alexandria cooked, it was like Death took the wheel and anything she made, turned out a hellish mess.

Sometimes, Alexandria would buy extra ingredients just to practice with, but in the end, she failed at making anything edible. Whenever she saw Cole light up at Rachel’s cooking, she’d feel a pang of jealousy, knowing that no one would look at **her** that way, when tasting her own cooking. No one would praise **her** for feeding them.

 _I can save lives… I just can’t feed them._ Grunting, Alexandria snatched her book off the couch, grumpily plopping back down in her original position. She knew she was a good doctor, but Alexandria didn’t want to be praised for that. _If I found the hidden treasure of Gismalogro, people would praise me for that!_ Her eyes shifted down to the pictures in the book, where a man holding a jewel in one hand, was framed.

Alexandria knew she was the ‘odd duckling’, as some had said behind her back, to her parents. Instead of learning to sew, she was learning to do stitches on flesh, instead of learning to cook, she was learning how to tell cardinal directions in the dead of night via the stars. _I may never be a great housewife, but I can be great explorer!_

What she hadn’t told anyone, not even Cole, was that she was saving her monies, in order to do just that. To go exploring, to go off on an adventure. So what if she were a rabbit Beastel! She could make it on her own! She **would** make it on her own! _Maybe I’ll meet a handsome rogue along the way!_ She smiled to herself, envisioning it all in her head. _We’d meet running away from thieves and he’d help me out. We’d battle the thieves and come out victorious. Afterwards, I of course would play hard to get and hopefully I do it right, because he’ll keep trying and trying to flirt with me. I’ll eventually give in, I mean, he’s handsome and suave. And then, he’ll embrace me in his arms and I’ll finally be in the arms of a man. It’s my first kiss ever and he kisses me tenderly at first, but then passionately. I tell him ‘I’ve never done this before’ and he whispers just to let him handle everything. And I do, oh heck yes I do! He takes me over and over, in all sorts of positions, I’m sure there’s more than one! And then we-_

The sound of a chair in the kitchen toppling over, made Serenve quickly fall out of her daydreams and back into reality. Closing and tossing her book aside, she hastily stood, rushing into the kitchen. Gasping, she rushed towards the wolf Beastel, that was aiming to topple off the table.

“Woah, woah,” she pleaded, forcing her entire body to keep the wolf on the table. “, what are you doing? You have to stay on here, you’ll hurt yourself!” Alexandria was sure the wolf had no idea what it was doing. In the Beastel’s mind, which was all fogged up due to the drugs she gave him, he was probably going off survival instinct. So, she just kept talking and hoping, he’d settle down. She was sure she dosed him enough to keep him out for the night, but it looked like the sedatives weren’t enough.

“Come on big guy, don’t do this to me. You’re gonna open your stitching!” she made sure her hands didn’t press into his side, as she pushed him back onto the table. Even when he began to growl, a guttural, deep, menacing growl, it still didn’t stop her. “Hey, hey, I’m here to help you,” her hand came out to land on the wolf’s head, petting him comfortingly. “, listen big guy, I’m here to help you,” she said again, looking into his clouded gunmetal grey eyes. “, I’m a doctor. You’re safe here and you can go back to sleep.”

Still growling, but not moving anymore, Alexandria found that a win. She continued to whisper to the Beastel soothingly, still caressing the top of his head, as her mother use to do to her, when she was a small child. “You know, if you go back to sleep, you’ll feel so much better in the morning,” she smiled, scratching at one of his ears, see how his leg kicked at the action. “, oh, you like that? That’s good to know.” Doing it again, Alexandria giggled softy. “Thanks for listening, big guy,” she murmured warmly. “, you just sleep now.”

The moment his eyes closed, and his breathing became even, did Alexandria lift her hands away from him. She sighed in relief, touching her shoulder. He had been extremely heavy, and it had taken all her strength to keep him on the table, her shoulder had almost popped out of his socket due to the sheer force he had been pushing with. This Beastel was pure muscle, she was sure of it now. Nothing she pushed against was fat. It was impressive actually.

Thankfully, he had fallen asleep on his own and so, Alexandria chose not to give him anymore sedatives. It felt wrong to give such a strong creature a ‘knockout’ shot and it didn’t look like he was going to cause her trouble anymore. Sometimes, patients just needed a good rest to recover. Plus, anymore sedatives could be bad for his heart. So, she’d watch over him in the kitchen, just in case. Alexandria was grateful she was such a light sleeper.

Grabbing up two blankets from the linen closet, Alexandria covered her patient, checking his pulse for changes. _Perfect._ Fixing the chairs, he had knocked over, she took a seat in one, prepared to sleep for the night. _The things I do for my patients…_ Covering herself with the blanket, she gave one last look at the wolf, who rested peacefully.

 _G’nite, big guy._ Closing her eyes, she soon fell into a light sleep.

**=TBC=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like these small chapters... fufu 
> 
> xoxo cya next chapter!


	4. "Animal" Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A baby bunny is called a 'kitten' or 'kit'.

Bits and pieces of events after his fight with the poachers were slowly coming back to him, as he awoke. His side still felt like crap, but he didn’t feel like he was losing any of his energy. Someone had whispered soothingly into his ear, he could recall gentle hands upon his fur and the sight of brilliant, violet hued eyes starring into his own. It had been a female, and now, that his senses were back, he could tell that it had been a rabbit female.

Lifting his head, he eyed the empty chair that sat in front of him. She had recently been sitting there and now, she was in the next room. His eyes looked towards the closed window above the sink, which was tied tightly by a thick rope, decorated with a pink ribbon. The window shutters lightly rattled, with what he could only assume was caused by the snowstorm, he had known was approaching.

Taking in more of his surroundings, it was obvious he was in a kitchen, rested on top of a table. At least he was relieved to know he wasn’t on the menu; he didn’t sense anyone other then the rabbit. On the stove, a pot was boiling with water and what smelled of chemicals. Looking around, he could see medical supplies in a closed off, glass framed cupboard and a physician’s bag on the counter.

Footsteps were approaching the kitchen now and he turned his gaze towards the doorway that led into the adjacent room. He was expecting an elderly woman, with grey hair and wrinkles, but the person that walked through that door, vanquished his expectations. In a sense, she left him speechless.

The rabbit Beastel that appeared before him was young and vibrant looking, with smooth, flawless ivory skin and long, silken chestnut brown hair, tied in twin tails. When she met his eyes, with her vivid, violet hued orbs, there was no fear behind them. This rabbit Beastel gave him a cheeky smile, placing her hands on her hips.

“Well, well, good morning!” she greeted, not bothered at all by his lack of words. “Look at you, how do you feel? Anything hurt? How does your side feel? How’s your vision?” moving further into the kitchen, Alexandria walked towards the pot on the stove, reaching for a couple of medicine bottles in the rack above. She was used to patients not being coherent when coming around and she was good at talking, not fazed in the slightest by having someone not answer in return. It was simply good doctor etiquette to make sure their patient was always greeted with a happy go lucky attitude.

Following the rabbit with his gaze, he took in her attractive bottled figure, matched with her petite frame. Her abundant bosom and curvaceous hips, paired with her fluffy, white pom tail were all ridiculously hard not to stare at. Was she really the doctor that tended to him? There was no way this small kitten carried him off the road and onto her kitchen table.

“Feeling hungry?” looking over her shoulder, Alexandria gave him a chipper smile. “Don’t worry, can’t take your medicine on an empty stomach. After I’m done with this, I’ll grab you some food. My name is Alexandria Craft by the way, my friend and I found you surrounded by a bunch of dead poachers just a couple yards outside the village.” Turning, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Good job by the way. It was obvious what happened. Still, I’m a little concerned on what a lone wolf is doing all by himself outside a ‘prey’ village.”

“… My intention wasn’t to eat anyone in the village. I just needed to find shelter before the snowstorm.” he had realized it was a prey village and that they’d of course be weary of him. His goal was to at least find a barn or some sort of shelter, to shield him from what was happening outside now. This isn’t how he expected he’d get his shelter.

“Ahh, I see. Fortunate for everyone then. The poachers were taken out before they could do any harm to anyone. Cover of a snowstorm would have been perfect for them. Thank you, I have many friends inside that village.” Turning back to the stove, Alexandria stirred the pot as she poured in the contents of the two bottles at the same time. “So, what’s your name?”

“Levi.”

“Well Levi, I’ll be explaining why you’re currently on my kitchen table. The knife you were stabbed with was coated with Junka leaf poison. If not for that, you’d have walked out of that fight. Unfortunately, the poison isn’t easily cleansed from your system. It will take at least three to four days for it to fully absolve from your bloodstream. That’s if you take the medicine, I give you daily and drink plenty of fluids. You’re free to eat anything you want, but if you start to get sick, tell me. I can give you something for that.

I said I’d feed you, but what I really wanna do is give you a small checkup before you eat. Is that okay? Or are you feeling woozy?”

“That’s fine. And no, I am not.” If he were being honest, he was starving. He feared however that she didn’t have his type of ‘food’. He could only go so far off of vegetables and nuts.

“Alright, let me grab up my stethoscope. I don’t mind doing the check up in your wolf form,” she wagged her finger as she explained herself. “, but it makes my job a little easier examining Beastel’s in their humanoid forms. Do you think your able to do that? Also, it’d be nice if you could remove your shirt as well, so I can apply fresh bandages!” facing her bag on the counter beside the stove, Alexandria dug out the tools she would need. She wanted to get a blood sample as well and was so glad that she had purchased extra syringes. Her father always taught her to plan for the unexpected and Alexandria had taken that lesson to heart.

“Okay! Let’s check out your vit-“her words trailed off as she turned around to face the Beastel once again. _Oh… Wow…_ When she had noted that he was all muscle, Alexandria was now proven correct in her assessment. He was not only dreadfully handsome, but his body was extremely well-toned, biceps perfectly lined with muscle and firm, his torso looked like she could wash her clothes on it! She never seen a man so perfectly built, lean and fit. Was this how all predators looked? She could see now why all the poachers were slaughtered. This man looked like raw power and he exuded it too.

_Patient! He’s my patient! What are you doing starring!? So, what if he looks like a hot God! Oh my Gods, he’s a wolf too! Alexandria Craft, he’s a wolf! A predator! Crazy girl! You’re his doctor! Move! Move! MOVE!_

“-als.” She prayed he didn’t catch on to her leering like some lovestruck schoolgirl. She disliked when men did it to her, so she was mad at herself for falling victim to her hormones. _I’ve just never seen someone so gorgeous before! So, I’ll cut myself a break!_ She always thought she’d be attracted to tall, swimmer bodies, but this wolf was at least 5’3 and built. Not overly so, but just… _Perfect._

Alexandria saw the slight, questioning tilt of his head and quickly pretended that she just wasn’t awestruck of his physique and face. She quickly recovered, as she squeezed her instruments in her hand, returning back to her tasks. Levi sat on the edge of the table, one arm at his side, the other over his stomach, hand gently pressed against his wound.

“Try not to squeeze the bandage so much,” Alexandria murmured. “, I put some lotion on the gauze, so the friction could cause a rash.” Stepping up to his side, Alexandria began her checkup. Taking his blood pressure, at the same time, listening to his heartbeat. She was doing her best not to focus to much on his sexy frame, or the warmth he exuded, instead, she noted the faint scars he had along his arms and chest. She could only assume his back held scars as well.

Alexandria remembered reading a book that held a couple of paragraphs on wolf Beastels. They were very territorial and even when they did travel in packs, Alphas would fight other Alphas. Did he get these scars fighting other wolves? More poachers? Fending for his life against anything coming after him? It wasn’t her place to ask anything personal, but it didn’t stop her from being curious.

“How’s your vision? Any of your senses?” Alexandria asked, as she readied her needle. “I’m going to be honest, I don’t know a lot about wolf anatomy, so you’re going to have to tell me straight out if anything feels funky.”

“I’m not at hundred percent, but I don’t feel anything unusual other then a lack of energy, but that’s probably because I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday morning.”

“Oh man,” she grimaced. “, I’m sorry,” quickly drawing some blood, Alexandria set the syringe aside. She worked efficiently in applying clean bandages to his wound, her motions graceful and flawless. As soon as she was finished, she clapped her hands together. “, I’ll get you some food right away.”

“…” Levi didn’t look to thrilled at the rabbits words, watching her skeptically as she packed away her things. She smelled amazing, not in the ‘I’m hungry’ kind of way, but as a female, her scent was tantalizing, seductive even. Almost tempting him to touch her. Her white rabbit ears, the way they flopped when she was relaxed, or raised when she perked, was cute to him. She was gorgeous, yes, but she was also extremely cute. And he had to stop himself from touching her fluffy, pom tail, when she turned her back to him. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I’m not a fucking teenager._

“Don’t give me that look,” Alexandria knew exactly what that furrowed brow meant. “, don’t worry, I had my friend gather the remains of the poachers you took care of. Waste not want not.” She headed towards her icebox. “… I’m a little relieved you’re a sensible wolf Beastel.” She confessed, pulling out the satchel.

Levi could understand her relief, it wasn’t common for a rabbit Beastel to be alone with a wolf Beastel. Doctor or not. He knew plenty of bastards that would take advantage of this situation. “I can’t attest to other predators, but I’m not about to be an asshole to the Beastel, prey or predator, that saved my life.”

Alexandria smiled, as she faced Levi, holding up the satchel with a triumphant flare, “Then it just works!” her smile slowly faded now, as she placed the satchel filled with human meat, on the kitchen counter. “I’m gonna be frank with you… I, um, don’t really know how to cook this.”

With a grunt, Levi slid off the edge of the table, wincing at the slight pain it caused to his side, “I prefer it raw.”

“Ahhh, I see,” curious to know if he always ate his meat that way, but not really brave enough to ask, Alexandria decided to drop the subject. “, once you’re done, you’ll be drinking this,” her finger tapped the pot on the stove. “, and here’s a cup for you to pour it in.” she handed it to him. “I’ll be in my study, past the living room, which is over in that room,” she gave him the layout of her cottage. “, there fire is roaring and there’s a lot of reading materials to keep yourself occupied. If you need anything, just holler, or um, bark?” her teasing didn’t go unnoticed.

Arching an eyebrow, Levi grunted, “I’ll do that. Now go, hop away, little kitten.” he smirked, watching as she walked away, with a soft laugh, shaking her head in amusement.

“I’m not a kid by the way,” she exclaimed from the living room. “, I’m seventeen!”

_And I’m thirty-one,_ he scoffed to himself, shaking his own head now. It was impressive enough to see a rabbit doctor tend to him, but for her to be so young. He looked at the sealed window, still seeing the shutters rattle. Storms like this lasted awhile, two days at the minimum. Two days surrounded by her alluring scent.

_At least I have plenty of food._

He’d focus on one problem at a time.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit longer :P 
> 
> xoxo cya'll next time!


	5. A Doctor's Woe

_Blood work looks decent. Just as I presumed, couple more days and the Junka leaf should pass his system. That is if he takes his medicine._ Lifting her head from the notes she was scribbling, Alexandria starred over at the old, decrepit clock on her desk. It had been in the family a long time and she couldn’t bring herself to get rid of it, since her father had adored it.

The time read a little past noon and she was getting famished. She was sure Rachel had forbidden Cole from going out in the snowstorm, otherwise that old plow horse really would have done it. The man truly was a good friend, loyal and doting, the only downside, was that he worried far too much.

Standing, Alexandria stretched her arms above her head. “Guess I should cook something up.” She said this, but all she could really make on her own, were scrambled eggs, toast, and carrot/cabbage soup. Without Rachel and Cole, she’d have probably died long ago due to lack of variety, or her own burnt concoctions. 

Heading out of her study, which worked as her office as well, Alexandria made her way towards the living room. It had been awhile since she placed a log or two on the fire, she could never call herself a doctor if she ended up letting her patient freeze to death. 

When she stepped into the living room, she noted that the fire was roaring with life, perfectly stoked, while keeping the room toasty and warm. Her patient, Levi, sat relaxed on the floor, leant against the arm of the sofa, with a book in hand, the fireplace poker next to him.

“Ooo, thanks for keeping the fire going,” she rubbed her hands together, hovering them over the flames. She took note of the empty cup that also laid beside him and was pleased he listened to her. “, I was gonna make myself some eggs. Did you want any?”

Levi arched an eyebrow now, as he looked up from his book at her, “Eggs, for lunch?”

“Hey!” stomping her foot, she starred at the man grumpily. “I like eggs, got a problem?” _I can’t let him find out I’m horrible at cooking! How uncool would that be!? Oh hey, super sexy wolf guy, I can’t cook to save my life! That’s attractive, right?_

“No, I don’t.” he focused back on his book. “And no, I’m not hungry.”

Alexandra didn’t even realize she was stomping away, until she heard her loud footsteps on the cobblestone floor of the kitchen. She let out a dejected sigh, trudging towards the pantry. _How is it so easy for every other girl in the village but me? Lucky Rachel… She’s pretty and can cook! And look at me! All I can do is make eggs. Gods, did you see his face Alexandria? He looked at me like I was a wierdo._

“… I could try to make something else…” experimenting meant wasting ingredients, which in this weather, was an unwise choice. _Better not. Just make your eggs, girl. He’s your patient. Probably doesn’t even find me attractive. Probably has met dozens of hot women in his travels. And look at me… Some virgin rabbit, who can’t make a decent meal._ “Oh man, I’m just making myself depressed.”

Taking out a pan from the cupboard, Alexandria placed it on the stove, puffing out a breath of indignation. _Ugh, my hormones are everywhere because my heat cycle is likely almost here. Typical rabbit instinct to find a mate and get busy._ Cracking the egg, she was beginning to feel a little better, after thinking over her situation. Her heat had started when she was thirteen and thankfully, her mother had been there to explain everything to her. Her father refused the idea of having her find a ‘mate’ and simply gave her a ‘knock-out’ shot that lasted a couple of days. For the past three years, Alexandria had been giving herself that same shot.

_Don’t worry Alexandria, you’ll have your pick of any mates when you start traveling! I gotta find my treasure buddy! Ah yes, the suave, handsome thief, who will help fend off treasure hunters and robbers!_

Grabbing up a plate, while still enjoying her daydreams, Alexandria placed the food on the dish. This spring, she’d start traveling. There were two destinations close by that she could explore first, great to start off her adventure, that held unexplained mysteries surrounding them.

Picking at her eggs, Alexandria was no longer feeling sad. Instead, she was excited, wanting to start on her adventures. Her eyes fell on the empty pot on the stove, remembering that Levi would need another dose of his medicine. _For now, let’s get through winter. Levi will most likely be my last patient in this clinic. In my home…_

Looking around the kitchen, she took a second to soak everything in, as if she were leaving at this moment. Her parents wouldn’t be upset. It wasn’t as if she were quitting being a doctor. She’d always be one, the knowledge wasn’t in this place, it was in her head. Besides, her parents had always been supportive of her goals and dreams. It was everyone else, the naysayers, that were against her going off and doing what she was passionate about.

“…” she looked down at her plate. “I should probably learn to cook something other then this.” More then likely she’d be camping out in the wild. Finishing her eggs, she started for the sink, washing her plate. She’d make Levi more of his medicine and then return to her office. It’d be bad if she acted silly around him because her hormones were on the fritz.

From her spot, she could hear Levi stoking the flames once again, placing another log on the fire. They were medium sized pieces of wood, so it wasn’t hurting his wound in picking them up. Besides, she was certain if she were tell him to let her handle it, he probably wouldn’t listen.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, eggs and toast! xD 
> 
> cya next chapter! xoxo


	6. Rattled Resolve

After watching him down his medicine, Alexandria was satisfied. Levi wouldn’t have to take another doze until the next morning and he had just got done telling her that he felt no changes in his body. Taking the cup from him, she was about to head back to the kitchen, when Levi spoke up.

“All these books,” he nodded his head towards the bookshelf, stacked full of all different sizes of reading materials. “, I haven’t seen one that’s on medicine. All of them are either fantasy or about historical ruins.”

Alexandria smiled wearily, turning fully to face the wolf Beastel, who looked genuinely curious. “Well, that’s because the living room is where I read for pleasure. All of the medical books are in my office, which use to belong to my father, before he passed away.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, thank you though.” Setting the cup down on the small table next to the love seat, Alexandria sat now. “My parents died three years ago, a freak avalanche, when they were out picking herbs. The irony was, my mother refused to travel to that area with my father, she was always warning him about the awful landslides and how dangerous it could be. My father was stubborn, ‘the best herbs grow there’ is what he always shot back with. On that day, she just gave in and went with him. Sadly, it was that day the rocks above the cave entrance, decided to cave in, burying them both.”

Waving her hands in the air, to lighten the mood, Alexandria looked back towards the shelf of books, “All these books here are mine. Before my parents died, I wanted to be an adventurer, an explorer! Solve mysteries of the unknown, go treasure hunting! I mean, I still do actually. Of course, I couldn’t make a living off of that, so I decided to pick up the family business, at least for now. But oh boy, soon, I’m ready to get out there and go adventuring!”

“Just you?” Levi could see her eyes sparkle with excitement with every word she spoke. He could tell she was serious. Still, just imagining her off, alone, by herself, in this type of world, didn’t bode well with him. There were a number of things that could happen and human poachers were the least of her concern.

Alexandria frowned, “Yes, just me,” her chest puffed out slightly and if she had feathers, they would defiantly look ruffled at this moment. “, look, just because you’re some big, muscle bound, apex predator, doesn’t mean you can get to look down on my dreams!” grumpily and bit sadly, she turned her gaze towards the fireplace. “It must be so nice to be born a predator.” She muttered. “All my life, people behind my back or even to my face, tell me I’m such a ‘silly girl’. My parents were the only ones supportive of my dreams, but even then, sometimes I think they were just humoring the daydreams of their only child. So, when I tell **you** , a stranger, my goals, and I still get the same attitude and doubting expression, it’s frustrating! Not even a complete stranger can pretend to support me…”

Closing the book in his hand, Levi fully focused on the girl, who starred forlornly into the dancing flames. “I wasn’t doubting your resolve. If you want to go out exploring, then go. I’m sure no one will stop you. But even I, a ‘muscle bound, apex predator’, knows of the dangers that are out there. And look,” Levi touched his side. “, I even have a wound to prove it. Do you think you can take on several poachers with poisoned tipped weapons, Alexandria?”

“…” Alexandria’s bottom lip trembled, as she shook her head bitterly. It was like he was scolding her when he spoke her name. “You know I can’t…” she whispered dejectedly.

“Even your parents, who weren’t even explorers, still passed away due to a horrible accident. Many things can happen, Alexandria Craft. I don’t think your ‘silly’, I’m merely wondering to myself if you thoroughly thought things through. And as for being born a predator, try imagining most Beastels fearing and hating you, while many humans try to hunt and kill you. It’s not as glamourous as it sounds or looks. I say both prey and predator have their own downfalls.”

When she looked up to meet his gaze, Levi was already looking away from her, lost in his own thoughts now. “I’m sorry,” she apologized softly. “, I spoke out of turn. It was immature of me. Your right,” standing, Alexandria picked back up the cup. “, it’s a dangerous world out there. I should be grateful for what I have and just grow up.” As she started for the kitchen, she didn’t even realize she was crying, until she felt her tears land on her hands.

 _So, this is what heartbreak feels like…_ Her chest felt constricted and she was sure it wasn’t anything to do medical wise. Why did it take those man’s words to rattle her resolve? Her determination was shaken, by his comments. There were dozens of other people who had told her the same thing, but when Levi spoke, it felt different. It felt, more real. He hadn’t even said much at all, but it was the way he said it and his tone, that implied so much more.

_I’m such an idiot._

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter~! weeeee 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> I actually like these short bursts! it makes it easier to focus, at least for me, because I'm also goin HAMMMM on a mobile game, that is supppper fun XD


	7. Bouncing Right Back!

A couple of hours had passed since Alexandria and Levi’s talk in the living room. For the most part, she hung around the kitchen, not wanting to go through the living room and back to her office, because she’d end up seeing him. She knew **that** was immature, but her feelings were still all over the place and it had been so long since she had cried like that.

Now, at the counter, with a cutting board and two whole carrots in front of her, all Alexandria could think about, was whether she was going to go through with her spring plans or not. All that money she saved, all the gear she had packed and stocked up on. It wasn’t a whole lot, but everything she had bought, she bought with the promise of adventure. To finally explore and travel around.

“…” grabbing up the cutting knife, she took the two carrots in hand, eyeing them with disdain. _I should focus on learning how to cook, to sew and all that other housewife stuff. I should be a good rabbit, find a mate, have lots of babies and be thankful I’m alive._ “…” _Do I really want that? Is that what my future will be?_

“Alexandria?” Levi had been wondering how long the bunny Beastel was going to take in the kitchen. He hadn’t wanted to disturb her, but he was getting hungry. It was better to eat sooner then later, especially when her scent was becoming much stronger and pungent to him.

“Oh,” jumping a little in surprise, Alexandria looked over her shoulder. “, hey, what’s up?” she tried her best to put on a chipper smile.

“Did you need help?” he noted her two untouched carrots on the cutting board.

“Uh, well,” she laughed awkwardly. “, I was just gonna make carrot soup.” With a sigh, she starred back at the vegetables on the board. “To tell the truth, eggs, toast and two kinds of soups are all I know how to make.” Picking a carrot up, she bit into it angrily. “I didn’t really grow up learning to be a proper housewife like all the girls in the village,” turning, she leant against in the counter. “, I always wanted to be an adventurer, so I didn’t think I needed too. But now,” she smiled, but it clearly didn’t reach her eyes. “, I gotta have too, don’t I?”

“So, you’ve given up your dreams?” he didn’t like the way she smiled now, there was no heart put forth into. He hadn’t meant to cause her trouble; it was never his intention to snuff out the brightness in her eyes. Levi had never met a Beastel like Alexandria before, so energetic, opinionated, and resourceful, she was even putting effort into not showing her sadness.

Alexandria shrugged, while letting out a sigh, “I had planned to go off on my own at the first sign of spring. But, well, I guess I can wait a couple of years or so. Maybe in the future, when I find a husband, he’ll go along with me. That way, I’m not alone.” That idea didn’t seem to bad now that she really thought about it. 

Levi saw how her ears perked at her own plan, a little bit of that shine returning to her once darkened, violet hued gaze. “Why wait for a husband? Why not got with a friend, or hire a guard?”

“Eeeeeh, about that,” Alexandria smiled goofily, tugging at her ear shyly. Levi found her animated self extremely adorable. “, I don’t really have a lot of friends my age, I mainly hung around adults while I with my parents. Better conversationalists and all that. Girls my age around the village just wanted to do their hair, makeup, nails and talk about boys. I was more the outdoors type of girl.”

_I can see that._ Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest now, “Then what about hiring a guard?”

“I’m just a simple doctor, Levi,” Alexandria placed her hands on her hips. “, I’m not made out of money over here. I’ve saved for three years and I didn’t account for anyone else on my journey. I’d be broke in under half a year, if I even manage to hire a decent bodyguard! And then what!? Traveling takes a lot of time, months! I’d go broke after two ruins, heck if I’m lucky, maybe three!” she threw her hands in the air dramatically. “Ugh, I can’t hire anyone.”

Levi could tell Alexandria wasn’t disheartened; she looked a lot happier than she had been when he had entered the kitchen.

“Well, while I wait for a mate, I guess all I can do is save up more money! Then I’ll find me a husband who is also into adventuring, like me!” she pumped her fist in the air, cheering herself on. “That’s one problem solved,” she giggled, in a much better mood now. “, now, the problem of dinner.” She starred down at the half-eaten carrot in her hand. “Oh… Oops…”

Even though he was shaking his head, Levi still found himself smiling at the bunny Beastel. He liked it a lot better when she smiled, then when she was sad. She had picked herself right back up and was once again energized and chipper. The females he came across, were never like this. Either they were always trying to seduce him, or they were always scared of him. There was no in-between. But with Alexandria, it was different, she was different and he liked that.

“I can help you cook dinner,” he started further into the kitchen, heading for the sink as he rolled up his sleeves. “, I even know a recipe you can learn that involves carrots and cabbage.”

“Really?” a bright smile grew upon her face, rabbit ears perked up. “You eat vegetables!?”

“Hmph, yes, I do.” As he washed his hands, he looked over towards her, watching as she happily waited for him, rocking back and forth on her feet.

“I’m sorry, I don’t really know much about wolves or what they eat. I just assumed you all ate meat and that’s it. Dumb of me to assume now that I think really about it, since you guys have to get some other sort of nutrients in you.”

“It’s fine,” turning off the water, Levi grabbed a nearby towel off the small rack. “, I don’t know much about rabbit Beastels myself. However, I’m positive about one thing.”

“Oh, and what’s that?” she tilted her head curiously, still smiling happily towards him.

“You’re a one of a kind bunny.”

“…” a slight blush crossed her face, as she was left somewhat speechless. And then, he was picking up the cutting board and knife, without saying another word, placing it in front of him.

“Now, let’s teach you how to cook.” He smirked, twirling the knife expertly in his hand, grey eyes meeting hers.

_He’s super handsome… Alexandria Craft, you better snap out of it! He’s just being nice! Don’t you dare act stupid now!_ “R, right! I’ll grab the ingredients!” _Stupid, sexy, predator!_

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fufufu! :)  
> I know exactly where this is going and I can't wait! >:)


	8. Can we be friends?

“Mmmmm, like this?” holding the saltshaker over the pot, Alexandria looked to Levi, who nodded in affirmation. Sprinkling the salt, a couple of times, she continued to watch him, to see if it were enough. “You said a little bit…” she mumbled, noting how he didn’t say anything.

“That’s when you taste it and see if you like the flavor,” picking up a nearby spoon, he handed it to Alexandria and continued to observe what she did. The girl truly knew nothing about cooking, she wasn’t kidding. He watched as she took a little of soup to taste test it, smacking her lips. “, well?”

“!” her eyes widened in shock. “It tastes really good!” she exclaimed excitedly. “LEVI, I MADE THIS!”

“Good.” He was happy, she was so happy. The animated faces she made, were fun to stare at and it broke a small smile on his usually calm, serious face. Picking up a nearby towel, he began to wipe down the area, cleaning up what they had made a mess out of.

Alexandria starred triumphantly at the pot, hands on hips, in a power stance, as if she were the top chef of the world. _I can’t wait for him to taste this! He’ll love it!_ Levi had told her he’d be eating the soup as well, while adding meat later to his own portion, so as not spoil her own food. For a moment, Alexandria had been about to tell him to just add the human meat, but her stomach had done a little twist and she second guessed herself. She wasn’t ready to taste meat. Not yet at least. Maybe in the future. If ever. 

“Where’d you learn to cook, Levi?” looking over her shoulder, she eyed the wolf Beastel, who was methodically wiping down the kitchen counters and even the table. She too liked a clean space, she was a doctor after all, so it didn’t bother her at all, to see him so focused on clean up.

“I traveled a lot from town to town, even a few villages. Along the way, I got tired of eating the same thing over and over. So, I picked up a few recipes from local store owners and tavern keepers. And from there, I taught myself.”

Fully turning to face him, Alexandria’s curiosity was now piqued, “You traveled alone? I read that wolves always travel in packs.”

“That would be true,” Levi wrung out the towel in the sink, starting the water to wash it. “, but I left my pack." his grasp on the towel tightened. "It just worked out better for me.”

Alexandria could tell that the subject at hand wasn’t something she should continue to push on, but she wanted to know more about the man. _Why though?_ Why did she? _Because he’s the only one here? If it were anyone else, would I be this curious to find out? No…_ She had had patients before stay at her clinic and she never drilled them for questions or tried to get to know them. In fact, she mostly kept to herself, until they were ready to leave the clinic. _I guess, I just like him, is all. As a friend of course!_

“Are you thinking of asking me what I used for ingredients to my recipes?” Levi hadn’t missed how she had gone quiet for a while. He was sure she was going to ask him about why he had broken from his pack, but instead, he had been met with silence.

“Oh, um,” Alexandria frowned. “, well, no, I wasn’t thinking that all.” She looked back at Levi, whose brow rose in surprise. “Actually, I was thinking that I’d liked to be friends.” _Yeah, I wanna be friends._ “Do you, um, think we could be friends? Is that even possible?”

Levi was now the one to be left with no words, floored by her response. He hadn’t expected that at all, it was something he had never heard before. Friends. She wanted to be **friends** , just friends, with **him**. There was no hidden agenda behind that sincere gaze of hers. This little bunny continued to surprise him. “… If you want to.” He didn’t really know how to respond, so he just said that. However, when she gave him the brightest of smiles, he assumed he had said the right thing.

“So, um, what **did** you use for ingredients?” when Levi began to chuckle, did Alexandria feel her heart start to swell. His laughter was nice to hear and she had caused it. She was prone to asking a lot of questions, it was just in her nature. He had brought it up after all, so of course she’d ask about it.

“Bounties,” when was the last time he had laughed like that? He didn’t think he had it in him. This bunny was oblivious to her own charm. Which wasn’t a bad thing, at least not for her, but for him, it was torture. He was sure friends didn’t fuck each other. And he wanted to. He wanted to touch her. But he had told her, he wasn’t an asshole. And he could tell, just by her smell, that she had never been with a man before. “, the towns I visited, even some of the villages, had open bounties on poachers and criminals. I would hunt them down, claim the reward and their meat.”

“Oh!” Alexandria awed at the explanation. “Wow, so you bounty hunted! That’s respectable, Levi!” she was so relieved on his answer. If it were criminals and poachers, then it didn’t faze her. “I’m guessing, not all wolves are like you in that sense?”

“No, they are not.” Levi answered immediately, expression turned serious. “Remember that.” The wolves he had known, would have raped and torn her apart for the hell of it.

“Noted.”

“Foods almost done.” he decided to change the subject.

“Oh! You’re gonna love it!”

“Am I?”

“You will! Just you wait! Also, let me make you so more medicine, you can drink it after you eat. How are you feeling?”

“A lot better than this morning.” He touched his side; the pain was ebbing away. “It itches though.”

“Itching is a good sign!” Alexandria perked merrily. “That means its healing.”

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dances merrily*   
> xoxo cya next chapter!


	9. Friends Attracted to Friends

Alexandria had been so elated when Levi had taken the first bite of her cooking. His light head nod and pleased expression had sent her over the moon. It was the first time anyone, not even her own parents, had liked what she had cooked and wasn’t spitting it out in disgust. Sure, he had helped Alexandria 95% of the way, but for the most part, it had been all her when it came to stirring, adding spices, and cutting the vegetables.

“Do you think you can teach me more?” she asked, as they cleaned up their plates. “I’m a fast learner!”

Levi took her washed dishes, drying them, “Tomorrow then.”

“Really!? Yes!” Alexandria bounced from on one foot to the other, as she cheered. “I don’t have that much to work with,” she smiled. “, maybe after the snowstorm, we can go grab some more.”

“…” Levi fell silent for a while, before he finally spoke up, after placing the last dish on the drying rack. “After the snowstorm, the poison will be out of my system. I don’t want to oppose on you, anymore then I have.”

_Oh yeah… That’s right, he’s only here because of his wound and the snow._ “… Well, where were you going to go before the snowstorm?”

“Anywhere really, as long as I can get shelter and food, I’ll stay for a while.” he watched as she moved towards his medicine that was boiling on the stove. She grabbed up the same cup he had been using the entire day, her nails tapping against it.

“The pure definition of a lone wolf,” Alexandria smirked, looking over at him. “, well, what if I made a deal with you?”

Arching an eyebrow, Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest, “I’m listening.”

“You see, my usual helper around the cottage, Cole, his wife is pregnant. Actually, she’s about ready to pop. I’d give her a week, maybe less. Anyways, I was thinking, if you help me like Cole was doing, then in return, I’d give you free room and board.” She smiled warmly now. “Cole’s a big worry wart, since he was my father’s best friend. I keep telling him to spend more time with Rachel, his wife, but he insists on coming over all the time. I want Cole to spend as much time with Rachel and his newborn as possible. This would not only help me, but him as well! Oh,” she raised her hand, stopping him from saying anything. “, you also gotta teach me some new recipes! OH, oh, and you have tell me about **alllllll** the places you’ve traveled!”

This was an offer he’d be a fool to pass up on, but it was also an offer she didn’t realize was dangerous. Was she not aware? Did she even see him as a male? “Are you alright with being alone for so long with me?”

“Mmmm,” picking up the pot, Alexandria began to pour the medicine into the cup. “, I trust you, you said it yourself, you wouldn’t harm the person who saved your life.” Focused on pouring the medicine, she hadn’t heard nor felt Levi coming up behind her, until she felt herself being pinned in place. His arms on either side of her, shielding her in place. Her breathe hitched, as she felt his cheek press against the side of her own cheek, his firm, hard body melding against her backside.

“There are other things I can do to you besides kill you, Alexandria.”

“…Y, you really think of me like that?” she whispered.

That was not the response Levi was anticipating and he was once again caught off guard by this bunny Beastel, “I do," he confessed. ",you’re beautiful,” his hand came up to hold her chin, thumb lightly brushing against her soft skin.”, and you smell amazing.”

“Oh,” Alexandria smiled sheepishly, cheeks flushing bright red. His touch felt amazing against her skin, she’d never been so close, nor held like this by a male before. The way he whispered in her ear, made her shiver in his hold. “, I, I think your handsome too and really fit. Thank you.” Her hand came up to touch his forearm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to treat you like you weren’t a man. I just wanted to get to know you better and help you out at the same time. I was being selfish. I know you can do ‘other’ things to me and it was never my intention to lead you on. I just wanted to be your friend. I,” she bit her lip for a moment, before continuing. “, I don’t think I’m ready for mating. But, when I am ready, I’ll be sure to go right to you! Because, well, I’m attracted to you too.” She squeezed his forearm. “If it’s hard for you to be around me, then it’s okay if you don’t want to take my offer. I can help you find lodging in the Village for winter.”

Levi couldn’t help but smile at her words, “You never lead me on.” his free hand came up to pat the top of her head reassuringly, as he saw her bunny ears start to droop at the end of her sentence. _Friends. Just friends_. “I can behave myself. I never had a female be just a friend to me before. I won’t deny I want to fuck you senseless, but I can behave myself.” he repeated, stepping away from her, missing already the feel of her soft, petite frame against him.

Alexandria hadn’t even considered what she would do if Levi had found her just as attractive as she had found him. She had felt a tinge of fear and thrill at the same time, but in the end, she had just been very confuddled and well, scared. A lot of her firsts happened at that moment and she hadn’t been prepared at all. But it was nice to know he wanted her, even if she was bad at cooking and a bit of a scatter brain. _He thinks I’m beautiful…_ She liked hearing that.

“So, you think I’m fit?” Levi wanted to tease her, seeing how she was still flushed red in front of him.

“!” Alexandria turned; gaze narrowed on him. “Oh, hush, you know your sexy!”

“I’m sexy now?”

“!!!” she stomped her foot; she was being totally played right now and he was enjoying it. “Just take your medicine, you fiend!” 

Levi smirked wolfishly, taking the cup that was pushed into his hand, “Yes, ma’am.” he could get use to just being friends.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fufufufufu! Ya'l thought, fufufu! Nope, slowburn tag is in fulll effect~! For now! hehe!
> 
> cya next chapter! mwah xoxox


	10. The Many Mysteries In The World!

Decked out in her pajamas and all freshened up from her bath, Alexandria entered the living room whilst drying her hair with a towel. “Oh, I’m glad they fit!” she immediately noticed Levi garbed in her father’s old pajamas. Plaid cotton bottoms and a plaid, long sleeve shirt. He looked super comfy, seated in the same position on the ground, as he had been in the afternoon. “Thanks for keeping the fire going,” she hadn’t missed the log pile becoming thin. “, looks like I’ll have to go out to cut wood soon.”

“Shouldn’t that be my job?” Levi eyed her skeptically.

“Oh,” she looked sheepish. “, oh yeah, it is your job now!” placing her towel in her lap, she kicked out her feet merrily, enjoying the warmth in the room. A few places in the house, mostly the hallways, were still a bit chilled. But for the most part, her cottage was nice and cozy.

“How does the house remain so warm, with only one fire?” it had been on his mind for a while and the answer just continued to allude him. There were pipes lined around the fireplace, but that couldn’t be the reason, unless it was. Looking away from the pipes, his gaze fell on Alexandria, who had been eyeing him the entire time.

“Figure it out?” she said with a soft giggle.

“Is it really the pipes?”

“Mhm!” she nodded her head vigorously. “My dad, in his spare time, was an inventor! One of his pet projects was making sure the whole house stayed nice and warm, with just this one fireplace. The pipes you see along the ends, extend towards the entire house. My mom didn’t want it to look messy, so my dad made sure to hide the pipes in the walls, with little air vents at certain areas. This way, hot air could rush out at intervals.”

“That’s impressive,” Levi had never encountered something like that before. Usually it was either, stay around a certain room or freeze. “, I wish I could have a met him. He sounds like he'd be a good conversation haver.”

“Really?” Alexandria’s face softened, as she fiddled with the towel in her lap. “Yeah, I wish you could have too. He never judged a Beastel based off prey or predator, I’m sure my parents would have liked you.”

They sat in contented silence for a while, the crackling fire, the only sound echoing in the living room. Levi looked towards the bookshelf now, eyeing the dozens of books lined from top to bottom.

“So, tell me about the treasures you want to find. What mysteries are out there, that you think you can uncover? What kind of treasures are hidden away?”

Alexandria eyed Levi grumpily, “Are you mocking me?” her shoulders tensed. ready to berate him.

“Not at all, I know nothing about ancient history or treasures,” he waved his hand dismissively. “, I’m not trying to mock you.”

“… Oh, sorry,” Alexandria relaxed her shoulders, sighing. “, I’m so use to people mocking me… No one’s really asked me those questions before.” She looked towards her bookshelf as well, smiling dreamily at her collection. Most of the books covers were worn out from the wear and tear of time. “Well,” she immediately sat straight, ready to educate. “, there’s the Queen’s Mirror!”

“A mirror?” Levi didn’t sound very impressed.

“Ahhh,” Alexandria grinned, wagging her finger from side to side. “,tut, tut, this isn’t just any old mirror. Long ago, there lived a Queen who loved looking at herself. She was the epitome of a narcissist. So vain in fact, it was said she didn’t allow anyone else to have a mirror of their own. No one was allowed to be as beautiful as she was! And if she even thought someone was trying to outshine her, they’d be executed.”

“Just like that?”

“Mhm, just like that. No one dared to oppose her because it was said she had mystical powers. I don’t know if I believe that part, but she got away with her awful tyranny, so she had to have **something** that her people feared.”

“Maybe they were all fools.” Levi grunted.

Alexandria laughed, “Maybe! Anyways, according to legend, the Queen had all her best artisans make her a mirror, decked out in thousands, I’m talking caked on, jewels of all kinds! The mirror was made of pure gold too! It was so heavy and huge, that it was said thirty men had to lift it!”

“Who says this?” Levi didn’t mean to sound skeptical, but if there really was a mirror as she said, surely someone would have found it by now. Something that lavish, no one would just let sit and collect dust.

“Ooooh, ever the skeptic,” Alexandria hastily stood, waltzing towards her bookshelf, to pick up a thin paperback. “, it’s all in here, along with a couple of other legends and mysteries. You’re probably wondering why something like that hasn’t been found yet,” when Levi took the book from her, Alexandria hopped back to her seat, plopping down with a gentle bounce. “, and that’s because, her kingdom was attacked. According to legend, no one liked her, none of the three neighboring kingdoms wanted her around. They despised her. And so, as the saying goes ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’…” her words trailed off.

“They formed an alliance to defeat her.”

“Yup! But here’s where things get fuzzy, because the legends goes on to say that she used her mystical powers to hide her kingdom away, basically cursing everyone inside the radius of her ‘power’. Which was all her innocent subjects, sadly. And well, the invading soldiers that didn’t manage to escape in time, of course.”

“Don’t believe in curses?” Levi looked amused, not bothering to open the book he had taken from her. He’d much rather hear the stories then read them. He was sure she didn’t realize how animated she became when talking about the things she loved. He couldn't get over how cute it was. Her arms would come up so that her hands could make gestures in the air, her face would have dozens of different expressions, for every sentence practically. He really did enjoy listening to her talk about what she loved.

“Mmmm, I want too,” Alexandria scratched her head now. “, but I grew up with science, thanks to my dad and mom. I don’t know,” this wasn’t the first time Alexandria debated this subject in her head. “,I feel like there’s some truth in what the legends are saying, but if I examine them closer, with my own eyes, I’ll find out what really was the cause of the Queen’s ‘mystical powers’. And what really happened to all those people and her kingdom.”

“So, finding the mirror was never your priority?”

“No, not really. It’d be amazing to see for myself and I guess I could sell it to get money to continue my adventures… But think about the bigger picture for a second! In order to get to that mirror, I’d have to find the kingdom first and the Queen’s castle, which the mirror is located in.”

“Which means, finding out what happened to them all.” Levi surmised.

“Exactly!” she gave a curt nod, happy to know he was following her.

“Alright,” Levi set the book down next to him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “, tell me more.”

Alexandria’s face brightened, a little rumble of glee emanating from her, as she thus began to tell Levi all about the many other mysteries, missing artifacts and lost kingdoms out there in the world. All with their own backstories and treasures. This went on for a couple of hours, until in the middle of her tirade on ancient ruins and symbols, did she yawn sleepily.

“Time for bed.” Levi stated firmly, sensing that if he hadn’t had stopped her, she just would have kept on going. And as much as he was enjoying all her fanciful tales, he didn’t want her to pass out in front of him.

They had plenty of time to tell tales to one another. There was no need to rush.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chugggggging along~! chooooo choooo! 
> 
> I edited this chapter because, i wrote 'decked out' three times in here! THREE TIMES. Holy cow... haha XD i wrote this so fast. This is why i dont write after work! I get all bleeeh XD
> 
> cya'll next chapter!


	11. Power Plays

Stretching her arms above her head, Alexandria yawned. She was good at waking up early in the morning, it was a habit her parents had passed onto her. ‘The early bird gets the worm’ they would often quote, whenever she refused to rise and shine with them. Bouncing out of bed, Alexandria noted that no longer could she hear the snowstorm outside, rattling the window frame.

“!” excitedly, she untied the rope to her window, opening the shutters. “Yay!” the storm had passed, leaving just the snow. Rushing out of her room, she hopped to the guest bedroom, where Levi was staying, knocking on the door. “Levi!” she exclaimed. “Levi, the storms done!” no answer. “… Still sleeping?”

Her foot kicked the door, “Come on sleepy head! I’m coming in!” she rushed in. “Eh!” the room was empty, the bed neatly made. “?” frowning, she closed the door, heading into the living room. “Levi?” she noted the fireplace was roaring with life and stoked to perfection, just as the wolf Beastel liked. 

Walking into the kitchen, she now saw the window above the sink was opened and the back door was inched slightly ajar. Quickly taking the coat that hung on a hook next to the backdoor, Alexandria slipped it on, stepping outside. She didn’t have to go far, because a few feet away, was Levi busily chopping wood.

“…” Alexandria swallowed her saliva, gulped it actually, as she watched in awe as the Beastel used his raw strength for every downward swing. She could see his back muscles, even his biceps flexing through his tunic, as he raised the axe above his head, the wood splitting in two with feral ferocity. In her mind, she desperately wanted it to be summertime, so that he didn’t have to wear a shirt! _I never knew wood chopping could look so, so… SEXY Am I drooling?_ Her hand came up to touch her mouth, relieved she wasn’t.

As much as she was enjoying the show, Alexandria was still a doctor, “You know, you can catch an ammonia being out here without a jacket! Also, your wound! Did you even think about that!?”

Pausing his swing, Levi looked over his shoulder to see Alexandria with her arms crossed, foot tapping against the ground. “My wound feels fine,” he brought the axe down. “, also, even in humanoid form, wolf Beastels have some resistance to cold.”

“Uh huh, sure they do,” she doubted everything he just said. “, you’re done out here mister!” she pointed towards the backdoor. “In, now! If I see that your wound has opened, so help me!”

Levi couldn’t help but give a smile that revealed his canines, finding her bossy attitude amusing. He was certain she didn’t realize how attractive he found it when she gave him orders. Her bunny white ears would go up, she’d get a little defiant pout and her lips would look so luscious, that he wanted to nibble on them. She was so tiny and petite compared to him, and yet there was absolutely no fear whatsoever when ordering him, a predator, around.

“So, help you what?” he wanted to tease her, he wanted to see that beautiful face flush red, because of him.

“A, are you testing me?” she stuttered over her words, as she met his intense grey eyes, the way he was starring at her was making her warm and that was insane, since she was outside, in the cold!

“If I am? What are you going to do, Alexandria?” the timbre of his voice became low and seductive.

“…” _Th, this man! H, he is totally teasing me in the naughty way!_ Her face, just as Levi had wanted, turned beat red and she quickly averted her gaze away from him, refusing to play his game. Something told her however, he had already won, because he was still smiling smugly. “Grrrr,” she stomped her foot. “, I know what your playing at!” she exclaimed.

Knowing he claimed this victory, Levi set the axe down, “I’ll come inside when I finish gathering the wood I chopped. Go inside, kitten, it is **you** who will catch your death.” He hadn’t missed that she wore only her pajamas under her coat and her feet were covered by thin slippers.

“…” Alexandria knew she wasn’t in any condition to be outside either, but petulantly she wanted to say ‘no’ in response. However, when Levi looked back at her, when she hadn’t moved, she felt like she was in the midst of being in trouble. His gaze told her **_everything_** , without him even having to say a single word.

‘Obey me, now’.

And she did, oh did she ever. She quickly scurried back inside. Alexandria did NOT want to tempt fate, with **that** gaze. _Holy cow…_ She pressed her hand to her heart. It wasn’t fear she was feeling, no, this was something more, a sort of awakening. Her body still felt tingly and she hugged herself. _That was defiantly an Alpha male stare…_

And it had totally turned Alexandria Craft on. _Does that make me mental!? I don’t know anymore! Aargh!_

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> fufufufu cya next chapter xoxo


	12. Perks of Friendship!

_Amazing recovery. His wound…It’s almost fully healed, and the green tint that the poison made is fully gone. The medicine worked of course, but this 100% all him._ Taking a step back, Alexandria couldn’t help but marvel at Levi’s rapid recovery. “I just can’t get over how fast the wound is healing,” she said out loud, noticing Levi’s questioning expression. “, are all wolves fast healers?” she pointed towards his side. “I promise you it won’t leave a scar either.”

“Most Alphas are, yes,” Levi lowered his shirt. “, it’s one of the reasons there is a lot of infighting in packs. Alphas go at one another on a regular basis, either for power or just to be assholes.”

“Really?” Alexandria frowned, finding the thought horrifying. “Is that why you have so many scars on you?”

“Most of them, however the majority are from fighting other predators who thought they’d get an easy kill.”

“… I’m sorry.” Just how long had he been alone for? There were a dozen and some odd questions Alexandria wanted to ask him, but she felt like she’d be prying. They had just become friends, stuff like digging into the past, came later. She hadn’t had many friends, but she was sure that was how it went. So, instead of dwelling on it, she clapped her hands together loudly, which made Levi jump a bit in surprise. “Well, I don’t mean to sound egotistical, but as long as I’m around, you won’t have to worry about anymore scars! And there aren’t any predators around here, so, I think we’re gonna be okay!”

Levi watched as she threw her thumbs up, smiling warmly at him. Had she been worried about his scars? It had been awhile since he had taken a good look at his body in a mirror. For her to stare at him with such concern, even if it had been brief, troubled him. No one had starred at him like she had in that moment and now, she was trying her best to cheer him up. It made him not want to worry her, which was something he had never felt before. Caring about someone’s else’s feelings, that is. Levi had always ever cared about himself. Was this what having a friend felt like? Or was it just because it was Alexandria? He wouldn’t deny that she had **some** sway over him, and it wasn’t just because she was gorgeous. Or the fact that he wanted to pin her to the ground and fuck her senselessly.

Levi Ackerman actually enjoyed the peacefulness that came with being around her and he didn't think he'd ever admit to that. The thought of any kind of 'peace' in his life, seemed like a made up fairy tale. He also enjoyed the bouts of sporadic energy she would bounce into, which kept him on his feet. In laymen’s terms, she was far from boring and he’d take however long she’d give him, in continuing to remain in her bubble of friendship.

“You know, I was thinking we should head into the village and pick up some supplies! I’m running low on a couple of spices and sugar. Mayyyyyybe we can pick out some ingredients for future cooking lessons!” she waggled her eyebrows.

Levi grew thoughtful, “I’m assuming Cole was the one who went with you to get supplies?”

“Mhm, he’s a horse Beastel. I don’t know if you saw the wagon out back, but that’s what he used. Clearly it wont work for you, for obvious reasons, that’s why we’ll use a smaller wagon!” she smiled cheekily. “And I’ll just ride in the wagon in my Beastel form, to make it easier for you!”

“… I have to see this wagon.” Levi said curtly.

“Hehe,” Alexandria smirked. “, right, right, well foll-“ her words were cut short, when suddenly Levi was standing straight, ears perked, eyes narrowed and arm pushing her behind him. “?” she could hear a low, guttural growl emanating from the man. If she wasn’t starring right at his humanoid form, she could have sworn he was in his Beastel form by the sound of it. “What is it?” she whispered.

“Someone’s approaching.” he muttered darkly.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vibing* 
> 
> I feel if I make the chapters short, I won't get burnt out. This helps me focus more and it's working out so far! i still got to update my other fic and its legit sitting there at 45% complete... oof! 
> 
> Anyways, i'm happy you all are enjoying this! If you don't know already, but I stream on twitch!  
> Twitch.tv/HanaBoBanana I stream EXOS HEROS (my current fav addiciton) xoxo and while I'm not streaming, im writing away! I go LIVE almost everyday a little after 3pm CST! 
> 
> cya all next chapter! xoxo


	13. Getting To Know Cole!

Was it poachers out for revenge? A predator lost and looking for food? Alexandria didn’t sense anyone or anything outside, but she wasn’t about to doubt Levi’s instincts. In the book she had read on wolves, which she had been reading in her spare time, a passage read that most Alpha Wolves had a keen sense of smell, sight, and hearing. And in the dark, they were the best of hunters.

“Alexandria?” her cottage door was being pounded upon by a heavy fist.

“Cole!” for a second, she had feared poachers, it wasn’t as if she didn’t feel safe with Levi around, it was more of the fact that she’d rather not see the man get into any dangerous battles. “It’s Cole!” patting Levi’s arm, she bounded for the entrance, where the horse Beastel was still vigorously knocking away.

“Oh, thanks the Gods above!” Cole breathed, grasping Alexandria’s shoulders, the moment the rabbit Beastel opened the door. “You’re alive.” he sounded so relieved. “Rachel forbade me from coming yesterday, but I was up the wall with worry! The moment I saw the storm gone, I rushed over.” He explained rapidly, looking her up and down with concern.

“Rachel made the right call.” Alexandria had been right in her assumptions and was thankful his wife had a level head. Even pregnant, the woman could hold her own. “As you can see, I’m still in one piece and the patient, is up and awake, fit as a fiddle.” She stepped aside, so Cole could enter.

“He’s up?” darting his eyes every which way, Cole stepped into the cottage slowly.

“Cole,” Alexandria sighed, a little upset that the man was still acting like this. “, he’s in the kitchen,” she shut the door. “, making breakfast.”

“He’s what!?”

Rolling her eyes, Alexandria started for the kitchen, not really caring if the man followed her or not. It took the man a couple of seconds, but eventually, he did end up making his way towards the direction she went, the smell and sound of eggs and toast cooking, invading his senses.

“Levi, this is Cole Aberlinth, a good friend of mine, who was best friends with my dad.”

Levi looked up from the stove, nodding to the man, “Hello.”

“Cole, this is Levi, um-“ she pursed her lips. _I don’t even know his last name._

“Ackerman,” Levi helped her out, remembering he never really gave her his full name. “, Levi Ackerman.”

“Why is he cooking breakfast in your kitchen?” Cole frowned, still unsure how to react to anything that he was seeing.

“Because that’s what people do in the morning, Cole,” Alexandria crossed her arms in front of her chest, eyeing the man grumpily. “, they cook breakfast.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” in all her years of knowing the horse Beastel, Alexandria had never really seen Cole straighten up as he did now. As if asserting dominance. “, what I meant was, why he still here? He looks perfectly healthy and the snowstorm is gone. You should be gone.” He now spoke directly to Levi, who had turned off the stove at this point, sensing hostility towards him.

“Now wait a minute!” Alexandria came in front of the man, who towered over her and was at least a good two hundred pounds heavier. She forced the horse Beastel to look at her, her finger poking his gut fiercely. “How dare you barge into **my** cottage and tell **my** friends what to do! Listen Cole, I know you care about me and my wellbeing, but Levi and I have become friends. He’s been nothing but helpful and kind to me! He’s even teaching me how to cook! Also, he’s accepted my offer of staying here and being my help for the rest of the winter, so that you can stay with Rachel more, because of your newborn!” she poked him once again in the gut, her finger causing him to grimace in pain. “So, stow the attitude, Aberlinth!”

“… Wait…” it was as if the man was rewinding and fast-forwarding Alexandria’s words in his head. Had she have not used his last name for empathize, as her father would often do when he was angry, then Cole probably wouldn’t have been able to register all that information she had dumped on him. It took him a while, but it finally sank in. “What!?”

= + =

“Here,” setting a warm cup of coffee in front of the horse Beastel, Alexandria couldn’t help but feel guilty for yelling at the man. He of course deserved it, but now, seeing him sit at her table with a depressed look on his face, was making her feel like the bad guy. “, oh, come on Cole,” she grabbed his shoulder, shaking him lightly. “, snap out of it!”

“…” Cole had sunk into a nearby chair at the kitchen table, after Alexandria’s words had stabbed at his brain and his heart. Her words had created chaos and calamity to broil in him. Thus, why the man sat, silent and depressed. _Friend. Staying with her all winter. He’s a man. She’s a bunny. He’s a man. She’s a girl. He’s a MAN! ALL WINTER! ALONE! ALL WINTER! ALONE! SHE’S A GIRL! SHE’S MY BEST FRIEND’S DAUGHTER! ALONE! TOGETHER! HE’S 31! HE IS T H I R T Y O N E!_

Cole’s head jerked up and his eyes fixed on Levi, who was eating his breakfast nonchalantly. “Do you want to have sex with Alexandria!?”

“Cole!” Alexandria voiced squeaked, being completely caught off guard by the man’s question.

“Yes.”

“LEVI!” Alexandria snapped her heard towards the wolf, who was staring back at Cole with a straightforward expression.

“She wouldn’t call you her friend if she didn’t trust you. And Alexandria is a good judge of character. But damn… There was **no** hesitation at all with that answer.” Cole grunted, shaking his head slowly.

“We already sorted that out.” Levi answered. “She refused me, I respected it.”

“Wai- whaaa-“ with his mouth hung open, Cole now looked up Alexandria dumbly. Even though she was as red as a tomato, she still managed to nod in agreement towards Levi’s explanation.

“Not that its any of your business, Cole…” she muttered embarrassingly. “I’m seventeen, I’m not a child. You and Rachel were mating when she was fifteen! Why am treated differently?”

“Because your,” Cole motioned at her with his hands, waving them up and down. “, your you! You’re like a niece to me! Of course, I’m gonna care if there’s some man in your home and you two are all alone together. That’s not to say I don’t trust you, of course I trust you. Do I trust him?” his finger pointed to Levi. “Not a fat chance, but,” he lowered his finger. “, if you vouch for him and you call him your ‘friend’, then I’ll back off.” He held up his hands in surrender.

“I know your not a child, but be it seventeen, eighteen, freakin’ thirty, I’ll still damn well worry about you. Your family, ya dingus.”

“…” instantly, Alexandria’s shoulder’s relaxed, face softening as a smile grew on her face.

“Also, for the record, friends don’t do ‘sex’ things, so you better keep it in your pants buddy!”

“Oh, my Gods!” Alexandria groaned, throwing up her hands in utter exasperation.

Levi couldn’t help but smirk, facing off once again with Cole, who glowered at him from across the table.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a little longer, because well, it's been awhile since we saw Cole! XD
> 
> mwah! enjoy xoxo 
> 
> cya'll next chapter!


	14. Wagons and Memories

Begrudgingly, Cole followed Alexandria and Levi out back, towards the garage, which was just an opened building, with a roof and a decorated gate. The Craft’s were situated so far away from anything and anyone, that they didn’t have to worry about thieves. And they were the only doctors within a hundred miles, so no one was stupid enough to attack them.

“You can’t possibly pull my wagon, “ he said ‘my’ with a little added attitude, that didn’t go missed by Alexandria, nor Levi. Cole even placed his hand on the over sized cart, eye balling the wolf with a challenging gaze. “, I wanna see you try.”

Rolling her eyes, Alexandria continued further into the garage, “He won’t need to," she stated, voice echoing from within. ",even though Levi is extremely strong and larger then the normal sized wolf Beastel, we all know it’s impossible to pull a wagon that weighs over a thousand pounds. I mean, even you have a difficult time Cole!” she said matter of fact, to which Cole bristled at, but had not witty response in return.

The two males could now hear Alexandria rummaging around in the shaded part of the garage, where it was impossible to see, the sounds of cans and other items being moved around, before eventually, they both heard the soft squeaks of wheels. Cole walked around the wagon, to stand beside Levi, jaw dropping in awe, as he recognized what Alexandria was rolling out.

Levi was now viewing a medium sized wagon cart, that resembled a flower or lemonade stand he would see women in towns rolling around to sell their wares. Alexandria patted the wooden wagon, as if it were a living being, a bright smile plastered on her face as she began to talk about it.

“It needs a little oil for the wheels, but overall, it’s in good condition,” she focused on Levi. “, my parents made this for me! I would roll this thing down towards the creek, a little ways from here and just collect rocks and other stuff. It was kind of my mini adventure/exploring. They made it big enough so that when I got older, I could either sit or lay in it.”

“Aww man,” Cole couldn’t help but grow a goofy smile on his face, as he approached the wagon, touching it fondly. “, I remember your father asking for the wood for this. Your mom was in charge of getting the wheels…” he chuckled, shaking his head with mirth, reminiscing about the past. “Your mom wanted to paint it and decorate it, but they were both so excited to show you, they couldn’t wait.”

“Really?” Alexandria laughed now. “That sounds like them, dad was always a little impatient when it came to his inventions and mom was right there beside him.” It didn’t hurt to talk about her parents, in fact, she found it therapeutic. Her parents had been amazing people and they had tried everyday to give her the world. Yes, she wished they were still with her, but she wouldn’t be sad. They would not have wanted her to live a life of sadness and regret. She was sure of it. And Alexandria tried her best to make sure she didn’t. 

“So,” looking back expectantly at Levi, Alexandria’s smile never wavered. “, what do you think?”

How could he say ‘no’ to pulling a wagon that held such sentimental value? Not that he was going to say ‘no’, but Levi truly thought that if anyone declined to use this wagon, they were utter shit. “How do I hook myself up?” he replied.

“Yay!” pumping her fist in the air, Alexandria hurriedly ran around the garage, looking for the proper reigns and hooks.

Cole sighed softly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, as he saddled up once again to Levi’s side, “Well, I guess I lose this one…” he muttered.

“Were we competing?” Levi asked casually, unphased by Cole’s brisk attitude towards him.

“…” Cole grumbled under his breathe, shaking his head. _Handsome son of bitch._ He thought bitterly. _Why couldn’t he be less attractive!? But, ooooh, handsome, sexy wolf Beastel just had to strollllllll on in!_

“Found’em!” hopping over to Levi, Alexandria handed over the necessary equipment. “Wanna go now?” she asked, but her expression was that of someone who desperately wanted the answer to be 'yes'.

“Lets' go.” Levi took the reigns and rope, beginning to tie and buckle them together. Only after Alexandria grabbed her bag, shut the doors and locked up, did Levi transform into his wolf form, Alexandria securing the harness around him and making sure it wasn’t to tight.

“Wanna see if you can pull it?” after securing the straps to the wagon, Alexandria waited for Levi to go when he wanted too. Sure enough, the wolf was able to pull the wagon with ease. “Alright! We’re in business!” transforming into her rabbit form, she bounced up and down happily.

Levi padded over to her, picking her up by the scruff of her neck.

“H,h,hey!” Cole was ready to tackle the Beastel, the sight of Levi’s jaw clamping down around Alexandria’s neck, had frightened him. But when he saw the wolf pick her up with ease, her little bunny legs still kicking out happily, he let out a ragged breath. "Geez... I don't think i can get use to that..."

“Hehe!” Alexandria giggled as she was being placed in the wagon. The last person who had picked her up, the way Levi had, had been her father, when they had been playing hide and seek. She had cheated and gone Beastel form and her father had scolded her, whilst holding her by the scruff of her neck, in his humanoid form. It was a kind and trusting gesture between Beastels, especially between prey and predator, to allow access to one's neck. For Alexandria, it actually felt pretty natural and not once, had she feared Levi becoming that close. It actually made her heart skip a beat and her smile was a lot wider, because of the feeling. It was a nice feeling.

“I’ll follow you two into the Village,” Cole transformed, shaking his mane out as he did. “, and hey, Rachel misses you!”

“I’ll stop by!” Alexandria chirped. Her little paws touched the front of the wagon and she had to hop up and down, to be able to see over and view Levi. “Let’s go~!” she cheered.

And without another word, they were off.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, even Cole finds Levi sexy... i swear, it's a curse! XD
> 
> cya'll next chapter! xoxoxo


	15. Animals

“Maybe I should cut off a bit from the top…” once they had reached the Village, Cole had bade farewell to the pair, eager to get back to Rachel and tell her of Alexandria’s impending arrival. Levi was garnering looks right off the bat from nearby villagers, as he helped Alexandria down from the wagon, yet again, taking her by the scruff of her neck. “I can’t see much of anything when I’m back there.”

Once in human form, Alexandria was eyeing the wagon with a thoughtful expression on her face. She measured a few spots with her hands and continued to mumble to herself about the view.

“Are you alright with doing that?”

“Hmmm,” her head tilted from side to side, thinking over Levi’s question, before she let out a soft sigh. Throwing her hands up dramatically, a gentle smile crossing her face. “, no, no I’m not. I guess I could keep a box back there I could sit on. Make it easier to look around.”

“There’s safety in not being seen.” Levi said bluntly.

Alexandria arched an eyebrow, “I won’t deny that, but we’re just traveling to and from the village. To be honest, the poachers you encountered is the first dangerous thing this village has ever been close to in years. Well, and you of course.” she gave a toothy grin as she poked him teasingly.

“I see that,” he didn’t even have to look around to know that multiple eyes were gazing directly at him. “, I’m used to being starred at and fear, but this is disconcerting.”

“Ahh,” Alexandria looked around, waving at a couple of villagers, who waved back hesitantly, mouths slightly agape in shock. “, well, maybe because your so handsome~” she giggled, seeing his less then enthused face. “It’s because you’re with me,” she reached into the wagon to pull out her satchel, pulling it over herself, so that it now hung at her side, the strap going over her chest. “, they don’t know how to react. So, for now, they’re going to keep on watching until they know for sure. So, let’s show’em that there’s nothing to worry about!”

Motioning him to turn around and start walking, Levi did so with little enthusiasm, unused to these ‘social’ situations or just being ‘social’ in general. However, seeing Alexandria so hyped about the idea, was beginning to rub off on him and he supposed for her sake, he would give it try. She pushed him a little with both her hands, giggling now, as eventually they started walking side by side.

“As I said before, this village sees no action. Sooo, there’s no bounties you can go after. How are you on meat?” she couldn’t remember how much human meat they had left in the ice box. It wasn’t as if she paid attention to what Levi stuffed in his face. For all she knew, he could be having midnight snacks in the kitchen.

“I’ll be good for a couple more days, my diet doesn’t have to consist solely of meat, but after a while, if I don’t ingest protein, I begin to grow sick.”

“Really?” Alexandria grew concerned, hand squeezing the strap of her bag. “How about a protein substitute? I think I could concoct one, see how you like it.” She was already brainstorming ideas, to try and make life easier for Levi.

“I can try that. However, I may need to go hunting.”

“… I, I understand…” Alexandria murmured softly, trying her best not to look against the idea. She was playing the roles of both a doctor and friend. On one end, she wanted Levi to be healthy and get the nourishment he needed! On the other hand, she didn’t want him to ‘hunt’ innocent Beastels. “You hunt the Beastels that can no longer turn human, if you can’t find a bounty board, don’t you?”

“Yes.” he wasn’t about to lie to her. Would she judge him now? Look at him differently?

“… I see.”

Beastels that could no longer speak or transform to their humanoid forms, were called ‘animals’. No one could explain the phenomenon of a Beastel one day waking up to no longer being able to transform. Scientists speculated until they were black and blue, but they had yet to arrive at a definitive answer in the end. However, all cases involved individuals being over the age of thirty-five and having cold like systems.

“I’ll try my best to make sure the protein substitute is to your liking,” Alexandria finally stated, resolute in her words. “, I promise.” Her eyes met with Levi’s as they continued to walk. “And if it isn’t… Then you do whatever you must, to live.” No, she wouldn’t judge him, nor look at him any differently. Levi, just like any other predator, had right to live. To keep themselves fed. And it wasn’t as if he went after Beastels in the villages or towns.

It wasn’t illegal to hunt animals.

Levi nodded silently, respecting her more and more. She was truly a beautiful, strong, open-minded Beastel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chps may be a bit sparse releasing, but never fear, I am working on them. I got like three more chapters already in my head, that just need me to write them out XD! Like i said, the short chps help me focus and not get burnt out. 
> 
> I hope ya'll are enjoying the story. here's a fun little spoiler, for those that read the END NOTES, in a few more chps, Levi & Serenve will be going on their first little adventure! *zips lips* but that's all I'm gonna say! 
> 
> cya'll next chapter!


	16. Mayor Adbert

“I hate this weather doc,” Taylor, the store clerk at the grocery store, bemoaned the winter season. The moment Alexandria and Levi walked in, he immediately perked up, happy to have some conversation on yet another uneventful day. Taylor was always happy to talk Alexandria’s ear off, especially after she saved his life, when his appendix busted. “, I can’t wait for springtime.”

“Mmmm, I’m with you there,” picking up a couple of cans and showing them off to Levi, who nodded at her selections, before Alexandria placed them in the basket he held. “, no Beastel really likes the winter.”

Taylor nodded in agreement, watching the pair walk around the store, every so often stopping to converse over items. It was Alexandria who did most of the talking, but the man with her didn’t seem to mind at all. _I wanna ask, I wanna ask… No Taylor, ‘member what Ma told ya! It’s rude to ask questions. But damn, he’s a wolf._ Normally, as a Sheep Beastel, Taylor would have ran for the hills, but seeing the man beside the doctor, gave him a temporary backbone. If Alexandria wasn’t afraid, then Taylor wouldn’t be afraid either.

The bell to the shop rung and Taylor looked over to see the mayor himself step in. The mayor was a portly, kind mole Beastel, who was known for having at least twelve different pairs of sunglasses. Actually, he knew of this and every so often, would decorate his shades depending on holidays. Taylor could assume the mayor was here because of the wolf, and pointed towards the couple, who were talking over the vegetable stand.

“Alexandria Craft?” fixing his shades, the mayor called out her name politely. It was known the man disliked confrontations and he was nicest Beastel you could ever meet. He was pushing seventy-nine, so there was no way the man could actually be feared.

Pausing mid-conversation, Alexandria looked over her shoulder, not expecting at all to see the mayor himself. Handing the celery to Levi, she gave him a ‘don’t worry, keep shopping’ look, before starting towards the elderly politician.

“Good morning, Mayor Adbert,” Alexandria greeted, the man greeting her politely in return. She had an idea on what this was all about, it was just shocking to know that word spread so fast. Levi had only been in the village for about thirty minutes. Shocking, yes, but not surprising. A number of little rat Beastels lived in the village and were all to happy to spread drama and discourse whenever they could. It didn’t matter who you were, if you had a secret, keep it indoors, or it WOULD get spread around. “, how can I help you?”

“Oh Alexandria, I’m so glad you’re doing well,” Adbert nodded, fixing his shades once more. “, a few villagers told me all about the guest you have in attendance. Now, I’m not about to tell you who you can be around, little one. You know I am a very open minded individual and I have much respect for your opinions. My goal was not to come in here and scold you, please do know that.”

Smiling, Alexandria nodded, “I know, Mayor.” Adbert and her father, before he passed, had been good friends. In fact, every Sunday, they would play card games with one another and share in their weekly tales. Alexandria knew that Adbert was a good man, his intentions always in the right place. However, he was the Mayor and needed to do his duties. Which meant, making sure that Levi was not in fact a danger to the people of his Village. “Come on, let’s go outside, so everyone can see we are discussing this.”

“Ho, ho,” Adbert chuckled, eyebrows waggling. “, just like your father, quick to catch on. Very well, let us go, little one.”

Levi watched as Alexandria waved to him with a chipper smile, he nodded back in return. He could get the gist of what was happening, without actually having to be apart of the conversation. It upset him a little, to know that he was making her jump through all these hoops, just for him.

Levi wasn’t used to any of this. Having someone care enough to go that extra mile, to put **any** effort into doing him a favor or keeping to their word.

Meeting Alexandria was truly a new and eye-opening experience. That there was actually someone out there who was honest, trustworthy, and kind. Not like all the lazy, backstabbing, manipulative bastards he had come across. It’d be awhile until he got used to it if he ever got use to it.

“Well, hello there, handsome.”

It wasn’t as if the female had snuck up on him, her gaudy perfume alone was enough to let him know she was even in the building. It was just, Levi had no interest to pay attention to someone who had been following him around for a good minute. However, when she slid up beside him and gave him a seductive greeting, did Levi finally give her the attention she craved.

 **This** is what Levi was used to. Females giving him flirtatious glances and pouting their lips more then they should. Now that he got to see it again, Levi found himself missing Alexandria’s quirky nature and the way she bit her lip when she was thinking about something. Or how her eyes would light up when she had an idea. He could never see that little bunny Beastel act like this woman in front of him.

Normally, he’d have just continued to ignore this woman, but for Alexandria’ sake, so that the Mayor didn’t have to bother her again, he’d behave. “Hello.”

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the ending of THIS arc. Yup, I'm making it an arc kind of thing.  
> Let's call it SEASON 1. We are nearing the end of season 1, heading into Season 2.  
> So what do you all guys think? Liking it? I actually crave comments :( but i never get any... it makes me kind of sad tbh... 
> 
> anyways... cya'll next chapter.


	17. 'Thank You'

Abigail Vanderbum was a tall, skinny, well-endowed, llama Beastel. It was clear from the empty basket that she held; her true intentions were never to shop for groceries. Levi could only assume that this woman was waiting for the chance for Alexandria to step away, before moving in.

“The name’s Abigail, friends call me Abby.” She smiled, showing a little too much teeth.

“Now Abby, that there is the doc’s friend!” Taylor called out from behind the counter, having been watching Abby the entire time, as she stalked Levi down the aisles. “You be nice!”

“Shut up Taylor,” Abigail dismissed, eyes narrowed briefly on the man, before looking back at Levi, with a pleasant expression. “, I **was** planning to play nice.” She fluttered her eyelashes, as she empathized the word ‘nice’.

“…” _And they call **me** a predator. _Placing a bunch of carrots into his basket, Levi decided to move down the vegetable bin, seeing what else they could use for ingredients. Sure enough, Abigail followed.

“So, friends with the little doctor, eh?” a slight scoff, as she picked up a carrot herself, eyeing it with disdain. “I’m so sorry you have to put with her. She’s a bit of an airhead and a little weird. Have you heard her tall tales of adventuring?” Abigail laughed, tossing the carrot back on the pile of other carrots.

Levi paused, looking back at Abigail, whose face was now smug. “I have.”

“Their funny right? She really thinks she can go off and explore, as a rabbit! If she weren’t the village doctor, she’d be the village looney. She’s been like that since she was little,” the llama woman shook her head sadly. “, poor girl, still going on with her silly dreams.”

Suddenly, all Levi wanted to do was hurt Abigail, the saying ‘seeing red’ was something he could understand now. He was angry, upset, normally words did very little to sway his emotions. But Abigail wasn’t talking about him, no, she was talking about his bunny. Even so, Levi refused to bare his fangs.

Alexandria was outside right now, speaking with the Mayor because he was a predator. He’d be damned if he proved their fears by baring his fangs to some obnoxious female. So, as much as it pained him to let this woman get away with her shit talking, he unfortunately had too. However, he wouldn’t continue to stand there and listen. He moved on, much to Abigail’s chagrin.

**= + =**

“I think we put on enough of a show, little lady,” Adbert chuckled with mirth, seeing from the corner of his eye, a small crowd of people pretending not to look as if they weren’t trying their hardest to eavesdrop. “, I trust your decisions, Alexandria. You have your father’s wit and your mother’s kindness.” He stated pointedly. “I’ll be behind anything you do. Whether here or somewhere else.”

“Th, thank you, Mayor.” Alexandria hadn’t expected such kind words and she knew he meant them. She could only assume he was hinting at her ambitions to go adventuring. He had never said anything about supporting her ambitions before, so it was just surprising to hear now.

“Alexandria! Alexandria!”

Looking away from the elderly man, Alexandria gasped, as a very pregnant Rachel came bounding over to her, glomping her mid-jump. “Don’t run like that!” she chided, Rachel squeezing her tightly.

“Oh please,” Rachel laughed, taking a step back, before patting her belly merrily. “, this baby is gonna come out one way or the other! Might as well help him/her along!”

“Still…” Alexandria couldn’t help but smile, despite having just scolded the woman. Around Rachel, it was hard not to remain serious.

“Well then,” Adbert cleared his throat, knowing when he was a third wheel. “, I’ll leave you two alone. Good day, young ladies!” With a formal bow of his head and a small tip of his shades, the Mayor made his way towards the village square, waving to random villagers as he went.

Rachel watched Adbert disappeared in the background, before looking back at Alexandria, “Where is he?” she blurted out.

“Who?” the rabbit Beastel of course played dumb.

“Alexandria Craft, you **KNOW** who!” searching around the area, Rachel eventually had her gaze fall on the grocery store where she could see just a few figures inside, one in which was Abigail. “… Ugh… “it was a known fact around the small village, since word spread fast, that Rachel disliked the Vanderbum woman. “Is he in there?”

“If your talking about Levi, then yes, he is. I had to leave him because the Mayor and I needed to make a show for the masses. Predator in the village for such a long time, gets some people talking. And I don’t want to have to escort him, he’s a grown man.” The thought was absurd.

“So, he really **is** planning on staying?” Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly. “Ohhhhh this is so great! I thought Cole was pulling my leg, but nope!” gripping the rabbit’s arm, Rachel tugged at it fiercely. “I. AM. SO. HAPPY. FOR. YOU!” every word in her sentence held an extra ‘oomph’ to it.

“…Ow, ow!” Alexandria couldn’t help but laugh at Rachel’s utter excitement, before tugging her arm back, rubbing at it. “WE. ARE. JUST. FRIENDS!”

“Pfffft, for now!” Rachel waggled her eyebrows. “Cole told me eeeeeverrrryyything~!”

“… What a blabber mouth…” I mean, she had expected Cole to tell his wife all the details, but it was still embarrassing.

Giggling like a school girl, Rachel quickly turned Alexandria so that she now faced the store and began pushing her towards it, “Now, I’m gonna play the good wingwoman and force you to spend every waking moment with that damn wolf, until you guys make babies! Hot damn, make sweet love, girl!” Rachel cheered, fist pumping the air with zeal.

“You are SO LOUD!” Alexandria’s cheeks turned bright red, as she quickly took a look around to make sure no one was overhearing them. Thankfully, most of the crowd had dispersed and the only ones that remained, were a few stragglers, that were in their own little worlds.

“I’ll scream it, I swear to Gods I will, if you don’t march in there and show him your boobs!” she laughed manically, continuing to shove Alexandria towards the entrance of the store.

“I’M GOING, I’M GOING!” with one hand finally on the door, Alexandria looked over her shoulder at the blonde-haired, blue eyed woman, who she considered a good friend. “I really wanted to check up on you, you know?”

“Oh baby, I know,” Rachel placed her hands on top of where her heart would be. “, but I swear, I’m doing fine. Don’t worry about me or anyone else. Think about **_yourself_** for once, Alex. Please,” her hands clasped together in a begging motion. “, for me?”

“…Alright.” _Just this once…_ Deep down, Alexandria knew that Rachel wanted this so badly, because it meant her getting hitched and saddled with children. This made it so that couldn’t be able to travel and go exploring. Her heart was in the right place at least, but it still was depressing. Not even the people she considered good friends, supported her dreams. 

“Finally! Now hurry and get freaky, so you can make me a damn god mother!”

“Oh geez!” Alexandria rolled her eyes, dismissing the woman altogether as she headed into the shop, leaving Rachel laughing gleefully outside.

**= + =**

Taylor pointedly ignored Abigail, as he counted up Levi’s groceries, the woman practically hovering around the wolf Beastel, as if she was his shadow.

“I work at the tavern,” Abigail leaned against the counter, making sure her arm pushed into her breasts, so that they pushed out more then they should. “, you can pop on over anytime and I’ll treat you. **Anything** is on the house.” The word ‘anything’ was in fact, a blatant innuendo.

Eyeing Levi now, trying not to stare to much, Taylor could tell the man wasn’t paying attention in the slightest to the woman and he respected him immensely for it. Taylor would always be team Craft, the family had always been good to him and to the Village, despite being doctors, they were good Beastels in general. It was an incredibly sad and somber day when the news of Alexandria’s parents’ deaths reached them. The entire Village had mourned for days after the fact. Even today, the villagers still missed Callen and Helena Craft.

The bell above the shop entrance rang, as the door was opened. The three at the counter turned their heads to now stare at Alexandria, who paused in the entryway, taken aback at the immediate attention she was receiving.

“…” Abigail stood straight now; mood soured at the appearance of the rabbit Beastel. It just pissed her off more when Alexandria was unfazed by her attitude, or her presence.

“Hey doc,” Taylor immediately perked up. “, I’ll put this on your tab, so don’t worry about money.”

“Oh, are you sure?” closing the shop door, Alexandria walked up to the counter, taking a gander at the items Levi picked out. “Oooo,” she picked up a bottle of spice. “, this might burn our stomachs later,” she looked goofily up at Levi, cringing a bit. “, are you sure about this?” she shook the spice bottle.

“Mixed properly with other ingredients, it won’t be too spicy.” Levi assured.

“I’ll take your word on that.” placing the bottle back down, Alexandria hoped her stomach could handle it. After watching Taylor for a bit, the man making sure to jot down prices carefully, she finally took note of Abigail, who stood awkwardly behind Levi. “Hello Abigail.” She greeted.

There was a moment of silence, in which it seemed the woman wouldn’t even respond, but eventually she did. “… Craft.” Abigail muttered, clutching her basket, which held only a few items, in her arms.

“I haven’t seen you at the clinic in a while. You missed your last checkup. If the weather continues like this, it’d be perfect for you to come in.”

“I feel fine. Don’t bother with me!” she snapped. “Mind your own business, Craft.”

Nodding, Alexandria gave a weary smile, regardless of the woman’s blatant disdain towards her. _Typical Abigail…_ Her father had taught her that if she was to be a medical professional, that she should never put feelings into her work. Alexandria took the Hippocratic Oath she had sworn to seriously, just as her father had. And as much as Abigail was mean to her, she would never refuse to treat the woman. “Well, my doors are always open, whenever you feel ready.”

“All set, doc!” Taylor exclaimed, placing the last item in a bag. “You guys take care!”

**= + =**

The sound of the one squeaky wheel, was all Alexandria was hearing, as she rode in the back of the wagon. Levi had been quiet the majority of the return trip, which was discontenting. There were a couple of times she wanted to speak up and ask him what was bothering him, but every time she was ready too, she stopped herself. Had Abigail said something to him? Taylor? Was he regretting his decisions to stay with her?

Even as they settled back at the cottage and began unloading the groceries, it was still very quiet between them.

“I’ll start the fire.” Levi announced, after setting the last grocery bag on the table.

“I’ll start unpacking then.” It still felt weird between them. _Where did this tension come from?_ Beginning to take out the vegetables and bottles of spices, bags of snacks, she suddenly stopped. _Ugh, just go girl!_ Dropping everything, Alexandria made her way into the living room.

Levi was where he said he would be, by the fireplace, getting a good flame going, by stoking the wood and pieces of dry paper he had stacked.

“Levi,” coming around to his side, Alexandria bobbed down, so that they were now at equal height, facing the fireplace. “, did something happen at the store?” he didn’t look like he was going to stop his task. “I only ask,” she continued, nevertheless. “because it just seems like you have something on your mind. And, well, you can tell me anything and we can talk about it.”

A few seconds rolled by, where Levi remained silent, while at the same time managing to get the fire roaring to life. And then, he spoke, breaking the silence. “When you first told me about your ambitions, your dream, I admit, I was skeptical. But then, I saw how you lit up when you spoke, how serious you were. I wanted to know more, because you drew me in with your passion, your honesty and your funny faces.” He smirked, looking over at her now. Seeing a small tint of red bloom in her cheeks, her eyes wide with surprise.

“So, when you sat down with me the other night and you told me all these different stories, I was truly enraptured. Truly. I’ve never met an individual like you before, Alexandria Craft. I know a lot people can pass off your dreams as a young person’s ‘fanciful fairytale’, but I can see the dedication in your eyes. At the same time, your hardworking, kind and I’ve witnessed the resilience you have, firsthand. You may be a rabbit, but you’re a fighter.

I support you Alexandria. I want your dreams to come true.”

First, a single tear fell. Then, multiple tears began to trail down Alexandria’s face, as Levi finished. Even though she wiped hastily at her face, more tears just continued to fall. “I, I’m sorry,” she whispered, rubbing at her eyes. “, thank you!” she sobbed, not caring anymore if the tears fell. She let them. And she was so glad that Levi kept to himself because she was sure she’d start ugly crying if he tried to comfort her.

A faint, warm smile crossed Levi’s face, as he patiently waiting for Alexandria to regain her composure. He wasn’t really good at comforting people. To be fair, Alexandria was the first person he actually showed any kind of real emotion too. It was easy to lower his guard around her because she wore her heart on her sleeve. There was no trickery or deception in her actions, so Levi found himself on multiple occasions, being ‘soft’, as many Alpha males would call it.

Levi didn’t mind this. He liked Alexandria. Somewhere along the line and very quickly, it had become more then just attraction for him. He wanted to see Alexandria happy, he cared about her feelings, he cared about her health, he cared about her. Was this what friendship was?

Because, he liked it.

Sniffing, Alexandria wiped her nose with her sleeve, uncaring if her face was a mess, or if her nose was red. When she looked back at the man, with the most radiant smile, “No one has ever said that to me before,” she explained. “, so, thank you, because all my life… I, I just wanted someone to say that to me.” More tears threatened to spill over. “Just once.”

“I can say it again.”

“No!” Alexandria wailed, pushing him playfully, as he gave a wolfish smile in return. _Thank you, thank you so much… Thank you… Thank you!_ Her body moved on its own, as she leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Levi’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Levi hadn’t expected such an action, it wasn’t something he normally received, a kiss on the cheek that is. She wasn’t starring at him with ‘come hither’ eyes, or a seductive glance, no, it was just pure… Happiness? Appreciation? Maybe both. This was also new to him, these emotions directed at him. It would take some time to get use too.

And he would try. Because it was Alexandria. And she was worth it.

“Your welcome.” Levi smiled.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needed to be this long... it legit took me about three days to make... yikes... I miss short chapters!! XD 
> 
> Anyways, Season 1 is almost over as I said, we have about 3, maybe 4 more chapters left! Ooooo, i can't wait to write them! Much excite! 
> 
> I stream on twitch daily! I play Exo Heroes, JRPGS/RPGS & Horror. I'll be starting Ni No Kuni 2 soon, so I hope to see ya'll there! xoxo  
> Become a BANANA in the CABANA! Twitch.TV/HANABOBANANA
> 
> Cya'll NEXT Chapter! XOXO


	18. The Plans

“I don’t really have anything against Ms. Abigail Vanderbum,” Alexandria explained, as she and Levi worked in the kitchen together, prepping dinner. As she peeled potatoes, Levi was busy portioning the meat he had left at his disposal. “, however, since I’m friends with Rachel, things just turned sour between us. You see, before Cole and Rachel began to date, Cole slept with Abigail a few times. He says it wasn’t anything serious, but Abigail says things were different. She was actually terribly upset when Cole and Rachel officially got together.

Let’s just say, a lot of drama happened after that and it wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows, like it is now for Cole and Rachel. This lasted about three years and I guess; the animosity just grew. I never really took a ‘side’, Cole and Abigail would never fault me for this, since they know of my Oath, but Abigail refuses to believe I’m not an enemy.”

“I’m sure when there’s an emergency, you’ll eventually see her.” Levi surmised.

Alexandria sighed, shoulders slumped forward a little, “Yeah, I just wish it didn’t have to come to something like that.” she flicked a potato peel into the pile on the cutting board now, with a slight pout.

Levi could only nod, as he wasn’t a doctor, he couldn’t say he understood completely her feelings. But what he did understand, was that his bunny Beastel was so compassionate, that she’d continue to try her best on such a callous person like Abigail.

The pair continued with their preparations for dinner in contented silence. Once Alexandria had finished peeling, she began to cut the potatoes, Levi beginning to fill a pan with grease. Today on the menu, was fries, Caesar salad and of course, some grilled meat. Alexandria was eager to try out fries, considering she had never even heard of them.

She was even more excited to make them herself.

**= + =**

After dinner, which was ‘freakin’ amazing’ as Alexandria had stated, the pair shared the chores of washing and drying the dishes. Afterwards Levi made his way into the living room, while Alexandria had called the shower first. Crouching down next to the fireplace, Levi tossed a few small logs into the flames. The weather today had been nice, which meant that it’d stay that way for at least a couple more days.

His gaze fell now on the bookshelf that sat next to the fireplace, his eyes roaming over the many titles on display. Which one of these stories would Alexandria go after first? Which ones would she be able to uncover? Who would be there beside her?

With a frown, Levi settled himself in his usual spot on the floor, back against the arm of the sofa. The thought of her traversing around and living out her dreams happily was pleasing, but it was who she’d be with, that unsettled him. It didn’t really matter if it were male or female, it wasn’t him.

 _So, do I want to travel with her?_ Was that a good idea? Closing his eyes, Levi inhaled softly, Alexandria’s scent was growing stronger by the day and he was sure she had no idea that her heat was approaching. If this continued, he’d have to take steps to prevent himself from doing something regretful. His feral instincts were often times stronger than his self-control. Levi had already told himself that he would let her choose when she was ready to let him take her.

He could always sleep in the garage.

“… I do.” He muttered to himself now, looking back at the bookshelf. He did want to travel with her. He wasn’t lying when he had told Alexandria that her stories had intrigued him. A part of Levi wanted to see these things for himself, with her.

Would she want that?

As he mulled over his own thoughts, eventually Alexandria entered the living room, drying her hair. This was the only time Levi saw her hair out of the pigtails and it was a beautiful sight.

“Your turn!” she chirped, plopping down in her usual spot, on the loveseat.

“When you eventually start on your adventure, what is the first place you would explore?”

Pausing, a bit surprised at the random question, Alexandria brought her hands down, resting the towel in her lap, “Mmmm, well, I was thinking to start out close to home, then continue onward. There a couple of nearby mysteries and even a supposed buried treasure.”

“Oh, so which one would be the shortest distance?”

“That would be the treasure one, The Treasure of Metollo, is what everyone calls it.”

“How far is it?”

“From here, by foot, a full days travel.”

“Then let’s go.”

“EH!?” Alexandria reeled back a little, blinking a couple of times. She had to process the words that Levi had just said. When the initial shock wore off, which only took a few seconds, she sat straight again, looking at the wolf with a expectant expression. “…Really?” she breathed. “You, you would really wanna go with me?”

Levi frowned, “Yes.” _Of course I would._ And here he was expecting Alexandria to say ‘no’, but her face immediately brightened at his answer and she threw up her arms, cheering.

“Then let’s go!”

“We can head out tomorrow morning. The weather should be good for a couple more days. Is this Metollo treasure accessible by wagon path?”

“Well, part way. Eventually, we’d have to stow the wagon and go by foot a couple miles to get to the proper destination.”

“Then we’ll take the wagon. Should shorten the time, if I keep a good pace.” Levi mused out loud.

Alexandria bubbled over with glee, legs kicking out as she listened to Levi plan away. “I have extra supplies stocked away, so we’ll be good in that front. And if we’re taking the wagon, we can take a few tools, just in case.”

Nodding, Levi liked her ideas. “Now,” he fully focused on his bunny. “, tell me about this Treasure of Metollo.”

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied to you all! XD
> 
> The only reason I considered making seasons, is because I felt if this fic had 100+ chapters to it, then people would get intimidated and just not read it, but you know... I don't wanna change the tags (even though i'll be adding more in the future as we go along bc I wanna avoid spoils) and idc if its 100+ chapters! We doing this!! Let's goooo!


	19. The Treasure Of Metollo Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi & Alexandria head out for their first adventure together! Will they find what their looking for?

The one wheel in the back of the wagon no longer squeaked, as Alexandria had remembered to oil it. However, as they now traveled down the road, in the early hours of the morning, she kind of missed the squeak. Sitting in wagon, Alexandria was surrounded by their supplies. A decent amount of provisions, a few necessary tools and a tent to set up, in case the weather decided to take a turn for the worse. Which they both hoped it didn’t.

It was cold still, but the snow wasn’t falling and only a very thin veil of frost covered the ground. It was decent weather to withstand and Alexandria was **not** complaining. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before, to excited and filled with untapped adrenaline to close her eyes.

_I’m actually doing this!_ It all still seemed so surreal and on multiple occasions did Alexandria pinch herself. But, as she packed their supplies and filled the wagon, seeing Levi prepping the reigns, she had to accept that in fact, all of this was real. As they had time before arriving at their destination and since she didn’t want to disturb Levi, who had cautioned to keep quiet, just in case of predators, Alexandria began to reminisce over the events of last night.

**= + =**

“Now, tell me about this Treasure of Metollo.”

“Well,” setting aside her towel, Alexandria moved towards the bookshelf, pulling out a thin book from the top row. Tapping the cover, she turned and knelt next to Levi, opening the book, and flipping a couple of pages, before stopping on an image of a small, quaint cottage. “, a little over a hundred years ago, there lived a man named Joshua Motello and his family, his wife and two kids. They were possum Beastels.” She presented the book over to Levi, who took it, eyeing the picture.

“Now when this all took place; my village wasn’t even a thought. I say this because Joshua built his home practically in the middle of nowhere. And the only place nearby he and his family could go for supplies, was the town of Hendrix, which was a good day and half trip away from where he built his home.”

“Hendrix?” Levi frowned, looking up from the book. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“Mmm, that’s understandable, many have not. You see, shortly after the strange disappearance of the Metollo family, the town went bankrupt and just died off. Researchers believe that Joshua was funding the town, every month giving a hefty donation, without ever wanting anything in return.”

“Why would he do that?”

Alexandria shook her head softly, “No one knows. Apparently, the town got so dependent on his donations for years, that once his family disappeared, revenue dried up exceedingly quickly. This caused the mayor to commit suicide and well, the townsfolk just moved on.”

“What happened to Joshua and his family?”

“Sadly, no one knows that either. One day, they just up and disappeared, without a trace. The townsfolk traversed miles of land looking for them, every ditch, every ravine, ever stranger was questioned, even lakes were scavenged, but to no avail. The Metollo family just… Vanished.”

“That’s impossible, no one can just vanish out of thin air.” Levi countered, looking displeased by how researchers had just settled on ‘they vanished’ and left it at that.

“I agree,” Alexandria assured, reaching over to flip to the next page in the book. “, but the fact remains no one has found them. Now, many speculate the Metollo’s were hoarders of a treasure trove, thus why Joshua was so generous with his donations. Of course, every time the townsfolk saw his family, they were very humble in appearance and never appeared to have anything resembling gaudy jewelry. Even Joshua’s wife wore plain dresses and slippers.

However, there is one, **just one** , accounted instance of the Metollo’s ever holding anything of value.” Her finger pointed to the book, which now showed a sketched drawing of a key, with elaborate carvings along the edges. “Fredrick AppleBee, who was eight at the time, would sometimes play with Joshua’s son, Lionel. Now, Fredrick swears that one day, Lionel showed him this key in secret. You know, little kids showing off. Fredrick swears that the key was made of pure gold and was heavy in weight. He also says that Lionel had told him, and he quotes, ‘this gold key leads to our special room’.”

“I’m guessing, everyone is after that key. But even if you find it, where would the door be?”

“Mmmmm, that’s the conundrum.” Sighing, Alexandria’s shoulders slumped. “Everyone, for many years, looked for both the key and door. But unfortunately, no ones had any luck.”

“So, where would **you** start your investigation?” he could see how she perked quickly at his question, her bunny ears standing straight, as she quickly leaned forwards again, to turn to the next page in the book.

“Joshua’s house still stands, ransacked and aged beyond belief of course, but it’s still ‘sturdy’ and going strong. There is also two wells situated around his cottage.” She pointed to the pictures of the wells. Each one shaped, just a little different then the other.

Levi raised the book closer to his face, so that he could take a good look, “Why two?”

“I asked myself the same thing and I’m sure others have as well. Of course, the wells have been scavenged from top to bottom, but I’d like to look at them myself. I’d also like to take a look inside the cottage. Honestly, I’m not really after the key…”

“You want to know what happened to Joshua and his family, don’t you?”

Alexandria nodded, a look of sadness washing over her face, “They were good people. Even the townsfolk attested to that. They kept to themselves. And then suddenly… They were gone.” Her eyes fell to the book in Levi’s hands, expression somber.

Closing the book, Levi brought his hand up, placing his fingertips under Alexandria’s chin, raising her gaze up, so that he could stare into those beautiful, violet hued orbs, “Then let’s go. We’ll try to figure out what happened.” It had been a century ago, he had no idea what else was left to find, but Levi could have hope, if his bunny Beastel was there.

Alexandria smiled, a warm smile, one that made Levi’s heart beat a little faster than normal, “Okay!”

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer then usual... Its short, but a lot of pre-planning was involved. Which will happen for a lot of these adventures in the future. I wanna get the mystery and stuff just right. I love writing stuff like this!! I've always been into National Treasure type movies and watching National Geographic when their exploring tombs & stuff!  
> I hope ya'll are having a good weekend! I also hope ya'll are enjoying the story! ^_^ 
> 
> cya next chapter!!


	20. By The Campfire

Peaking over, just a bit, over the side of the wagon, Alexandria caught sight of a humongous tree, that towered over all other trees in the area. Her mouth hung open slightly in awe, having to tilt her head at an odd angle just to see the very top of the tree. _To be able to see your rings…_

Night was falling fast, and they had reached their destination. However, it wasn’t safe to traverse towards Metollo’s cottage in the dark, so Levi dictated they should set up camp for the night near their wagon and hide it under brush in the morning.

“So close, yet so far away.” Alexandria breathed, being helped out of the wagon by Levi, who gave her a ‘have patience, little one’ stare. “I know, I know,” she sighed outwardly, transforming into her human form. “, I’ll go grab wood for the fire!”

“No, I’ll do that.” Levi stated bluntly, as he reached into the wagon, pulling out a thick cotton blanket, that was securely bound by string. “You can set up the campsite and stay where I can see you.” He handed her the blanket, with a bit of an authoritative air.

Alexandria took it obediently, she knew better then to argue, because she trusted his judgement. She was the amateur here, Levi had years of experience out in the world and the only reason she was here now, was because of him. “Okay, I’ll start making a pit for the wood and where we’ll sleep.”

Nodding, Levi patted her head softly, before leaving into forest to gather wood. A dozen of things were going through his mind, as he left her alone in the open glade. Many of which were just thoughts on making sure she stayed out of harms way. So far, he had yet to sense any predators in the vicinity, neither other suspicious animals, except for a couple of roaming squirrels, deer, and birds. A few miles back, they had passed a nearby pond, where a family of duck Beastels lived. Typically, water based Beastels lived in their animal form, on rare occasions, mainly to mate and join in conversation with other Beastels, did they revert to humanoid form.

He didn’t mean to be as bossy as he sounded, but he needed her to stay safe. That was the only thing on his mind.

Her safety.

And as it was getting darker by the minute, his nerves were a little on edge. Until morning dawned, he didn’t think he’d be able to relax, not entirely.

**= + =**

By the time Levi returned, Alexandria had already set up their little makeshift campsite, having placed stones around in a circle, so that he could place the wood and kindling inside. As he set up the fire, Alexandria used what little light there was left, to write in her journal. What she had started last night and what she was working on now, was the brainstorming’s of protein supplements for Levi. If she could make a liquid for him, or even a pill that could get him by without having to eat meat for a period of time, then she’d call it a success.

It wasn’t as if she wanted him to cut out meat all together, however there wasn’t an abundance of resources around her village. If he was going to be staying for a long period of time with her, then she’d have to help him. She left a note in the margins of her journal, to be mindful of animals around here they could hunt down before returning home. It felt odd to write the words ‘hunt down’ however this was her reality now, when having a predator as a friend. And she found because it was Levi, it was easy to transition these new thoughts and feelings.

As the fire began to crackle and pop with life, the flames emanating warmth from where she sat, Alexandria patted the spot next to her on the cotton blanket, a gentle invitation towards the wolf. Levi took her up on the invite, settling himself beside her, as he tossed a few extra wood chips into the fire.

Sitting in silence for a while, with only the crackling of the pit and Alexandria’s pen scratching along the paper, lead Levi to relax, if only slightly. After a time, Levi looked over to his bunny, who at times would pause and tap her chin with the top of her pen, before continuing to scribble out whatever it was she wrote.

This was relaxing. Having always traveled in solitude, much by choice, Levi didn’t think he could ever be used to others beside him. But this, right now, was relaxing. _It’s because its Alexandria._ He mused to himself, realizing that he had already gotten use to not only her scent, but the sound of her voice and her very presence. Just having her next to him like this, their sides nearly touching, soothed him.

“Did you know your heat is approaching?” the second he voiced his question, did he hear her pen scratch against the paper, actually feeling her head whip up so fast to look at him, with an incredulous expression.

“E, e, eh?!” 

All Levi did was tap the side of his nose, looking over at her flushed face, meeting her wide, violet gaze.

“… I m, me, mean, I sort of felt it," she recovered from her initial shock. ", I knew it wasn’t that far away.” Looking towards the fire now, Alexandria placed her pen in the middle of her journal, closing the book. “Is it bad? Do I smell bad?” she looked back at Levi, nervous.

Shaking his head, Levi sighed, “No little one, you smell amazing. In fact, it’s starting to become distracting. As an Alpha, it affects us differently. If you don’t have a mate, most Alphas would force you to be there’s until your heat is over. What do you do when your heat is upon you?" he asked curiously. "I know you’ve never been with a man.”

“… I take a knockout shot.” Alexandria explained, fiddling with the edges of her journal. “My father use to make them for me and I wrote down the recipe to remember it. I just… I just was never ready for a mate, so I kept using the shots.” She frowned now. “This is bad, I didn’t think my heat could effect you so much. I’m so sor-“

“Relax, kitten,” Levi placed a hand upon her head reassuringly, already knowing she’d start to apologize. “, I can handle it for now. When it gets harder for my 'self-control', I’ll just start to sleep in the garage and spend more time outside.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Don’t apologize. This isn't something you can control.”

“…” nodding mutely, Alexandria let her gaze fall to her journal, which laid in her lap. If she weren’t such a coward, she wouldn’t be scared of letting Levi have his way with her. They wouldn’t be in this predicament and he wouldn’t have to sleep in the garage. “Wh-“ biting her lip, her fingers grasped at her journal, until the tips were white. “What if I said I didn’t need the shot!?” she said this so fast and louder then she had meant too. By the end of it, Alexandria was as red as a tomato.

“Look at me Alexandria.” Levi murmured, noting how his bunny gripped her journal for dear life. He waited patiently for her to lift up her head to meet his gaze.

“…” refusing to be a coward for this, Alexandria did as he asked, albeit slowly. Her breathe hitched, as she watched him lean forward, but she didn’t cower away. No, she wanted him to kiss her, she was okay with this. Closing her eyes, she waited for it. Her heart pounding against her ribcage like a drum.

And then… She felt Levi’s forehead press against her own and her eyes shot open, starring to those gunmetal grey eyes, that were so deep and so beautiful.

“When the time comes and you think you still don’t need it, I’ll be there Alexandria. Just like now.” Pulling away from her, Levi turned to stare back at the fire.

She didn’t realize she was holding her breathe, until she remembered to actually breathe. She both inhaled and exhaled loudly, which was embarrassing. Her shoulders slumped forward in disappointment. How unattractive she must look. If she had only an ounce of Abigail’s audacity, then she would have pushed herself forward and kissed him. Abigail would have done more then just kissed him! In fact, if she were Abigail, they’d be already be having sex by the fire. Messy, hot sex.

 _But I’m not Abigail. I’m just a lame, virgin. Why does he find me attractive again? Because I’m a different? I guess that’s the only thing I got going for me. I should happy about that, right? He says I’m beautiful and I guess I got that too._ However, Alexandria couldn’t help but feel torn. _He didn’t even try to kiss me. He just comforted me. I can’t even be seductive!_

“We should sleep.” Levi announced, chucking a large piece of wood on the fire. He hadn’t missed the change in Alexandria’s mood, but he assumed she was deep in thought over his words. He had wanted to kiss her in that moment, it had been extremely tempting, but he had felt as if he were taking advantage of the opportunity and decided against it.

_Get it together Alexandria! He’s your friend... A really good friend if he's doing this for you **and** he just volunteered to pity fuck you! BE HAPPY someone wants to! _“Y, yeah, I’m getting tired.” _Focus on the adventure girl. Tomorrow, you’ll finally be seeing Metollo’s cottage for yourself! BE DEPRESSED LATER!_ “Wait, your sleeping in your wolf form?” she watched him shift around the blanket in a circle, before his massive form laid as close to the fire as possible.

“Transform, kitten.”

“Me?” arching an eyebrow, but doing as he said regardless of her questions, Alexandria was now in her animal form.

“Come here.” he nodded his head towards his side. Alexandria hopped towards him, gasping slightly, as he picked her up by the scruff of her neck, placing her to be snuggled against him, his tail coming over to cover her.

“T,thank you.” She whispered, feeling absolutely lulled by his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat.

“Good night, kitten.” Levi murmured.

“… Good night, Levi.” she gently rested her cheek against his furry side. _Thanks Levi..._ His tail was the perfect blanket, she wasn't expecting something like this. It really made her heart melt. _I'm glad your in my life._ She told herself that tomorrow she'd stop thinking such depressing thoughts! She'd be better then Abigail and woo Levi in her own way! And when the time came, she wouldn't take that knock out shot! A smile grew on her face, more determined then ever, as she now closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep, safely tucked close... 

To her wolf. 

**=TBC=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22: The Treasure of Metollo Pt. 2..... Coming Soon. :/
> 
> thanks for reading. :/ 
> 
> cya next chapter. :/


	21. Outfits Part. 1

If I could draw, I would be drawing their outfits and posting them on my twitter, but I can’t draw for the life of me.

I haven’t been describing their clothes either, save for their pajamas. So today, I’ll explain Alexandria’s outfit.

I think I’ll make these a common thing, for every season the fic goes into (ie. spring, summer, autumn, fall...). So if anyone was interested in what Alexandria and the others are wearing, here ya go!

** Alexandria Craft (Winter Outfit/Exploring): **

Alexandria likes to be comfy in her clothes! Her favorite colors are light blue and dark green. What she wears for winter, while exploring with Levi, is a thick dark green sweater, over a long sleeved, black hoodie shirt. The hoodie pops out of her sweater and also has ear holes, for her bunny ears! (adorable <3 ) She pairs this with form fitting, dark brown khakis, that fit her snugly, yet comfortably. She makes sure her pants always have pockets, also any dresses she might wear, because she’s an avid believer of never having enough space to hold things.

Her shoes are black, have that sort of work boot look, durable and sturdy, with peppermint colored shoestrings, that her mother bought for her when she was seven. She has managed to keep them in good condition because she hardly ever uses them. Except for wintertime. Her go to shoes for any other season, is slippers with neat designs on them. Sometimes when she is bored, she’ll buy a white pair of shoes and paint her own designs on them.

She doesn’t wear gloves, however, she does have her dad’s scarf which she sometimes places around her neck, when it gets super cold and the snow starts to fall. The scarf is crimson red, since red was both her parents favorite color. Her mother made it for her father and Callen cherished it.

Her go to satchel, to place maps, books, pens, snacks, her journal… anything really… is the satchel she bought when Alexandria was eight. Her mother had given her exactly two gold coins, to buy anything she wanted, and Alexandria knew exactly what she wanted. It was a light brown, leather satchel, that had four pockets around the outside and was able to hang over either her shoulder, or over her chest. It was fitted with a buckle to fix the length of the strap, so that once she grew up, it would be able to grow with her.

Alexandria has a couple of pins clipped on her satchel, that she won from festivals in the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding outfits like this.  
> I like this better, because I can also give a little backstory as well, without interrupting the rest of the chapter! ^_^


	22. The Treasure of Metollo Pt. 2

As they walked, their footsteps made a soft crunch, on the morning frost on the ground. As Alexandria approached Metollo’s cottage, her eyes lit up. Her heart expanded in her chest, as the realization that no longer was she starring at a picture in a book, no, this view she was right in front of, in person Looking over her shoulder at Levi, who had let her take the lead towards the cottage, she smiled brightly.

Her eagerness was rubbing off on him, Levi could see her puffy, pom tail twitch with excitement, “What do you want to investigate first?”

“Let’s go inside the cottage.” Looking back at the exterior of the house, she could tell that a lot of love and hard work went into the structure. There was both a mix of stone and wood that had been used, and even she could see where once flowers had grown around the windows and porch areas. Did the kids like to plant flowers? Or perhaps Metollo’s wife had a small farm going with random vegetables. Maybe Joshua liked to plant himself and showed off to his wife, who didn’t have a green thumb. The possibilities were endless.

Stepping up towards the porch, Alexandria lifted her hand so that her fingers grazed across the doorframe, her eyes traveling along towards the top and then bottom before she frowned. Crouching down, her fingers touched a small etching of a tree at the bottom of the doorframe.

“What is it?” Levi stepped up behind her, looking over her shoulder at what she traced with her fingers.

“A little tree.” She looked back at him. “There’s another one on the opposite side.”

Levi eyed the other little tree, that looked to have been carved out by a child, “I never asked, but did Joshua marry another possum? I know you said they were possum Beastels, but was his wife also a possum?” typically in a Beastel family, not only would the male’s last name be taken, but also what species they would all be described as.

“Actually, no,” as Alexandria answered, she stood straight. “, he married a squirrel Beastel.” It wasn’t unheard of that Beastels married out of their species. Though their children, who inherited mix blood, were never officially given names towards what kind of Beastel they were. So, the lineage would just continue to be called ‘possums’.

“Maybe the kids had more of their mothers’ blood, then their fathers.” Levi tried to explain the tree carvings.

“Mmm, yeah, maybe. I guess, kids just being kids.” She focused on the door now, touching the handle which was rusted and creaked as she tried to turn the iron knob. Pressing her body against the thick, wooden surface, she gave a firm push and the door popped open, specks of dust and dirt falling from above. Coughing, she waved her hands in front of her face, caught off guard. “I’ll open the window shudders so we can get some light,” she looked back at Levi, who was observing the outside still. “, Levi?”

“This cottage was built quite a ways from the tree line of the forest,” Levi spoke. “, you’d think Joshua would have constructed it closer.”

Looking towards the forest, Alexandria took a step away from the door, considering Levi’s words. He was right, the forest was quite a distance away and squirrel Beastels were known to enjoy frolicking along tree branches and making dens, or else they’d go stir crazy. Was there a reason Joshua made his cottage this far out?

“I agree, it is weird.” With that said, Alexandria turned back around, starting inside the cottage.

Levi eventually followed Alexandria inside, seeing her figure move towards the window, pushing open the shudders and letting the morning light in. She was absolutely fearless when it came to spiderwebs and the such, her hands moving fast to shoo away any creepy critters that skittered about. Moving across towards the other side of the house, Alexandria opened the last window in sight.

“Wow,” Alexandria awed, stepping in a small circle, so that she could view all that surrounded her. It saddened her to see the place had defiantly been ransacked, tables overturned, and all the valuables gone. The shelves where dishes probably went were barren and the fireplace in the living room was filled with trash. There was one sofa left, but it was covered in cobwebs and what looked like mold. She could tell a rug use to go in the living room, a visible line had formed that time had created due to it having been there for years. “, I can only imagine what it looked like before people came in and tore it apart.” She said out loud.

“…” Levi stayed quiet, simply watching Alexandria slowly move about, examining every nook and cranny. He couldn’t imagine it. He had never had a happy, warm, and inviting home before. Oh, but he had seen plenty of other people’s homes, viewed only from the outside. And then there was Alexandria’s home, the first place he had ever been invited into, willingly. There was always a fire going, if he didn’t do it, he knew she would and there was always food in the cupboards. Levi never felt threatened or have the need to fight for space and territory. So, if he could imagine anything right now, it would be a place like Alexandria’s, which he had grown accustomed to. And he could even admit, he grew fond of.

“Look,” Alexandria pointed to the edge of the wall, where lines were etched into the surface, accompanied by initials at the end of each line. “, heh, that’s cute. Looks like Joshua and his wife joined their kids. Looks like there was no change for them.” She smiled.

“Is that a growth chart?” Levi eyed the wall, noting Alexandria gave him a questioning look, before quickly beginning to explain.

“Families sometimes make these growth charts for fun; they measure how each one of their kids grows through out the years. Joshua and Mary joined them,” she pointed to the M and J letters. “, not all families do this though, just some.” she thought these sorts of things were common knowledge, but judging how Levi had looked confused, she guessed they weren’t. Now, more then ever, she was so curious to know how Levi grew up. What had **his** childhood been like. Did he once have a place to call home? What about his parents? Where were they?

The pair moved on, traveling into the kitchen area, where Alexandria noted more tiny tree carvings on the wooden frames. Levi had found one on the underside of the table, that had been toppled on its side.

“There’s one on the cupboard,” Alexandria tapped the tree carving, continuing to find a few more, some smaller than the others. “, this is so strange. Why so many tree drawings? I count at least six in here. The books never wrote about this. You’d think someone would, given it’s odd.”

“We’re bound to find more,” Levi murmured, placing the table upright now. “, maybe the researchers didn’t think these drawings were relevant, since there were so many.”

Nodding in agreement, Alexandria closed the top cupboard, “A lot of the drawings are sort of hidden though, you’d have to really look for some of them. Its obvious the kids made them,” crossing her arms in front of her chest, Alexandria looked perplexed. “, I’m simply curious on why so many. And why hide some of them?”

Levi understood that look his bunny made, it’s the look she gave when thinking on a solution to a problem. Wanting to not interrupt her thoughts, he moved towards the sink, where a window laid above. Opening the small blinds, he starred outside, catching sight of one of the wells, covered with not only a thick, wooden lid on top, but also dozens of vines that grew along the side.

He both felt and heard Alexandria saddle up beside him, trying to look as well, even standing on tip toes to peer out, however it was a losing battle for his tiny bunny. Smirking, Levi looped an arm around her waist, hefting her up rather easily, letting her lithe and soft frame lean against his. She was so light, was she eating enough? He could see her eyes widened in awe now, as she saw the well too. Her head turned to him, smile radiant.

“Let’s go see them.” She exclaimed.

“Alright,” Levi set her down, already missing her warmth and watched as she quickly power walked towards the back door, pausing to stare at the doorframes now. “, see the drawings?” yet again, she was crouched down, touching the tiny drawings he could imagine were there.

“Yup. Maybe it was the family crest,” she mused out loud. “, an inside type of thing for them. I know my parents had their little codes for one another. My dad and I would make our little secret letters to one another, with made up symbols we both collaborated on. My mom was **so** frustrated when she couldn’t understand what we were talking about.” As she giggled, Alexandria shook her head softly, remembering those days long since passed.

“I’d like to see that.” Levi murmured, moving towards the back door as well.

“Really? I can show you!” her ears perked happily, another smile gracing her face. “Maybe we can make our own symbols!”

When she was this happy, Levi found he couldn’t deny her anything and so, he found himself nodding his head in agreement, watching as she hopped in place happily. He knew for a fact she didn’t realize the power she was slowly starting to have over him, but he for sure was noticing it.

However, it didn’t bother him. He was starting to think, that as long as it was her, it was okay.

As before, Alexandria had to place her weight into the door, though this time Levi helped her and they both pushed against the back door. Eventually it gave in and popped open, the pair now able to exit outside.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for being here and reading this far! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Are you enjoying the story? Why not let me know! :,) :,) :,)
> 
> Pt.3 coming soon! 
> 
> Cya'll next chapter!


	23. The Treasure Of Metollo Pt. 3

The question on why there were two wells, still hung over Levi’s head, as he stood back and watched Alexandria examine the structures. He had asked if she wanted the lids taken off and she had shaken her head ‘no’. According to her, the wells had been examined thoroughly by dozens of Beastels who were able to traverse underwater and found nothing of interest. And since both of them were not water type Beastels, there was no point in removing the lids.

Walking around the first well, Alexandria poked and prodded at it. _Why two?_ It always bugged her that the researchers never went into their own theories on why the Metollo’s decided to have two wells in their backyard. Even Levi had asked 'why?' when he had found out. The wells were perpendicular from one another, and there was only a slight difference in their shape. Where one was circular, the other was oval like, but just barely. You’d have to really squint to see it, but the other one, was most assuredly oval.

Crouching now, she began to pull at the plant vines, wanting to take a better look at the stones that were used. Maybe there were clues to be had there. It didn't hurt to take a look and if she ended up finding nothing, then at least she had cleaned the well up a bit. After awhile of working at it alone, she heard the soft crunch of Levi’s footsteps approaching, as he too began to pull at the weeds, helping her. They worked silently, eventually uncovering a good chunk of the well, that had been overgrown. The stones looked weathered and aged from time, but overall, the structure looked to be in good shape.

“Alexandria,” Levi called out, as he was now the one to squat down, starring at the stone bricks with fascination. His bunny Beastel wasted no time in answering his call, as she was at his side instantly. “, look.”

“A tiny tree!” Alexandria breathed, bending down beside him. This tiny tree, like the others they had found, was barely visible and drawn on the very right-hand side of one of the bricks towards the bottom of the well. “Were you looking for one too?” grinning, Alexandria looked over to Levi, who was nodding.

“I was. I’m assuming you were as well?” he smirked, confident in knowing what his little bunny was after.

“Yup.” Reaching out now, Alexandria let her fingertips graze against the surface of the stone brick. It was then, that she saw a little bit of dirt shift against the top and bottom of the edges. “…?” frowning, she pressed her fingers against the single stone brick and heard the rock shift inwards. “!” her head whipped towards Levi, who was just as stunned to see the brick being pushed in, like a button.

Levi’s grey, furry wolf ear twitched, as Alexandria continued to press the stone button, “I hear something shifting, every time you press the brick,” he informed, moving now, as he followed the sound. “, it’s coming from under the earth, in between the wells.”

“…” Alexandria stopped pressing the ‘button’ and stood. “Joshua was a possum Beastel, he would be able to burrow holes and create things underground. Levi,” Alexandria started for the other well. “, help me remove the vines from here. I think we might find another little tree.”

The pair got to work on the opposite well, pulling away the plant vines. Every so often they would catch each other’s eye, a bit of excitement showing in both their gazes, as they searched for another little drawing. A few moments later, Alexandria gasped in victory, Levi immediately coming up beside her, watching as she pressed the button like stone brick, that had a little tree drawing.

“Hear anything?” she chirped.

“Yes,” Levi was once again tracking the sound towards the side of the oval well. “, it’s faint, but it sounds like it could be metal.” He touched the earth. “Perhaps over time, whatever it was, has rusted over and isn’t able to work.” He looked over his shoulder at her. “I could start digging, if all else fails.” He knew she wouldn’t be on board with that idea right off the bat, but he wanted to at least put it on the table.

“… Worst case scenario…” Alexandria agreed, hoping it wouldn’t come to that. She believed him, when he said he heard metal beneath the earth and her mind instantly began to race with all sorts of ideas on what it could possibly be. _Pipes? If it were pipes, then where would they be leading to? The house?_ In her home, her father had made it possible for water to be funneled from a medium sized silo in their backyard. The water that went into that silo, came from a well that would funnel water twice a month. _The sink didn’t have a faucet and there was a bucket under the sink. They got their water from the well, not through the pipes. So, if it **were** the possibility of pipes, where would they be leading? And what are the buttons there for? Could whatever mechanism that is attached to the pipes really be rusted over? Possibly broken? _

As she mulled over her thoughts, Alexandria began to pace back and forth between the two wells. Levi now leant against the oval shaped well, wondering himself over the mystery of the metal sounds and the buttons. There was no indication whatsoever that any metal setup lead into the house, especially towards the kitchen. So, if not the cottage, then where?

“Two buttons,” Alexandria spoke out loud now. “, when pressed, don’t do anything. Two buttons…” she whispered, eyes closed in concentration. “Two buttons, two little tree drawings on either one…” she paused now, remembering just how many drawings they had found. “One pair on the door frame, there was a pair in the cabinets and the table… Was there a pair under the table?” she turned to Levi, who nodded his head. “Where you find one, you’ll always find another, a pair. Together… What if,” a sudden idea dawned on her, as if a light bulb suddenly flicked on, illuminating the path ahead. “, what if we press the buttons together!?”

Levi’s ears perked now, tail wagging at Alexandria’s sudden hyped tone, “Let’s try.”

“Mhm!” jogging over towards the other well, she bent so that at any moment, she’d be ready to press the stone brick. “Okay, on the count of three!” she called excitedly, seeing Levi just as ready as she was to see what would happen. “1, 2,”

“3!” both of them said in unison, before pressing the stone bricks inward.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cliffhanger... Sorry about that, but what I have next will be a sort of long one, so I had to stop it here~!! 
> 
> Friends of mineral town is coming out soon! I'm super hyped to play that game, ngl, its what I'll be streaming till i 100% it xD!
> 
> Sooooooo updates might be sparse here? Not sure, we'll see! I write to write & most times the stuff just stays on my computer and doesn't see the light of day on A03 xD 
> 
> Like I have this fanfic going, a Bunguo Stray Dogs fanfic (full on Dazai is freakin S M E X) that I've been working on, and also a Kuroshitsuji one that I also weedle upon (Sebastian is bae xoxo) ... which hasn't even remotely seen the light of day on AO3.... soooooo.... 
> 
> cya guys next chapter~! XD


	24. Cube Light!

“Okay, on the count of three! 1, 2,”

“3!” Levi and Alexandria said in unison, pressing each of the stone bricks inwards.

Immediately, the pair could hear the sloshing of water within each of the wells and both eyed one another across the distance. Levi wasted no time, as he stood straight, leaning over the well to begin pushing ff the cover. It came off easily then expected and he quickly peered inside, Alexandria rushing up to also take a look. She practically leant her entire body in, eyes widening in shock.

“The water’s draining!” she exclaimed, jumping back quickly, starring down at the ground with bewilderment. “The water’s draining into whatever mechanism is underneath the earth! Could it really be pipes? But where are they leading too!?”

Levi transformed into his wolf form, ears twitching, as he caught the sound of the water moving underneath them. It was faint, but he could follow it. “Hop on my back, Alexandria.” He ordered, ready to follow the flow of the water.

“… Ok!” she was only hesitant because she feared her weight would bog him down, but as soon as she was upon his back, Alexandria felt as if she were air itself. She could feel his muscles stretch and move between her thighs, feel him begin to shift around with grace.

“Hang on!”

“E, eh!?” Alexandria yelped, as Levi started forward at a rushed pace and she immediately clenched at his fur, hoping she wasn’t hurting him. As he wasn’t complaining, she continued to hang on, leaning slightly forward, as he began to pick up momentum. She had ridden Cole before, so the sensation was similar and yet, Levi’s speed, with each step felt powerful.

Her pigtails whipped behind her, as Levi sprinted around the house, slowing only momentarily to pick up the sound again, before upping his pace once more. Alexandria noted they were racing into the forest, almost as if they were returning the way they had come. She clenched tighter to Levi’s fur, as the wolf leapt over branches and roots, continuing his trajectory without pause.

Alexandria’s inhaled softly in awe, as Levi began to slow his pace when they reached the giant she had been admiring from before. “You mean the water is draining here?” she breathed, sitting straight upon Levi, who padded up closer to the tree.

“Yes.” he bent his head towards the trunk of the tree, hearing the water pooling inwards. “Into the trunk, is what it sounds like.”

“… That’s amazing…” Alexandria slid off of Levi’s back, petting him as she made her way to the massive trunk. Bringing her knuckles up, she knocked upon the tree trunk, gasping as the center really did sound hallow within. “Wow!” she squeaked, body trembling with excitement. “It’s hallow!”

Reverting back to humanoid form, Levi knocked at the tree himself, hearing the echo within. He met Alexandria’s elated gaze, seeing her try her very best not to jump up and down in place. “Perhaps a hidden passage within?”

“Yes!’ she squealed, giving up trying to remain calm, as she hopped up and down with glee. “That’s exactly what I’m guessing! Do you know how long it would have taken for them to do such a thing? If there really is a secret underground passage, Joshua and his wife must have worked endlessly on it. Maybe even the kids helped!” she moved around tree, knocking at every angle. “It could have been there pet project! No wonder there were so many tree drawings strewn around the house,” she giggled. “, it could have been there little reminder to work on it. A little sanctuary,” she whispered. “, just for the family.”

“That sounds… Amazing.” Levi admitted, thinking the idea was ingenious. To have a secret hide away, that no one knew about. To be able to relax and do whatever within, without prying eyes.

“Right! It sounds awesome!” Serenve began to rip at the vines that had grown around the tree’s trunk, Levi helping her with the task as well. “Here! I think it’s the door!” she patted her hand against the wood that was slightly lighter than the darken wood of the trunk. If you didn’t know what to look for, then for sure, you’d have missed it. The grooves that outlined the door, perfectly blended with the grooves along the tree’s trunk.

“No handle…” Levi checked all along the surface, seeing nothing that could help them open the door.

“So, they made one mechanism,” Alexandria stepped away from the tree trunk, focusing her thoughts. “, what if they made another?” placing her hands on her hips now, she eyed Levi with a ‘what do you think?’ expression.

“Alright,” Levi smirked, enjoying himself immensely. “, then perhaps it’s another button mechanism.”

“Mhm! Help me search!” with a bright smile, she skipped towards the trunk again, beginning to clean away the vines again, Levi working on the opposite end of the tree. Since it was reaching the afternoon hours, the sun was coming up and it wasn’t as cold anymore. So, both their fingers weren’t being afflicted by pain, due to all their hard work.

“I found a button!” Alexandria shouted happily, fluffy, white pom tail twitching merrily. “But like before, pressing it does nothing!”

Levi found the idea of Alexandria pressing buttons without warning a bit unsettling, in the future, he’d much prefer if she’d wait for him to be next to her when she did something like that. He’d have to remember to tell her that. It seemed much safer that way. At least for her. As he cleared away the last of his section of the trunk, he bent to take note of yet another tiny tree drawing at the bottom of the tree. “Found it!” he called out, see the grooves of a circular like button.

“Yes!” Alexandria cheered. “Alright, on the count of three again!” she explained. “1, 2, 3!”

At the same time, both pressed their respective buttons. As soon as they did, the pair heard immediately the sound of chains and metal cogs turning. Levi made his way back towards the front of the tree, meeting Alexandria, who had skipped her way there. She was all smiles, as she hopped up beside him.

Both now watched the hidden door, begin to creak open, whatever mechanism slowly allowing them access within. Finally, the door was all the way opened, a black abyss awaiting them from within.

“We’ll need a torch.” Levi muttered, refusing to let Alexandria go anywhere near the entrance, as he now checked the surrounding area.

“Ah!” snapping her fingers, Alexandria grinned goofily. “I have just the thing!” reaching into her satchel to rummage around for a few seconds, her hand came back out to show off a tiny, opened cube. The cube was made of what looked like iron, and within the opened walls, what appeared to be a small wick burner in the center. “Ta da!” she held the iron cube in her palm now, showing it off to Levi.

“What is that?” Levi eyed the cube curiously.

“Well,” Alexandria dug into one of the outside pockets of her satchel. “, my dad really didn’t give it a proper name, so I kind of just dubbed it, Cube Light! Patent pending **~**!” she produced a match, holding it up so that Levi could view it as well. “You see, my dad hated having to hold lanterns! He got so frustrated with having to haul it everywhere. My parents were pure night rabbits, always liking to go outside when night fell. So, my father came up with a more efficient means to have light, without having it be overbearing. Thus,” she held up the Cube Light as if it were a holy chalice. “, the Cube Light was born!”

With a smile, Alexandria scratched the match against one of the sides of the tiny, iron sides of the cube, the match igniting. She lit the inside, the bottom of the cube a solid surface, so that the wick inside could have a place to store the source of fuel.

“The wick is a super-efficient fiber, made from an Adronis Plant! So this little guy has a two-hour use time!”

“Two hours?” Levi repeated out loud, amazed by her father’s genius. What else had her father created? He had only taken a quick glance, but there had been a dozen or so things inside the Craft garage, that was well worth a second glance at, he was sure of. Alexandria herself seemed to be a hidden genius as well, it was her humble and good nature that was attractive. It truly made following along with her easy and pleasant.

“Mhm!” Alexandria puffed her chest proudly.

“The iron,” Levi pointed towards the bottom. “, will it not burn your hand?” he was sure the iron at the bottom, even on all sides, would begin to amass in heat. His worry however was squashed, as Alexandria brought her other hand up towards the top of the Cube Light. He watched her fingers unhinge a circular clasp at the top, that was connected to chain like leash. And then suddenly, Alexandria released the Cube Light, holding it by the chain with ease, as it swung in the air softly, like a pendulum.

“Ta da!” she giggled.

“Incredible.” Levi stated, thoroughly impressed. He had never seen anything like it before. Of course, he had seen torches, candelabras, large lanterns, but nothing so small, portable and convenient, like Alexandria’s Cube Light.

“Wanna go first? Or me?” Alexandria asked, being considerate of his feelings. He had looked ready to stop her the moment the door had opened, she had even seen his arm slowly come up to shield her away from the dark passage.

“I’ll go,” Levi murmured, being handed the Cube Light, taking it by the chain. “, you stay two paces behind me, just in case something happens.”

“…” frowning, Alexandria nodded her head, worried about his own safety. “Two paces?” that was a fair distance, but in am emergency, it would feel like a mile.

Levi paused, nodding seriously, “Yes Alexandria, **two** paces.” He wouldn’t argue over this and his expression said as much. He even waited for her to agree to his words.

“…” her face scrunched a bit, but eventually she ended up nodding her head to his terms. “Okay. Two paces.”

And with that, Levi, with Alexandria **two** paces behind, started inside the hidden entrance.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo, what's in the Craft garage??? XD even im curiousssss :D!!!
> 
> The Treasure of Metollo Pt. 4... Coming Soon! (it will also be the chapter that ends Alex's and Levi's first adventure!) What will they find? Will there be treasure? What was the purpose of the water!? Find out NEXT TIME on: 
> 
> Wolf & Bunny: Our Glorious Adventures!
> 
> lols, cya'll next chapter!


	25. Outfits Part. 2

**\+ = Levi’s Winter/Explorer Wear = +**

Normally, Levi would always be wearing a plain, long sleeved, light brown tunic, tucked into form-fitting dark, brown pants. He doesn’t wear coats due in part, because he’s 95% always in his wolf form during winter.

However, since Alexandria has popped into his life, Levi has taken on more clothes to wear, due in part by the bunny Beastel, shoving all her father’s old clothes at him. Refusing to let Levi leave the house without proper attire for winter, the wolf Beastel continues to tote new fashions every day.

For their adventure currently, Levi wears his regular attire, light brown tunic and dark brown pants, but with a dark green, jacket that travels down to just beyond his hips. This jacket use to belong to Alexandria’s father. There's also a scarf tucked inside the pocket, that Alexandria placed in there. It's one of her own scarfes, that her mother made for her. 

Levi doesn’t care much for fashion, or having a closet full of clothes. Vanity is the least of his concerns.

It just so happens; everything looks good on him.

As he travels a lot, he doesn’t have a lot to his name. Just the clothes on his back. This way, he makes himself a less easy target to steal from. However, since coming to live with Alexandria and seeing the many things she cherishes, he is beginning to rethink on that aspect of his life.

Just what does he hold dear, now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this the next installment in The Treasure of Metollo... BUT, i'm still working on it. (halfway done... NEEDS HEAVY EDITING)
> 
> from now on guys, I won't be updating the story like this. I'll just be posting updates on my TWITTER, if a chapter is taking a while to come out.  
> so far, I'm gonna start on two new fics that I'll be posting here and I still gotta write up Alpha and Human Omega as well XD. 
> 
> so, if it's been awhile on updates, just follow me on twitter: HanaBoBanaGames 
> 
> alrighty, thanks guys!!! The Treasure of Metollo Pt. 4 (finale for this adventure) ... COMING NEXT!


	26. The Treasure Of Metollo Pt.4

Surprisingly inside the darkened passageway that laid inside the massive tree trunk, were medium sized wooden steps, that traversed underground. For every step the pair took, Levi made sure the wooden boards beneath them could hold out. Fortunately for them, everything was brilliantly crafted and even Alexandria had thrown in her two cents on the stunning craftsmanship.

“I hear running water…” Alexandria whispered, ears perking to the sound of water being streamed. She could only assume it was the water from one of the wells, that drained into the tree trunk. Were the Metollo’s keeping this tree happy and healthy with the water from the well?

Levi held up the Cube Light, finding torches on either side of a wooden framed door, that was now barring their way further in. As the wooden steps ended, so did their descent down and Alexandria was now free to roam around in a little alcove area.

“To think Joshua and his family created this!” she awed, sweeping her arms out, Alexandria spun around the open space, as Levi lit the torches. There wasn’t very much of interest in the small alcove area they stood in, except for a wilted garden off to the side, with a few empty flowerpots beside it. Nevertheless, Alexandria found it fascinating.

Turning to look over at her, Levi waited patiently for Alexandria to come back to his side, before opening the door to the next room. He watched as she gently touched the flowerpots, having enough light now to see her surroundings, thanks to the torches that he had lit. He could see that her expression had saddened, as she picked up a tiny flowerpot with engravings on the sides, holding it gingerly within her grasp.

“Perry,” she murmured, brushing her thumb against the the engraving. “, and this one,” Alexandria looked towards the tiny, twin flowerpot. “, this one was Lionel’s.” looking over her shoulder, Alexandria couldn’t help but look distraught. “What do you think happened to them? Where could they have gone?”

Shaking his head, Levi had no answer for her, at least one she wanted to hear. “Perhaps we will find a clue behind this door,” he gripped the handle. “, come, kitten.”

Setting down Perry’s tiny flowerpot next to his brothers, Alexandria stood, walking up to Levi, who began to pull open the door, which made a resounding creaking noise, that echoed in the small area. Alexandria, who had taken hold of the Cube Light, held it up, seeing nothing but darkness within the room and hearing streaming water being churned on what sounded like a mechanism.

As they took a couple of steps inside, Alexandria happened to look off to the side, eyes widening in awe. Levi quickly followed the view of his bunny, who had stepped away from him, holding up the Cube Light towards a candle like machine.

“What is it?” Levi asked, eyeing the machine curiously. He could hear the water being channeled inside the square, metal like square, awaiting further assistance.

“I think,” taking out another match from her satchel, Alexandria struck it against the bars of the cube light. “, I think this will light up the entire room! The water is pooling through this machine, as if waiting!” lighting the candle on the machine, the machine came to life. “Woah!” Alexandria exclaimed, watching as a wheel, began to start spinning frantically, water being funneled and churned out, streaming down a long pipe.

Soon, the sounds of many wicks being ignited sounded off, as the waterwheel turned and turned, the source of the light that now lit up the entire room.

“So, this was the water’s purpose.” Levi murmured in awe, lifting his gaze towards the inside of the room, witnessing the many candles and torches being turned on one by one, by the mechanisms that funneled water through them.

“It’s so elaborate!” Alexandria exclaimed. “My father would have loved to see this! As long as this water wheel continues to do its thing, the water will forever stream. It flows through the pipes that connects to each of the light sources, bringing to life each one. Fairly sure the water’s friction against the source of the ignition is the cause.” She was theorizing of course, but she was ninety percent certain, she was right. Surprisingly, her father had wanted to try something similar, but the amount of work had been daunting and her father had other priorities, such as the clinic to worry about.

Both Alexandria and Levi began to walk around the room, noting how simple, yet comfortable, everything was. There were a few paintings that lined the walls, children’s toys strewn about and even an open area where a rocking chair and a nice rug were placed out beneath it. Alexandria moved towards that area, bending down to pick up a couple of books. They were all fairytale books and adventures. This little area had been a reading corner for the children. Did Joshua and his wife read to their kids here? Did they talk with one another about silly things and laugh about them?

“Honestly,” the bunny Beastel murmured thoughtfully. “, this looks like a family’s getaway from the outside world then a treasure trove,” she stood, placing the books on a tiny table, which was adorned with toy blocks, crayons, and unfinished drawings. “, a sort of haven for them. Somewhere, safe...”

Levi nodded, agreeing with his bunny. He couldn’t but wonder what it had looked like, once upon a time. Those seeking treasure would be disappointed, however Alexandria, looked content in her exploration. There hadn’t been a sour face yet from her, which was pleasing.

Moving further into the back of the expansive room, Levi noted a blanketed pile on the ground and a room to the right, that held no light. He assumed the room was another playroom for the kids, or perhaps an area for the adults to lounge, so his expectations were minuscule.

“I’ll check out this room.” he informed, heading towards the door. 

“Mmmk,” Alexandria chirped, stepping towards the suspected pile of toys and oddities that was covered on the ground. Crouching down, she picked up the edge of the covering. “, let’s see what’s under he-“lifting up the blanket, she gasped loudly, dropping the sheet hurriedly, taking a few steps back. Levi, seconds later, rushed out of the room and to her side, seeing what she saw now.

Time and the elements had done its part, on the dried up, mummified remains of a corpse. Alexandria felt Levi’s hands on her shoulders, and she lifted her gaze towards him, seeing his grim expression.

“W, wh, what is it?” she whispered, wondering why he looked so miserable. It couldn’t be because of the body. What did **he** find?

“You need to see what’s inside the other room.” Levi met her gaze, before he felt her rush out of his hold, watching her sprint towards the room he had left open. He stood in the same spot, eyes averted towards the ground, dreading the outcome of her discovery.

“… No…” he could hear her cry softly.

**= + =**

The bodies of the Metollo family had been found.

The four of them, with what appeared to be Joshua in the middle, laid huddled together, being held by him. Just as the corpse looked in the other room, did the four look the same here. It had been over a hundred years, but because of the air within the ‘haven’, their bodies had never fully decomposed and turned to bone. A thin layer of skin still remained on the corpses, even hair, though stringy, and clothing were kept intact.

It made Alexandria’s job a little easier.

Standing in the doorway, Levi watched as Alexandria knelt down next to the family, examining their bodies, being gentle not to destroy their fragile limbs. For Alexandria, she had done two autopsies in her life before, but never had the bodies been **this** decomposed. However, despite the morbid scene of blood spray upon the wall, the bones themselves did most of the talking.

“Blunt force trauma to the cranial cavities, clear signs of bludgeoning to the children,” she began to list off the cause of deaths for Lionel and Perry. “, the same for Joshua’s wife, but as for Joshua himself,” her fingers pried away at the remnants of the man’s shirt. “, based on the abrasions to the side of his chest here,” she was careful to not damage any of the remaining tissue on Joshua’s torso. “, and the ripped fabric with dried blood, he was stabbed. I’m sure if I were to take a closer look at his ribcage, I’d find a deep cut on the bone itself. It wasn’t a fatal stab, but if he hadn’t sought medical attention right away, he would have bled out and died.”

“I thought time had done most of the work out there,” he was talking of course of the turned over items and a few cracked picture frames, that looked to have been punched at. “,but there are signs of struggle around the other corpse and further towards the back. Joshua was most likely stabbed at the end of the room.” evidence of a blood trail had lead towards where the other corpse outside laid. 

“More than likely, the other corpse is the murderer,” Alexandria stated bitterly. “, based on the blood splatter on the walls here, Joshua’s children and wife were killed here. Joshua more than likely was stabbed outside the room, before the death of his family, killing the murderer and…” she sighed softly, not wanting to continue with her train of thought. “The children and Joshua’s wife were killed instantly, that’s the only saving grace I can pull from this tragedy. Though, the same I can’t say for Joshua.”

As she was about to stand, Alexandria caught sight of a piece of rolled up parchment, wedged behind the body of Joshua. How had she missed it before? It must have come out of hiding, when she had moved some of Joshua’s clothes to the side, along with his arm. Reaching out, she took the scroll, a pen that had been wrapped inside of it, falling to the ground, with a soft ‘clink’. The pen was covered with dried blood, that was chipping away like paint.

“…” starring at the parchment, Alexandria could just tell that it had been made by Joshua himself, as his final will and testament. She looked to Levi, who gently motioned for her to step outside the room and she did, being led out by him.

Levi had the foresight to cover up the other corpse outside again, much to Alexandria’s relief. She hadn’t cared much to examine that body, not caring how the person had died. Guiding her back a way towards the front of the room, Levi settled Alexandria onto the rocking chair. He could see how she clutched the parchment tightly, still absorbing everything they had found.

“Read it, Alexandria,” Levi spoke, breaking his little bunny from her reverie. “, please.”

“Y, yes,” with a bitter sigh, Alexandria fully unfolded the parchment onto her lap, trying not to pay attention to the bloody thumb prints along the edges, as she began to read out loud. “, m, my name is Joshua Arelen Metollo and I am about to die-“

**_Panting haggardly, Joshua’s hands shook as he penned his final letter, the searing pain at his chest continuing to remind him of his impending demise._ **

“Many, many foolish years ago, I was once a pirate captain. I can say I was young and knew no better, but there is no penance for the atrocities I did upon the high sea with my crew. It was on my last voyage, that we came upon an immeasurable treasure. However, it was guarded by a peaceful village, filled with many innocent souls. One such soul, was my beautiful wife, Amelia. I fell in love with her. For her, I wanted to change. She knew what I was and still fell in love with my anyways.

However, my crew did not care. They cared only for the gold and would raze the village to get to it. So, I killed them all. To protect the village and my love, I killed my entire crew as they slept, like the coward I was. However, like the fool I am, I let only one man live. A man I considered my best friend, a man who had saved me countless times. My first mate, Jacques. I spared his life and told him to never show his face to me again.

The village, not wanting anything to do with Amelia or myself, or even the treasure, banished us with the riches. The treasure was tainted. It was blood money. Plain and simple. It was money, my love and I found no joy in holding onto.

**_Limping towards the room where his family awaited him, Joshua took one final look at the body that laid upon the floor. Once upon a time, the man that laid under that blanket, had been his best friend. Practically brothers, if not by blood. That was once upon a time. With a heavy heart, filled with so much regret and sorrow, Joshua entered the room._**

Amelia and I traveled for a time before we came here and settled next to the small town of Hendrix. At first the townsfolk were suspicious of us, but I planned to make sure they loved us. I would use the treasure we were forfeited with, for good. I gave, in small donations, the gold to the town and in return, we were left in peace. Every month, more and more donations. I wanted to be rid of the gold as soon as possible.

As time went by, Amelia and I wanted to create a place for the two of us and our future children. So, we created this little haven underneath the ground. With a single gold bar that remained of what was once vast riches, I created a key out of solid gold, a remembrance of where I came from in my past.

I will never forgive myself of my sins, but Amelia every day, reminded me she ‘forgave me’. That was enough for me. The golden key I had made, leads to nowhere, it merely is, a symbol of my past. However, my sons will forever call it ‘the key to our haven’. Since it always remains within our special place, tucked away under the rocking chair.

Amelia, my amazing wife, bore me two beautiful sons. Perry and Lionel. I never thought being a husband and then a father, would put so much perspective into one’s life. But it did for me. Perry and Lionel grew up and began to love our little haven created. It soon turned into a wonderful family cavern it was always, as I see now, meant to be. We were so happy. So incredibly happy.

 ** _As tears rolled down his face, Joshua huddled his children at his side, smoothing down their hair, kissing them gently upon the foreheads. They were so cold now, all warmth had left them, as they laid motionless at his side. With sobs of anguish, he brought Amelia into his arms, laying her gracefully in his lap, as he brushed his fingers through her platinum blonde hair._**

However, as you’ve already realized reader, this story does not have a happy ending.

Jacques, brother only in name, found me. In a fit rage and deluded rage, he forced Amelia to tell him where the treasure was, having no idea that there was nothing left.

Why had I gone into town that day? Had I stayed with my family, then perhaps things would have gone differently, and I would not be writing this final testament out. Jacques was blinded by greed and misfortune in his life, ever since I had left him those many years ago. I had rushed straight to our haven, in time to try dispel his rage, but he came at me and stabbed me. I thought myself dead and for a time, it had felt like it.

Jacques, thinking the worst, murdered my family to cover up his crimes. I awoke to late to save them. I struggled with Jacques, me being the victor, as I stabbed him through the throat. A series of unfortunate events had taken place this night and all for what? Why did fate play such a cruel hand with my life? Why was it not me, to just die. Why my innocent family?

**_“I love you…” Joshua cried softly, holding his family within his arms, as the life within him, slowly faded away. “I love you all, so, so much,” he continued. “, though we may not meet in the afterlife, I will forever pray for your happiness. I’m sorry,” tears stained his wife’s cheek, her head laid gently in his lap. “, I’m so sorry.”_**

Reader, please, I beg of you. If not my body, then take my families bodies and bury them properly. Please. Give them the rest they deserve. And even though his act was heinous, please, do the same for Jacques. There was once a time, that man would give his very life for mine. I saw the fear and pain in his eyes before he stabbed me… He wasn’t himself. I forgive him. I leave this world with no hate. Just regret. This was all my fault.

And I deserve hell.

Take the golden key as payment for burying my family. Please. Let them rest in peace.

Joshua Arelen Metollo.

Alexandria hugged her knees, as she starred into the flames of the fire, quietly. In her hand, she held the golden key, that every researcher, explorer, and treasure hunter had been after, for decades. After she had finished reading out loud Joshua’s letter, in silence, Levi and her had begun the slow process of transporting the bodies one by one, above ground. They had been extremely careful to handle each one of them, even Jacques, so by the time they had finished and dug all five graves, dusk had fallen.

“I’ll finish filling in the graves, little one,” Levi had considered her feelings, having seen her eyes begin to water the moment she laid the children into the graves. “, go, sit by the fire and warm up.” He was firm in his words, otherwise, she wouldn’t have listened.

After some time, Levi had returned to the campfire, having washed his hands with the extra water they had packed. He settled next to Alexandria, who continued to stare blankly at nothing in particular.

“I’m sorry,” Levi began, catching her attention now, as she shifted her eyes to him. “, I’m sorry your first exploration turned out like this.”

Frowning, Alexandria quickly shook her head, releasing her hold upon her knees, sitting straight, “No Levi, I’m not,” she said matter of fact. “, it may not be open a bottle of wine and celebrate, or glorious, but, we solved a mystery and helped a family find rest. We were able to grant Joshua’s final wish,” her gaze fell on the key in her hand. “, and give his family peace.” She sighed now. “I’m the one who should apologize, for being so depressed and all. I just keep thinking that if I were alive back then, I could have helped. Maybe have done something? I know it’s silly and foolhardy to think of these things, but I guess that’s just who I am.”

Levi shook his head, “No, you’re not silly.” He assured, thinking this was just like her. Her heart was showing, like it always was. And he admired that about her. She was able to be so honest with her feelings.

“Thanks.” smiling wearily, Alexandria placed the key next to Joshua’s testament.

“What will happen now?” he was curious on how news spread of such things.

“Well, now I send Joshua’s letter to my father’s friend in Dayton. He’s a an ace in the field of medicine, a popular doctor with at least two of the major cities on the continent. With him to back up my claims, it will add urgency for the President of Fullbright, a major leading city in science and education, to send an elite team of researchers to verify my findings. It will take some time, perhaps a month or two, but ‘The Treasure of Metollo’ has been solved.”

“And the key?” Levi questioned. “Will you keep it?”

“No, no I don’t think I will. Regardless of Joshua begging us, I would have still chosen to bury them. This key, was never meant to be ‘treasure’. It’s reason for existing, was to be a constant reminder of the past Joshua built upon. It held both good and bad memories. I can’t bring myself to carry around such a heavy piece, that holds so much past to it. It feels…”

“Wrong.” Levi finished, seeing Alexandria nod earnestly towards him. “Then, shall we bury it with them?”

“No, it deserves to be buried elsewhere, not next to the family. It once had a life of its own. And now, the family can start anew somewhere, without this burden.”

Levi could tell Alexandria had put a lot of thought into this. He would follow her plan, for he agreed with what she said.

“Thank you, Levi,” Alexandria murmured now, a warm smile spreading upon her beautiful face. “, for taking me out here and giving me this.” She threw her hands up, as if showing him the area for the first time. “Letting me see these places for myself, to be able to touch them and know they exist. That we were able to uncover this mystery so fast, is amazing. I’ll always cherish these moments.”

Frowning, the wolf Beastel didn’t like the finality of her tone, “Why do you sound as if this will never happen again?”

“Heh, oh come on,” Alexandria nudged him with her elbow. “, you know it’s gonna be a long time before I end up adventuring again.”

“…” Levi could see how sad that sentence made her.

“So, thank you, for letting me experience this. I think I can live happily knowing I got to do it at least once.”

“What if I said, it doesn’t have to end?” he met her violet gaze, as her head whipped up to look at him. “What if I said that after winter, if you’d want me as your partner, that we can continue to adventure, to explore?”

“W, what?” she whispered. “Y, yo, you want to explore with me? B, but I don’t have money to pay you and-“

Levi chuckled, shaking his head solemnly, “I may be new to the whole ‘friendship’ deal, but I’m certain friends don’t ask for money when they not only want to help, but also just to be beside their friend.” Because yes, he was being a bit selfish. He didn't want to leave her, not yet. Not anytime soon.

“E, eh? Uh, um,” Alexandria’s cheeks flushed red, as it was the first time Levi had laughed so jovially, his eyes had even sparkled. And then the words he had spoken, had stabbed at her heart, making butterflies rush around her stomach. “, f, friends don’t. Your right.” A tear raced down her cheek. Was he really saying, what she thought he was saying? Could this really be happening? Were her dreams really going to come true?

“So, Alexandria Craft,” Levi once again met those beautiful, bright violet hued eyes. “, do you wanna go on adventures with me?”

Sniffing and frantically rubbing at her face, Alexandria smiled brightly, tears still falling generously down her cheeks, “Yes!” she cried, beaming up at him. “Yes, I do!”

“!” Levi had not expected Alexandria to fling herself into his arms, embracing him, while still crying her eyes out.

“Yes!!!!”

Smiling, Levi wrapped his own arms around his bunny, soaking in her warmth and softness. This hug held no hidden agenda, this hug, was different. He wasn’t a man who did hugs, or who was gentle, or even show affection. Affection was considered being soft and being soft meant, an Alpha was weak. But, Alexandria, was different. She made him feel different. Act different. Think differently.

Did he mind?

No. Not in the slightest. Only for her, only around her, was he okay to feel like this.

= The Treasure of Metollo: **END** =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever an adventure happens, they will be in 'parts' and then you will know when that arc 'ends' by END, being at the bottom. I like doing it this way! It's neat! It also kind of reminds me of television or something XD! 
> 
> How are you guys doing? I didn't think I'd post this up like this, but I was able to finish this one super early and I loved how it turned out!! Anyways, I'm excited for future with these two! And also, the many GLORIOUS ADVENTURES they will have!! 
> 
> I'm getting better and better at slow burns... fufufu! :) 
> 
> cya'll next chapter!


	27. Trials and Tribulations

“Alright, taste it!”

Before they had returned home, Levi had hunted a wild boar. Alexandria had remained quiet, in the back of the wagon, as her wolf friend cut the animal into pieces, away from her. For a time after, it had been an awkward silence, but eventually, Alexandria bounced back and started to talk away. It felt wrong for her to stigmatize Levi, for just eating and being the wolf he was.

It was when they returned home, that she went straight to work on trying her best to make a food substitute for her friend. Her goal wasn’t to entirely cut him off from animals, but to try and stave off hunger, so that mayhap twice a month he could go hunting. This would not only give her peace of mind, but also help the animal population. The fact that Levi was on board with her plan, granted her a boost of confidence.

It took a little over a day and half, give or take a couple of hours, but Alexandria finally came up with three test samples, she felt would be viable. So thus, Levi now stood in front of his bunny Beastel, who held out a sample towards him, filled with a strange, purple colored substance. As he took the vial from her, he shook the contents, watching it slosh around in the small glass tube.

“…” his hesitation was very apparent. _Why is it purple?_ He did **not** want to drink this vial.

“Oh, come on Levi,” Alexandria groaned, stomping her foot, with a slight pout. “, it’s completely safe!” she assured. “I got two others for you to try as well!” pointing towards her desk, where two other vials of different colored liquids laid, she gave him a cheerful smile.

“…” Levi had faced countless of foes. Starred death in the face three times in his life. But **this** , this small vial, struck fear into him. Only when Alexandria placed her hands on her hips grumpily, did he finally build up the mental courage to place the vial to his lips. Quickly, **VERY** quickly, did he down the liquid.

“Well!?” clapping her hands together, Alexandria leant forward in anticipation. “How does it tas- Levi!” she gasped, as the man began to sputter and cough, holding his mouth. “Oh gosh!” quickly, she grabbed up the cup of water on her desk, already prepared for if such a reaction took place. “Here, here, drink this!”

Taking the cup of water, Levi downed it immediately. It took him a few moments to recover, meanwhile, Alexandria disappointedly wrote in her journal, that the first vial was an utter failure.

“… I guess, the taste caused such a reaction?” she looked back up at him, obviously distraught that the first trial run was a failure.

“I didn’t taste anything,” Levi finally regained proper breathing faculties. “, the moment it passed my throat, it started to bubble and sting.”

“Really?” frowning, Alexandria narrowed her gaze at the formula in her journal. “You told me everything you were allergic too, so it couldn’t be any of the ingredients. It must have been a mixture of stuff used.” With a bitter sigh, she took her pen, making notes to scrap the current formula she had. “I could try a couple of the mixtures with these same ingredients…” she began to mumble to herself, every once and awhile shaking her head towards her own thoughts.

Thinking he might regret his actions, but not wanting to give up for her sake, Levi reached for the next vial, only to have Alexandria hastily grabbed his hand, shaking her head softly, as she took the vial away from him.

“A mixture of the same chemicals are in each of these remaining vials, I just added an extra ingredient to each one to make a slight difference,” she explained, placing the vial back on the table. “, I’d have to make an all new formula, with…” her shoulders sagged in despair. “All new ingredients.”

He could see her frustration, but also the roaring determination in her eyes, as she focused on her journal once again, taking up her pen to begin scribbling away. “I’ll ration the meat I have left,” Levi decided to ease her mind a little, conceding to portioning his food, for as long as he was able. He refused to starve however, for he needed to be at hundred percent, in case anything were to happen. He patted her head now, noting she was off in her own little world, deep in thought and probably not catching a thing he was saying. “, I’ll also start dinner.”

“?” blinking, Alexandria turned her gaze to look at him, as he finished patting her head. “Oh no, I can help you with that!”

“No,” his reply and a ‘stay put’ stare was all he did to make her listen, before Levi started out of the room. “, I’ll call you when dinners done.”

“Thanks Levi.”

As he reached the doorway, Levi looked back towards her, watching as she picked up the empty vial he had drunk from, eyeing it with a look of disdain, before scratching off things in her journal angrily. It was because of him, that she was working so hard. That she was pouring hours of her day in her office, laboring away so that he didn’t have to hunt every week. If she managed to make an edible solution that worked, then Levi would of course take advantage of it.

For now, he’d do his best to help her out, by cooking, cleaning, and keeping the house warm. That’s about really all he could do for her.

**= + =**

“Aaargh!” face planting her head into her journal, after the second failed attempt, Alexandria groaned out loud. “I’m a failurrrre~!” she whined. “Shun me! Go on! For shame me!” she cried. “I give you permission! Ring the bells! Ready the stones!”

Levi arched an eyebrow, as he leant his hip against her desk, waiting for her exaggerated tantrum to draw itself to an end. It had been a couple of days after the first trial run and Alexandria had turned the pantry, even the kitchen cupboards, upside down, in looking for all kinds of chemicals and ingredients she could possibly use. She had explained that to him that all new ingredients needed to be used, to balance out the test results and reactions. If she just went back and used the old ingredients, with a different formula, the results would be skewed. The trails needed to be ‘done properly, or not at all’ as she had put it.

Though there was no stinging and coughing this go around, Levi had tasted nothing, but bitterness and his stomach had churned in pain. It had felt like he had taken a blow to the gut. Thankfully, the pain didn’t last very long and that was due in part from the sample being such a small dosage.

“Blegh!! UGH!! AUGH!” lifting her head, Alexandria rubbed her hands over her face, making funny faces and weird sounds of frustration, which Levi found both amusing and adorable. Snatching the empty vial up, Alexandria shook it in her closed fist, as if it were the source of all her problems in the world, before sighing outwardly. “Well,” she looked to her wolf friend. “, at least there was no bubbles or throat sting!”

“Take a victory where you can get one, huh?” Levi couldn’t help but tease his bunny, who automatically glowered at him. He grinned, canines revealing, as he held up his hands in mock surrender. “I’ll start dinner.” He turned to leave, knowing exactly how to read a room.

“You do that.” Alexandria ‘hmphed’, turning back to her work, with an air of annoyance. She wasn’t really upset with him, if anything, she was just annoyed that this latest mixture had been all of what she had in stock in the house. If she were to continue, then she’d have to go out and get new supplies. _I might even have to go herb hunting._ She thought, scratching the side of her head. _Work on taste and potency. This last trial taught me a little more. I’m not giving up! You can do this Alexandria!_

**= + =**

After dinner, Alexandria insisted on being the one to wash the dishes and let Levi take the first bath. She was thankful that the man was doing all the household chores, while she toiled away in her office. After he was done, she hopped into the bath next.

When she emerged, fresh and clean, her feet took her habitually towards the living room, where she always expected Levi to be. However, the moment she walked into the room, the wolf Beastel was nowhere to be seen. The fire was of course set and crackling with life, but Levi was not in his usual spot on the floor.

“Levi?” tossing her towel on the chair she often would sit on in his company, Alexandria made her way into the kitchen. From there, she saw the back door cracked open just a bit and through the small window, she spotted Levi’s figure standing outside.

Only when she got closer to the door, peeking her head out, did Levi finally turn to stare at her, seeing her questioning gaze.

“Tomorrow, I’ll be moving into the garage.” He stated calmly. “It will only be during the evenings, just until your hea-“

“B, but,” she opened the door wider, the cold from outside, making goosebumps rise across her skin. “, I said it’s okay!” Alexandria hadn’t meant to sound so petulant. It had been so nice and comfortable between the two of them this past week, that she had forgotten all about her impending heat and ever her promise to become sexier, so that she could seduce him properly.

He moved so fast then, that Alexandria had barely blinked or even had time to exhale a single breathe, before he was enclosing her in his arms, shielding her from the outside weather. He moved them so that he could close the door, the chill no longer being swept inside the house.

And there they stood now; Alexandria held in his strong embrace. She could feel his arms tighten around her, feel the strength they held, just like this. Her hands had come up on their own accord, so her palms were now pressed against his chest, where she felt nothing but raw muscle and heat. Her cheeks flushed, as she felt his breath against her rabbit ears, his lips grazing the flesh there, ever so softly.

“Is it really okay, Alexandria?” he whispered, letting his hands roam the small of her back now, the pads of his fingers, pressing into the soft flesh of her hips. “Once you are in heat, you and I will lose ourselves to our instincts,” he ever so softly, bit at the edge of her ear, feeling her shiver in his hold, her fingers clutching his tunic. “, and without care, I will take you over and over,” his hands began to trail down her butt, grasping her rear now, as he rocked his erection against her core, hearing her surprised moan. “, for hours on end.”

The thought was exhilarating to Levi, but he was sure his little bunny hadn’t fully realized what she was signing herself up for. Over the past couple of days, Levi had time to reflect to himself, since Alexandria half the time was locked up in her office. This gave the wolf Beastel plenty of time to think about his bunny and their relationship.

Yes, he wanted to have sex with her. Everyday was a constant reminder for him, since every day, her heat was growing closer and closer. However, Levi didn’t want to engage in the act while they were both under the effects an ‘aphrodisiac’. When a Beastel went into a heat and mated, half the time, the acts they commit aren’t even remembered.

Alexandria, his bunny, was a virgin. Levi truly doubted he could keep himself under control to go slow and easy for her first time. More then likely, he’d be rough and fast. And rabbit heats usually lasted longer then eight hours. Both of them, would barely be themselves during this time. He was sure of it. And Levi didn’t want that for Alexandria.

That was the conclusion he had come up with this past week. What he wanted, was for them to come together naturally. This slow, lazy stream of seduction, mixed with shared glances and innocent touches here and there, was something he had grown fond of. It wasn’t what he was used to, which was obvious innunedos and women who knew exactly what they wanted from him. Which was alright, because it sated his needs as well. When it came to sex with random women, he didn’t care much for foreplay. And to be fair, nor did they, which he was grateful for.

However, what he had here with Alexandria, was different.

Levi was starting to like different.

Levi also liked Alexandria.

He wanted to do the whole foreplay thing, he wanted to for once, take it nice and slow. But coming out and saying something like that, proved difficult for him. He just wanted to tell her, that it didn’t matter how long it took, regardless of her heat, he’d wait until she was fully ready for him to take her.

“… A, are you trying to scare me?” Alexandria tilted her head up, pushing slightly against his chest, so that their eyes could meet. “Because I don’t scare easily, mister!” her eyes narrowed, ready to come at him head on. She would be adamant on this! She was expecting him to do something naughty again, but instead, he was suddenly laughing out loud, making her heart go pitter patter at the sound. _Levi’s laughing. **Really** , laughing… I, I like the sound. _

The mood had suddenly shifted in the kitchen, there was no longer this air of humidity and sex permeating around them. Now, it just felt like a soft, warm bubble had been created.

“I know you don’t, kitten,” his thumb and forefinger took hold of her chin, as he starred at her with an amused expression. “, you are strong little bunny, braver than most men I have come across.” He complimented, meaning his words. It was just another trait he admired about her. “I want us to have sex when your heat isn’t upon you. I want us to both be aware of what we are doing. I want to have sex with you Alexandria Craft,” his thumb brushed her bottom lip. “, and have you remember **_every_** waking moment of it. From start to finish.”

“…” her cheeks flushed bright red at his words, that were spoken with such a low and sexy baritone. “Oh…” _He has a point. Most Beastels don’t even remember their own heat, they often wake up sore and next to their worn-out mate. Levi was really thinking about this. He was really thinking about me. About **my** feelings again._

“I want your first time to be enjoyable,” he placed a kiss upon her soft, chaste like kiss upon her cherry red lips, feeling her pulse quicken underneath his hold. “, if you still choose me by then.”

“O, of, of course I would!” Why was it that Levi always made her stumble over her own words? Alexandria was always a mess whenever he did something to scramble her heart and make her feel special. _This man… He’s really dangerous for my heart._ “I, I want it to be you…” she admitted shyly, fiddling with his tunic.

Those words made Levi extremely happy. Just five simple words from her, affected him immensely.

“Um,” a little embarrassed, but feeling bold nevertheless, Alexandria decided she’d just go for it. “, could you, um, kiss me again? Longer, maybe?” _I want you to be my first kiss too._

And he did.

Sweeping her soft, complacent body into his hold once more, he melded their lips together, his tongue eventually finding her own, in between her soft, heady moans, as he swirled them together, their saliva entangling. He could feel her knees giving out on her and he made sure to carry her full weight, as he continued to make her reel in pleasure, with just his mouth. His hands moved up her back, bending her a bit, so that his chest pressed into her breasts, feeling her nipples stroking him, as he let the friction of their shirts tease her. He craved doing more then this, but he feared going overboard if he did. And after he had just said all those things to her, he’d be a fucking hypocrite.

Finally releasing her lips, he could tell she was slightly of breath and dizzy, her eyes glazed over, still in her own high.

“Time for bed.” He picked her up bridal style, fully intending to tuck her in to sleep.

“E, eh!? Alexandria suddenly recovered from their steamy make out session, that had curled her toes. She had just thought that was just a thing authors wrote in books to make love scenes seem more intense. _Boy, was I wrong!_ “But it’s still early!” she complained, honestly wanting him to kiss her again. Maybe a little more? Not all the way, but… Just a little more? _This man is extremely dangerous!_ She thought to herself, wiggling frantically in his arms, trying to free herself.

“Then,” her struggling was futile, as he continued to carry her with ease, making his way towards the living room. “, tell me more about the Snow Wizard.” Another mysterious tale she had gone over, in their numerous discussions over her collection of books. And suddenly, but not surprisingly, his bunny wasn't wiggling in his arms anymore.

“Okay!” she exclaimed, excited to talk more on the subject of Zareph, the 'supposed' Snow Wizard.

Levi couldn’t help but smirk, knowing just how to get his little bunny to relax. Once in the living room, he sat her down on her usual chair and got comfortable himself on the floor. He liked these moments together. This time they spent. The stories she told. The new and fascinating things he learned.

Before winter ended, they would have to plan out where they would go first on their journey. Based on the number of Alexandria’s tales, there were numerous possibilities to be had. Levi would let Alexandria choose; he was content on just following her lead.

Leaning his back against the arm of the sofa, the wolf Beastel intently began to listen to Alexandria, as she animatedly began her exposition, eyes brilliantly shining in the fire’s light.

Yes, Levi Ackerman liked this.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself sometimes... I was gonna wait a little bit to have this come out, but I just wrote and wrote and bam! It appears! :)  
> To be honest, I was totally going to have them go at it during her heat ( IN THE BEGINNING) but as time went on and the story got more and more as it is, I wanted it to turn out like this! :,) 
> 
> cya'll next chapter! 
> 
> xoxo!!


	28. A Father's Legacy

Since Alexandria had cooked breakfast, Levi volunteered to wash the dishes. As he placed the last plate onto the drying rack, his bunny had walked back into the kitchen, a thick leather-bound book in hand, one he had yet to see. It looked old and well worn, the pages on the inside a mix and match of colors.

“Do you want to go herb picking with me, Levi?” she chirped happily.

“Now?” his gaze turned towards the small window over the sink. It wasn’t snowing and it looked to be another day, where it would be immensely cold, but the sun would still come out shining. If he had to guess, there was at least two or three more weeks of winter left.

“Heh,” Alexandria smiled knowingly. “, it’s not a whole lot, but there **are** herbs that only grow during the wintertime. My dad catalogue all the different types of herbs for every season, right in here.” She tapped the cover to the book she held.

Noting Levi looked more curious then ever, Alexandria waved him over to the table, where she herself took a seat. The wolf Beastel brought up a chair close beside her, sitting and watching as Alexandria opened the book. As she turned a few pages, it was clear to Levi that the book didn’t just look like your average journal, no, it looked more like a scrap book. Writings of all different types laid within, even dried up herbs glued and taped were on the inside.

“Before my father met my mother and settled here, he traveled all around the world, studying different types of medicines. He dabbled a little in inventions sure, but his true passion laid in the medical field and helping those in need. He told me so many stories about the different types of cases he diagnosed, helped, or was a part of. And sadly, even lost.

He started this book when he lost his very first patient, he was twenty-two at the time. The patient had been sick for only a couple of days and the doctors he went to, kept saying it was nothing serious and just to get some rest. Well, his symptoms of course got worse, up to the point where he started to bleed from his ears and eyes. My father at the time was staying at Inn in the town, visiting a fellow colleague that was introducing him into his own field.

His colleague told him about the patient and my father had decided he would help. For days he and a couple of other doctors ran all kinds of tests, to try to find the cause of the patients’ condition. My father insisted that it had something to do with the brain, but given he was considered young and ‘inexperienced’ no one took him seriously…”

“Did it?” Levi hadn’t meant to interrupt, but he had been so invested in the story, he had blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

Alexandria nodded sadly, “Yes. It was only after the patient had died and they did their autopsy, that they found out his brain had a tiny tumor, the size of peanut. In retrospect, it would have been a coin flip on the surgery to remove it. There were no brain surgeons in the town and if they had called for one, it would have taken at least a couple of weeks. The patient didn’t have that long unfortunately.

After that, my father stopped talking with those doctors. He was determined to make sure something like that never happened again. He would be **better** then those men and would always make sure that when **he** was in the room, **he** was in charge. He knew to leave his own ego and hubris at the door when it came to a patient’s health. My father refused to turn into those types of doctors.

So, to start being the best of the best, he would have to learn everything there was about medicine. Thus,” she swept her hand over the book. “, he started this.”

“May I?” Levi asked to view the book a little closer and Alexandria eagerly nodded, pushing it towards him.

“I loved reading through this as a child," she explained. ",it taught me so much. And he insisted every time I would read it, that there was still a whole lot that he yet to find and write down. ‘One day, will you finish it for me, Alexandria?’ He would always ask, with that big goofy smile of his.” she reminisced fondly, starring lovingly at the book.

“You will,” Levi paused whilst turning a page, looking up at her. “, I’ll make sure you do.”

Alexandria’s smile brightened at Levi’s words, her heart beginning to bloom in her chest. As he looked back down at her father’s book, Alexandria took that time to admire the man. This wasn’t the first time he had made her heart do backflips. She felt a little spoiled when he did. Did he realize that he made her stomach fill with butterflies? That she felt like the most important person in the world to him? _If he isn’t careful, I just might fall in love._ She joked around to herself, refusing to believe that this man would ever fall in love with someone like her. She was grateful to just be friends with him.

“Is this a list of antidotes?”

Quickly banishing her train of thought, Alexandria leant forward to stare at what Levi was looking at, “Ah, yes, it is! In fact, a couple of these antidotes can only be made with the herbs we will be looking for today! One herb specifically is what I’m after,” she said matter of fact, her hand coming out to flip a couple of more pages. “, here.” Her finger pointed towards a snake like drawing, and a list of five ingredients.

“Snake anti-venom?” Levi read out loud, his eyebrows arching in surprise.

“Mhmm,” Alexandria nodded seriously. “, my father had to act fast in order to procure this. His patient was a human poacher, who went after a Cobra Beastel. To make any kind of anti-venom, you have to procure the toxin of the animal which bit you.”

“Did he manage that?” Levi couldn’t imagine that a Beastel would just happily consent to giving their would be murderer a cure.

“Yes, but my father never told me just how he got it. He just said, ‘it wasn’t easy sweetheart’ and left it at that.” She looked at Levi with an obscure expression, just as confused as he was. “Trust me, I’ve always wanted to know.”

“…” _I want to know,_ Levi thought, starring back at the book, as if it would give them the answer.

“Same, Levi, same.” Alexandria could easily read his mind, knowing just how her friend felt. It had bothered her for years and her father had never sated her curiosity. Ever. A few seconds later, she perked back up.

“Anyways, I’m after the herb called Heyuk! It grows only in the wintertime and it’s an oddly shaped plant, that resembles a teacup! The herb stops paralysis from happening, that effects the muscles and even the heart! Sometimes snakes and other poison predators do this, so that they can enjoy their food without a struggle. If we’re gonna go off exploring, might as well be prepared with the makings of anti-venom.”

“That herb sounds actually useful on its own.” Levi commented.

“Mmm, yeah it does,” Alexandria agreed, then she paused. “, don’t go thinking your immune just because I’m preparing this stuff! I need you to be careful.”

Levi smirked, “Of course.”

Alexandria narrowed her gaze suspiciously at him, but trusted he would try his best to stay out of trouble. She didn’t want him bleeding, near death on her kitchen table again. _I should stock up on bandages and bactine… Just in case._ ‘Expect, the unexpected’ as her father always said.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, sometime in the future, I'll write mini-chapters of Callen Craft's own adventures! XD  
> I'm taking the weekend off! New updates will be next week! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: HanaBoBanaGames, if you're wondering when the next update will be. Often times, I write the chapters progress, what I'm doing with other fics and the such. XD I also post stuff about games I'm playing! 
> 
> Spring time is almost upon us! The next adventure is almost underway! :) 
> 
> cya'll NEXT CHAPTER!


	29. To Protect

Every so often, Levi would ask a question out of curiosity about a particular herb Alexandria was picking. But for the majority of the time, he sat off to the side, in his wolf form, watching her work. He enjoyed her small little mini lectures, there was no downside for him, since he got to hear her talk and he was educated at the same time.

As she busied herself with a patch of frosted grass, he looked around the somewhat open meadow, finding the space they were in disconcerting. How many times had Alexandria gone herb picking alone? The tree line was a fair distance away, and there was hardly any cover to hide away in. It was extremely dangerous for prey to be out in the open like this.

It bothered him immensely knowing that before he met her, Alexandria was off by herself, doing things to help others, without realizing that she was putting her own self in danger. His eyes shifted back towards her, seeing her cut a couple of blades of grass, examining them with a soft expression. She truly was a vision to gaze upon, she wasn’t even trying, and Alexandria could so easily hold his attention.

His entire life, Levi never got to close to anyone. He kept to himself, fended for himself. He was never the type to stay to long in a certain place, or with a certain person. He held acquaintances, never anyone, he could call ‘friend’.

But then, in walked Alexandria, messing up his entire routine. She called him ‘friend’ and he found he didn’t mind. She asked him to stay and… He didn’t mind. When she gave him that warm, bright smile of hers, it was as if, she was tearing down walls he had taken years to create.

And again… He just didn’t mind. Being around her, made him feel different things, emotions he had never weighed before in his mind. At first, it was unsettling, and his reaction had been to run, but that thought had vanished quickly. She was facing him head on, like the brave bunny she was. Why would he run away? Her kindness, her courage, had touched him and Levi had soon found, that he wanted nothing more then to protect that.

To protect her. His little bunny, that he admired so.

= + =

“Gotta,” she whispered, her tongue sticking out just a little bit, as she concentrated. “, be gentle…” with the small knife, she cut the bottom of the Heyuk herb, happily cheering in her head, that she managed to do it perfectly. “Yay!” she chirped, placing the herb in her basket. Luckily there was an abundance of winter herbs this season, so Alexandria was considering a second run later on, before the season ended.

Looking over her shoulder now, about to tell Levi of her future plans, she paused, frowning. Her wolf Beastel was standing now, triangle ears erect, his lip curled back ever so slightly, the signs of a growl beginning to emanate.

“…” Alexandria’s heart began to sink, as she looked around the area. She wasn’t good at detecting enemies in hiding and her sense of smell was nothing compared to Levi’s. She gasped, as her wolf had swooped upon her, his giant paw pushing her into the ground.

“Transform.” he barked, relieved she did exactly what she was told, with no question. _Good girl._ “Stay. Don’t move.”

Alexandria nodded, feeling the weight of his paw move off her and suddenly he raced off into the forest. As a rabbit, especially one that blended so well into the snow, she was barely visible, unless one knew where to look. She made sure her ears didn’t stick out and she tried her best to not move a muscle.

Her eyes squeezed shut, as she heard the sound of a human yelling and the forest being disturbed, as crunches and thuds pervaded the air. Two humans were yelling now, shouting at one another, before yelling ‘It’s there!’ and then, they were screaming, as one of the voices turned into an anguish cry of fear, before being silenced in agony.

From in front of her, Alexandria could hear a man breathing loudly, praying breathlessly as he scrambled out of the forest in a dead sprint, falling over himself to try to escape. Lifting her head, her eyes widened in shock, as the man was rushing right towards her.

 _L, Levi!_ A gray blur pounced from the forest, slamming right into the man’s back, toppling him down. The human man cried, struggling to turn and defend himself, but Levi’s large, massive form kept him from even budging, as the Beastel barred his fangs, before snapping down on the man’s throat.

The human screamed, eyes practically bulging out of his sockets, as he Levi tore into his jugular, ripping the flesh clean from his body. A spray of blood gushed from the wide, opened wound, staining the snow-covered ground. Instantly, the man fell limp, his body twitching every now and again, as his own crimson fluid, pooled around him. 

“…” Alexandria met with Levi’s gunmetal grey eyes, as the wolf spit out the man’s flesh, stepping off of him with little care. He moved towards her, bending slightly when he reached her.

“Get on.”

Transforming back into human form, Alexandria hopped onto Levi’s back, holding him tightly, as he raced back towards home.

“Those were poachers?” Alexandria murmured, heart still beating against her chest. It hadn’t even be her that had fought them, but she still felt the kick of adrenaline. 

“Yes.” As he reached the cottage, he was careful to examine the area, sniffing for any irregularities. “A small scouting party. Their main core is probably somewhere else.” He proceeded to take her inside, transforming back. “I’m going to hunt them.”

“What!?” Alexandria stood in the kitchen, watching as her wolf Beastel closed the shutters above the kitchen sink, locking it firmly. “B, by yourself?”

“Yes. Lock everything in the cottage, close every blind and when it gets dark, don’t use the fireplace. Light a candle in your room and stay there. When I return, I’ll knock six times exactly.”

“…” Alexandria reached out, clutching the edge of Levi’s tunic, as soon the man had turned to leave. “Levi…” she whispered, worry and fear in her voice. “B, becareful… Please...”

Turning to look back at her, Levi could make out her body slightly shaking, bottom lip trembling, even her snow white ears, were drooped down upon her head. Even through all that, Alexandria still managed to stare up at him with those fearless, violet hued eyes. Thinking of **his** safety. Tipping her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, Levi leant forward, kissing her upon the lips reassuringly.

“I’ll be back, kitten.” he whispered, thumb brushing her bottom lip gently. He would happily spill blood, if it meant **she** would be safe. 

And then he was gone. 

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters were kind of long XD but it's back to my regular routine, until the next long chapter :)  
> Anyways,I had a great weekend, i hope you all did as well! Paper mario is so fun! 
> 
> The next couple of chapters are gonna be intense! 
> 
> Alrighty, cya'll next chapter!!


	30. Scents

“They ain’t back yet!” spitting on the ground, the human poacher looked around nervously, side eyeing his companion, who grunted in reply. “You ain’t worried?”

“No.” his companion muttered, slouched on a wooden crate, used for their supplies. The pair were situated on the outskirts of the camp, as the look out. “It’s one fucking wolf, stop being such a damn coward.”

“… Fuck you, Hank.” Shivering a bit at the gust of cold wind that blew in, the poacher scoffed at his rude companion.

Stalking along the edge of the camp, Levi began to meticulously count the number of heads.

“Boss is gonna use that bitch, if the scouts fail.” Hank said matter of fact.

“Is that wolf even gonna cooperate? She looked feral.”

“Boss will make her, you’ll see.”

 _Another wolf?_ Continuing his way around the camp, Levi examined every open space and area he could, easily slinking around. Eventually, he came upon the back of the camp, where three men huddled around a large cage, conversing amongst themselves. The large, obese man in the middle of the group, kicked the cage, with a sneer.

“Just watch bitch, as soon as the boss is done with you, we’ll make you really howl to the damn moon.” He grabbed his crouch in a lewd gesture, tongue sticking out crazily.

His two buddies cackled on either side of him, clearly egging on their friend, who thought he was tough shit. Eventually, the trio grew tired and walked off, one of them staying a bit behind to ‘guard’ said area.

“Grab me food, fat ass!”

“Get it yourself, asshole!”

“I have to stay here.”

“She ain’t going anywhere, dumbass. Hurry the fuck up!”

 _Idiots._ Levi watched as the man took one last look at the cage from his position, hesitant at first but deciding in the end his stomach was more important. Soon, he was jogging after his friends.

Padding out into the open, Levi made his way towards the cage, transforming into his humanoid form, as he made it towards the front. Crouching down to be at eye level with the female Beastel inside.

“I knew I smelled you out there,” the female wolf smirked, managing to stand, despite the many fresh wounds canvasing her body. “, so, are you the one I have to blame for me looking like shit?”

“You’re the one who got caught.” Levi replied dryly.

“Heh!” restraining herself from laughing to much, since her sides ached from the many kicks she had endured, the female wolf simply smiled widely. If anything, she resembled more of a hyena then a wolf, when her canines revealed. “Touché.”

“They were going to use you to find me.”

“Oh, I know,” the female grunted. “, I’d rather get skinned to be honest. What do you think?” she posed, tail swaying from side to side in the air. “I think I’d make an excellent rug, don’t you? Well, once they wash the blood out.”

Levi liked her response, “Can you fight?” he eyed the blood that was smeared around her cage, noting how a few of her wounds were still seeping with puss. His mind immediately went to Alexandria, thinking if she were here, she’d be desperately trying to heal the female.

“Yes,” eyes narrowed; the female took a step forward. “, I can hold out in this form, I think I’m even starting to heal.” She was talking out her ass with that last statement, but Levi didn’t care either way. If she ended up being off by the poachers, at least she’d serve as bait. “You let me out, I’ll help you take out these bastards, **but** you don’t kill the fat one,” her smile was almost manic now, eyes alight with fury. “, he’s mine.”

“Have you seen the leader? Do you know what he looks like?” he’d agreed to those terms. He already had a goal in mind.

“Mmm, yes, why?”

Reaching out towards the cage, Levi began to twist the metal lock, “I just need to know whose head I have to put on a pike.” The lock snapped off the cage, and he discarded it upon the ground.

He was being utterly serious.

“Heh, I like your style, buddy! The name’s Hange,” she stepped out of the cage, grateful to have her freedom back. “, Hange Zoe.”

“I didn’t ask.” Was all Levi said before standing straight, ignoring Hange, as she pouted while circling around the area, stretching her legs. His gaze fell towards the side, where left behind equipment laid sprawled out against a few boxes. A sword laid tucked away, which he instantly took ahold of. “If you survive what happens next, then I’ll take you to someone who can heal you.”

Hange grinned like a mad woman, “Then let’s get started already, I’m starved.”

**= + =**

Doing exactly what Levi had told her to do, Alexandria had locked all the doors, closed all the shutters and left the fireplace alone. However, instead of staying in her room, with one lit candle, she hunkered down in her office. There were no windows to this room and if someone did manage to come inside the cottage, she’d be able to sneak away, via a burrowed tunnel, her parents had made. It was only big enough for rabbits to fit through, so good luck to any predators bigger than they were.

She sat by the entrance of the tunnel, which was hidden away by a supply cabinet, which could be easily moved if need be. Hugging her knees, she was glad she brought extra candle sticks, just in case she happened to be in here all night.

“… I hope that’s not the case…” she whispered out loud. “He said he’d be back… This is Levi I’m talking about,” she debated with herself. “, he’s super Alpha wolf!” she flexed one of her arms, her bicep revealing barely **any** muscle. “Yup, he’ll bop them good!” she brought both fists up now, pretending to box the air. “Bop, bop! And then a left hook!” she did the motions, the flame on the candle dancing away with her movements. “And then…” she paused, before bringing her arms down, so that they laid in her lap. “And then, oh boy,” she exhaled a soft sigh, paired with a weary smile. “, who am I kidding? He’s gonna tear them all to tiny pieces, isn’t he?”

Despite being a doctor, she hoped he did do exactly that. Alexandria knew better then to have a bleeding heart for poachers, who showed no remorse in their actions. If they weren’t stopped now, then the Prey village would be targeted, and everyone would be in danger.

She disliked being unable to do anything to help Levi, but she understood the reason why. All she could do was wait for him patiently and give him peace of mind upon his return. And if he were wounded, which she prayed wasn’t the case, she’d heal him up ASAP!

A knock sounded, echoing in the darkened cottage. Her bunny ears perked up, fluffy, pom tail twitching, as she sat on her knees now. Waiting anxiously for more than just one.

Another knock!

_1, 2, 3,_ she counted off the number of knocks. He had told her six. **Exactly** six. _4, 5,_ she was already standing at five and when the sixth one ended, she was out her office, rushing towards the front door.

Unlatching the two locks, she pulled open the door quickly, face beaming at seeing Levi standing in the doorway, in one piece. _No limbs missing. No apparent wounds._ “Levi!” she leapt into his arms, embracing him with all the strength she could muster. “Welcome home.” she was so relieved, it was as if all the tension in her body faded away.

Levi was at a loss for words. What should he say? This had never happened before. However, what he did do, what he was certain of, was wrapping his arms around her in return. He didn’t mind this at all.

“Ooo, so that’s your name!”

“?” Alexandria peered over Levi’s shoulder, seeing a very beat up, brown haired woman, standing behind her wolf Beastel, with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

“Hiya!” Hange chirped, hand held up as she waggled her fingers in greeting. “Can I get some medical attention, please? I think I’m starting to see double! Also, why does it feel like everything is starting to spin?”

“Oh my gosh!” Alexandria panicked, horrified at the visible wounds she saw upon the woman’s arms and neck. “Please, let me help you!” she was at Hange’s side fast.

“Aaah, so sweet! Thank you, little bunny!” Hange let Alexandria lead her into the cottage, Levi closing the door behind them. “Did I lose my vision, or is it really dark in here!?”

**= + =**

Tiny, cute, precious, these were all words Hange was using to describe Alexandria in her head, as the rabbit Beastel went to work on cleaning, sanitizing and even stitching up her wounds. She hadn’t realized just how much a mess the poachers had left her in. As a wolf, her thick skin had made it hard to tell weather it was anything serious or not.

“So, are you an Alpha too?” Alexandria casually asked, grabbing another sterilized cotton gauze off the table. For some reason, she had taken Hange to the kitchen, setting up shop there. It was easier and more accessible, but in truth, Alexandria **did** have a medical room for stuff like this. It just turned out; the kitchen was the most comfortable.

“Why yes, I am.” Hange smirked. “How’d you guess?”

Alexandria frowned, “Reckless abandonment for one’s own health seems to be a common factor in wolf Alphas.” Her tone wasn’t happy.

“…” Hange slowly looked up at Levi, who refused to look at her in turn, rather he starred at the pantry door, for no apparent reason. “I-“

“And when you were rescued, did you fight afterwards?”

“I, uh, well…”

“My point stands.” Looking over her shoulder at Levi, Alexandria gave him the same frustrated look she was giving Hange.

“It’s… Just how we are…” Hange finally explained, never having to explain why Alphas did what they did, or why they thought how they thought. “S, sorry.” And she never thought she’d be apologizing for it either. Especially, to a little rabbit.

“No, I am,” Alexandria sighed, finishing up wrapping Hange’s arm. “, I shouldn’t be so upset, especially after what happened to you. I think, I would have wanted a little revenge too.” The pair had gone over the events that had transpired in the poacher camp. Alexandria was sure they were omitting out most of all the gore and bloodshed, but she had gotten the gist.

Hange had done most of the talking, while Levi had lit the cottage up, starting with the fire in the living room.

“Were they really going to use you to find Levi?” she couldn’t imagine how they came up with **that** idea. It seemed like a ballsy plan, if she were being honest.

Hange nodded, “Yeah, it sounds idiotic, but it’s true. And like a dumbass, I was caught with my pants down basically. I should have known I was walking into a trap, but I’m a sucker for hard liquor.” She sighed wistfully. “I think this whole experience has tuned me off the stuff though.”

“Really!?” Alexandria perked, happy to know a patient was going cold turkey.

“… No.” Hange grinned.

Rolling her eyes, Alexandria stood, turning a bit to start picking up her medical supplies.

_Fluffy. Pom. Tail._ Hange couldn't resist and she found herself greedily reaching out to touch the white fluff that was in front of her, only to stop dead, at the sound of a low warning growl, omitting from Levi. The death stare she felt upon her, ran actual chills down her spine. _Geez,_ she thought wearily. , _so this is what a bonded wolf stare feels like. Terrifying!_

“?” Alexandria lifted her gaze towards her wolf, wondering why he looked so angry and threatening. Looking back at Hange, she saw the woman sit in her chair, as if she were in the corner for bad behavior. _Weird… Maybe a wolf thing?_ “So Hange, are you part of a wolf pack?”

“I am and then I am not.” Hange decided to keep her hands to herself from now on. She did **not** want to test Levi’s patience. Something told her, even with Alexandria in the room, she’d still lose a limb or two. “At the current time, I am not. I do field work here and there, looking for places for my pack to stay, so that we don’t bring ourselves unwarranted attention. I also dabble in medicine myself, though my experiments range on the alchemic level.”

“Ahh,” Alexandria smiled brightly. “, so, you’re an alchemist?”

“Yes, you could say that. Though, nothing official.” She shrugged half-heartedly.

“So, your pack isn’t missing you right now, are they?” closing her medical bag, Alexandria walked towards one of the cabinets, storing it away. Might as well, since the kitchen was quickly turning into the new procedure room. 

“Nope, thus why I was at the mercy of those guys, before my hero shopped up!” Hange feigned dramatics, clutching her heart like a damsel in distress.

“I should have left you in there.” Levi muttered.

“Ouch.” Hange chuckled. “I’m glad you didn’t, though. I’m sure after a couple more days of my disappearance, Erwin and the others would have gotten wise on my absence. I have to return as soon as possible.”

“No, no, not tonight,” looking out the small window over the sink, Alexandria could see that night had fallen. It had been around dusk when they had returned, and it had taken it roughly an hour and a half to fix up her patient. “, you can stay here and, in the morning head out. I would rather you heal up as much as possible, please.”

“Uhh…” Hange was hesitant, her eyes shifting to Levi, knowing full well that this was **his** decision to make. She was sure the little, innocent bunny didn’t realize just how territorial Alpha wolves were, especially with their bonded mates.

Levi did **not** like the idea, but he didn’t want to upset Alexandria, which was far more important to him, “You can stay in the garage.” He was sure Hange could smell Alexandria’s impending heat as well. Though all Alphas were affected the same way, despite gender, it was the female Alphas that had better self-control in the long run. 

“I’ll grab you blankets!” Alexandria bustled out of the room.

“Thank you!” Hange happily watched the rabbit ‘hop’ out of the room. “She’s so adorable!” she cooed. “You are a one lucky wolf! Considering I can smell she’s still a virgin, how long have you two been bonded? Probably not long, eh?”

Levi narrowed his gaze, “What?” his question was hostile, but sincere. ‘Bonded’ he had heard that word being passed around before, but only between wolves with mates. Why was she brining something like that up?

“Bonded,” Hange arched an eyebrow. “, you know, the whole thing your doing. Marking your territory, spreading your scent around, placing your scent on her. I mean, it’s a little faint, because well, you two haven’t had sex yet, but she’s been marked.” She eyed Levi curiously, noting how the man digested the information, as if it were all new to him. “You,” she blinked a couple of times in surprise. “, you didn’t know what you were doing, did you?” she leant forward against the kitchen table, a bit of distress in her voice. “Did you mean to do it? Do you even like her? A wolves bonded mate for life, you know, that right? I mean, you **have** to like her to even subconsciously do something like that!”

“…” he wanted to tell the damn woman to shut up, but he couldn’t form words. Had he really begun bonding with Alexandria, without even knowing it? Everything Hange was saying was true, a wolf’s bonded mate was for life. And there was no reversing it. _Shit. Shit, shit shit._ He turned, gripping the kitchen counter, the wood beneath his grasp groaning at the force being applied. _Fuck!_

“Ok, I managed to find an extra quilt and I brought three blankets and a pillow!” Alexandria walked back into the kitchen. As she looked up from the haul in her hands, she quickly noticed the air in the room had changed and it was heavy. “Is everything okay?” she looked between the two wolves, wondering why Levi wasn’t facing them. “Levi?”

“OH my GODS!” Hange threw up her arms, yawning loudly and with much exaggeration. “I am so tired!” she quickly stood, taking the blankets and pillow out of Alexandria’s arms. “Alrighty, imma just head to bed! Night!” she stopped. “Uh, where’s the garage again?”

Giggling, Alexandria motioned for Hange to follow her and lead her towards the back door, opening it and pointing towards the large, building not far away. “Have a good night, Hange.”

“Mhmm,” looking back briefly at Levi, before giving Alexandria a chipper smile, Hange started for the garage. “, it’s so big!” she exclaimed from outside. “Who needs this big of a garage!?” she was yelling now, as she walked further outside. “I can live in this big ol’ thing!” she was practically screaming.

Laughing at the woman’s antics, Alexandria shook her head with mirth, closing the back door. Her gaze fell on Levi, whose back still faced her. Was he in pain? “Hey, are you alright?” she stepped up to him, placing a hand upon his back. “Do you want me to check you out?” she had felt his back muscles flex under her touch. “Does it hurt anywhere? Please, tell me.” Worry was evident in her tone, as she leant closer into him, moving her head so that she could be in view and she met his eyes, her smile warm, comforting.

Levi couldn’t help but feel drawn in by her eyes and that smile, he turned slightly, his hand reaching out to cup the side of her face, “I am fine, kitten.” he found himself taking her into his arms, like always, he enjoyed the feel of her in his hold.

“Good, because I was gonna poke you with a couple of needles!” she teased, letting herself be captured in his embrace, loving the way she felt so safe. There was always a pleasant scent that surrounded Levi whenever she was this close to him, which she had guiltily begun to grow attached to. It just matched him. Whenever she smelled it, she always felt relaxed, it just **was** Levi. 

She touched the hand that still cupped her cheek, still amazed at how his touch could make her feel so comfortable and content. Closing her eyes now, knowing Levi was leaning forward for a kiss, she let herself be led by him, falling deeper into the sweet, bliss of his touch and peaceful scent. Their tongues intermingled once again and she moaned, feeling his hands travel down her back, fingers pressing into her soft skin, pushing her closer into him, as he continued to make her grow lightheaded, with just his lips. She loved kissing him. Just him. She couldn't imagine kissing anyone else. _Was that wrong to think?_

“Alexandria,” he released her lips, pressing his forehead against hers. _What am I doing? I need to stop. Before it’s too late._ “, will you go to bed with me?” _But, I don’t want too._

His words circled around in her head, she understood exactly what he was asking. And she was sure he’d listen to whatever her answer was. This was it. His eyes, the way he held, the feel of his lips now trailing across her cheek, towards her neck, as his tongue swirled around the skin there. These were all signs of what he was asking, a snippet of what he really wanted to do in the bedroom. Alexandria’s fingers clenched at his shirt, heart racing a mile a minute.

She wanted this. She wanted him.

“Yes.” her breathless answer, Alexandria had said out loud, was all it had taken. Instantly, wordlessly, she was picked up into Levi’s arms, cradled gently in his hold, as he made his way out of the kitchen, into the living room and towards her room. All the while, her heart thrummed in her chest, like a drum.

**= TBC =**

Chapter taking to long? Wondering what the progress is on a certain fic? Wondering if I can write a certain anime, pair, or perhaps add one of my three OC's into an anime world? Go ahead and follow me on [Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/hanabobanagames?lang=de)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i evil? Probably... fufu! But I made this extra long, so as to not cut it up into smaller chapters, so I'm not THAT evil. XD
> 
> HAPPY 30TH CHAPTER! I made it extra long for the occasion! I was seriously gonna make small chapters out of this, but then I kept writing and writing, and then i was like... welp, might as well post the entire thing and leave it off here! On this very, very EVIL cliffhanger! 
> 
> I enjoy writing Hange's scenes, whenever i get the chance! I feel like she can be the ice breaker, the comedian and the fighter all in one. XD
> 
> Time until next adventure, 2 or 3 more chapters! :)  
> My main goal was always to write an adventure story and along the way, this fic took on a mind of its own and the plot just started to expand! I'm not complaining of course, I'm really having a great time! I'm so happy to know that all of you are too. Your comments and the 'kudos' being dropped, really just supports me and lights a fire in me!  
> So thank you, for taking time out of your day to leave a comment, or press that 'kudo' button. I really do appreciate it. 
> 
> I am hyped for their next adventure though! Skeleton drafts have already been brainstormed out! :,) 
> 
> Alright guys! Cya'll next chapter!! xoxo
> 
> Chapter taking to long? Wondering what the progress is on a certain fic? Wondering if I can write a certain anime, pair, or perhaps add one of my three OC's into an anime world? Go ahead and follow me on Twitter!


	31. Guilty Bonds

There was never a time she had felt so nervous to be in her own room. Levi had walked in, closing the door behind him, and carried Alexandria towards the bed. As he laid her upon the mattress, Levi brought one knee up, leaning over her. He brought his cheek to nuzzle hers, beginning to plant soft kisses here and there, before letting his kisses cascade down towards her chin and then upon her lips. Alexandria quickly found herself relaxing and smiling, enjoying the affection she was receiving. It tickled and felt soothing all at the same time.

She giggled and squirmed a little as her wolf’s hands smoothed down the sides of her waist. Eventually she felt his hands begin to tease the hem of her blouse before his fingers began to trail under the cotton fabric. The feel of his palms, slightly callous and rough from years of what she imagined was endless fighting and surviving, moved against her flesh seductively and with desire, making her shiver in pleasure. Her body began to tingle, and Alexandria found herself awakening wet with need.

These hands that were making her start to go wild, were the hands of a man who could kill with a single blow, a man with years of experience not only in life but in bed as well. And they were touching her both delicately and erotically.

Her hands instinctively came up to take Levi’s face in her hold, having him meet her gaze, before leaning her head up to take his lips of her own accord, arching her body so that it pushed up into his grasp, conveying she wanted more of everything he was giving her.

Alexandria was happily obliged, as she let out a soft moan between their kiss, feeling Levi cup one of her breasts over her bra, kneading the globe tenderly, before his thumb began rubbing circles around her erect nipple.

The wolf Beastel was graceful in his motions, as he was now fully on the bed, one knee spreading open Alexandria’s legs, as he straddled one of her legs, still giving her a way to escape, if she ever felt the need too. He bit her bottom lip teasingly, teeth nibbling the soft flesh, tongue swiping over the slightly swollen area, before beginning to lift Alexandria’s blouse up over head. His little bunny complied with what he wanted to do, by lifting her arms to make the task easier, letting him undress her. It didn’t take long at all for Alexandria to start tugging on Levi’s own shirt, wanting him to do the same.

Alexandria felt a little exposed now, regardless if she still wore her bra, but Levi’s eyes looked at her with nothing but lust and a slight animal feral need. They were the eyes of a man hungry for what was in front of him and she was the meal.

She watched in awe, as he removed his shirt in a quick swoop, tossing it aside, admiring his torso and chest. The scars she didn’t mind, with or without them, he was still sexy to her. She could never tire of starring at his abs, or the way his muscles flexed as his moved or did any action. He was pure, raw power and strength, and despite that, he could be so gentle with her.

“…” she tensed when he reached for the button of his pants. _I’ve **never** seen a man’s penis before! _Sirens were going off in her head and she tried her best to play it cool. If he was going to expose himself, then she would just do the same. As he began to unbutton his pants, she reached for the little clasps to her bra, which were situated on the side. It always made it much easier for her to remove and put on. She was a generous C-cup, but it was still a hassle to wear a bra.

Biting her lip, she hesitated in removing the simple piece of cloth, refusing to look down at Levi’s nether regions, knowing he had already discarded his pants somewhere on the ground.

“Alexandria?” Levi’s voice was understanding and calm, there was no signs of frustration or a need to rush. Her eyes shifted to meet his and she caught him just starring at her, with a gentle smile, one reserved only for her. “Do you want to stop?” he asked with no anger whatsoever.

Shaking her head, Alexandria’s cheeks grew red with embarrassment, “N, no, I,” she struggled with her words. “, I just have never seen, a penis before…” _Ugh, how sexy Alexandria._ “A, also, I’ve never been naked in front of someone before.”

“Do you want to keep your bra on?”

“No!” Alexandria exclaimed grumpily, starring at Levi with a bit of a pout on her face. “That’s not fair!” _But it was super sweet of you to ask!_ She felt her heart melting at this man’s actions and yes, even his words. _Gods, stop acting like such a newbie!_ She complained to herself, wanting to be perfect at this. Wanting **him** to enjoy it, just as much as she would.

“Give me your hand, kitten,” Levi was enjoying seeing Alexandria’s expressive face, all of her emotions just out in the open for him to look upon and adore. She didn’t realize how utterly beautiful he found her and that with or without clothes, he’d still be rock hard. Just hearing and seeing her in pleasure, was enough for him. Taking her hand, as she held it up for him, he led it down towards his penis, letting her watch as he did this. He felt her pulse quicken beneath his hold, the way she swallowed loudly in anticipation.

The tips of her fingers grazed the head of his dick and Levi’s watched as her eyes widened in awe, before starring down at what she had just accomplished. 

“… O, oh…” her hand was guided further onto his penis and Alexandria took the bold initiative to wrap her fingers around the shaft. She heard Levi moan, a sound that was all new to her, that made her eyes shoot up to stare up at his face in surprise. _I did that? Oh, wow…_

She wanted to do it again. _So, this is what it feels like and looks like._ Large and slightly thick, she began to move her hand up and down, enjoying the way Levi made small sounds of pleasure, his eyes closing, brow knitted in what looked like concentration. A heady rush of excitement filled her senses, as she started to stroke faster, enjoying making Levi respond as he did. Her thumb moved over the tip of his penis, copying what he had done with her nipples. She lathered his precum around the tip, before stroking him up and down, generously. She was becoming more confident in her strokes, feeling his cock throb within her hold, as she began to find a rhythm even! And then suddenly, without warning, her wrist was caught “!”

“I want to make you cum first,” Levi said through hooded eyes, lifting her hand away from his dick, squeezing it reassuringly. He smiled, canines revealing. “, you look disappointed.” He teased.

“I liked making you feel good.” She admitted.

“Mmm,” Levi bent down to take her lips once again, his other hand removing her bra with ease. “, I feel the same way with you.” He murmured, letting his lips begin to travel down her chin, her neck and to trail down her chest, where he captured one of her breasts, running his tongue against her erect nipple, his hand cupping the other, as he teased both now. Alexandria arched her back up with a passionate moan, her nails finding his shoulders. She began to rub herself against his thigh, which was still between her legs.

“Nnnn,” he was biting and teasing her, his teeth and tongue doing wicked things and Alexandria was at his mercy to it all. “, L, Levi…” she groaned, grinding herself harder against his thigh, wanting some form of release, that was building between her thighs.

She felt the soft graze of his fingertips running down her stomach, continuing past her hips, before fingering the top of her shorts. He slide his fingers under the rim of them and her panties, his hand massaging her mound, before letting his fingers dip in between her folds, feeling her already moist. “Aaah!” Alexandria cried out, nails digging deeper into her wolf’s shoulders.

_Gods, she’s so fucking wet._ He bit back the urge to lose control and thrust his digits inside of her, wanting to greedily finger fuck her until she came for him, but he resisted the temptation. He had told himself he would go slow and he **would** keep his self-control. But she smelled so damn good and all he wanted to do was leave bite marks over every inch of her soft, supple body. It felt incredible to touch her flawless skin, unmarred by the cruel world, unlike his own flesh.

He kissed her breast, as he began to stroke her core, his thumb playing with her clit, as he fingers teased her entrance, while still rubbing themselves up and down the lips of her vagina.

“Mmmmm, unnn!” thrashing her head from side to side, Alexandria wiggled her hips. Instinctively, she tried to run from the pooling, heady sensation she was feeling. It was intense and it felt **so** , **so** **good**. It was both scary and thrilling, and Alexandria was lost in all these new sensations. “, L, Levi, ahhh!” _Inside! His finger!_ Soon she felt another finger being added, as Levi was kissing her once more, swallowing her cries of passion and pleasure, as he began to thrust his two fingers within her.

Levi loved the sounds she made, the way she lost herself to him, the way she reacted so honestly to his every touch. _I want to be inside her already. She’s so fucking tight._ He let his fingers work at stretching her, preparing her for what was to come. He didn’t want to hurt her. The sticky, wet noises, only fueling his want. His chest swelled with male, masculine pride as his little bunny began to rock against his fingers wantonly, her breasts bouncing as she did so, tempting him to take them back in his mouth. His dick ached, the need to bury himself inside of her becoming almost unbearable.

He could feel she was reaching her precipice and Levi craved to push her over the edge. Beginning to quicken his pace, swirling his fingers, scissoring them, as he continued to thrust them within her. Wet, erotic noises filled the room, coupled with their pants and heavy breathing. He wanted to see her cum by him, he was desperate for it at this point.

“L, Le, Levi!”

“Cum for me, kitten!” he goaded, the timbre of his voice low and sweet, as he watched her reach her climax by his hand, feeling her tighten around his fingers, as she cried out his name. He gently removed his fingers, as Alexandria began to recover from her orgasm, panting heavily, the back of her hand covering her mouth. He brought his fingers greedily to his lips, his tongue licking her honey from them, revering in taste.

He wasn’t about to be an asshole and continue as she was, no, instead he silently waiting for her to come back to him. His hands massaging the outside of her thighs. It was one of the reasons he had kept her shorts on, instead of pulling them down. Would she continue after this or would they stop here?

In hindsight, he knew better and prayed she would end it here. He had no control over how this bonding worked, but it was happening now. He just knew it was. His smell, mixed with her smell, drifted around him, like a guilt-ridden veil. When Hange had brought it to light for him, it had just fueled his need to continue and finish the job, making Alexandria completely his. Marking her entirely with his scent. But he was a monster for thinking that way. A pure Beast.

_I shouldn’t be doing this._

Caught up in his own thoughts, hesitation and what was clearly guilt awash on his face. He was fighting his instincts, his self-control, and his heart. It wasn’t until Alexandria placed her soft, warm hand upon his cheek, that he crashed back into the moment, his gun-metal gray eyes, starring into her innocent, violet ones.

“Levi?” she whispered with both worry and concern, her flawless cheeks still flushed red, voice low and gentle.

 _I can’t mark her… I have to subside my urges, Gods above, don’t do this to her. Don’t be a bastard._ Leaning forward, Levi took his little bunnies’ lips into yet another passionate kiss, bringing his arms around her waist, lifting her into his arms, so that he fully embraced her body to his chest. As their lips parted with a soft ‘chu’, Levi pressed his forehead against hers, seeing the question in her eyes.

This was his fault. The question in her eyes was obvious. ‘Are we not continuing? Are we done, Levi?’

He had been the one to invite this and take the initiative and now here he was, clearly giving off all the signs, that he was in fact… Stopping. But his little bunny, kind and innocent as she was, would never think to goad him on, or even guilt him into continuing. She was a good girl, one that he was taking advantage of. He didn’t want to take her like this. With his heart heavy with guilt and his mind filled with regret and burden. 

“This smell,” Alexandria whispered, breathing in deeply, as she wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck, just enjoying being held by him. She didn’t have a clue what was happening, but something was telling her, that Levi didn’t wish to continue. ‘Why?’ had of course crossed her mind, but when he held her so tenderly, she kind of just assumed, he wanted too. She had heard from Rachel that sometimes men over a certain age have trouble in bed and that if it ever happens, just to give them time. Maybe, this is what was happening to Levi. “, it smells amazing.”

“I’m sorry, little one,” Levi murmured, his hands massaging her backside, every once and awhile, his sharp claws grazing her soft skin teasingly. “, I, I can’t continue…”

“No, no,” Alexandria began shaking her head, her voice soothing. “, it’s okay, Levi. I can make medicine for you, if this is an occurring problem!” her bunny white ears stood up now, face filled with determination. “There is nothing to be ashamed of!”

Levi grew silent, fully understanding what she was getting at. _She thinks… She thinks I have a hard time getting it up…_

“There are a few books my father has on the subject of erectile dysfunction, a few of his patients had the same thing happen to them! And with just a few visits with my father, they were happy campers! They even shook my dad’s hand in the end!” Alexandria happily exclaimed, fingers going through his hair supportively. 

Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he had only himself to blame. He’d just have to swallow his pride on this and let her think that this was the reason why he wanted to stop. It was either that or confessing that he was about to subject her to a lifelong chain around her neck, that was connected to him.

“Mmm,” Alexandria was reluctant on asking what she wanted to ask but being honest in situations like this was key. Afterall, they had saw each other naked, if that wasn’t a big sign of trust, she didn’t know what was. “, can we still kiss? I like kissing you, Levi.”

This was also his fault, Levi thought, watching as Alexandria bit down on her bottom lip, anxious to his reply. He had showed her new things, touched, and teased her in new and exciting ways. She was young, inexperienced and had tasted intense, sexual pleasure. It was going to be excruciating for him, but he’d accept this as well. Just until he was ready to confess to her, just until he was more confident.

“Yes, little one,” Levi gave her a reassuring smile. “, we can and even more of what we did right now, if you’d like.”

“Really?” Alexandria didn’t want to sound to eager, but she had enjoyed every bit of what Levi had done to her and what she had done to him.

Nodding, Levi laid them both out on the bed, cradling Alexandria in his arms. “Yes, little one.” 

_I guess, this is friends with benefits?_ Alexandria thought, feeling Levi bring the sheet over them, as he silently announced that they were going to bed. She was sort of tired and she didn’t want to let Levi’s thoughts linger on his inability to continue. She would do her best to help him out, tomorrow she’d look at her father’s books. It was a sensitive subject, so she’d be sure to let him come to her, when he was ready.

**= + =**

“You look like shit.” Hange grinned like a cat who just caught the canary, leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed in front of her chest. Though the smell around him was only a bit heavier, she could easily tell that nothing had transpired last night and that Alexandria was still, without mate.

Levi sat at the kitchen table, looking just as she said, like shit.

Last night had been amazing, he had gotten to see a new side to Alexandria, a private side, one that he’d be damned if anyone else was going to see. He frowned now, a pensive look on his face, as he mulled in despair.

Hange watched the man stew in his own self-regret, his frustration evident, furry, triangle ears lowered upon his head. There he sat, wondering what the fuck he was going to do now. It was obvious that he had yet to tell Alexandria, or else he wouldn’t be out here moping in the kitchen, he’d back in the room, enjoying morning after cuddles and snuggles. It was obvious SOMETHING had happened, just not, the BIG something.

“You’re going to have to tell her,” Hange sympathized, voice leveled. “, at the moment, it’s just **you** effected by the bond, but if you continue to be close to her as you are, she will begin to wonder why it hurts mentally and sometimes physically when your away for long periods of time. It gets worse when actual sex happens, but even scents can be devastating to ones psyche. First, it’s the chest palpations, then sudden bouts of anxiety, then the headaches begin, and symptoms gradually get worse. She’s a doctor, eventually she’ll figure it out. Of course, I’m hoping you **don’t** want her to go through that if you can help it, right?”

Levi glowered at her, the woman holding up her hands in appeasement. He knew she was right, he just loathed to hear it. This was all his fault. He forced this onto her.

“I, uh, don’t mean to get all in your business, but, well,” Hange rubbed the back of her neck, face scrunching in thought. “, do you even love her? Do you even wanna be with her?”

“Of course, I fucking do! Why the hell do you think I-“his angry tirade trailed off suddenly, as Levi came to the slow realization of just what he had answered with. _…Holy shit…_

Hange wanted to do a slow clap for the man, but felt she’d get a punch to the face, so decided against it. She knew of course that Levi held strong feelings for Alexandria, an Alpha just didn’t go around making a bond mate, if just be scent, for the hell of it. However, it was surprising to know that he had done it unintentionally, that in his case, his heart had dictated, before his mind could even catch up.

“And that is my queue to leave.” Standing straight, Hange briefly looked towards the living room area, a bit bummed she couldn’t thank Alexandria again, or bid her farewell. But she didn’t want to trouble the kitten, nor wake her from blissful slumber. “I’ll be traveling North,” she started for the back door, wanting to make as little noise as possible. “, meeting my pack along the way. They’ll know of both your names, by the way. A blood debt is owed, and I intend to honor it.” She vowed. “If for any reason, Alexandria or you are in need of help, just come find me or any member of my pack.”

Levi nodded, not one for ‘goodbyes’. He still wasn’t sure if he could fully trust the woman, blood pack or not. So far he didn’t want to outright kill her, so… That was at least a start.

“Take care, to the both of you!” With a friendly wink and a wave, Hange exited the cottage, closing the door behind her, with a soft ‘click’.

Minutes passed by in silence, before Levi eventually found himself standing and starting back towards Alexandria’s bedroom. _I love Alexandria._ That was such a foreign word to him, something he had never felt or said out loud in his life. For him, ‘love’ never existed to him.

 _Until now._ He stood in the doorway, admiring his bunny, who laid curled up in the sheets, sleeping soundlessly. He moved further into the room, eventually sitting upon the edge of the bed, his fingers grazing her cheek. _I almost did a terrible thing, to the one I love. I do not deserve her._

“Mmm,” Alexandria mumbled in her sleep, before her eyes began to flutter open lazily. “, Levi?” she asked sleepily, her hand reaching up to take ahold of his hand, which was at her cheek. “Why are you up?” she was a pouting now, while trying to not fall back to sleep at the same time. “Come back to bed.” 

He decided to not tell her Hange had left, Levi didn’t want to interrupt her sleep any further and truthfully, he wanted to just go back to reveling in her warmth under the sheets. He crawled back into bed, wrapping her in his arms, as he felt her snuggle into his chest, nuzzling her face into his neck, under his chin. He smoothed his hand down her back, at the same time kissing the top of her head.

How would he, or rather, how could he, ever tell Alexandria Craft, that he was in love with her?

In hindsight, he knew better and prayed she would end it here. He had no control over how this bonding worked, but it was happening now. He just knew it was. His smell, mixed with her smell, drifted around him, like a guilt-ridden veil. When Hange had brought it to light for him, it had just fueled his need to continue and finish the job, making Alexandria completely his. Marking her entirely with his scent. But he was a monster for thinking that way. A pure Beast.

_I shouldn’t be doing this._

Caught up in his own thoughts, hesitation and what was clearly guilt awash on his face. He was fighting his instincts, his self-control, and his heart. It wasn’t until Alexandria placed her soft, warm hand upon his cheek, that he crashed back into the moment, his gun-metal gray eyes, starring into her innocent, violet ones.

“Levi?” she whispered with both worry and concern, her flawless cheeks still flushed red, voice low and gentle.

 _I can’t mark her… I have to subside my urges, Gods above, don’t do this to her. Don’t be a bastard._ Leaning forward, Levi took his little bunnies’ lips into yet another passionate kiss, bringing his arms around her waist, lifting her into his arms, so that he fully embraced her body to his chest. As their lips parted with a soft ‘chu’, Levi pressed his forehead against hers, seeing the question in her eyes.

This was his fault. The question in her eyes was obvious. ‘Are we not continuing? Are we done, Levi?’

He had been the one to invite this and take the initiative and now here he was, clearly giving off all the signs, that he was in fact… Stopping. But his little bunny, kind and innocent as she was, would never think to goad him on, or even guilt him into continuing. She was a good girl, one that he was taking advantage of. He didn’t want to take her like this. With his heart heavy with guilt and his mind filled with regret and burden. 

“This smell,” Alexandria whispered, breathing in deeply, as she wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck, just enjoying being held by him. She didn’t have a clue what was happening, but something was telling her, that Levi didn’t wish to continue. ‘Why?’ had of course crossed her mind, but when he held her so tenderly, she kind of just assumed, he wanted too. She had heard from Rachel that sometimes men over a certain age have trouble in bed and that if it ever happens, just to give them time. Maybe, this is what was happening to Levi. “, it smells amazing.”

“I’m sorry, little one,” Levi murmured, his hands massaging her backside, every once and awhile, his sharp claws grazing her soft skin teasingly. “, I, I can’t continue…”

“No, no,” Alexandria began shaking her head, her voice soothing. “, it’s okay, Levi. I can make medicine for you, if this is an occurring problem!” her bunny white ears stood up now, face filled with determination. “There is nothing to be ashamed of!”

Levi grew silent, fully understanding what she was getting at. _She thinks… She thinks I have a hard time getting it up…_

“There are a few books my father has on the subject of erectile dysfunction, a few of his patients had the same thing happen to them! And with just a few visits with my father, they were happy campers! They even shook my dad’s hand in the end!” Alexandria happily exclaimed, fingers going through his hair supportively. 

Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he had only himself to blame. He’d just have to swallow his pride on this and let her think that this was the reason why he wanted to stop. It was either that or confessing that he was about to subject her to a lifelong chain around her neck, that was connected to him.

“Mmm,” Alexandria was reluctant on asking what she wanted to ask but being honest in situations like this was key. Afterall, they had saw each other naked, if that wasn’t a big sign of trust, she didn’t know what was. “, can we still kiss? I like kissing you, Levi.”

This was also his fault, Levi thought, watching as Alexandria bit down on her bottom lip, anxious to his reply. He had showed her new things, touched, and teased her in new and exciting ways. She was young, inexperienced and had tasted intense, sexual pleasure. It was going to be excruciating for him, but he’d accept this as well. Just until he was ready to confess to her, just until he was more confident.

“Yes, little one,” Levi gave her a reassuring smile. “, we can and even more of what we did right now, if you’d like.”

“Really?” Alexandria didn’t want to sound to eager, but she had enjoyed every bit of what Levi had done to her and what she had done to him.

Nodding, Levi laid them both out on the bed, cradling Alexandria in his arms. “Yes, little one.” 

_I guess, this is friends with benefits?_ Alexandria thought, feeling Levi bring the sheet over them, as he silently announced that they were going to bed. She was sort of tired and she didn’t want to let Levi’s thoughts linger on his inability to continue. She would do her best to help him out, tomorrow she’d look at her father’s books. It was a sensitive subject, so she’d be sure to let him come to her, when he was ready.

**= + =**

“You look like shit.” Hange grinned like a cat who just caught the canary, leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed in front of her chest. Though the smell around him was only a bit heavier, she could easily tell that nothing had transpired last night and that Alexandria was still, without mate.

Levi sat at the kitchen table, looking just as she said, like shit.

Last night had been amazing, he had gotten to see a new side to Alexandria, a private side, one that he’d be damned if anyone else was going to see. He frowned now, a pensive look on his face, as he mulled in despair.

Hange watched the man stew in his own self-regret, his frustration evident, furry, triangle ears lowered upon his head. There he sat, wondering what the fuck he was going to do now. It was obvious that he had yet to tell Alexandria, or else he wouldn’t be out here moping in the kitchen, he’d back in the room, enjoying morning after cuddles and snuggles. It was obvious SOMETHING had happened, just not, the BIG something.

“You’re going to have to tell her,” Hange sympathized, voice leveled. “, at the moment, it’s just **you** effected by the bond, but if you continue to be close to her as you are, she will begin to wonder why it hurts mentally and sometimes physically when your away for long periods of time. It gets worse when actual sex happens, but even scents can be devastating to ones psyche. First, it’s the chest palpations, then sudden bouts of anxiety, then the headaches begin, and symptoms gradually get worse. She’s a doctor, eventually she’ll figure it out. Of course, I’m hoping you **don’t** want her to go through that if you can help it, right?”

Levi glowered at her, the woman holding up her hands in appeasement. He knew she was right, he just loathed to hear it. This was all his fault. He forced this onto her.

“I, uh, don’t mean to get all in your business, but, well,” Hange rubbed the back of her neck, face scrunching in thought. “, do you even love her? Do you even wanna be with her?”

“Of course, I fucking do! Why the hell do you think I-“his angry tirade trailed off suddenly, as Levi came to the slow realization of just what he had answered with. _…Holy shit…_

Hange wanted to do a slow clap for the man, but felt she’d get a punch to the face, so decided against it. She knew of course that Levi held strong feelings for Alexandria, an Alpha just didn’t go around making a bond mate, if just be scent, for the hell of it. However, it was surprising to know that he had done it unintentionally, that in his case, his heart had dictated, before his mind could even catch up.

“And that is my queue to leave.” Standing straight, Hange briefly looked towards the living room area, a bit bummed she couldn’t thank Alexandria again, or bid her farewell. But she didn’t want to trouble the kitten, nor wake her from blissful slumber. “I’ll be traveling North,” she started for the back door, wanting to make as little noise as possible. “, meeting my pack along the way. They’ll know of both your names, by the way. A blood debt is owed, and I intend to honor it.” She vowed. “If for any reason, Alexandria or you are in need of help, just come find me or any member of my pack.”

Levi nodded, not one for ‘goodbyes’. He still wasn’t sure if he could fully trust the woman, blood pack or not. So far he didn’t want to outright kill her, so… That was at least a start.

“Take care, to the both of you!” With a friendly wink and a wave, Hange exited the cottage, closing the door behind her, with a soft ‘click’.

Minutes passed by in silence, before Levi eventually found himself standing and starting back towards Alexandria’s bedroom. _I love Alexandria._ That was such a foreign word to him, something he had never felt or said out loud in his life. For him, ‘love’ never existed to him.

 _Until now._ He stood in the doorway, admiring his bunny, who laid curled up in the sheets, sleeping soundlessly. He moved further into the room, eventually sitting upon the edge of the bed, his fingers grazing her cheek. _I almost did a terrible thing, to the one I love. I do not deserve her._

“Mmm,” Alexandria mumbled in her sleep, before her eyes began to flutter open lazily. “, Levi?” she asked sleepily, her hand reaching up to take ahold of his hand, which was at her cheek. “Why are you up?” she was a pouting now, while trying to not fall back to sleep at the same time. “Come back to bed.” 

He decided to not tell her Hange had left, Levi didn’t want to interrupt her sleep any further and truthfully, he wanted to just go back to reveling in her warmth under the sheets. He crawled back into bed, wrapping her in his arms, as he felt her snuggle into his chest, nuzzling her face into his neck, under his chin. He smoothed his hand down her back, at the same time kissing the top of her head.

How would he, or rather, how could he, ever tell Alexandria Craft, that he was in love with her?

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter was rewritten and well... HERE WE GO!! 
> 
> Revising other chapters as we go!! xoxo


	32. A New Season, A New Life Approaches Pt.1

“I didn’t get to say ‘goodbye’.”

Laying against Levi’s chest, head rested upon his shoulder as he stroked her hair, Alexandria doodled shapes with the tip of her finger, in between his pecs, sometimes gently smoothing the pads of her fingertips against healed scars, that would forever blemish his flesh.

Deep down, she wished she could take the scars away, erase the bad memories that probably went with them. As a doctor, why wasn’t that possible? It was frustrating. She was sure her father would simply say, ‘Cure the sick, heal their wounds and give them the advice they need, so that they do not ever have to see you again.’

“Packs normally stay in an area for a month. It sounded as if her and her pack were just about to settle North. Perhaps on one of our expeditions, we’ll stumble upon them.”

“North, huh?” her ears stood straight, as her mood suddenly perked and she lifted her head, so that her chin was now resting on his shoulder, eyes focused on her wolf’s handsome face. “There are quite a few adventures we can get around to up north! The capital is north, and the port city of Heringer is north, we can also cross the ocean and continue on if we’d like!” the possibilities were endless, and she was growing giddy with excitement at the mere prospects. “But before that, I’d like to head a bit further east.”

Levi shifted, so that he was fully focused on his little bunny, invested in whatever she had in mind, “And what is to the east?”

Smiling impishly, Alexandria brought her hand up to boop his nose, “I’ll tell you **_all_** about it, after I take a bath! I, uh… I feel a bit sticky…” a slight blush crept across her face. “Also, I’m super hungry.” She knew it was way past ten o’clock, she couldn’t remember the last time she slept in so long. But it had felt amazing to wake up in Levi’s arms, to cuddle and be cocooned by his warmth. She truly felt protected when he held her, as if she were precious to him. It was just her imagination, she knew that, but it didn’t hurt to pretend it were the truth. _Maybe it hurts a little…_ But she wouldn’t let it show. She wasn’t a child; she knew better then to force her feelings onto another. _We’re just friends... with benefits. This isn’t a romance book, Alexandria!_

“Let’s take a bath together.” Levi teased, seeing just a small swell of panic and alarm growing on her face. Though they came close to having sex yesterday, they didn't. But that didn't mean he was going to stop trying to do other, lewd things to her. He was in fact just torturing himself and yes, making things worse, but after his revelation earlier in the morning with Hange, he accepted his torture and he **would** be telling her his feelings. It was just a matter of having the confidence to do so.

He smiled knowingly now, taking the hand that had booped him and kissing it adoringly, “I’ll start breakfast, while you bath, kitten.”

Leaning up, Alexandria pecked him gingerly upon his lips, “Thanks Levi.”

_You don’t have to thank me. I’d give anything to make you happy._ Levi brushed his fingers across her cheek, she was smiling at him again, that radiant smile of hers. The one that had captivated him, the one he had fallen in love with. “You’re welcome, kitten.”

**= + =**

The moment Levi had set down the plate of food in front of Alexandria, did she start to dig in, practically shoveling down the food, making soft noises of appreciation and pleasure. He couldn’t help but smile, prideful in seeing that she was sated. Already he was acting as an Alpha mate would and he cursed himself. 

“Did you eat dinner last night?”

Pausing with a piece of pancake on her fork, Alexandria looked to the Wolf, who stood at the end of table, arms crossed, “…” swallowing the mouthful she had, she shook her head. “No.” she could see the clear disapproval on his face, the instant she had answered. “Everything happened to fast!” she explained quickly. She wondered briefly how one stare from him, had her feeling like she was about to be punished. “I wasn’t thinking about food, Levi…” she mumbled, giving him a ‘it’s kind of your fault’ glare.

“I’m sorry, little one.”

Alexandria frowned, “Don’t be! I’m finnnne! It’s one meal I skipped!” she patted the top of the table. “Now sit and eat already.”

“Next time,” _I really was out of my mind last night._ “, tell me if you are hungry.”

“Yes, yes,” Alexandria waved away his concern. “, eat, eat!” she finally chomped down on the piece of carrot pancake that was on her fork. “Mmm, you have to tell me how you made these!”

Levi smirked, “After you tell me what’s to the east, that you’re so interested in.”

“Mmm,” standing as she took a swig of her orange juice, Alexandria quickly gulped down what was left. “,ahh!” finished and refreshed, she sat the cup down. She didn’t have to go far, as she merely walked towards one of the medicine cabinets, opening up a drawer and rifling around for a few seconds, before removing a small, thin leaflet.

Chewing away at some meat, that he had mixed with some bread, Levi watched as his bunny eyed the pamphlet briefly, before looking back up at him.

“There is no treasure to be found this time, rather a chilling mystery that has yet to be solved.” She took a seat near him, laying the pamphlet on the table.

“That looks extremely old.” Now that he was viewing it from close up, Levi could see the slightly tattered edges, the worn and faded cover, the creases from repeated uses.

“Seventy years old, to be exact!”

“Ciderhouse Orphanage.” Levi read out loud the name on the cover, which showed a faded picture of a large building, that looked like a combined hybrid of a mansion and school. There were windows covering the entire frame of the building, on both the second and first floor, and a large, cylinder like chimney sticking out of the center of the building.

“My father received this from one of his elderly colleagues, who had managed to hide it away. All propaganda pertaining to the Orphanage was gathered and burned.”

Levi frowned, shifting in his seat so that he could fully face Alexandria and the leaflet, interest obviously piqued. “Usually that only happens when someone wants to cover something up.”

“Yes, that is exactly what they were trying to do. Most of all the nearby towns and cities agreed to just have it wiped clean from the records, so that people forgot it existed.” Alexandria explained forlornly. “My father’s elderly colleague, was the doctor that took care of the only two remaining survivors of that Orphanage.”

“What happened?” 

“Well, once upon a ti-“

Levi ears stood on end, eyes narrowing as he sensed approaching figures from outside. Alexandria’s words trailed off, picking up on Levi’s sudden shift in demeanor, the way his gaze shifted towards the living room. A loud knock sounded off on the front door.

“Alexandria Craft, I’m 9 months pregnant and cold out here!” Rachel called out. “Are you two naked in there! You better be!”

“Why the hell would you say that!?” Cole spoke up now, clearly appalled.

“…” Alexandria and Levi eyed one another, both trying their best not to let out audible sighs.

Eyeing his half-eaten breakfast, Levi decided a shower at the moment was far more important, then his unsated hunger.

“I’ll go greet our guests,” Alexandria picked up the pamphlet, standing to hide it away once more. It was a dangerous topic to discuss and she wanted to protect them from it. The Ciderhouse Orphanage was not spoken of lightly. In truth, it was best no one knew of it, but with her own eyes, she wanted to see it for herself.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Levi picked up his plate and cup.

“Well, at least one of us will be naked.” Alexandria giggled.

**= + =**

“A shower in the middle of the day,” Rachel played detective. “,and were you eating breakfast?” the woman gave Alexandria the biggest side eye ever, as she sat at the kitchen table, watching her rabbit friend wash up.

“It’s always nice to see you Rachel.” Alexandria smiled warmly, turning off the faucet, pretending to ignore her observations.

“I see Mister Furry hasn’t stocked up on the wood!” Cole sauntered into the kitchen, puffing his chest up, as he declared that **he** would cutting wood to restock what was clearly low.

Rachel and Alexandria gave each other knowing looks, as they watched the horse Beastel, with his head held high and a slight strut in his step, walk out the back door.

“I didn’t have the heart to tell him that Levi cut extra wood and stored it on the side of the garage.”

“Bwahaha,” Rachel laughed out loud, both hands on her rounded belly. “, oh man, but I wish you did. That man, I swear.” She shook her head merrily. “It’s like he’s having a pissing contest or something. Can you imagine how he’ll be when you two actually get together!”

“… How do you think he’ll be, if I leave entirely with Levi?” Alexandria decided to just come out and say it now, rather then later. It was only a couple more weeks till spring and she had yet to tell anyone of her plans. Which of course meant Rachel, Cole and the Mayor.

Rachel smile faded from her face, “What do you mean?”

Wringing the dish cloth, she used for drying in her hand, Alexandria bit her lip, stepping towards Rachel, before taking a seat herself. “Levi and I are going exploring, Rachel. We’re gonna be adventurers! My dream is finally coming true. We leave when spring blooms.”

“Alex…” it took a second for Rachel to process what the rabbit had announced, but once she had, she inhaled and exhaled methodically. “Sweetheart, your going away with a man you hardly know?” was her first argument. 

“Oh, so its okay if I sleep with him, but **not** travel around with him. Got it, completely makes sense!” Sarcasm dripped from every word she uttered, and it was obvious, Alexandria had grown upset. 

“Alexandria, your just going to up and lea-“

“You **know** this has been my dream!" she hadn't even given Rachel time to finish, before she went off on the woman. "You and **every** person in town knows that! My parents even knew it! My parents were always supportive of my dream too! My passion was **never** becoming a doctor like my father! I may be damn good at it, I was taught by the best after all, but I **_always_** aspired to go out and adventure! To explore, travel, discover! Why can’t any of you be supportive of that!?” she stood suddenly, chair rattling slightly at the sudden force of her motions. "The only person in my corner is Levi and you want to sit there and try to paint him a 'stranger' all of a sudden!?" 

“…” Rachel watched in silence, as her rabbit friend paced towards the kitchen sink, then to the pantry entrance, before finally stopping, looking back towards her. “… I’m sorry.” Placing her hands on the table, Rachel conceded, nodding at everything Alexandria had exploded onto her. “You’re right, with **everything** you said, you are absolutely right. Forever you’ve had this goal and forever I know, you’ve been working towards it. Before your parents died, Alexandria, we were on board as well. But when your parents died…” Rachel pursed her lips, tone softening.

“When your parents died, is when we looked upon you and all we could see was a little girl we needed to make sure was safe. Cole and I were good friends with your parents, it just made sense to us to always keep you under our wing. I’m **just** as guilty as Cole, when it came to making sure you stayed close, not enough to suffocate you, but just enough to keep my peace of mind.

You kept going on and on about adventuring, even after your parents died, I blatantly started to ignore that. I didn’t want you to leave us. I,” she let out a bitter sigh. “, was thinking selfishly. And I’m so, so sorry. Please,” she pleaded. “, forgive me and don’t think me a bad friend. All I was ever thinking of was keeping you safe. But I realize now, that **yes** , I was and am being hypocritical. I was pushing you to have sex with Levi, and is **that** really being safe? No. Not at all. You are not a little girl anymore, you’re a young woman, who has every right to live her life, the way she sees fit.”

Alexandria stepped back towards her chair, sitting back down, so that she took Rachel’s hand in her own, the older woman squeezing hers reassuringly. “I forgive you. It upset me, yes, but I never hated you for it. I understood that you had good intentions, but just… Went about it the wrong way.”

“Do you trust Levi that much?”

A smile grew upon Alexandria’s face, as she nodded with no hesitation whatsoever, “Yes, I do. I trust him with my life, Rachel.”

“Heh, well there’s no fighting that, is there?” a faint, spicy scent wafted into Rachel’s nostrils, as she patted Alexandria’s hand and the woman frowned. “, sweetheart,” she murmured. “, what’s that smell?” bringing Alexandria’s hand up to her nose, Rachel sniffed.

“?”

“D, did you and Levi mate?”

“Gosh,” Alexandria blushed and pulled her hand from Rachel’s hold. “, you and my sex life, I swear. No, if you must know. But we came sort of close... We did other things. I still smell like him even after my bath,” she rubbed her arm. “, he smells really nice, doesn’t he?”

“…” Rachel starred at Alexandria with a mute expression. _She doesn’t know. That predator mother fucker. She. Doesn’t. Fucking. Know!_ Her belly suddenly kicked up a storm. “What the- S, shit.” Rachel grasped the side of her stomach. “Oh, my Gods…”

Alexandria’s brow furrowed, as she began to hear water trickling under the table and then realization dawned on her, as she saw the shock on Rachel’s face, “Your water broke!?”

“My water broke!” Rachel exclaimed in horror.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this an extra long chapter and then well, the adventure begins, but i decided to split it into two parts because by the time i'm finished, nothing would be out until Tuesday! T_T  
> I wanted to put something out to celebrate MONDAY! How is everyone? I'm hoping you all had a good weekend! xoxo
> 
> I wonder how Rachel knew that Levi marked her? Hrmmm XD
> 
> I am so excited for 'The Ciderhouse Orphanage Adventure' to begin! It's been brewing in my mind since the ending of The Treasure of Metollo Adventure and from there, the idea grew and grew! 
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying yourselves! Let me know what ya think, if ya want! :)  
> Stay safe and healthy! xoxo


	33. A New Season, A New Life Approaches Pt.2

Rachel’s water breaking, kicked off a series of unfortunate events in the Craft cottage.

As Alexandria hurried to get her medical bag from under the sink, is when Levi jogged into the kitchen, already somewhat aware of the situation at hand.

“I need to get her to the procedure room,” she called it that, but it was really just a large, spare room, made up of two hospital beds, a wellness table for check ups and a desk so that she could talk to her patients professionally. “, can you go and tell Cole what’s happening?”

Levi hesitated at first, starring at Alexandria with weary expression, one that made the rabbit Beastel grow concerned. But then he complied, hurriedly rushing towards the back door, while Alexandria helped Rachel waddle her way towards the other room.

Moment later, Cole came dashing back into cottage, rushing towards the procedure room, just as Alexandria settled his wife on the empty bed, gathering up a gown for her to wear.

“Oh geez, oh Gods,” Cole began, raking his hands through his hair. “, you’re having it!” he began to breathe as if **he** were the one having the baby. “Oh man, oh man!”

“It?” Rachel hissed through labored breaths, as she practically glowered silent death at Cole. “Yes Cole, I’m having **IT**! **IT** is coming!” she screamed.

“Breathe, Rachel.” Alexandria resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the couple, who always had their back and forths like this. They were like night and day, water, and oil, but they were madly in love with one another and that’s all that mattered. As she began to hand Rachel the medical gown, which would make birthing so much easier, Alexandria’s vision began to slightly blur and she stumbled, if only a little bit.

Cole frowned, “Alex, you okay?” he hadn’t missed the way she righted herself, hand coming up to touch her forehead

Levi entered the room, pushing past Cole, to stand at his bunnies’ side, leaning forward so that he could whisper in her ear, “Your heat is coming.”

“… What...?” eyes widening, Alexandria looked up at her wolf with distress. “Cole,” tossing the gown at the man, Alexandria quickly started out of the room, Levi right behind her. “, dress your wife in that!”

**= + =**

“Are you sure?” Alexandria entered her office, immediately going to her desk, where most of her chemicals and experiments were laid out. She had promised herself she’d finish making that protein substitute before they left, and she **would** do it. “I don’t feel anyth-“she wasn’t even able to finish her sentence, before another dizzy spell hit her and Levi was instantly at her side, holding her upright, as her knees had begun to buckle. “… Levi, that baby is coming. I can’t be going through this.”

Helping her stand straight, Levi took a step back, letting Alexandria have some breathing room. He watched as she inhaled and exhaled, before reaching for one of the drawers on her desk, eventually pulling out a tiny wooden box.

“Most likely Rachel’s pheromones right now, caused my Heat to reach it’s boiling point. Was I really that close?” she looked over at Levi, who nodded. “I’m sure that last night helped speed up the process as well?”

“It did.” He couldn’t help but smile, for she was giving him a shy, flushed smile in return.

“There are midwives in town,” she opened the box, showcasing four vials filled with clear liquid within. “, but Rachel is in no condition to travel and her contractions are about 3-4 minutes apart. That baby wants out **now** and it isn’t going to wait any longer.” Taking out one of the vials, Alexandria looked back at Levi. “I refuse to not be the one to deliver that baby.”

“What is that?”

“Heat Suppressants,” reaching over her desk towards the stack of needles in a box, she pulled one out. “, I don’t like taking this stuff to be honest, I much rather prefer the knockout shot. The suppressant will keep me on my feet long enough for me to deliver Rachel’s baby, before I eventually end up passing out.”

Frowning, Levi didn’t like the thought of Alexandria suffering and that’s exactly what she’d be doing. Suppressants were basically a last resort for Beastels that couldn’t find a mate, they made both the symptoms and the Beastels pheromones non-existent, but the Beastel still felt pain and heavy fatigue, thus why she would be passing out. The knockout shot was something only Alexandria’s father had concocted for his daughter.

“Don’t give me that look please,” Alexandria gave him her most reassuring smile, as she stuck the needle into the vial, filling the shot with the liquid substance. “, I’ll be fine! Or are you disappointed about not having an 8-hour romp?” she teased. Though they had yet to consumate anything, she felt comfortable joking with Levi about such things. She had read in her father's books that a couple with such problems, should always be positive and pretend as if nothing unusual was happening in the bedroom. 

Levi grunted, “Heat or not, we can still go 8 hours long, Alexandria.” He stated matter of fact.

“… I will die Levi…” Alexandria giggled, not wanting to imagine 8 straight hours of sex and no rest. A Beastel’s heat was usually celebrated with couples, some would even make dates of it and ready before hand. Unfortunately, this is how her first Heat, with Levi, was going. _Isn’t this just wonderful!_ She wasn’t mad at Rachel, not at all, but Alexandria felt she was allowed to be a little disappointed. Perhaps her heat was all Levi needed for his erectile dysfunction to go away! It was something she had been betting on, in the long run, if he never asked for her help.

“Let’s try for three and go from there.” Levi smirked, seeing her visibly panic, as she finished filling the shot.

“You are incorrigible, I swear.”

“I just always want you, is all.” Levi admitted.

Alexandria looked at him with a warm, tender expression, “And you have me.” she hadn’t meant to say it out loud, in truth, she had just planned to say it in her head. But before she knew it, the words had just fallen out. However, she hadn’t expected Levi to continue to stare at her so adoringly like he was, accepting her words, being okay with them. _Don’t think to much into it…_ She thought. _Just friends, just friends with benefits. Really good friends. Best friends? Best partner friends? OooOOoh, just shoot yourself up already!_

Taking the needle, she brought her arm up, flicking her finger against where her veins would be. Soon, one or two bluish veins made an appearance and she stuck the needle through, pressing down. Afterwards, she tossed the empty shot on the desk, turning her head to mee Levi’s gaze.

“Let’s go deliver a baby.” She gave him a lopsided grin, whilst praying the suppressant didn’t kick her butt too much.

**= + =**

An hour later, through the yelling, screaming and death threats aimed at Cole, who was outside the delivery room, Rachel gave birth to a healthy, baby girl.

“It’s a girl, Rachel.” Alexandria exclaimed, beads of sweat upon her forehead, as she gingerly handed the newborn babe to her mother.

“S, s, she’s so beautiful,” Rachel awed, as she took her baby into her arms. “, look at her. Look at her tiny hands, her fucking tiny feet.”

Cole rushed into the room, Levi in the doorway.

“Look,” Rachel cried to her husband. “, it’s our baby girl!”

Cole gave a goofy smile, starring at the two loves of his life on the bed, before… He passed out.

“Oh, for God’s sake,” Rachel groaned, wanting to pummel the man to death. “, useless man.”

Levi nudged Cole with his foot, before hauling him up, to drag him back into the living room, where he had been pacing endlessly for an hour and a half.

“She’s beautiful,” Alexandria murmured happily, coming up to the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Rachel’s shoulder. “, just like her mother.”

“Say ‘hi’ to your Godmother, Olivia,” Rachel cooed. “, she’s going to the be the world’s best damn adventurer! She’s gonna explore all over the world, traveling to all different kinds of exotic places. And one day, when she’s super famous, has tons of awards under her belt and the worlds knows her name by heart, she’ll come back home and tell us all about it!” Rachel looked up at Alexandria. “Right?”

Tears brimmed in Alexandria’s eyes, as she nodded, “Of course I will,” a few tears escaped down her cheeks. “, I’ll even bring back souvenirs.”

“I want to hear your name being heralded,” Rachel smiled, **genuinely** smiled at Alexandria, now finally and **always** in her corner. “, I want books to be written about you! Papers broadcasting your name and your findings! You go out there and give 120% like you always do, you got that?”

Sniffling, Alexandria wiped at her tears, “You got it!”

“Your parents, baby, would be so damn proud.”

Levi entered the room, just as Alexandria had taken a woozy, step back. Moving fast, he caught his bunny, just as she was about to tumble to the ground. He swiftly lifted her into his arms, seeing the clear exhaustion written on her face.

“What the hell happened?” Rachel had been horrified to watch Alexandria suddenly topple over, fainting.

“Her Heat came,” Levi explained. “, she took a suppressant.”

“Holy fucking shit,” the woman whispered. “, I’m sorry.” She breathed.

“Alexandria would say ‘don’t be’. She wanted to be the one to deliver your baby.”

Rachel shook her head softly, a knowing smile spreading across her face, “She **would** say something like that, wouldn’t she. You’ve been watching her closely for a while, so of course you would know. When was it, that you decided to make her your mate?”

Levi froze for a second, before meeting Rachel’s eyes, “I think I always knew, from the first time she gave me one of her ‘Don’t worry about it’ smiles.”

Rachel chuckled, “Oh yeah, those will get ya.”

“So, you’re the Alpha.” Levi surmised, knowing that was only way Rachel could have figured out that Alexandria was his mate. His scent only affected nearby Alphas, it was a deterrent basically, for them to ‘stay away’, however some Alphas took it as a challenge.

“What, did you really think Cole was?” Rachel scoffed. “Like hell, of course **I** am.” 

“Actually no, I did not.” Levi smirked, as Rachel laughed out loud.

A few moments passed and Rachel let out a tired sigh, Olivia being a good little baby and sleeping peacefully in her arms, “Levi, you’re in love with our Alex, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“I guess, it was a sort of, ‘my body acted before my mind could’ type of situations?”

“It was.”

“… That still makes you an asshole, you know, that right?”

“I do.”

“I’m sure you’ve already beaten yourself up over it.”

“I have.”

“I swear if you give me another two-word answer again, I’m getting out of this bed and putting my foot so far up your ass!”

Levi remained silent, Rachel eyeballing him, daring him to say something.

“I like you,” Rachel laughed now. “, I really do. You’re perfect for our little Alex. I don’t approve of the whole not telling her thing and I realize you two haven't consumated anything... But the scent is strong and you're probably already in pain. I can’t speak for her, but I know she really does trust and care about you a lot. If I could give any advice, it would be to tell her while out adventuring. Wait for the right moment and just WAM, tell her. Make the moment romantic, light some candles or sing a song, I don’t know, some romantic bullshit. Gods know, Cole doesn’t do that shit.”

“…” Levi couldn’t help but find the woman’s bitter tone amusing, as she muttered more negative things about Cole under breathe.

“Just don’t be like Cole, and you’ll go places.” Rachel finished, a curt nod empathizing her zeal on that statement.

“I think I can do that.”

Rachel smirked, “Take care of our baby girl, Levi. Or else, I will find you and fucking murder you, I swear, there will be nothing left of you. I will legit tear all your organs out and feed them to you one by one, then just cut you into pieces, spread you all over.” Her hand made tossing motions, showcasing how’d she end up doing it. “You get me, buddy?”

“I do.” With a smug smirk, Levi answered with two words, before exiting the room, Alexandria cradled in his arms protectively.

“YOU ARE SO LUCKY I CAN’T WALK, YOU BASTARD!” Rachel called out angrily, regardless of the smile that plastered her face.

_I’m gonna miss you, Alexandria Craft._

**= A New Season; A New Life Approaches: END =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is a riot to write XD She's crude and in your face, but on the inside, she's well... uh... she's still crude and sometimes rude, but she's a sweetie XDDD!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments! I read every one of them and it just really makes my day, to know that ya'll are enjoying yourselves and my writing! Seriously, I appreciate it! xoxo
> 
> Next up: The Ciderhouse Adventure
> 
> Cya'll Next Chapter! xoxo


	34. The Ciderhouse Adventure Pt. 1

“I knew this day would come, I was expecting it, to be honest. Your father would always tell me he wanted to join you for your first adventure. He wanted nothing more, to see your dreams come true. I’m happy for you Craft and the town will surely miss you. I’m sure Cole and Rachel will make sure your cottage is well taken care of, for your eventual return home. However, if these old knees are capable, I too will stop by every now and again myself.”

It didn’t take long for the entire town to hear of Alexandria’s Craft eventual departure. Which meant, everyone and their mother had decided to book appointments to get their checkups and to see the rabbit Beastel, before she left.

This is also meant, that both Levi and Alexandria saw less and less of each other during the day. In between her patients, she also worked endlessly on the protein supplement and his ED pills, every downtime she got. Levi, when he saw she was staying up far too late, decided to put his put his foot down on some nights, making sure she went to bed.

Exhausted and tired after the days end, Alexandria had no energy to have a second venture in the bedroom with her wolf Beastel, even though Levi shared a bed with her now. On more than one occasion, she apologized about this, to which Levi would tell her to stop apologizing.

“Do you think I’m going anywhere if we don’t fool around? Do you think I am that fickle?” he murmured, taking her in his arms one night, as they readied for bed. It had been the third time she had apologized to him about not having any stamina to try anything in the bedroom.

“No, of course I don’t!” she tilted her head up, as she finished buttoning her pajama top, which had been hand made by one of her loyal patients, as a going away gift. “It’s just,” she sighed, gripping his arms which had wrapped around her shoulders, leaning back into his warmth. “, I guess I’m just apologizing for not having a normal schedule, is all.” _I’m sure any **normal** girl would be jumping your bones every day… _She wanted to, but she was just so tired.

“Do you regret taking care of all the people you see each day?”

“No.” no hesitation, no regret in her voice. He was sure if he asked again, she’d say the same thing, over and over and though he wasn’t standing in front of her, he could just tell her eyes were resolute in her answer.

Levi smiled, as his leant his head against her shoulder, cheek nuzzling hers, “Because you are who you are, this is how it is and Alexandria, I love who you are.” He kissed her cheek now. “Never apologize for that.”

“…” Alexandria turned in Levi’s arms suddenly, wrapping her arms around him, embracing the man tightly as she buried her face in his chest. “Thank you.” she whispered.

He always knew what to say to make her either want to cry in happiness or bounce around in joy. He made her heart a complete and utter mess. _I love you._ Oh, how Alexandria wished she had the courage to say that to him. But she remained silent, being happily embraced in return by her Wolf. Who eventually picked her up bridal style, leading them both to bed, where they always ended up holding one another, through the night.

As they settled in bed, Alexandria snuggled close to him, leaning up to kiss him on the lips, as she always did, before resting her head against his shoulder. Levi brought his arm to secure her in place at his side, kissing her upon the top of her head. This had been their routine for the past week, and both were happily content with it.

“Good night, Levi.”

“Good night, kitten.”

**= + 6 Days Before Spring + =**

On her downtime, with no appointments left on her schedule, Alexandria stood at one of her worktables, mashing a mixture into powder, so that she could eventually turn it to liquid. This was the last of her experimental ingredients and after this, she had decided to throw in the towel. Continuing her experiments for the protein substitute on the road would be time consuming and they just wouldn’t have the space.

“… One last time… “she murmured, turning on the burner, so that her mixture could boil and bubble. Instead of having her liquids cold, or room temperature, Alexandria decided to this time, boil all her ingredients together, making it scalding hot, before cooling it down. It would affect the taste and that is what she was going for. She was sure her mixture would be great for keeping a predator’s hunger pains at bay, at least for a couple of days, but it was just the taste that was disgusting and not at all, consumable. 

After mixing the powder in with the boiling liquid she watched it all just come together, stirring it with a thin iron spoon, before turning the heat off, watching for a time as it cooled down.

A knock sounded on her office door, which she always kept open and Alexandria looked up, a bright smile spreading across her face, as Levi entered with two cups of tea. Something new she had learned about him over the past week, was that Levi Ackerman liked his tea and he was picky about the taste. Even when he made it himself. She found it adorable the way he had scrutinized his own tea, pouring out the whole kettle and rebrewing a new batch. She wanted to learn and know so much more about this man, that she had fallen in love with.

“Just in time,” she greeted chipperly, thanking him for the tea, as he set it down at her office desk. “, once this fully cools down,” she motioned to the beaker that was still rested on the burner. “, I’ll have you test it. I hope you don’t throw this one up.”

“This will really be your last experiment?” Levi honestly didn’t want her to give up, she had worked so hard throughout the weeks and he could see it in her eyes, when she had told him that she’d ‘throw in the towel’, that it pained her to even announce it. Sitting down on a nearby chair, Levi took a sip of his tea, proud of himself for making a good batch his try and not wasting anymore tea leaves.

“Yes!” Alexandria proclaimed. “Because this one **WILL** work!” she hopped to her desk, picking up the cup of tea.

“I’d like to finish my tea, just in case.” Levi smirked.

Alexandria stuck her tongue out at him, smiling regardless, as she herself began to sip at her tea. After a couple of minutes, the pair relaxing in silence, Levi placed his teacup down, standing. Walking towards her worktable, he eyed the beaker filled with a dark red liquid, that almost looked like blood. He knew the process by now, so Alexandria didn’t have to do anything, but watch as Levi grabbed a test vial, pouring some of the liquid inside of it.

“…” bringing her cup down, Alexandria watched in utter trepidation, as Levi brought the vial to his lips. _Why is he so sexy when he drinks something? Or just about does anything, really. I swear, him sitting and reading is sexy. Oh my Gods, focus girl!_ He downed the vial in one swig and Alexandria was now holding her breathe, waiting for him to say or do anything.

“Alexandria?” Levi looked up at her, with a serious expression.

“Oh no,” setting the cup down, Alexandria hurriedly walked up to Levi. “, are you okay? Do you feel any pain? Does it hurt? Feel sick!?”

“Alexandria, this tastes amazing.”

“What?” she froze, not quite sure she heard correctly. “What did you say?”

“You did it, kitten,” Levi smiled. “, this,” he showed her the empty vial. “, tasted great.”

“I, I did it.” Alexandria whispered, in stunned disbelief. “I DID IT!” she exclaimed. “Levi, I DID IT!” 

Levi smiled, as Alexandria jumped into his arms and he twirled her around, as she celebrated. “Congratulations, little one.”

“Oh, my Gods, this is great!” Alexandria took the empty vial from him as soon as he set her down on her feet again. “I can’t believe this, I thought for sure it’d be another failure.” She confessed.

“I believed in you.” He gently tapped her chin with the side of his forefinger.

She flashed him a brilliant smile, before picking up the beaker with the remaining liquid still inside. “Well, this can be one dose. I can travel into town and buy more ingredients today! I’d like if you had about twenty to thirty more doses on hand since we’ll be traveling a fair distance and meat spoils quickly.”

“You really thought ahead on this, haven’t you?” he was impressed at her foresight, but he was also deeply touched by her kindness.

“Of course, I did,” Alexandria gave him a grumpy expression. “, I just want you to stay healthy and happy while we travel.” She felt his hand come up towards her side, pulling her so that she flushed against his body now. He lifted her chin, with his other hand, capturing her lips with his. Alexandria melted into the kiss, letting him take control, as he opened her mouth, his tongue slipping through to play with her own. She moaned, as the hand that was at her waist, now fell down to cup her ass, squeezing one cheek, melding her lower half into his growing erection.

-The Bell For A Walk-In Sounded-

“…” instantly, their passionate kissing was paused, and both now pulled away from one another. “I’m still working…” Alexandria whispered, pouting now, when she felt Levi’s hands fall away from her butt. _Gods, I wanted him to take me here. Maybe on the desk? I would have touched him again... Maybe even use my mouth this time._ She felt a bit guilty for her lewd thoughts. 

Kissing her on the forehead, Levi cupped the side of her face, “Work, kitten. I’ll head into town for you. Just write me a list of ingredients.”

“… Okay.”

**= + =**

Her last patient didn’t end up going home until 8:30 p.m., and usually whenever night fell, Cole would swing on by with a wagon from town and take the patients home. Waving to both Cole and her last patient of the day, Alexandria watched them trail away, into the darkness.

With a big yawn and a stretch, she made her way back into the cottage, smelling Levi’s cooking. He always adjusted to her schedule, this way none of the food would grow cold. Peeking into the kitchen, she asked quickly if she had time for a shower and he nodded.

Taking a shower and feeling refreshed, if not a little fatigued, Alexandria made her way into the kitchen, stomach growling at the smell of food. Like always, when Levi deposited a plate in front of her, she went to town, gobbling it all up.

“The ingredients you need are in the pantry,” Levi informed, taking her plate to give her seconds. “, also, tomorrow while you are at work, I’ll be in town doing my own work.”

“Oh really?” Alexandria was all ears, turning in her seat now. “Doing what?”

“The mayor came up to me while I was about to return back to the cottage,” Levi made his way back to the table, placing another full plate of food in front of Alexandria. “, he asked if I’d like to help a couple of townsfolk and himself, cut the remaining wood for the season. ‘I’ll pay you handsomely of course’ is what he finished with.”

Alexandria smiled, “Usually that’s a volunteer job that has no compensation, also the mayor doesn’t just compensate just anyone.” She picked at her food now, taking her second plate slow. “I think it’s the mayor’s way of thanking you for taking care of the poachers. A couple of the townsfolk stumbled across the massacre that was their campsite. Seeing the head on the pike, was sort of what gave away that it was a warning to any other trespassers. The mayor isn’t dumb, he put it together it was you. There was never a need to dip into the town’s funds for bounties or such, so this is probably his way of giving you money, without letting the people know who was responsible for the poachers.” 

“So, you knew about that?” Levi had Hange omit that part out from their conversation, not wanting Alexandria to know of the gory details, or what he was capable of doing in making sure she was safe.

Pausing mid-bite, Alexandria nodded, “It’s hard to keep things like that secret in a small town. Conversation travels far, even when people are using hushed tones. I found out from a group of men near the supply store.”

“I see.” Levi eyed his food silently.

“I know why you kept it from me,” she began to reassure him. “, it’s bloody and messy of course, but I know why you did it. They were bad men and they got their just karma,” Alexandria declared. “, and the town and I are safe because of it. So, you don’t have to lower your head for me, Levi Ackerman,” she smiled warmly at him now, as he lifted his gaze to meet her violet hued eyes. “, you’re my hero.”

“I’m far from a hero.” Levi grunted.

“Ah,” Alexandria mulled over words in her head. “, knight? Guardian? Ooo, Wolf protector!”

Levi shook his head, smiling none the less, as she continued to make up silly titles for him. _How about your mate?_ When should he tell her? The bond wasn’t strong enough to have any negative effects on her just yet, but for him, the bond was at 100% and every time she wasn’t near him, he grew just a little stir crazy. He was, in every sense of the word, her mate and yet, she wasn't quite his, not yet. The scent was there, the marking had started and yet, he continued to let her have an out. A way to escape him, if she so chose. And so thus, he suffered. Calling her his 'mate' if only in his head. 

After dinner, as Levi was washing the dishes, Alexandria once again took out the Ciderhouse pamphlet, placing it on the table. It had been awhile, but Levi had remembered what she had told him. As he placed the last dish on the drying rack, he moved to sit in a chair next to her, as she opened the leaflet, revealing faded paragraphs and pictures of what he could assume was the inside of the orphanage.

“Once upon a time, the Ciderhouse Orphanage was once a very well-known and prestigious place. It was both a large orphanage and a school combined, that not only taught the orphans but children from the outside as well. Because of this, the Orphanage received plenty of funding and the gates were always open. The children, even if not going to homes, would always leave with a good education and typically a job right at the start.

Everything was going smoothly, until a couple of orphans went missing. At first, the staff thought they were just runaways and things continued as normal. Sadly however, not long after, a teacher went missing, then a cook from the kitchen and then a janitor. The director of the school didn’t want to raise any alarm bells, so he made quick work in quieting the staff, giving them raises to shut their mouths.

This worked for a little while, the staff fearful, but happy to have more money, went about their days. However, soon more and more children began to disappear. Since they were orphans, the director remained in control of the situation. His greed kept him from closing the Orphanage down, so that they could get to the bottom of what was happening. If word got out that staff and children were vanishing without a trace, the funding would stop.

One bright, early morning, on a school day no less, the entirety of the inhabitants inside the Ciderhouse Orphanage went missing. Vanished into thin air.

It wasn’t until the late afternoon, when a delivery man in a wagon found two of the orphans on the side of the road, miles away from the building, scared practically to death and unable to speak, that they discovered everyone had gone missing.

For hours on end, they interrogated those poor children, but the pair could not talk. Some **one** or some **thing** had made them so terrified, that they had just shut down completely. They feared going anywhere near the Ciderhouse and if even mentioned, the children would throw hysterical fits, that would often lead to injuries.

This only made everyone anxious and curious, as to what had really happened. What could have caused over a hundred people, both children and adults, to up and vanish as they had? No signs of a struggle, no signs of bloodshed or even unusual fingerprints or footprints.

Of course, a search was conducted of the Orphanage. That’s where they found the journals of the staff members, who wrote everything the director had done in detail, even the dates and names of those that had gone missing. As the search continued, with volunteers and the authorities working together, it wasn’t long until a few of members of the search party, went missing.

Three times they did a head count, but by the end of the third count, they knew that some of them had vanished. At least two volunteers and one of the guards from the nearby town. It was by then that panic had set in and everyone raced to remove themselves from the Ciderhouse grounds. Unfortunately, during their hasty escape, two more people vanished in the chaos.

‘Burn it down’ is what they now chanted, but everyone feared getting close enough to do even that. So instead, they decided to erase it from history, erase it from everyone’s minds. They burned anything and everything that had to do with the Ciderhouse Orphanage. All the posters, flyers, leaflets, books, and documents. They wanted to make sure no one even stepped foot on the grounds. They chained up the gates, and then they chained them again, even boarding up the bars, so that no one could slink their way through.

That of course didn’t stop people from going to see for themselves. It’s hard to quell such a story as the Ciderhouse Orphanage. On occasion, every couple of years after that one day, people still would go missing. A few teenagers on a dare, a couple of researchers here and there. Until eventually, nothing. Stories have ceased. People have forgotten.”

“And **you** want to go inside?” Levi looked ready to say ‘no’, but Alexandria held up her hands to stop him from voicing his concern.

“No, I want to see it for myself is all. I wouldn’t risk even stepping on the grounds, but outside the gate, is safe. Families of the victims would often stand outside the gate, grieving and leaving flowers. Some would even report seeing their loved ones in the windows, beckoning them forward. I want to go and see it for myself. This forgotten and scary mystery, is something I want to at least check up on.”

“…” Levi could see she was serious, and he trusted she knew what she was doing. If she said outside the gate was safe, then it was safe. He didn’t believe in scary stories, but he didn’t have an explanation for what had happened either. All he knew was that people disappeared and it was dangerous. And he refused to let anything happen to Alexandria. “Alright, then that’s our next stop. The Ciderhouse Orphanage.”

“It’s a shame that the pair who survived that night, have passed away already. I would’ve liked to at least try to ask them questions.”

“Even after so long, they still were mute?”

“Mmm, yes,” Alexandria nodded sadly. “, until the day they died, the pair did not utter a single word. However, the woman, on her deathbed, said but one thing before she passed away. ‘The widow, took everyone’.”

“The widow?” Levi frowned, mulling over the phrase.

“I don’t believe in ghost stories Levi,” Alexandria explained. “, there **has** to be a logical explanation for what happened to everyone on that day.”

“So, you plan to do investigating in the nearby town?”

“I doubt anyone will know of anything new to tell me. But I do want to read some of the staff members journals.”

Levi’s brow shot up, as he too wished to know more about what had occurred inside the Orphanage, “Where are those?”

“Most likely hidden away somewhere inside the mayor’s office. The mayor of Night Creek died thirteen years ago; his son is now in charge. I doubt the mayor told his son anything. The Ciderhouse is situated so far away from anything and the roads were literally paved away by the authorities, so that no one could actually find it, unless they knew exactly where to go. So, it was in the mayor’s best interest to let all that knowledge die with him. At least, that’s what I’m theorizing.”

“Do you think the mayor’s son will just let you waltz in there and look around for these journals?” Levi smirked, imagining the scenario in his head, and finding it amusing.

“No!” Alexandria stuck out her tongue. “But it’s worth a shot!” she smiled impishly now. “Regardless, I’d still like to see the Ciderhouse, even if its outside the gates.” She pointed to the leaflet, her finger stopped on a picture of the gates and scenery around it. “A couple of photos have landmarks in them and I’m certain I can piece together the exact location, if I’m there in person.”

“So, our first stop is Night Creek.”

“Mhm.”

“Alexandria,” Levi caught her gaze, making sure she was paying attention to him. “, this was **before** you were born, and you will not be blamed if you can not solve this.” He knew his little one had a big heart and her true intentions were always out in the open. He knew she wanted to solve the mystery, put the people who had gone missing, to rest. Give them justice and put an end to the case, just as she had done with the Metollo’s. But this sounded dangerous and he didn’t want her forgetting that. 

“… I know.” Alexandria gave Levi a weary smile. “Am I that to easy to read?”

“Very. I know you care, kitten, I know you care a lot. But I refuse to let anything happen to you. So, if even in the slightest I sense you are in danger, I w **ill** end this investigation. Alright?”

Alexandria nodded, “Okay.”

**= 1 Day Before Spring =**

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! And thus, the mystery, the goal and our new adventure is laid out for the duo!  
> I am super hyped! I can't wait! I know I'm the one writing it, but it's still exciting. It's like a movie that's playing out in my head! Especially when i listen to music when i write! XD
> 
> I'll be taking the weekend off, because sadly i do have to work. :( I wish i could just sit and write and stream for you guys, but I have to have an actual job to pay bills! :,( otherwise, i'd be throwing chapters at you all week! XD
> 
> if you wanna keep updated on progress and upcoming fics follow me on twitter! @HanaBoBanaGames
> 
> also, since they are really easy to write up, spring outfit chapters will probably be posted during the weekend, detailing what Levi and Alexandria will be wearing for the adventure.  
> I'm thinking a new change of outfits for every new adventure they go on! that sounds awesome!
> 
> alright! cya'll on monday and happy weekend! tell me if your hyped or not for the new adventure! XD i wanna see them comments :,D!


	35. Alexandria’s Spring/Adventure Outfit

**= The CiderHouse Adventure Outfit=**

Springtime is actually Alexandria’s favorite season. During this season, when she was a little girl, she would venture out and collect bugs with a net and pretty rocks alongside the riverbank. She has a lot of fond memories growing up, especially with her mother, who also loved the springtime and would always make her beautiful, spring dresses.

Yup, Alexandria loves wearing dresses, flowy ones, of all colors. She prefers pastel colors in the springtime and instead of having her hair in pigtails, as she usually does during winter, Alexandria now wears her hair down. (Which becomes very distracting for Levi, but she doesn’t realize this) As her hair is down, she always puts in a headband or some sort of headpiece on.

Her outfit is a pastel yellow mini-sundress, which fits her snugly around her torso area and then begins to flow out past her hips down to her mid-thigh. She of course wears spats underneath, so if she twirls or bends down, you see dark brown spats, with cute little yellow ribbons sewn at the ends of either edge. For this particular outfit, she decided to wear a dark brown headband, that has little mini sunflowers decorated along it.

Her footwear is nothing special, simple dark brown slippers, with no heel and a buckle attached around her ankle. This makes it comfortable to run, walk and explore in.

She wears her usual satchel with her and no accessories.

**= END =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, character outfits! 
> 
> I might actually just draw these out myself and post the pictures on twitter! so if you aren't following me on there... D: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! XD
> 
> xoxo


	36. Our Glorious Adventures~!

On the day before the first day of spring, the day that would be Alexandria’s last day as the official doctor of her village, where she had been both born and raised, Abigail Vanderbum finally walked into her cottage.

On this day, Alexandria had no appointments scheduled and as the day was Tuesday, she hadn’t expected any walk-ins either. So, to pass the time, since Levi had volunteered himself around the village as a helping hand until they left, she busied herself with making sure everything was packed and ready. That all her medicines, emergency kits and clothes were packed up. For the time being, they’d be traveling with the small wagon, thus, it was okay to carry around just a little more supplies and clothes. She was sure in the future, they’d have to ditch the wagon and set off with just packs, but Alexandria would worry about **that** when the time came.

“Are you able to see me?”

Abigail hadn’t even rung the bell for walk-ins, instead she had waited by the front door, extremely patiently. It wasn’t until Alexandria had walked out of her office, heading to the kitchen for a snack, that she had even spotted the woman. Alexandria of course had frozen in shock, starring dumbly at the Abigail, who looked a little ruffled, before asking her question.

“Oh, um, y, yes, of course,” motioning towards her procedure room, Alexandria watched as Abigail started towards the room, nose just a little haughtily turned up as she walked. “, it’s nice to see you!”

Abigail was quiet as she entered the procedure room, standing in the center, waiting for instruction. For the first time, Alexandria saw just a flash of unsureness from the woman, before it vanished, and she was looking over at her for instruction. “Oh, um, go ahead and take a seat on the medical bed.”

“…” following her orders, Abigail sat, watching Alexandria move towards the side table, picking up her stethoscope and a small clipboard. “It’s been awhile.”

“Mmmm, yes,” looking up from the clipboard, Alexandria gave her a bright smile. “, I think the last time you were here; I was six and my dad was taking your tonsils out!”

Blinking a couple of times in surprise, Abigail spoke, “Y, you remember that?”

“Sure do,” stepping up towards her, Alexandria placed the clipboard at Abigail’s side, before bringing up the stethoscope. “, I also remember the chocolate ice cream we shared!” with a soft giggle, Alexandria brought the stethoscope towards the woman’s chest. “Okay, breathe in and out for me.”

Doing as she was told, Abigail eventually ended up starring at the rabbit Beastel’s face, as Alexandria went about the checkup. Abigail remembered that time, remembered the little girl who would always run around, dirty from adventuring outside, pockets filled with rocks and all sorts of insects. “…”

“Everything sounds great! Next up, the ears!”

“… Ok.”

**_= “Daddy says no solid food, but I have ice cream, if you want to share with me?” six year old Alexandria, had to stand on tip-toe to actually have her face revealed over the procedure chair. Her white floppy, bunny ears were on either side of her face, as was the case for most child rabbits._ **

**_Abigail was sixteen and hungry. Back then, there was no aggression or bad vibes between the pair and the llama Beastel happily agreed to sharing ice cream. Together they ate a single bowl, with two spoons, smiling at one another. =_ **

“You are 100% healthy, Abigail!” Alexandria exclaimed happily, picking up her clipboard and beginning to jot notes down, to put in her file cabinet later. She was planning to have Cole take the file cabinet with all the medical records into town, so that the new doctor could have a solid footing to step on, when starting out. The mayor would hold onto the cabinet, under lock and key until said 'new doctor' arrived.

Still sitting on the medical bed, Abigail fiddled with her fingers, hands rested in her lap. After a few seconds had passed, she eventually lifted her gaze to stare up at Alexandria, who had begun to hum, as she still focused on her clipboard. “I’m sorry, Craft.”

Her humming fading away, Alexandria looked up from her clipboard, meeting Abigail’s serious gaze.

“I was such a bitch to you and for no reason.” Abigail began, after finally garnering the girl’s attention. “I knew you since you were a little baby, I would hold you all the time. I watched you grow up. I knew the girl you were. Always hyper and questioning everything, always running around with a smile and your happy go lucky attitude. You never got into any fights, even when there were little shit kids picking on you, you would always just smiled away.

Even now, your still so kind. And there I was, always treating you like shit. Because… I’m a horrible person. It wasn’t even about you being friends with Rachel and Cole. You would never take a side. You’re to nice.”

“Then why?” Alexandria just didn’t understand. Why had Abigail’s mood drastically shifted?

“When your parents died and you became the new doctor of the town, at just fourteen, I was shocked. But there you were, so young and your entire life turned upside down. And yet, you never fucking complained. You just kept on going. Always with a bright smile, warm and inviting.

But… I could see that you were lying. I could see it in your eyes. You were secretly miserable, all the time. All you wanted to do, was go and be that kid again, that picked up rocks, that went and collected bugs, that traveled outdoors, adventuring just a few miles from home.

It made me angry. I was angry for you; I was angry **at** you. You just kept smiling away, letting people compliment you on being such a ‘good doctor’. I always told people ‘She wants to be a stupid adventurer’ and they would laugh and call you ‘silly’ behind your back… It pissed me the fuck off!”

“…Abigail…” Alexandria was at a loss for words.

“I just wanted to keep bringing it up, I wanted to goad a reaction from you, I wanted you to get fucking angry!” Abigail hands clenched into fists. “But you never did! You just always kept giving me that dumb smile of yours, the one that always made me want to slap you…” she chuckled softly, shaking her head. “Your parents Alexandria, they wanted you to follow your dreams. They were always going on and on about it, they truly supported you. Whenever I saw them, they always talked about you and the little trinkets you collected outside, or even created.

 **I** wanted you to follow your dreams,” tears began to swell in Abigail’s eyes. “, I never meant to be so mean to you, but, my own stupidity and stubbornness, lead to wasted years! Years we could have been good friends.”

“…” what could she say? Abigail was sitting there crying her heart out and Alexandria could only stand there, starring in stunned silence.

“And then, that dumb Wolf entered the picture. And when I spoke my usual spiel to him,” she smiled at Alexandria through her tears. “, do you know what he told me?”

Shaking her head softly, Alexandria whispered, “What?”

**_= “She really thinks she can go off and explore, as a rabbit! If she weren’t the village doctor, she’d be the village looney. She’s been like that since she was little,” Abigail shook her head sadly. “, poor girl, still going on with her silly dreams.”_ **

**_Levi lifted his head to look at Abigail dead in the eyes, as if daring her to say something back to him “I believe in her dreams.” =_ **

“Even trying to seduce him in my usual whore fashion, he still didn’t budge. Heh, that’s when I knew he really **was** a good man. And that’s when I started to pray. Pray you and him would just run away with one another into the night. Leave everything behind, so that you could follow your dream.” Wiping her tears, Abigail laughed. “My prayers are coming true.”

“Abigail, I hate you.” tears streamed down Alexandria’s face now, as she covered her face with her hands. “I hate you so much!” she quickly stepped towards the woman, throwing her arms around her, embracing the llama Beastel. “Gods, I hate you!” she cried. _So much wasted time!_

Smiling, Abigail returned Alexandria’s embrace, crying just as hard, “I’m so sorry, Craft. I really am. I know your leaving tomorrow, but, I just wanted you to leave knowing, that I wanna be your friend again.”

The two girls cried in each other’s arms. It took a good ten minutes, before the pair finally calmed down enough, that they were actually able to talk properly.

“Wanna share some ice cream?” Alexandria sniffled, eyes red and puffy.

Chuckling, Abigail nodded, “Yeah, you bet I do!”

**= + =**

Dusk had fallen by the time Levi had returned to the cottage. He was desperate to see Alexandria, having raced back in Wolf form, just to get to her quicker. Even from outside, the smell of dinner wafted into his nostrils and he couldn’t remember the last time his stomach grumbled as it did now.

Rather then go inside, Levi took a moment and stood outside, contemplating where his life had taken him. Right beyond this door, was a warm, inviting home, with a girl he had fallen in love, a girl he had chosen to be his mate. He decided to skip over the depressing fact she didn’t know that. Levi never thought there’d ever be a day he’d be a ‘collared’ wolf. But that’s what he had become. It had just happened. The pieces of the puzzle had just fallen into place and Alexandria was that one piece that made the picture, no, **his life** , whole.

He brought his hand to touch the package that was tucked into his blazer.

It was a gift.

The first gift he had ever bought anyone in his life.

**= + =**

“Bright and early tomorrow morning, it’s finally happening.” Alexandria breathed, snuggled into Levi’s side, as the pair sat upon the floor, a map of the world laid out in front of them.

During dinner, Alexandria couldn’t stop talking about all the different legends, myotises and treasures there were in the world. Levi wanted to know more of course, so after dinner, they had retired to the living room, where Alexandria had dug around and found a map of the world. From there, she began to point every location she knew and Levi, listened, fascinated by each one.

“I have something for you.” kissing her upon the top of the head, Levi stood suddenly, Alexandria watching him walk out of the room. Moments later, Levi entered the living room again, holding a thin, medium sized, rectangle package in his hand. It was wrapped in a dark brown paper, tied together by a thin string.

“Levi?” Alexandria frowned, sitting on her knees now, as her wolf bent down, handing her the wrapped gift. “Levi, I don’t nee-“

“Please,” he stopped her. “, take it.” He was relieved when she finally did. “I’ve never given anything to anyone in my life before,” his gunmetal grey eyes, starred into her violet orbs, as she now held his gift gingerly in her hands. “, I’ve never had anything of sentimental value. Objects, things, memories even, I’ve had nothing I hold close to me. I thought it was a waste of time, it was stupid, and it made me weak.

But **you** , Alexandria, you have so many things. Memories, objects… Watching you, learning from you, I started to think, maybe it’s not such a bad idea. That it isn’t stupid.”

Starring down at the gift in her hands, Alexandria quickly looked back up at Levi. When he smiled, she knew that meant ‘open it’. And she pulled at the string, the knot coming undone.

“I found myself wanting to add to what you cherish, to what you hold dear to you. And then I knew what I wanted to give to you.” he heard her soft gasp, as the wrapping paper finally fell away. In her hands, Alexandria held a brand new, leather bound journal. “Your father had one and now, it’s your turn to make a new one. This is **your** journal and all I want,” his hand came up to tilt Alexandria’s face up, so that he could stare into those beautiful, violet depths once again. “, is to help you fill it. **That** , is what I would cherish. I don’t need things, or objects, I just… Need you.” 

A tear landed on the cover of the journal, as tears streamed down Alexandria’s face, “Levi,” she cried softly. “, these are **our** memories now. You and me, **our** glorious adventures! Because I need you too.” She wiped at her tears, trying to sound serious. “I can’t see myself going off with anyone else. It **has** to be you. So, you have me! You’re stuck with me! You have only yourself to blame!” her hand came up to shove at his shoulder, empathizing her words.

Smiling, Levi’s canines revealed, as he caught her hand, kissing it softly, “I take full responsibility.”

“Good!” Alexandria laughed, smiling. “Stop making me cry all the time!” she joked, sniffling.

Levi smirked, taking her into his arms now, cradling her in his embrace. _I love you, Alexandria. Why is it so hard to tell you that?_

Closing her eyes, Alexandria cuddled closer into Levi’s strong arms, his hold warm and comforting, she rested her head underneath his chin. _I love you, Levi. Gods, its so hard to tell him that._

Before bed, Alexandria wrote but one thing in her new journal, on page one.

In large, bold, cursive, she had written a title.

**_Levi & Alexandria: Our Glorious Adventures~!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :,) I'm sorry, i didn't mean to get so heavy on this one... trust me, this had like two edits worth of scenes! (should i do this or that...)  
> But eventually, my brain just fell on THIS and I loved it. This is how i wanted it to be! :,) and i did cry. 
> 
> The Cinderhouse Adventure Pt.2... Coming Next and Coming Soon!
> 
> Also... it took 36 chapters, but we basically kicking off all the drama, suspense, erotica, adventure and action! XD i know, it's crazy! what a hell of a slow burn and build... (which still isn't technically done...) fufufu XDD i can't believe it took so long! :,) I really hope ya'll stick around for the next 60+ chapters!!! XD we going strong! 
> 
> Cya'll next chapter~! xoxoxo


	37. Levi's Spring/Adventure Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's Spring/Adventure Outfit & Author's Notes (that are somewhat important) XD

Levi Ackerman’s Spring/Adventure Outfit

**= The Ciderhouse Adventure Outfit =**

Ever since meeting Alexandria, Levi has been able to amass a wealth of clothes to call his own. Also, he amassed laundry to do as well. Which he does periodically and even handles Alexandria’s clothes too! While she was busy with making the protein supplement, Levi oversaw all the chores in the household, cooking, cleaning, washing and drying. He did them efficiently and without complaint, because it wasn't a secret he LOVED to clean. Alexandria quickly learned that Levi was not only a powerful, strong, handsome, Alpha wolf, he was also a neat freak and a perfectionist when it came to making tea.

For his spring attire, Levi likes to keep it simple, with wearing snug, dark brown pants, paired with light brown boots that come to his ankles, that have buckles up the side and around the tops. He wears a white, buttoned up, casual long-sleeved dress shirt, that fits nicely with a light brown vest, that buttons up to the middle of his chest. He usually unbuttons the wrist buttons of his dress shirt and folds them up to his elbows.

Since springtime often brings spring showers, Levi and Alexandria both have matching, dark green cloaks, with hoods attached to them. A nice old woman in town decided to be extremely kind and for free, embroidered each of their initials on the front of their own cloaks and upon the hoods!

( **Fun Fact:** Levi saw a small bunny pin at the store, with the white and sparkly outline of a bunny head, with one floppy ear and one sticking up, and immediately thought of Alexandria. He instantly bought it, thinking of giving it to his bunny, so that she could put it on her satchel, but instead, he ended up pinning it to his shirt. Ever since then, that bunny pin goes with him on every outfit. It’s become habit for him touch that pin every hour or so, to make sure it never falls of. This also helps him keep his sanity when away from Alexandria for hours on end.)

**Authors’ Notes:** Hey guys, HanaBoBanana (aka: BishieFanatic) here and I’m so happy you all stuck with me this long! I never thought I’d be going this far with this idea, but I started it and I’m really loving it! I always write whatever I feel like it and I felt like writing action/adventure & BAM, here it is!

I also wanted to make a slow build, slow burn/angst fic and I think I’m doing good so far? I also wanted to put a lot of erotica into it! I’m so sorry for those that have come here for the ‘erotica’ part… It’s slow coming and I feel bad, but it is COMING! I just wanted to build that solid foundation and I hope it isn’t getting any of you upset! :,( sorry again. I just don’t want to force a sex scene where it isn’t needed, and I want everything to come out naturally.

I have yet to reveal 75% of the cast and we just NOW, got to the point where the duo is finally adventuring out. XD

On that note, I’d also like to say that the next chapter starts the beginning of the SECOND SEASON. Normally, I’d have ended the fic on A03 and started up a NEW SEASON type of thing, but I honestly like seeing chapters in the two digits and I kind of wanna see it reach THREE digits XD so we chugging along and this train ain’t stopping ANYTIME soon!

I really hope you all are enjoying yourselves and I hope to continue many, many more adventures for these two!

Up next is Part 2, of the Ciderhouse Adventure! Stay tuned for new characters, new dangers and sharp twists and turns for Levi & Alexandria!

I’d like to thank everyone again for dropping those comments, those KUDOS and just sticking around. It seriously means a lot to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone actually reads the outfits chapters, their in for some neat little story details that I throw into main fic! Thank you, everyone who reads everything! You guys... are the MVPS of my heart!


	38. Reflections

Dawn had yet to set, when the pair had awakened and began to load the small wagon, which Levi would be wheeling around. The crisp early morning air and the quaint chirp of crickets in the surrounding woods, was soothing to the duo, especially to Alexandria who would often pause every once and awhile to look around. This was the place she had been born and the home in which she had grown up. And now, she was leaving, and she didn’t know when she would return.

The night before, Alexandria had been a bundle of hyped nerves, having a difficult time sleeping. However when Levi had seductively threatened her with not being able to walk at all in the morning and more then likely having to wait another day, she quickly fell asleep, while at the same time playfully punching him in the chest. Sharing a bed with him, even though they had yet to have sex, was amazing. She loved waking up in the morning to his arms around her. Sometimes they would make out for a little while, before eventually getting up and sometimes it would lead to a little more then that, but it never led to anything to hot and heavy.

Now that she was no longer at her job and they were now adventurers out in the open, with all the time in the world, she wondered when they would have time to do something 'hot and heavy'. If last night was any indicator, she hoped it was soon.

Closing the door to the cottage and locking it, Alexandria took a step back, to just soak in what would be her last look at her childhood home, for at least a while. Levi waited patiently by the wagon, watching his bunny take a moment for herself. He didn’t understand the feeling of being attached to a place, he had never had a ‘home’. Alexandria had invited him into **her** home, had made him feel welcome, had trusted him to take care of what she cherished. Maybe in the future, they could make their own home? And so maybe he could learn to truly understand the feeling she felt now.

Looking over her shoulder at Levi now, Alexandria gave him a thoughtful expression. This made Levi tilt his head ever so slightly in question. Just what was his little bunny thinking?

“I’d like to stop somewhere, before we leave for Night Creek, please.”

**= + =**

They had traveled for an hour in silence. The place where Alexandria wanted to visit, was along the way to Night Creek and the connected to a dirt road, so there was no need to ask directions or any other questions. Levi could tell his little bunny was deep in thought, so he didn’t wish to disturb her. A little time later, Alexandria had motioned for him to stop, practically hopping out of the wagon, just as she transformed into her humanoid form.

Setting the wagon aside, Levi followed Alexandria, as she moved away from the road and into the forest. The pair walked for a while, until eventually they came into a small clearing, Levi’s gaze falling on a massive pile of rocks, that surrounded a cave like structure on the other side.

“…” coming up to stand in front of the massive pile of rocks, Alexandria bent to place a hand upon the pile. “Sorry I haven’t visited in a while guys.”

Levi frowned, “This is…” his words trailed off, starring at his bunnies back in shock. “They never recovered their bodies?”

Alexandria shook her head sadly, “No, they didn’t.”

A swell of anger washed over Levi suddenly, his body beginning to shake, “Why?” he couldn’t help but sound upset, forcing himself to hold back from running up and beginning to pull at the rocks.

“Thank you, Levi.” Alexandria stood straight now, looking back at her wolf with a warm smile. She knew frustration and anger was pointed towards her, but rather his inability to do anything. That was exactly how she had felt on that day. Unable to do anything. She then pointed to the top of the massive pile of rocks. “The structure of the cave was flimsy from the beginning and it expanded out, past even where we stand. For days on end, everyone in the village dug and pulled at the rocks, until they came upon these massive boulders, that not even every horse Beastel in the village could budge,” she then pointed to two such boulders, in the center of medium to small rocks. “, they tried Levi, dozens of people tried, they worked together tirelessly. But…”

“There is no exit to this cave?”

“I tried looking for one,” Alexandria began a slow walk around the rock pile. “, I was gone for hours, trying to see if I could find any sort of back entrance. But no, there was nothing.”

“…”

“Oh!” ears standing up suddenly, Alexandria dug into her satchel for a couple of seconds, before pulling out tiny bouquet of what looked like herbs and flowers tied together. “This is for you guys!” she walked back towards the front and placed the bouquet onto the rock pile. “I know, I know,” she smiled. “, you’d rather have a book to read, or some sewing supplies.” _I miss you guys._

“I’m sorry.” Levi murmured.

A small breeze washed over the clearing, Alexandria's hair swaying slightly in the wind, “Crying won’t bring them back, trust me, I tried it.” her voice was distant, as she still had her back turned towards her wolf Beastel. “I miss them, but I won’t be sad anymore. One day, not anytime soon I assure you, but one day, we’ll see each other again. And I’ll tell them all about our grand adventures and all about you,” she looked at him now, a bright smile on her face. “, oh, they’ll love you Levi, I’m sure of it!”

Her smile was infectious, as he in turned started to smile as well. How did she do it? How was she so strong? This tiny rabbit, with not an ounce of muscle on her petite body, was the strongest person he had ever come across. And with just a single smile or look, she could have him on his knees, she just didn’t know it.

Walking towards him, Alexandria found a seat on a medium sized rock close by, that was smoothed out and not at all craggy like the others. “I’m sorry I haven’t asked many questions about you. Please don’t think I don’t care.” She pleaded. “It’s just… I didn’t want you to think I was being nosey, or pushy. Please believe me when I say I am interested in knowing more about you, your past and how you grew up. if you are willing to share that is. It doesn’t have to be now, it can be anytime, I just, wanted you to know that.”

“…” Levi decided to take a seat beside her, the pair facing the large rock pile, where Alexandria’s bouquet rested. “What did you want to know?” to be fair, he didn’t like talking about his life. It wasn’t interesting to him and if anything, it was pitiful. But, if she wished to know, then he would tell her.

“Your parents? Where are they?”

Levi demeanor grew grim, as memories resurfaced in his head. None of what he had to tell her was happy, nor pleasant. But it was only fair that he’d share his story, since she was practically an open book with her own life. No, he **wanted** to tell her, because it was Alexandria. His mate. And he knew she would never judge him, not for his past. His gaze shifted to her now, her eyes filled with compassion, empathy, and curiosity. “… My mother-“

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH, don't hurt me! especially for this cliffhanger... ^^;; This did not turn out to be Cinderhouse Adventure Pt.2 XD 
> 
> TO BE FAIR, the next chapter will not be either! It will be all about Levi and his past.  
> Sorry :,) It's what came to me and I really wanted to add it! I really adore this pair. T_T 
> 
> I'll be switching back and forth between this fic and my Kuroshitsuji fic! xD juggling them both at the same time! :) 
> 
> cya'll next chapter! xoxo


	39. Growing Closer

**_Cold, emaciated, dirty and clothed in tattered hand me downs, four year old Levi Ackerman stood by the edge of his mother’s bed, watching as she slowly, agonizingly died._ **

“My mother, Kuchel, was a literal whore, so I don’t know who my father was. Even after birthing me, she did the bare minimum at keeping me alive. If it weren’t for the other females that surrounded her, I’d have most likely died. I suppose I was thankful she at least provided me with clothes to wear, even though they were probably stolen. I don’t blame her though; she was given a shitty lot in life and did the best she could. Unfortunately, a rare disease only found in wolf Beastels, caught up with her. It killed her painfully, slowly and no one wanted to be near her, in fear of catching it.”

“Was it contagious?” Alexandria hadn’t meant to interrupt, but she desperately wanted to know of such a disease, that could possibly impact Levi.

“I don’t think it was. I never left her side, as she slowly died on that bed. The disease is rare, so not much is known of it.”

**_Tucked in a corner, hugging his knees, the four-year-old starred at his mother’s corpse, which was growing colder and colder, by the minute._ **

“Her brother, Kenny, took me in. I was an Alpha, so I could be useful in the future, is what he was betting on. I proved him right. He was a lone wolf as well, so we moved from pack to pack. My size is what made others think I’d be an easy target.”

**Bashing his foot into the man’s face, over and over again, until the Beastel could no longer move, Levi finally looked up and around at the small crowd that had formed. Blood stained the side of his face and his clothes. He could see Kenny watching from beyond the crowd. “Anyone next?” Levi would always say and there was always one or two more pack members that always came forward after hearing this.**

“This went on for a while, until I turned twelve. I didn’t want to follow pack rules anymore. I didn’t want to be involved with Kenny. So, I left. I ventured off by myself. I was grateful that he at least instilled in my survival tips and tricks. The rest, I managed to work out for myself.”

“Since you were twelve?” Alexandria awed, engrossed in his story.

Levi nodded, “For a couple of years I bunkered in a cave, which was on the outskirts of a random village. A woman there took an interest in me, she gave me candles to burn, clean clothes and food…” he trailed off, eyes shifting towards Alexandria, who frowned at his sudden hesitation.

“For sex?” she could only assume that was why he had suddenly stopped his tale.

“Yes.”

“Did you feel taken advantage of?”

“No. I got what I wanted, and I didn’t have to spend what little money I had.”

Alexandria could understand that. Her kind heart ached at Levi’s story, knowing for sure that anyone in her village would have offered things for free. Her own parents would have given him a roof over his head, at least for a couple of days to get him on his feet. To think some random woman decided she’d trade **essential** items, for sex. It angered her, but she wasn’t about to cause a fuss on something that had happened years ago and had no impact on their lives now. She was sure Levi didn’t want pity either.

“After a couple of months,” Levi continued. “, a roaming band of bounty hunters stopped by the village. I helped them trek down a feral Beastel and in return, they gave me half the earnings. It was then that I joined their group for a while, until I ventured out alone again. After a about three years, I got into the rhythm of taking bounties from the walls of towns and large villages. I roamed from place to place, never settling to long. There was a short time I was a bodyguard to a mayor who was receiving death threats, but that lasted only half a year. Turned out, his own son was out to kill him.”

“Really?” Alexandria gasped. “Did you hurt the son?”

Levi smirked, “I did, but I didn’t kill him. After I beat the shit out of the son, he ended up making amends with his father.”

“I see.” Alexandria was in awe over Levi’s life story. She was sure he was summarizing it, but what he was telling her, was fascinating.

“After that, I went back to bounty hunting and then,” his gaze fell upon her. “, I met you.” His hand came up to brush a stray strand of hair out his bunnies’ face.

“Ah yes, the worst moment of your life.” A cheeky smile crossed her face, as she teased her wolf.

Levi sighed dramatically, nodding, “If only the poison had taken me.”

“HEY!” laughing, Alexandria playfully shoved Levi, who began to chuckle.

“Teasing aside,” Levi caught her eyes, taking her hand, kissing it lovingly. “, me almost dying on your kitchen table, has been the best thing to happen in my life.”

Alexandria smiled brightly, “Yes,” she giggled. “, the feeling is mutual. Just please,” she pleaded. “,let’s not repeat it.”

“Are you sure?” Levi smirked.

“I swear…” Alexandria nudged him with her elbow, Levi bumping into her in return. _I think… We’ve gotten closer. I’d like to think we have. He’s smiling more and being more playful. I like this side of Levi. I love every side of him, but knowing he is comfortable with me, like this… Makes me so happy._

The pair sat there for at least another half an hour, conversing with one another. The forest around them awakening with the sun beginning to fully rise from the east. Birds began tweeting, butterflies and other insects began fluttering around the clearing. Alexandria asked about the rare wolf Beastel disease and Levi tried to explain the symptoms to the best of his ability. She asked him more about the types of bounties he undertook and found out that some of them lasted months, which were adventures in themselves. Levi answered all her questions and by the end, they sat in silence, enjoying the crisp morning air.

“My past isn’t clean, but I did what I had to, to survive…” it was like he was trying to convince Alexandria not to hate him, to find him disgusting. He had told her of the actions he had to do while bounty hunting, the blood he had to spill. The women he would sleep with for information, sort of tit for tat exchange. She had listened intently, with no change in her expression and by the end, she sat in silence beside him, with a thoughtful look.

As if reading his mind, Alexandria finally spoke, “My father would often quote, ‘Judge not a man by the sins of his past, but of his actions now’. I agree with that quote,” She firmly stated, looking up at Levi with a serious expression. “, you have been nothing but good to me and to my village. You’re my friend, my partner and I trust you. I don’t care what you have done in your past, because its not who you are now. Your hands may be filthy, but all I see, are the hands that hold me every night, safely. The hands that cook us dinner, or lunch, or help me learn to cook. Hands that do the laundry, or mop and sweep. Thank you for telling me about yourself, thank you for trusting me with that knowledge. I’m glad I got to know more about you, because I-“she bit her lip, almost blurting out her love, cheeks flushed red. “Because I care about you, Levi.” _Ugh, that was your chance, stupid!_

Levi smiled, however guilt clung to the edges of his heart, at her words. She gave him her trust and he couldn’t be honest with her. Not yet. Not now. He truly was a coward. 

“Come on,” Alexandria hopped of the rock, stretching her arms above her head. “, let’s get going! We’re burning daylight!” looking towards her the bouquet she had left, Alexandria waved. “Bye guys, I’ll be back, with lots of stories to tell!” she started off, motioning for Levi to follow.

Taking a moment to stare at the stone memorial himself, Levi bowed his head slightly, “I’ll take care of her, I promise.” a quaint breeze rustled the nearby trees, brushing past him, as if in answer to his statement. It was with that, that he finally turned and started after Alexandria, who was bouncing happily, as she walked.

**=TBC=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i can maintain healthy updates. but if i don't, don't fear, the story will be updated. if ever your curious if I'm working on a chapter, I have daily status updates with percentages on my twitter. @hanabobanagames This week is gonna be sporadic, since I not only have my streaming on twitch (Twitch:HanaBoBanana), but also work and other games i play with friends. 
> 
> Also, I know myself and if I rush chapters out, it's just a downgrade in quality and what i truly wish to convey with the story! Thank you guys so much for taking time out and reading! I'm just happy you all are enjoying urselfs. ^_^ 
> 
> Kuroshitsuji is also being worked on at the same time, which the chapters are planned to be more lengthy, compared to W&B XD! 
> 
> cya'll next chapter, which FOR SURE, will be The Ciderhouse Adventure Pt.2! XD xoxo


	40. The Ciderhouse Adventure Pt. 2

It was a three-day trek to Night Creek, shorter, if Levi had decided to pick up speed. There was no rush of course and Alexandria was happily enjoying the sights she was seeing. Leaning on the edge of the small wagon, in Beastel form, she awed at every little new thing that caught her eye. Levi would sometimes go a bit slower, so she could soak them in, shifting from one side of the wagon, to the other, excited about it all.

They passed at least three bridges, Alexandria never tiring of pointing out the currents of the water below them, or if she spotted any fish. They had even stopped to eat lunch at one such particular bridge, Alexandria happily forgoing food, so that she could play in the water. Levi loved watching his kitten, her sundress flowing around her thighs, hair swirling around torso like silken veil, as she would twirl and kick at the currents.

On the third day, the day before eventually reaching the area of Night Creek, the pair decided to make camp for the night, in a nice, cozy spot, situated some ways off road. Luckily there was flowing creek nearby so that they could bathe, which they did in animal form, making the process much easier, then if in humanoid form.

Levi had ordered her to stay at the camp while he gathered wood, so Alexandria decided to wait for him in the tent, which was quite the luxury to have. It was a decent size tent, able to fit three maybe even four, if they were super thin. The material itself for the walls was thick and the tent even had a cushy, pillow bottom, so that they weren’t sleeping on the hard ground. Pair this with a couple of blankets and they soon had the best night’s sleep coming to them. Normally Alexandria wouldn’t care for such luxuries, but since they had extra space to haul around the giant tent, Alexandria had wanted to at least try it once.

Pulling out her journal, she started to write of all the events so far, jotting down what she had seen and just the casual conversations they had had along the way. So enraptured in her writing, she didn’t even notice Levi slinking into the tent. As she was on her belly, Alexandria had no clue her wolf was preparing a surprise attack, until it was too late.

“Ahh!” her leg was yanked suddenly, her whole body shifting across the floor, towards the smug, smiling wolf. Eyes wide in shock, Alexandria turned on her side, about to throw her journal at the man. “You scared me!” she gave him a grumpy expression, now on her back, as Levi knelt in between her legs. 

“You have to be more aware, kitten.” Levi smirked, leaning forward, capturing Alexandria’s lips in a strong, passionate kiss. The moment she relaxed beneath him, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, did he begin to start stripping her. Each article of clothing coming off piece by piece, all while kissing her on the mouth, the neck, down her chest, his tongue swirling around her belly, teasing her belly button, as he had taken off her spats and then her panties.

He let her legs sit upon his shoulders, as his hands massaged her ass, his teeth nipping at the flesh of her inner thighs. Her moans fueled his desire to hear more of her sweet, lustful voice. To watch as her back arched in pleasure, her breasts rising and falling, tempting him, to play with them. Most Alphas loathed the act of oral on their lovers, very few admitted to liking it or even trying it. Levi could admit he never cared to do it on any of his ‘lovers’. 

But now, he wanted to try everything with his mate. Have them both experience firsts, give her the pleasure, only he could give. His tongue lapped at the folds of her vagina, ending at her clit, where he swirled around the nub.

“Nnn!” her legs instantly tried to close upon his head, which he had expected, holding them open, as he continued his ministrations. Lapping and licking at his prize, she was soaked, his tongue entering her, as he tasted her sweet nectar, craving even more. “L, levi, unnngh!” her hand came down to pull at his hair, not knowing exactly what she wanted, but wanting something. There was an intense swelling in the pit of her stomach, that was making her go crazy, her body tingled, her excitement on edge. She begged for the release she desperately needed, because his tongue was fucking her endlessly. His nails, though sharp, never pierced her skin, as he scraped them along the outside of her thighs, teasing her in other ways. His mouth, his tongue, making her loose control.

He made her come with just his mouth, her climax like music to his ears, as he greedily continued to lick and clean her, enjoying her tiny shivers of pleasure, her tiny mewls of satisfaction.

**= + =**

“Hmmmm,” leaning once again on the side of the wagon, Alexandria was now taking a good look at every rock, tree and or stump they passed. Night Creek was only a good thirty minutes away, but before that, she wanted to see if she could distinguish any familiar landmarks, that she had studied in the brochure. “, maybe…” she mused out loud to herself. It was a long shot for sure, but seventy some odd years wasn’t that long ago, trees and rocks just didn’t up and disappear so easily.

A lot of the pictures in the pamphlet, had been scenic pictures, with only about four or five actually pertaining to the inside of the school and or the staff themselves. Since the Ciderhouse doubled as an orphanage, she could assume that they wanted to protect that aspect of it, which made sense. It wasn’t a fancy hotel or hot, travel spot.

“Nothing,” she muttered, her bunny white ears, flopping down on her head sadly. “, the rocks, the trees, I can’t see anything that looks familiar.” She sighed. “Which I guess is a good thing,” she slumped her fluffy, tiny body against the wall of the wagon now. “since it’s safer this way.”

“Don’t be too disappointed, kitten.” Levi murmured. “We haven’t even reached the town.”

“I know, I know,” Alexandria jumped up now, so that she leant on the side of the wagon, facing Levi. “, let’s hope we can luck out with the mayor’s son!” she chirped.

“Ah yes, ‘excuse us, could we ransack your office?’.”

“Ha, ha! Soooo hilarious!” Alexandria stuck out her tongue, seeing Levi’s amused expression, as he looked over his shoulder at her. “I mean, if we ask like that, of course we’ll fail. Let use the word ‘search’ instead!” she giggled.

“Who could deny such a request.” Levi voiced sarcastically, both getting use to one another’s humor. He liked being playful with his bunny, she was good spirited and their banter, always ended with them smiling at one another.

As the pair neared the town, Alexandria could see only a handful of people walking the streets, a few Beastels running about here and there, a few humans scuttling into the alleyways, as they entered town through the archways. There was no hustle and bustle, which was highly unusual for a semi-large town, on a weekend no less, when the day was warm, bright and vibrant even.

“…” Alexandria’s ears perked up, eyes widening, when her gaze caught sight of a large signboard, near what looked like an abandoned building. “Levi, stop, look.” she kept her voice low, so as to not draw attention and Levi did as she asked, watching Alexandria hop out, instantly transforming into her humanoid form. He now saw what she had spotted and transformed himself, dragging the wagon off to the side.

The signboard that was nailed to the side of the building was filled with dozens of ‘MISSING’ flyers, from top to bottom, not a single space was left untouched on the board. It had become so cluttered that they could tell older flyers were hiding under others. 

“This one looks recent,” she whispered, noting how the paper looked to be freshly printed, as if only a couple of days, perhaps a week old. The flyer featured a picture of a man, posing proudly in front of the building they stood in front of, with his dog. “, some of these look ancient, but you can make out a timeline, even without dates.” She explained, pointing towards the various other piece of papers that were clearly aged with the passage of time. The older ones were so faded and cracked, that she feared the slightest touch, would evaporate them. This, in front of them, was seventy plus years of townsfolk just disappearing.

“People are still going missing, even to this day.” She breathed. “These three are the most recent. That’s three people, Levi, **three** people to go missing so close together.”

“Maybe that’s why the town is so quiet.” Levi deduced, his gaze moving around once again to stare at their surroundings. It wasn't quite a ghost town, but the atmosphere was getting there and the people he did see, didn’t look in the mood to talk.

“The town isn’t that big,” Alexandria looked around as well, worry in her voice. “, I’m sure people would start talking and or panicking if **three** townsfolk went missing one after another. Especially,” her eyes fell back on the signboard, which was like a time capsule for the town’s dark, tragic past. “, if it continues to happen throughout the years.” She began to shake her head in confusion. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, deep in thought. “No one is supposed to know of the location of the Ciderhouse. And these three,” she motioned to the flyers once more. “,look to old to be going off on any dare into the forest at night. So then why? If the Ciderhouse isn’t involved, then why are these people disappearing?”

Levi suddenly shifted his stance, eyes narrowed, as he moved past Alexandria, looking towards the left and then the right. Alexandria watched as he eventually made his way back to her, placing a hand upon the small of her back.

“What is it?” she whispered, seeing how he was now cautious.

“I felt someone watching us,” Levi explained. “, but I just see random humans going about their chores.”

“Maybe it was just a curious person,” Alexandria soothed. “, after all, we are strangers stopping in front of the MISSING board first thing. Normally travelers don’t do that.”

Nodding, Levi could admit that he’d find that suspicious as well, so he decided he was overreacting. But he **had** sensed someone zeroing in on them, focused even. However, he couldn’t pick up their intent, which always set him on edge.

“Let’s go to the INN,” stepping away from the signboard, Alexandria made her way back to the wagon. “, we’ll get situated and then go looking for the mayor’s office. INNs are a hotspot for gossip, right? Maybe we’ll get lucky with some information while we’re there.”

“Just,” Levi took one last look around the vicinity, noting a couple of women waddling down the street, whispering to one another, there was a man brushing his horse down not far away, and then there were a group of children huddled together, playing a game of jacks. “, don’t leave my sight.”

“I promise.” Alexandria assured, transforming into a rabbit, Levi picking her up gracefully, putting her inside the wagon, before transforming himself.

They started for the INN. Levi scrutinizing everyone they passed, while Alexandria mulled over her own thoughts, lost in the mystery that was the Ciderhouse Orphanage.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time today ^_^
> 
> cya'll next chapter!


	41. The Ciderhouse Adventure Pt.3

Traveling a little further into Night Creek, the duo noticed a significant increase of townsfolk enjoying the day. Shop keepers were sweeping the porches of their stores, more groups of kids were running around, playing. There was the occasional shifty eyed look towards them, which was expected given they were an odd pair and a couple of individuals looked on edge, but overall, it was nice to see the town hadn’t completely lost all hope.

Setting the wagon down outside the INN, Levi waited for Alexandria to hop out, before beginning to tie it down. They were planning on staying the night, perhaps even a couple of nights, so later on, they’d have to come back out and take their stuff to their room. In cities, they would have done that from the start, but normally in towns such as this, no one was about to steal in broad daylight. Especially not from a predator Beastel that looked like Levi.

Entering the INN, Alexandria could see no real difference from the INN back in her own village. She was expecting something more extravagant, considering Night Creek was larger and connected to one of the main roads. But alas, nothing as she imagined, which made her just a bit disappointed. Nevertheless, the INN was cozy and decently sized, decorated with humble furniture and floral vases filled with fresh, wild flowers. To one side sat the reception desk and off towards the other side, a small dining/living area for guests to relax, eat meals and mayhap even wait for those to come down from their rooms.

“Welcome!” a slightly plump, human woman, greeted them with a pleasant smile. She had come from the back office, past the reception desk, when she had heard the ‘ding’ of the bell, when the door to the INN had been opened. Soon a man joined her, also coming from the office, his face surprised at seeing them. “Oh my, more travelers.” The woman murmured.

The man at her side scoffed, leaning against the reception desk, “Better warn’em. Might have a repeat.”

“Shush!” the woman smacked the man on the shoulder, telling him with her eyes to ‘stop talking, or so help me’. But the man remained unphased, eyeing Levi and Alexandria with pity. “… Please, don’t let him bother you. Night Creek is a very nice town, we’re just-“ she trailed off, trying to find the right words to end her sentence with, but in the end, she failed. “We’re in a sort of rough patch.”

“Hmph.” Grunting, the man rolled his eyes.

Eyeing Levi briefly, who looked towards her as well, Alexandria decided it was now or never to try to get some information, “You wouldn’t happen to be talking about the signboard filled with MISSING flyers, would you?”

“…” the woman wrung her hands together, growing nervous. “Oh, saw that did you?”

“Oh, come on Mary-Ann,” the man eyed the woman with disbelief. “, of course, they saw it. Vince wanted everyone to see it! It’s why he fucking nailed it to Pete’s house!”

“Oooh, will you shut up Patrick!” Mary-Ann glowered at the man, ready to smack him again. “You talk to much! You’re going to scare them away!”

“Good! Maybe they won’t go missing as well!” Patrick exclaimed. “We should be turning people away! You gotta realize by now that **something** shady is going on! You can’t just go about your day like nothing ain’t happening around here!”

“Your awful!” Mary-Ann shouted. “You think I don’t see it? I do!”

“Please,” Alexandria raised her hands towards the arguing couple, her tone non-combative, her expression as soothing as possible. “, please, it’s okay. We aren’t going anywhere. In fact,” she hesitated slightly, briefly wondering how she’d go about introducing herself to the given situation. She needed to gain these peoples trust, especially Mary-Ann’s, if they were going to get any info from them. “, we came here to solve these strange happenings.”

Patrick frowned, suspicion creeping across his face, “What do you know about it?” he noted that the predator next to her, looked ready to maul him if he kept giving the rabbit Beastel attitude, but he remained brave behind the desk.

“People have been going missing in Night Creek,” she decided to put her deduction skills to work. “, and not just recently, but over the years, seventy some odd years. It was a once every so often, thus why no one paid any real mind, but it continued to happen, over and over. Every so often, men, women, even children would just disappear. And then now, three people, one after the other, just vanish. That’s more than this town has ever had in such a small span of time.”

Patrick and Mary-Ann nodded to every word Alexandria spoke, their faces filled with sorrow.

“Our last missing case was about a year ago,” Mary-Ann looked ready to burst into tears, but she continued her story. “, it was the Baker’s daughter. She was such a quiet girl, always kept to herself. If anyone were to just ‘run away’ it wouldn’t be that precious girl. No, not her. We **knew** that she was just another face to add to the wall of the ‘Missing’.”

“We were just recovering over that loss,” Patrick spoke now. “,when two travelers from some big shot city came bustling into town, about a month ago. They rented a room, saying they wanted to stay a couple of nights,” Patrick shook his head sadly. “, the next day, they went off galivanting about and then,” he sighed in disgust. “, they just never returned.”

“Then…” Mary-Ann covered her face, inhaling and exhaling, so as to not have an anxiety attack. “Then, three days ago, Pete went missing. Pete was the mayor’s boyfriend and a good friend to us all, so everyone and the mayor was, **IS** utterly distraught. There was a huge town meeting after that, but the mayor could just not hold it together. He citied a curfew for seven and then, just barricaded himself in his office building. No one, not even his own mother has been able to get him to come out, or even get him to talk to them. We’re all just as scared and sad as he is, you know!”

“Your really here to investigate what’s happening?” Patrick zeroed in once again on Alexandria.

Shoulders straightened, ignoring Levi’s concerned gaze upon her, Alexandria nodded, “Yes, I am. I’ll try my best to help this town.”

“…” Mary-Ann sniffled, wiping at a few loose tears. “Oh, thank you,” she smiled wearily. “, don’t worry about room fees. Your stay is on the house. Just please, please find out who or what is doing this!” she pleaded, continuing to wipe at her tears.

“I promise.”

Levi had stood quietly by his bunnies side, though he was so close, he felt so distant in this moment. He could see the invisible weight she was loading upon herself, the way her eyes grew resolute, like they always did, when she went head on into a problem. And she **was** ready to face this mystery, with or without him.

No.

She wasn’t doing this without him.

“We promise.” Levi spoke up now, Alexandria’s head whipping towards him, with a surprised expression. He watched as her posture grew relaxed now, a soft smile spreading across her face. His gaze conveyed his feelings to her and she understood exactly what he was trying to say, ‘We’re sharing this weight together’.

“Right,” she looked back at the couple at the reception desk. “, both of us will try out best. My name is Alexandria Craft, and this is Levi, my partner.”

Patrick grunted; however, a smile now adorned his face, “Well, we’re counting on you two,” he began. “, also, sorry for being rude, before.” He bowed his head in apology. “If ya’ll got any questions, feel free to ask.”

“Yes, we’ll try out best to help you all, with whatever knowledge we have.” Mary-Ann assured.

“We’ll unload our things, get settled upstairs and then afterwards, I have a lot of questions to ask.” Alexandria stated, already crossing the mayor’s son off her list. If his own mother couldn’t get him to talk, then she doubted they had a chance. There had to be another way to get to those journals. _Assuming they are even in that building._ She mused to herself.

“Need help?” Patrick targeted his question to Levi, who gave him a silent ‘no’ with his stare. “Welp, I’ll be in the office.” The man looked a lot less grumpy, in fact, he looked happy and a bit hopeful.

“I’ll go make a nice warm meal for you two!” Mary-Ann brightened now, scuttling off towards the kitchen area, waving at them as she passed, with a carefree smile.

Alexandria watched as she disappeared into what she could only assume was the kitchen area.

“You did that.” Levi explained, meeting her questioning gaze at his comment. “You put life back into them, you gave them hope.” The air in the INN seemed lighter even, as if a thick, dense smog had lifted.

“I,” Alexandria didn’t know what to say to Levi’s words. What was she supposed to say? “, I jus- I just said what I felt.” She murmured.

Levi smiled, placing a hand upon the top of her head, “I know. Your eyes did the rest, kitten.” _Those strong, courageous eyes that could topple governments and bend the mightiest to your will. Those eyes I always get lost in._ Bringing his hand down, he gently nudged the underside of her chin with the side his forefinger. “We’re in this together, Alexandria Craft. And I believe in you.” He looked just as determined as she had been. “So, let’s solve this.”

Alexandria felt a swell of emotion grow in her chest at Levi’s words, as she nodded. She made a promise and she was going to see it through. _No! **We** are going to see it through. _

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! 
> 
> I'm so absorbed in this story because I've been wanting to write this plot out for so long, that I've just set Kuroshitsuji aside for now. 
> 
> How are you guys doing today? Good? I hope ya'll are doing well and are enjoying the story! I'm having a blast writing it XD
> 
> I had written before that my uploads would be sporadic and here I am, posting another chapter XD! I just felt really good today and I woke up extra early.  
> Also, the last chapter I posted, i had to go back and do some editing. Some added lines here and there, a few tweaks. 
> 
> I'll be streaming tonight! I stream on twitch :,) HanaBoBanana! I'll be going live at 5:00PM CST! with SONG OF HORROR! xoxo I love anything to do with horror games! also adventure and RPGS! 
> 
> Anyhoo, thanks for continuing to support my work! Next up, THE CIDERHOUSE ADVENTURE PT.4! What's in those journals? Where are those journals? Who was watching Levi and Alexandria? What the heck is going on in Night Creek!? 
> 
> Stay Tuned xoxo
> 
> Can we go to 1000 KUDOS! :O maybe 20 comments!? XD xoxo


	42. The Ciderhouse Adventure Pt.4: Nigel Pennyworth

After placing their belongings inside one of the INN rooms, Levi and Alexandria headed back downstairs. They were met with the sight of Patrick conversing with another guest, at the same time, Mary-Ann waltzing out of the kitchen, a tray of hot and fresh food ready for them.

“Just in time!” she smiled, placing the tray on one of the tables by the window. “I made soup and bread for you two, my own special recipe.”

“Mary-Ann’s soup is the best!” Patrick piped up from the reception desk, pausing his conversation with the guest.

Alexandria happily jogged up to the table, Mary-Ann giggling at her enthusiasm, watching as the little rabbit Beastel inhaled and exhaled the fragrance of her food, a radiant smile spreading across her face. “It smells delicious!”

“When you two are done eating, this here gentlemen would like to speak with the two of you.” Patrick pointed towards the man who stood in front of him.

Levi eyed the man that Patrick had been speaking too, remembering his face from the entrance of the town. He had been the man with the horse.

“Were you the one watching us?”

The man winced, “Sorry about that,” he apologized, bowing his head slightly. “, it was just odd to see two travelers instantly go towards that signboard.”

A piece of bread in hand, Alexandria eyeballed Levi with a ‘I told you so’ stare, before looking back at the man, who started across the room towards them. He was a tall, lanky man, with wild, short red hair and dark green eyes, that reminded her of moss. There was a slight splash of freckles on his pale, ivory cheeks. He stopped when he was a fair distance from them, able to hold a conversation without raising his voice.

“The names Nigel Pennyworth,” he bowed graciously. “, at your service.” Standing straight once more, Nigel seemed to shake off some of his jitters, as he continued. “Again, I apologize for before. I was unsure on whether to approach or not. However, it seems I was right in assuming that you two are here to help.” He motioned towards Patrick, who was busy writing down something at the desk. “Patrick told me what you two are here for.”

Chewing and swallowing the bread, Alexandria spoke, “Are you a relative or spouse, of one of the missing?”

Nigel nodded, “Yes, yes I am. My brother and his wife went missing here a month ago.”

“The travelers from the ‘big-shot city’.” Levi voiced, Alexandria nodding towards his words.

“Here,” reaching into the satchel at his side, Nigel pulled out two MISSING flyers, handing it to them. “, that’s my brother Wesley and his wife, Virginia.” He sighed tiredly, watching as the pair eyed the flyers. “They came here to research the Ciderhouse Orphanage.”

Instantly Alexandria’s head shot up, eyes widening, “…!”

Nigel frowned, having not missed the reaction he stemmed from the rabbit Beastel. “You know about it?” he was on edge now.

“What I want to know, is how **your** brother knows about it?” Alexandria’s hand, which held the flyer, shook every so slightly. There was just the faintest hint of fear in her voice. Was the Ciderhouse, a place not even remotely close to the town, **really** involved in all these disappearances? Sure she had considered the possibility, played around with it in her head, but if that was the case, then most of all her theories on the disappearances just up and poofed out of her head. There was only a couple of logical explanations left, but all of them could have holes poked into them. **That** is what scared her.

Having **no** logical explanation left.

Raking a hand through his messy red hair, Nigel shook his head, “All he told me was that his old professor had told him a horror story and that he had always wanted to check it out for himself. You see Wesley and Virginia were researchers in Urban Legends and anything to do with the supernatural. Which is poppycock if you ask me, but they were fanatics of the stuff and apparently the University was on their side, since they continued to give them grants for research.

So, one day Wesley walks into my office and tells me ‘Cya ol’ chap, going to search up ghosts!’ and leaves, with Virginia in tow… That was a month and two days ago. Ah, sorry, I’m lead researcher in excavations at Hurden University, in the capitol.” He dug again into his satchel, to pull out a business card, with the logo of the University and his name, handing it to Levi. “My brother, his wife and I worked in the same building. I always used to tease them that their office was by far smaller, for obvious reasons. But those damn fools, they truly believe in all that hocus pocus nonsense.” Nigel waved a hand in dismissal. “I refuse to even consider a ghost or anything supernatural took my brother and his wife. No, they’re out there somewhere. And I pray they’re still alive.”

“Yes,” Alexandria nodded. “, I don’t believe much in curses or the supernatural either. So, I can understand your frustration. However, what I’m about to tell you on the matter, will not help the ‘No spirits’ theory either.”

“Sit and eat, kitten.” Levi looked over at Alexandria, who had been ready to continue, until he had spoken up. He knew she hadn’t eaten anything in a while, and if he didn’t look out for, she would instantly forget with everything that was happening.

“I’m so sorry, “Nigel apologized, watching Levi guide Alexandria towards the table, as she was hesitant to stop the conversation. “, by all means, do not let me keep you from eating.”

“Would you like to sit with us?” Alexandria motioned towards an empty chair on the other side of her, Levi occupying a seat right next to her.

“Thank you very much.” Joining them, Nigel made sure to keep to himself, as they ate. 

“I know time is of the essence when it comes to missing persons,” Alexandria said between bites. “, I’m sorry if this looks insensitive.”

“No, no,” Nigel shook his head sincerely. “, you can’t solve anything on an empty stomach. Even the most brilliant of minds need fuel to go on. No, rushing head long into a problem and crashing, just wastes time. It’s better to plan and evaluate, so that no dead ends are met.” he gave her a reassuring smile to his words.

Alexandria nodded, finishing up her meal, around the same time Levi did. It was then that she pulled out of her satchel the pamphlet, that explained about the Ciderhouse Orphanage. As she handed it to Nigel, she began to tell the tragic tale, of what transpired seventy some odd years ago. By the end, Nigel’s mouth was hung open in shock and awe.

“I, I can’t believe any of that,” he breathed, setting the pamphlet down gently. “, it sounds like complete tosh! And they just thought it’d be best to cover all of that up!? That many people vanishing, and they thought it best to sweep it under the damn rug!?”

Alexandria could understand his anger, given his brother had been pulled right into the situation. But she had to remind Nigel that the mayor, not the mayor’s son, had made sure no one remembered such a place existed. That most likely meant threatening those who told others.

“I honestly think the mayor never told his own son and took the secret to his grave. If we were to go around asking about the Orphanage, we’ll more than likely have the townsfolk asking their own questions. And the elderly, if any of them remember, will begin to panic, panicking those around them in a domino effect. I want to avoid that. These people aren’t to blame, it isn’t their fault.”

Nigel nodded, though he still held some spite in heart regarding the town. “Alright, I’m with you on that. Rather not have an angry and scared mob on our hands. So, what’s our next course of action? I’m with you guys on this. I’ll help in any way I can. I promise, I won’t hinder you two.” 

Eyeing Levi, who met her gaze, the wolf nodded in consent, approving of letting Nigel join them. He could see that the man was desperate and would probably end up doing something dumb, like go off into the woods looking for the Orphanage, if they didn’t let him join. This way, Levi could keep an eye on him and hopefully keep another from disappearing, so Alexandria didn’t grow sad. He knew his little bunny would never forgive herself if something happened to Nigel, especially after relaying all of that information.

Alexandria was happy that Levi was on board with Nigel joining their team, at least for the time being. Thus, she began to explain about the journals, how there was more then likely a plethora of evidence written in them and how the mayor more than likely hid them somewhere.

“Are you sure he just didn’t throw them away?”

“I considered that,” Alexandria fiddled with her spoon. “, but my father’s friend was positive that the mayor had hid them away. Apparently, they had been good acquaintances, drinking buddies I believe. I’d like to think the mayor kept a hold of them, either out of guilt or mayhap to one day tell someone the horrible truth.”

“Mmmm,” Nigel couldn’t help but agree with the rabbit, finding her explanations sound. At first, it was hard to take such a young girl seriously, she looked like one of his bright eyed, naive students, but when she spoke, her eyes were alight with knowledge and confidence, it was as if she were a whole other person. “, then let us try to find these journals.”

“The mayor isn’t letting anyone into his office building. He won’t even speak to his own mother.” Alexandria explained.

“Yes, sadly I know.” Nigel recollected the town meeting he had been apart of. He had arrived in town, just five days ago, immediately searching for his family. And it was just insane, how another person had suddenly gone missing. It had shaken him to the core.

“Why not ask the mayors mother?” Levi questioned. “I’m sure the late mayor couldn’t keep everything secret from his own wife,” he explained. “, and even if she was in the dark on where the journals are, I’m sure she has heard of the Ciderhouse and the incident.”

“…” Alexandria and Nigel eyed Levi for a good long while.

“Bloody hell, he’s right. That’s a brilliant idea!”

Alexandria nodded dumbly, “I didn’t even consider that… I mean, eventually yeah, but going to her from the start could speed things up!” she said in awe.

Levi arched a brow, “Let’s not forget, she could be on board with her husband’s ideals and want to continue to cover everything up.”

“Or” Nigel wagged his finger, countering Levi’s statement. “, be a **victim** of her husbands ideals, lad. There’s only one way to find out.”

“Mhm,” Alexandria agreed. “, looks like we know our next stop.”

“Wonderful,” Nigel clapped his hands, standing gracefully. “, once outside, I’ll introduce you two to my good friend! I’m sure he’s right angry with me for keeping him waiting for so long. Honestly, I should have left him in the city,” he shrugged half heartily. “but the ol’loon insists on always coming with me.”

“?” Levi and Alexandria eyed Nigel curiously, but nevertheless, followed the man outside.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tosh in british slang is Rubbish! google helped me with that! XD 
> 
> :) THE WEEKEND IS HERE!! It will give everyone time to catch up on the story! No new updates till Monday!
> 
> There are a lot of twists and turns left on this roller coaster adventure! Buckle up, sit back and keep a look out for the next chapter! xoxox
> 
> During the weekend I'll write up a character bio and clothes chapter for Nigel. :) I wonder who his friend is!? hehe! You'll find out on Monday! xoxo (also yes, Nigel pennyworth is the name of batman's butler XD, i just really like that name, no affiliation!) 
> 
> Have a great weekend ya'll!!


	43. Nigels' Adventure Outfit/Bio

**Nigel Pennyworth**

**Age:** 36

 **Sex:** Male

 **Occupation:** Professor and Excavator for Hurden University

 **Favorite Food:** Lasagna

 **Least Favorite Food:** Nothing, this man will eat anything, EXCEPT, for jalapenos and celery!

Nigel and his older brother Wesley, were born and raised in the big city of Kingselton, which is the capitol of Olympia. Nigel, as a small boy, took a great interest into digging for stuff, when his father had decided to play a game of ‘Find the Treasure’. This piqued his interest in excavation, for ancient ruins, civilizations, and creatures long since extinct. He became lead researcher for his department at only the age of twenty-seven, which landed him tenure and a prestigious reputation within the school.

** Nigel’s Adventure Outfit **

Nigel loves plaid designs, and everyone always teases him on being ‘old fashioned’. He’s a handsome man, which garners him attention, but his clothes often turn off the need to approach. Which for Nigel, he does not mind, since his nose is always on his next teaching plan or next available dig site.

Wearing a dark red and black, long sleeve, plaid dress shirt, with a dark brown vest, Nigel always makes sure to have his cuffs buttoned at the wrists and hardly ever rolls up his sleeves. The dress shirt goes up to hips, so he doesn’t need to tuck in his shirt. Which is great to show off the many belts he collects! Oh yes, he is an avid collector of all kinds of belts, from every color and design.

The belt of choice for the day is a dark blue belt, with a crescent moon design around the edges and the silver, square buckle, has stars engraved on the surface. It was a gift for his sixth year anniversary at the University.

Nigel loves blue jeans, so he always outfits himself with a pair, to match his belts and plaid dress shirts. And he never leaves home without his dark brown, hiking boots, with black laces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit have to have a spreedsheet of all the locations i add into my universe XD 
> 
> little easter egg: we will visit them all at some point! 
> 
> mwah xoxo cya'll monday!


	44. No Horsing Around!

The first thing Alexandria and Levi witnessed, when stepping out of the INN, was Nigel being rammed in the gut by a handsome, golden tanned stallion. The red-haired man made a loud ‘Hrrk’ sound, before he doubled over in pain, breathing in and out dramatically. The horse pounded his front feet against the ground, whinnying at Nigel in frustration. 

“I was only in there for thirty minutes!” Nigel bemoaned, eventually standing straight, holding an arm over his stomach, a pained expression on his face. “Give me a break, Alfred.” He raised his hands towards the pair, that still stood next to the entrance, watching the scene play out. “I found these two, they can help us!”

Alfred, the apparent good friend of Nigel’s, let out a scoffing breath, shaking his dark blonde mane, but nevertheless looked over towards Alexandria and Levi. “…” his bright blue eyes, met with Alexandria and with another whinny, trotted over to her, instantly wanting to be petted.

“Ooooh, now your happy!” Nigel rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief, as he watched Alfred greedily ask for rubs. “Unbelievable, you philanderer.” He grunted.

Levi arched an eyebrow, but said nothing, as he watched Alexandria giggle, before beginning to grant Alfred’s request, the stallion trotting happily in place, as she rubbed at his belly and scratched behind his ears. This horse was not a Beastel, he smelled of an animal. So, there was no reason for him to declare his territory.

“Bloody hell, show some dignity!” Nigel complained. “You’re in front of her husband, for God sake’s man.” 

Alexandria’s cheeks were set aflame at Nigel’s words, “No, no,” she quickly corrected. “, Levi and I are not married! We’re partners! Best friends!” she smiled over at her Wolf, just missing the pained expression that had briefly crossed his gaze. 

“Oh, really now?” Nigel was genuinely surprised.

Alfred on the other hand, moved his head slowly to stare at Levi, the tanned horse meeting the wolf’s gaze, as if seeing right into his soul. Levi didn’t understand how, but it was as if he could read those bright blue eyes and they were saying ‘That’s bullshit and you know it’. Perhaps he was projecting his own thoughts on the damned beast, but Levi was certain, Alfred knew that he had bonded with Alexandria. And he could only imagine the mocking smile the horse was now giving him.

“Ya hear that ol’ chap!” Nigel slapped Alfred’s rear, chuckling. “I have a chance!”

Alfred threw his head back, a loud whinny ensued, and it was obvious he was laughing at Nigel, who glowered in return.

**= + =**

“Alfred F. Jones was a very popular teaching aid, helped me out on an number of projects,” the word ‘popular’ was empathized immensely. “, unfortunately, he turned into an animal recently,” Nigel patted Alfred’s upon the side of his head. “, two months ago, to be exact.”

As the group made their way towards the mother of the mayor’s manor, Nigel explained the backstory between Alfred and himself. It wasn’t a long story, Nigel had known Alfred for about a year, but they had hit it off well. The only problem was finding random women coming in and out of Alfred’s office every other week and the occasional drama that ensued because of it. Without having a voice to defend himself, Alfred was painted the handsome, flirtatious, womanizer, whose book smarts couldn’t even help him in the ‘relationship’ department.

“How old was he?” when Alexandria asked, Alfred stomped his feet, as if trying to yell his age in anger and frustration. It was an odd and a bit surprising site to see an animal act so animatedly, as if understanding the conversation, they were having. Alexandria at first had found it amusing and didn’t think much of it, but the more time they spent talking, the more time she had to observe Alfred and his behavior. Sure enough, Alfred would respond to somethings in their conversation, be it turning his head to eyeball Nigel, or him whinnying out loud to ‘voice’ a complaint or even agree. There were to many times the horse would do this, making it extremely susceptible. Did Alfred, the horse, **really** understand what they were saying?

“Sadly, only twenty-seven.”

Levi reacted quickly, gripping Alexandria’s arm, as his bunny almost tripped over her own feet, eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. Once he was sure she was steady and not about to fall over, he released her arm, knowing exactly why she had almost taken a tumble to the ground. His gaze fell on Alfred, who had also reacted to Alexandria’s sudden fall, having turned to hopefully catch her if he could. 

A case of a Beastel turning into an ‘animal’ below the age of thirty, had never been reported before. It was a thing that just did **not** happen. The earliest reported age was 31 and that hadn’t been a full transformation, no just random symptoms, until the age of 32 when the Beastel finally lost all speech and cognitive understanding around them in human form and then by 33, the Beastel was fully left in their animal state, after about three months with a high fever.

“Are you saying that Alfred had no symptoms prior to his transformation?” Alexandria couldn’t keep her eyes off of the stallion now, who starred right back at her.

“Well, yes,” Nigel nodded. “, he just suddenly turned. The doctor was just as perplexed but said that ‘these things happen’ and said no more.”

“No,” Alexandria grew angry, wanting to actually fight the so called ‘doctor’. “, these things do not ‘just happen’! What kind of doctor did you see? They sound pre-med, they sound as if they don’t know the difference between a heart and a lung!” for a second Alexandria could have sworn she saw Alfred smile, before he stomped his front and back feet in place, as if saying ‘Exactly!’. “Nigel, Beastels don’t just turn into animals over night and not at such a young age. The earliest known circumstance was a Beastel at the age of 33 and that was after years of symptoms.”

Nigel frowned, concern growing on his face, “I, I don’t know what to say. I am not a Beastel doctor, nor a doctor at all. However, I’m not surprised that his diagnosis could have been wrong. It’s well known that in the city and the capitol, that Beastels are not well received. Their considered ‘second-class’, sadly.” His expression grew sour at the subject he had brought up.

“So, Alfred was fighting a battle at the school, because he was a Beastel?”

“Actually, no. Everyone thought Alfred was a human, he had no Beastel characteristics! And then suddenly, he was a horse! The doctor said Alfred was most likely,” Nigel paused, uncomfortable with the next words he was about to say. “, and these are **his** words **not** mine ‘a mongrel with bad blood’, thus why he transformed so early into an ‘animal’.”

“…” Alexandria ever so slowly turned her head, to stare at Levi, who matched her look of ‘this cannot be real’. “So, Alfred was human,” she slowly restated the story Nigel had told them. “, and then he transformed into an animal, over night?”

Nigel nodded, unsure if he should even be agreeing at all. He felt like he had done something terrible to his friend. Looking to Alfred now, he could see the horse, no his friend, was eyeing him now, giving him a ‘I tried to tell you’ look. “…” those blue eyes, the ones that always melted women's hearts, they were the same. So what did all this mean? All this doubt!? "Is Alfred... NOT, an animal?" he couldn't believe what he was asking. If he wasn't, then what the bloody hell had happened to him?

Raising her hands in the air, waving them frantically even, Alexandria decided this was a matter for another time. **A WHOLE** other time. “Look, obviously there is **a lot** of things wrong with this situation, but the missing townsfolk and your family take precedence. We’ll deal with Alfred’s problem later.” Honestly, her head hurt just thinking about it. There had to be some logical explanation to it. She just needed to sit and think of one. And right now, she couldn't. 

Alfred and Nigel nodded at the same time and that only made the pair look at one another in silence. 

“We’re almost there.” Levi announced, watching his little bunny try to find focus again, after hearing Alfred’s insane story. She took short breaths in and out, letting her frustrations ease away. He could tell it was not a matter so easily forgotten for her, but she was trying her best to focus on one problem at a time.

And it wasn’t long at all until the group made it to the entrance of the manor.

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MONDAY YA'LL!!  
> How was everyone's weekend? I hope you all had fun and it was relaxing! 
> 
> except two more updates before this week is over! (they are in my head and I can't wait to produce them)  
> This one was going to be a long chapter, but i decided not to do that to myself! I refuse to let myself get bogged down and feel rushed T_T! 
> 
> Chp. 45: The Ciderhouse Adventure Pt.5... COMING SOON!
> 
> mwah xoxo cya'll NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> oh and yessssssss, that IS, a Hetalia: Axis Powers crossover in here!! fufufu!! and there will be more! :,) I just enjoy these characters.   
> I'm hoping you all are enjoying yourselves! xoxo


	45. The Ciderhouse Adventure Part. 5

“I’ll wait with the horse.”

They were no longer in Alexandria’s village, where everyone had grown accustomed to his presence. Now, just like before, he was a random predator, a Beastel to be weary of. Mixed with the stares of curiosity towards his friendship with Alexandria, were also the stares of fear and worry he had managed to snipe, as they had walked down the streets. This of course Levi was use too, however, he did worry how Alexandria would deal with it further down the road, when they came towards more larger towns and cities filled with crowds.

He was just glad that his bunny was too preoccupied in her own thoughts, to notice the three or four random, fearful stares he received as they had passed by the general store, a couple of houses and a park. ‘Don’t come over here’ or ‘Will he attack us’ or ‘Can I reach my child in time?’, is what he perceived from those looks.

“Alright…” Alexandria pursed her lips, eyeing Levi who gave her a reassuring nod. He could sense she had wanted to say something but decided not to. This was something they’d have to talk about later, in private. For it wouldn’t be the last time Levi would be forced to follow the ‘norm’ of society.

Alfred let out a scoffing breathe, before setting his big rear down on the ground with a ‘thud’, eyeballing the pair that began their walk towards the front door of the manor. For being a large manor, the front yard was rather small and quaint, with two little gardens on either side. The walkway was decorated with a miniature, white picket fence, that only reached to a person’s ankle. The manor itself was a mix of dark navy blue, white and the occasional ocean blue. It looked as if it belonged along the side of a beach or an ocean, but regardless of looking out place, it was beautiful none the less.

“…” Alfred nudged Levi with his head, the wolf frowning, eyes narrowed, as he starred over at the tanned stallion. With a snort, Alfred whinnied, eyes darting from Alexandria to him and then back to Alexandria.

“What’s our story?”

Another whinny and a head nod, Alfred beginning to swish his mane to and fro, as if joyful he was finally understood by someone.

_I can’t believe I’m talking to an animal…_ Levi brought his fingers to rub at the side of his temple, the start of a headache beginning to form. All the while Alfred continued to happily shake his head, as if laughing at the wolf’s clear disdain to the situation he was in. 

“She saved my life.” Levi gave a quick summary of the events leading up to where they were now. All the while, watching Alexandria and Nigel begin to knock on the manor’s front door, awaiting someone to answer. “And as you can see, she’s extremely impulsive.” He smirked, finding that quality in his bunny, attractive. 

Alfred grunted, beginning to motion again back and forth to him and Alexandria ‘And the bonding thing?’ Of course, by this time, Alexandria and Nigel had already been invited in by a maid.

_It’s an animal, but it’s like I can understand what’s it’s trying to convey without words._ “I don’t want to talk about it.” His eye twitched, as Alfred began to whinny, throwing his head back, clearly enjoying himself and his fit of laughter.

**= + =**

Before entering the manor, after being invited in by the friendly human maid, Alexandria had taken one last look over her shoulder at Levi, who was talking with Alfred, the horse shaking his mane around happily. It had taken a few seconds for her to realize why he had chosen to stay behind and even less time, to grow frustrated with the reason. ‘People will just have to start dealing with it’ is what she petulantly wanted to say, but that was naivety on her part. However, if her entire village, a prey village no less, could grow attached to Levi, then surely, the same could happen in other places. Minds could be changed, mayhap not right away, but overtime. She would make sure of it.

As Nigel and Alexandria were escorted into the living room, Alexandria took note of all the antiques and exotic paintings that aligned the wall. Most were depictions of floral gardens and a couple of them were scenic pictures. The couches were plush, olive color, with dark brown wood for the legs and ends. All in all, the inside was quite modest, compared to the vibrant outside.

“She collects little gnomes.” Nigel pointed out, eyes fixed on a cabinet filled with porcelain gnomes, in varying positions and costumes.

“Those look hand made.” Alexandria awed.

“Because they are, dear,” a voice interrupted their conversation, startling the pair, who turned to view the source. “, I made themself.” the elderly woman smiled graciously, entering the room with a calm air. “Welcome to my home, it’s not often I get visitors.” She explained, motioning towards the couches, in an offer.

Nigel and Alexandria complied with her invitation and took a seat beside one another on the sofa, while the woman sat on the opposite couch, getting comfortable.

“Oh my,” the woman pressed a hand to her chest. “, would you like some tea? Water? I just drank a pot myself, so I am not as parched.”

Alexandria smiled warmly, shaking her head, “No, no, that’s alright Mrs. Vainyard.”

“Oh please, call me Emily.” Emily chided, waving her hand in friendly dismissal.

“Emily…” Alexandria let the name simmer in her mind, before taking a REAL good look at the woman, who straightened herself up just a tad bit more.

“Now then, how can I help you two? I can tell that both of you are travelers, just by your demeanor. How are you enjoying the town? I’m sure the townsfolk have been nothing but accommodating. And the INN is run by Mary-Ann and Patrick, both who are lovely individuals!”

“Emily Moore?”

Emily’s shoulders tensed and within seconds, she grew apprehensive of the pair in front of her, “How do you know my maiden name?” she looked around, as if she was being setup by someone and they were just going to jump out and say ‘SURPRISE!’

Nigel eyed Alexandria, saying nothing to the events that were transpiring in front of him. He couldn’t really explain it, but he truly felt as if he could trust in this rabbit Beastel. Along the way here, Alexandria had explained briefly she use to be a doctor, and now she was an adventurer. He didn’t really have time ask more questions to appease his curiosity, but he also felt like he didn’t need too. Just by examining her posture and gazing into her eyes, one could clearly see she was an honest and kind individual. After all, she had a predator as her partner and friend, a predator that if he had saw alone, he’d have avoided like the coward he was. Yes, Nigel felt he could put his faith into this girl.

Reaching into her satchel, Alexandria pulled out the aged and slightly worn pamphlet, placing it on the coffee table that separated them. At the sight of the pamphlet, Emily instantly inhaled a soft breathe, an aged, wrinkled hand, rising up to cover her mouth. “Because you were pictured in this, as an employee at the Ciderhouse Orphanage.”

Nigel’s mouth fell open ever so slightly in shock. It was shocking of course because as Alexandria had explained, no one from the Orphanage had survived, saved for the two children who had been found wandering alone and scared to death. So how did Emily survive? Had she called in sick that day?

“Wh, where did you get that?” Emily eventually found her voice, lowering her hand from her mouth, to point to the pamphlet. The rabbit Beastel explained how she had come to obtain and, introduced herself. It was then that Emily was made aware of the pair’s intentions in her town.

“Please,” Alexandria finally finished. “, please, if there is any chance the Ciderhouse is involved in the disappearances of the townsfolk, of Pete’s disappearance, of Nigel’s family disappearance, then please, you must tell us everything you know. Please.”

“May I?” Emily gestured towards the pamphlet, asking to see it. Alexandria immediately handed it to her, with a gentle nod in her direction. “… Oh…” her hands shook ever so slightly, as finally held the leaflet, fingertips brushing along the surface. “You know,” her bottom lip gently trembled, as she now spoke. “, I loathed my late husband. I never loved him. I will always believe he married me, to keep my silence. Or perhaps, because the gut-wrenching guilt that ate inside him, made him become a masochist and marrying me, was torture.” Lifting her gaze away from the leaflet in hand, Emily gave Alexandria soft smile, as she saw the confused expression on the girl’s face.

Opening the pamphlet, Emily flipped to the last page, a tender smile crossing her face, as she viewed one of the images contained within, before laying the leaflet back on the coffee table, showing the pair. It was an image of her, as a young girl, side by side with three other employees and the director. She brought her finger to tap the woman, who stood at her right-hand side.

“My sister, Patricia Moore,” a tear escaped, and she quickly brushed it away. “, she was married, so of course her last name was mentioned as Pattinson.” A long exhale of breath, Emily let her shoulders droop. “She was one of the victims the Orphanage claimed that day. I was seventeen at the time, a student there and so I always followed her around whenever I got the chance. Thus, why I managed to get in the shot, the director didn’t mind that day.”

“I’m sorry.” Alexandria and Nigel both said respectfully.

“As am I,” Emily murmured in return. “, for being a coward. My own sister, taken away from us. My parents went crazy that day and me… Well, a part of me felt like it vanished as well. Nothing was ever the same after that. Everyone wanted to play ‘See No Evil, Talk No Evil’ but there was a few who rebelled. I wanted to be part of that few, I wanted to go back to the Orphanage and look for Patricia, I wanted to scream at everyone that just wanted to forget.

But little by little, it felt like I was becoming the minority and that everyone around me, just wanted to forget, to move on. As a student there, a student who didn’t witness the events of that day, my story wasn’t paid much attention. And there was only one other who had stayed home that day, however that boy had quickly moved out of town, scared out of his wits. I felt so alone.

The mayor, Albert, of course chose me to be his wife and I believe it’s because of that very reason. That I was a part of what he helped to cover up. I agreed, because he was wealthy, and my parents just wanted me to ‘be safe’ they would say. ‘We already lost one’ they would cry to me, begging me to take Albert’s hand. And I did… But I blamed him for my sister’s disappearance, in his complicity to not do anything. And I blamed myself, and my parents, and the town. So, I guess, in a way, I felt like I didn’t deserve happiness.

Even twenty years later, when I finally had my son, Joshua, I still felt horrible. Because every so often, I would hear and see the families of the missing people. I would view them crying, begging for others to help them and the flyers they would staple up. And I would look at Albert, who always had his nose in a bottle and think ‘We can stop this, we can put an end to this, if we just stop being cowards!’. But always in the end, I kept my silence.”

“This isn’t your fault, Emily,” Alexandria’s voice was gentle, soothing and most of all, reassuring. “Everyone was scared, fear makes people act and think horribly. But now, we’re here and I’m willing to find out what happened to your sister those many years ago and, if it has a connection to what is happening today.”

“I, I,” Emily shook her head. “, I can’t give you the location of that place. It’s dangerous! Someone is finally here to help, but I just can’t…” she sniffled, covering her mouth with her hand, as tears began to trail down her cheeks. “No one can help us.”

“I’m not going in there without a plan,” Alexandria explained, voice still gentle. “, I know it’s a dangerous and scary situation. So, the first thing I want to do, is find out everything about the school, before the incident. There were journals, that the employees there wrote in. About seven were found and taken in as evidence. Your husband, he hid them.”

“He did what?” Emily breathed, looking ashamed and disgusted at the news. “He truly had such a thing?”

“You didn’t know?”

Emily shook her head frantically, “No, of course not! If I did, I would have demanded to see them. Patricia always wrote in a journal; I know of what you speak of. If that son of a bitch had my sisters journal this whole ti-“ her words trailed off, as anger rose in her blood.

“Do you know where he could have hidden them? Perhaps his office?”

Emily scoffed, wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief she had taken from her pocket, “No, no, not Albert, everyone and their mother visited his office. If he kept something like that around, he’d have surely kept it here.” She took a deep breathe, as if trying to imagine the places her husband could have hidden something. “We have no safes, no hidden crawl spaces, save for one, but I keep my sewing and hobby stuff in there.”

Nigel suddenly had an idea, “Lass,” he turned to Alexandria. “, do you think your trusty partner could sniff out the journals?”

Alexandria suddenly paused, eyes slightly widening at the idea, before she looked back at Nigel excitedly, “You know what, he could possibly do that, yeah!”

Emily blinked a few times, curious to who their conversation was about.

**= + =**

“Oh my,” Emily was given a quick introduction to Levi, who entered her home cautiously. “, your partner is a Wolf Beastel.”

“Yes, he’s also my best friend!” Alexandria chirped.

The elderly woman couldn’t help but chuckle and smile merrily, “My home is open to you all, what delightful cast of characters I have in my house.” she gasped suddenly, jumping slightly where she stood, when she took notice of the large horse, who practically plastered himself against the living room window. “Oh my!” she laughed, the stallion’s breath leaving condensation upon the glass. “Another friend?”

“That’s Alfred.” Alexandria giggled, seeing Alfred bob his head, as if he were waving to them.

“Honestly,” Nigel shook his head. “, I really can’t take him anywhere.”

“Well, why you three search for the journals, I’ll go outside and keep Alfred company. I have a lot of apples in the kitchen, that I’m sure he would adore.”

As soon as she started for the kitchen, did Levi transform into his wolf form, beginning his search around the house. The household servants had been given notice of Levi’s presence beforehand, so they made sure to give the predator room to do his thing. Nigel and Alexandria followed behind, as Levi sniffed every nook and cranny, until his investigation brought him upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all gathered in what was apparently Emily’s library. Levi had picked up a strange, unfamiliar scent from underneath a small table, garnered with what looked like Albert’s belongings, and a couple of bottles of alcohol.

“Underneath the floor?” Alexandria asked, Levi transforming into his humanoid form to instantly point at the floorboards.

“There’s a small latch here.” Levi explained, taking one of his sharpened nails and lifting the small latch. He was sure Albert used a pen or something small to do this. As he opened the secret compartment, is when Emily walked into the room. She paused in the doorway, watching as the trio removed from the compartment, their findings.

“Seven journals.” Alexandria breathed, holding three of them, while the others held the rest. She looked up, towards Emily, who slowly walked over to her, eyeing the journals in her hands. “Emily?”

“… That one…” Emily whispered, starring directly at the journal with the dark blue cover, with little doodles around the edges. “That one, is Patricia’s.” there was a moment silence, where the elderly woman just starred at the well-worn book, before her gaze shifted up to meet Alexandria’s. “I trust you. Read them, get your information, make your plan. And then, I’ll give you the location. Just please,” she looked around the room, at the others. “, don’t give me anymore missing flyers, that will continue to crush my soul.”

Alexandria nodded sincerely, “I,” she paused then, looking towards the other two, both men nodding at her. “, **we** ,” her expression grew determined, as she once more looked back at Emily. “, promise.”

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to continue to bring you this story! I only hope your enjoying yourselves, then again, if you came this far, you more then likely are... and that makes me happy :,) seriously! 
> 
> anyways, cya'll next chapter! we'll finally get to see whats inside those journals! what exactly were the events BEFORE the tragic incident???  
> Any questions on the lore or if your curious on anything (and if the answer doesn't spoil the story XD, i'll gladly answer!  
> Also, the scene with Alfred at the window was my second favorite scene to write in this chapter! lol :)
> 
> mwah! xoxo till next time!!


	46. Writings From The Past

**January 19 th: Jade Salazar**

Another bright and early start to the day! I managed to get a cup of coffee in this morning, which hardly ever happens anymore, since a couple of the kids have been having nightmares on an almost daily basis. It’s two of the older children, Michael and Joseph, the ones that have their own rooms. I wonder if I should ask the director if it’s okay for them to share rooms with one another. I know the older children like their privacy and such, but perhaps it’d be better if those two shared a room, so they’d have that comfort of not being alone at night.

I’ll ask them first, before bringing it up to the director! The new school year is starting soon, and he is busy with so and so. Always scuttling about as if the Devil himself is ramming a pitchfork up his ass. If I can’t be honest to anyone else, at least I can be honest here, I don’t like that the Ciderhouse has become a public/private school.

In fact, I absolutely hate it! Sure, the little ones are garnering a good education because of the combination, but I’ve seen firsthand some of the bullying and disgusted stares they are given. It pains me to see how the kids from outside come in with their fancy clothes and designer bags, while the little ones here, have all but hand me downs! It makes me wanna knock some heads around!

Alright, simmer down Jade, you’re here for the little ones. They are your top priority. Gods, and when I find them crying alone in the restroom, or in their rooms, it just breaks my heart! I’ve sure as hell brought this up to the Director, but the damn bastard could give two shits! What a rotten slimeball! He’s in this for the money! I just know he is! I can see right past that damn smile of his.

I suppose after lunch today, I’ll see if those two are alright. Michael doesn’t like to talk about his nightmares, he may be thirteen, but he’s a very sensitive boy! However, Joseph is very vocal. He always cries to me whenever I ask, that his nightmares are real. He says even when he is awake, that he feels like someone is watching him. I’ll just have to make sure the Director takes this seriously. These poor children need a good night’s sleep!

**February 20 th: James Sunderland**

The start of the school year has been something alright, but I see a lot of smiling, fresh faces, so it isn’t so bad. Lately I’ve been staying later and later grading papers, since the Director has been getting a lot of grief from outside sources, that the curriculum needs to be a tad bit harder. Which is just pure lunacy! As a fourth-grade teacher, I should not be assigning two homework assignments and a whole chapter to read, by the next day! That is just insane. But even after I shared my grievances, I felt like I wasn’t listened to at all.

The other teachers are also being cracked down as well, having to give out more and more work! It’s so tiring! I feel for some of these kids, whose parents really come down hard on them. Of course, I maybe playing favorites with some of the orphans here. I can’t help it; I too was an orphan myself. I have a special place in my heart for their faces, whenever they smile at me and say ‘Mr. Sunderland, we did it!’ after getting their homework done.

_*scirbbles* *a lengthy pause down the page*_

Today was just another day where I had to stay late in that school. The file cabinets are there and frankly, I don’t like to take my work home with me! Thankfully, the last carriage back to town stays until a little past 7:30, so as long as I make it outside by then, I’m good. There was only once or twice, where I had to stay in this place. And on the Gods themselves, I do not like doing that!

I write it out like that, because well… To be completely honest, the Ciderhouse scares me. I don’t know what it is, but I feel like I’m being watched. Sometimes when I’m alone walking down the hallway, I feel eyes on me. Just the other day, when I was helping the gym teacher move equipment around, I could have sworn I heard a soft chuckle. No, I know I heard it! I looked around for a whole minute, practically holding my breath, to try to hear it again. But nothing! Daniel, the gym teacher, had come from the back of his office, eyeing me like I was a wierdo. Because I was just standing there, looking like one!

This **WILL BE** my last night staying late at that school. Tonight, was more strange and scary then ever. I try, I really do try to make myself believe it’s all in my mind, but tonight… I heard the laugh again and it was coming from the first floor. I decided to go check it out, I know, it sounds silly, but what if it was someone playing a prank! I got to the first floor and nothing. I was about to turn around and head back to my classroom, when I felt my feet and ankles were stuck in place.

I am not joking! I couldn’t move them! I looked down, but the light was so dim in the hallway, I couldn’t make out if string or whatnot was holding me in place. BUT IT LOOKED LIKE NOTHING! If it hadn’t been for Jake, the overnight janitor, coming down the stairs, I would have sworn that whatever had grabbed me, would have dragged me away. Suddenly, I was able to move.

The moment I got home; I was so relieved. I don’t like that school. It makes me depressed, because If I experience this, what of the kids there? They have no home to return to for safety! What of them!?

_*a few lines down the page*_

My pants, on the bottom have this sticky substance. My Gods, what is it? It has no smell, but its sticky and when I touch it, it starts to evaporate. Was this what was holding me down?

I’m scared.

**March 13 th: Judith Myers**

No one is talking about it. The Director threatened everyone if they did, right after bribing us. Jade is in hysterics.

Michael and Joseph have gone missing.

Those poor boys. The Director says that they just ran away, but no one believes that. Those boys were so sweet and even though the past couple of months they were having problems, we all know they wouldn’t just up and leave us. No! Someone took them! None of us though! I’m sure none of us would! We looked up and down this entire school, but nothing.

What was strange was that their bedsheets were sticky, with some foreign matter. When Jade and I went to touch them, the substance just disappeared. As if it was never there. It was all over their bedsheets and even a little on the wall.

Just what the hell happened!?

**April 1 st: Patricia Pattinson**

I have fear of this school. Those two boys weren’t the first to go missing here. No… Norman, no one wants to remember Norman, but Norman the kindhearted gardener, he went missing before the year started. The Director told everyone Norman quit, but that was a lie. I know it was, because Norman loved to play with the kids and was passionate about his job. He had even bought a whole new gardening set, just for the new school year!

He wouldn’t just leave behind all his stuff! I saw Jake burning his stuff! Jake, that little cockroach… He’s always around when something funny happens. I was weary after Norman suddenly vanished, I wanted to try to believe I was being paranoid, but after those two poor boys went missing, I know now, I am not paranoid!

There is something in this school. Something is here, watching and waiting. Picking us off. I told a couple of my colleagues and they decided to travel in pairs. We can’t be paired forever, but this will at least bring us **some** comfort!

Jake. _*a doodle of a cockroach*_ I have to keep an eye on him. There’s something off about that man. He’s always down in the basement, even when he’s supposed to be on the top levels doing his job. He always seems on edge and at night, he gets worse. I sometimes see him in the children’s wing, hanging around the door. As if just waiting for something… or maybe, someone?

Sometimes I see him out of breath, as if he just ran a marathon. What could he be up to? I’m worried for the children; I’m worried for my little sister. She goes to this school too! I’m being bribed to keep my mouth shut, but… If something were to happen to Emily! Gods… PLEASE, what do I do. Please, tell me what to do!

**April 18 th: Roger Smith**

Daniel… He’s missing. I was just in the other room. Had I just had gotten up to help him. We were almost home. I can’t write properly. I can’t think properly. I don’t even know why I’m fucking still writing _!!! *scribbles all along the page*_

I guess, I’m still writing because if anything happens to me, this is proof something is at Ciderhouse. Something evil. And I’m complicit. I’m scared. The Director, he knows things about us. Private things. He’s using his deep pockets to buy our silence and using our secrets to blackmail us. Me? Oh Gods… Daniel and I are, WERE, lovers. I was cheating on my wife. She doesn’t know. Somehow, the Director found out. He knows other things too. I think the Mayor of Night Creek is helping him. The Mayor is getting funds from families, he too is lining his pockets. People are coming from different towns and cities to go to school at Ciderhouse. It’s becoming… TO MUCH!

Something is at the school. I know it is. I just… I just don’t know what. I heard humming the other day. No one was supposed to be at that part of the school, I needed some air, I need to smoke. I didn’t want anyone to see me.

I heard humming. It sounded close. Above maybe? Below? There was nothing below me but the ground itself, so it had to be from above. But I heard it. I saw Jake around that part of the school though. He looked on edge, as if he had just gotten yelled at or something. Jake’s been acting strange. I see him with bruises and sometimes cuts, or what look like giant welts on his skin.

What the hell is happening!?

**April 23rd: Tabitha Skyland**

A little girl has gone missing, her name was Abigail.

She was only five.

I was in charge of that wing. I should have been there.

I should have been watching them all night. But… I was scared to be alone.

Abigail was just a baby. And now… _*tear smudges stained the pages ink*_ She’s gone.

Her teddy bear, she wouldn’t leave without it. It was covered in what Jade and Judith had found.

I’m sure it was the same. Sticky, stretchy even, before it disappeared in my fingers.

There was a trail, it led out of her room, I could have sworn there were even footprints.

Jake. He was there. Mopping the floor. I screamed at him, told him to stop!

‘I’m just doing my job’ He said, but it was as if, he was possessed. Like he was an empty shell.

I can’t explain it well, but does he know what happened!? IS HE COVERING ALL OF THIS UP!?

**= + =**

“I wonder if Emily can tell us if Jake was also a victim of that day,” Alexandria finally said, after the group had finished reading most of the pages from each one of the journals out loud. “, he seems to be a major reoccurring character. And his behavior is extremely suspicious.”

The trio sat at the dining place inside the INN. Night had fallen, and there was no one around to overhear them. Because he hated being left alone, they sat close to the window, having it open, so Alfred could poke his head in, listening to them, quietly.

“Yes,” Nigel nodded. “, the staff undoubtedly saw him as a prime suspect. But behavior aside, some of their descriptions still make him out to be innocent. I don’t know, I feel as if we can’t rule out Jake a victim.”

“Why is that?” Levi closed Judith’s journal, the rest of the pages after her April entries were blank, and nothing further past her March 13th entry, seemed useful.

“…” Nigel rubbed a hand over his face, before sitting up straight now. “Now, you **must** bare with me, but if my brother were here, he’d have probably had more to say about this ‘sticky substance’ everyone was finding at the scenes.”

“What would he have said?” Alexandria asked, already guessing what it could be.

“He would have said, ‘It sounds a lot like ectoplasm’.”

“That’s the stuff left by ghosts, isn’t it?” Alexandria frowned.

Nigel nodded, “Yes, you’ve heard of it?”

“One or two of my books have sections on ghosts and such. I read everything, so I just happened to read a few paragraphs about it. Apparently, if there is a strong enough spirit, it leaves behind residual goo, known as ectoplasm.”

“Exactly.” Nigel sighed. “I don’t want to believe that is what this is.”

“However, ectoplasm is supposed to be a black substance, extremely thick, and goopy even, like tar. It was also written that it would smell awful, like rotten eggs. A few entries in the journals point out that what they find isn’t goopy, or black at all, in fact there is no smell.”

“Then what in bloody hell could it be?” Nigel sounded exhausted, tossing Jame’s journal on the table, with a bit frustration. “I want to believe in Jake, but by Gods, there is just nothing else to grasp at.”

Alfred whinnied, catching everyone attention, as his head turned up, snout pointing to the corner, before he whinnied again. Shaking his head to and fro.

“Corner?” Alexandria looked at the horse confused, as she watched him do it again, slower this time, his head moving down ever so slowly, as if mimicking something.

“A Spider?” Levi said now, Alfred immediately bucking his back legs, nodding intensely. “Webbing…” he breathed in realization. “Alfred has a point,” he couldn’t believe he had just translated for the damn animal, but apparently he was better at understanding him then the others. Wether he felt that was a good thing or not, was still on the table. “,it does sound like a spiders webbing. Sticky and stretchy, and it will disintegrate if touched for to long.”

“A tiny spider isn’t capable of abducting grown adults or small children.” Nigel spoke. “Now hundreds of tiny spiders perhaps,” Nigel voiced his doubts, shivering at the thought of an army of spiders. “, but remember, Tabitha saw footprints at one of the scenes, that Jake was cleaning up.”

“Perhaps the perpetrator made a web like substance to abduct his victims more easily?” Alexandria theorized. “Why though, I couldn’t say. Mayhap to make a trap that couldn’t be traced back to them? How he/she managed to kidnap so many, without being caught is a mystery. And I refuse to throw my chips in on the ‘ghost theory’. One thing for certain though, is that Jake knew **something.** We need to find more details about him.”

“Tomorrow then.” Levi announced, beginning to stack up the journals. “Tonight, we rest, kitten.” He could see she was hyped up, ready to go outside and ask around, even though it was well past curfew.

“Well then, I will bugger off and leave you two be!” Nigel stood, stretching quickly, before pointing his finger at Alfred. “You best get to the stables, don’t make me go out there and tie you to the fence.”

Alfred scoffed, completely ignoring Nigel, to focus his attention on Alexandria, bending his head forward, asking for more pets before bedtime. Alexandria laughed, caving in on the handsome stallion, who whinnied in happiness at her ministrations, unfazed by Levi’s sudden glower towards him.

“Good night, you.” Alexandria shoved Alfred’s head playfully, smiling as she watched the horse trot off smugly, towards the stables.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Nigel yawned, “Shame the last journal was just trash talk over the Director, as if we already didn’t know he was a wretch.” With a disappointed headshake, Nigel waved. “Good night you two. I’ll see you both bright and early tomorrow!” he was off towards his room, yawning loudly again as he traveled up the steps.

Holding out his hand, Levi helped Alexandria up, his little bunny never looking away from the journals on the table. As if fearing they would just disappear, and they’d never solve anything. “Patience, little one,” Levi whispered, bringing his fingers to tilt her gaze to face him. “, we’ll solve this. For now, let us head back to our room.”

“… Mmm, okay.” Her smile was soft, as she took Levi’s hand. 

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was a doozy to write, but I loved it! I hope this sates you guys till Monday! Did you catch some of those names? XD a cookie if you can tell me where some of those names are from XD!! 
> 
> have a good weekend! xoxo 
> 
> cya'll monday!


	47. Finding Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Dead!!

In the morning, Alexandria with the others in tow, returned Patricia’s diary to Emily. The woman shed her tears as she was told of the journal’s contents and then Alexandria asked Emily what she knew of the janitor named Jake. Surprisingly, Jake had survived that day. He had gone into town on behest of the director, to get supplies for a coming festival that the Orphanage was having.

“He was in hysterics,” Emily explained, remembering how the man had acted. “, practically wailing, as he tried to run into the school. It took four men to keep him at bay, and after that, the doctor decided it best to give him a sedative.”

“Interesting reaction.” Nigel mused, still trying to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

“You think he had something to do with all of this?” Emily breathed in shock, looking around at the trio, who nodded their heads at one another, before looking back at her. “… This whole time…” she whispered, nursing her teacup in her hands. The liquid had grown cold long ago, as she was so invested in their conversation at hand. “Jake kept to himself after the gates were officially closed and my husband banned all talk of the Ciderhouse. I honestly didn’t see him much at all after that, but then again, everyone, including myself, was in a state of deep depression for quite some time. Families left, families stayed, things felt frozen in time. It was a wretched and tumultuous span of time.”

“Is Jake still alive? If so, where could we find him?” Alexandria had to ask, even though she was sure the man would be in his nineties if he were. Usually Janitors lived on the school grounds, but given the gates to the Ciderhouse were closed, surely Jake would have found another place to live.

“Let’s see,” Emily inhaled softly, deep in thought on the question, before she gave her answer. “, the last time I saw Jake, was twenty years ago. I was visiting Patricia’s gravestone and there he was, on a bench, in the back of the graveyard. I didn’t speak with him, but he looked, lost. A sort of blank expression on his face. That was the last time I saw him, I’m afraid. However…”

  
**~+~**

The crunching of leaves beneath their feet sounded, as the group now traveled through the forest. Nigel didn’t even have to hold Alfred’s reigns, as the horse happily trotted beside the group. Though Emily had divulged the location of the Ciderhouse, they refused to even set foot on the grounds, until they knew more.

“I know your brother and his wife might be in there,” Alexandria had explained to the red-haired man, once they had the location. “, but please, bear with us just a little longer.”

“No worries, I have a feeling your wolf friend here would tear off a leg, before I even got far.” Nigel joked, as his response. However, it was true that ever since he knew the exact location of the Orphanage, Nigel had all kinds of random urges to just go and find out if that damned place really was involved in their disappearance. What other possibility could there be!? But he was grateful that Alexandria was here and keeping him grounded. It also sort of helped with the looming threat of Predator capable of outrunning him and who had very, very, extremely, sharp teeth.

Levi, in wolf form, padded further ahead, gray, furry triangle ears twitching every so often, making sure that no one as following them, that there would be no surprises. As he stopped, so to did the group, watching as Levi looked around now, tail down.

“…” Nigel came closer to Alexandria, though he was a realistic and a slight chicken at heart, he considered himself a gentleman, so he would gladly take a hit for Alexandria, if need be. He just hoped that there wouldn’t be a need be.

“It’s quiet.” Levi finally spoke, making them listen to what exactly had gotten his attention.

“We’re here.” Alexandria pointed to a decrepit, run down shack, beyond where Levi stood. The shack itself looked as if at any moment, it would just all come toppling down with a single touch, or even a simple puff of air. The outside was covered in thick moss and cobwebs, and looked to be only able to house a single person and maybe one or even two adjoining rooms.

“It is quite odd, isn’t it? No birds, no sign of life. It’s as if we stepped into a space in time, that has just… Frozen.” Nigel looked to Alfred, his friend’s keeping close to them, as he nodded his head, mane tussling about.

“And yet here we are moving.” Alexandria continued towards Levi, the other two following her, as Levi turned to watch them approach. “We have to find that journal, it could be the key to solving what exactly is happening.” She looked to Levi, asking him without words, if it was alright to proceed. She’d be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t scared, the whole situation was quite terrifying and held the stake of many more lives on the line. If they didn’t solve this, then she was certain more people would just go missing.

Perhaps, even them.

“Carefully.” Levi warned, transforming into his humanoid form. “Do not, leave my side.” He couldn’t be anymore serious then he was at that moment. At this point, Nigel could go running off and he wouldn’t give a damn, because he wasn’t about to let her out of his sight. There was to many red flags going off, but Alexandria was right, they needed to find that journal.

They needed answers.

“Okay.” With a nod, Alexandria steeled her resolve and started for the shack. The other three, following close behind.

~ **\+ TBC +~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Asfura! They actually followed me on Twitter and waited a good whole month to ask nicely if i was ever going to continue this fic! Thank you BTW! I was so caught up in my other new fic, I just figured no one really cared for this one! But they stuck it out and even waited a whole month T_T I'm sorry. 
> 
> So no, this fic ain't dead yet! I'll try my best to juggle two at a time!!! I just want to let you all know, it really just humbles me you guys like my writing T_T I will always continue to be surprised by that fact. So thank you xoxoxo
> 
> and, CYA'LL NEXT CHAPTER!! 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Twitter: HanaBoBanaGames  
> I also stream on Twitch!! xoxo Twitch.Tv/HanaBoBanana


	48. The Ciderhouse Adventure Pt. 6

**Hauling up two buckets from the ground, Jake Tenenbaum was careful not to spill any of the contents on the pavement. His early morning routine always consisted of sweeping, then moping the floors of the Orphanage, before the kids woke up. It being cold outside, he was bundled up to protect himself from the chill breeze. He didn’t take for granted these days before the school year started, because these were the mornings, he had to himself, when teachers didn’t run and try to find him for mundane tasks. He loved his job, but he also liked to have some peace and quiet occasionally too.**

**As he rounded the corner, humming his favorite tune in his head, his eyes caught sight of a dark, cloaked bundle at the gate of the Ciderhouse. The gate itself hung open, creaking to and fro gently. Dropping his buckets instantly, Jake ran over to the bundle on the ground.**

The closer they approached the shack, the more prevalent the stench of death and rot, began to invade Levi’s senses. Even in humanoid form, the foul smell was so pungent, it left a stamp on the air itself. His eyes shifted towards the trees that surrounded them, seeing every once and awhile a leaf or two fall from the branches above.

Alfred let out rough sigh, not liking how he would have to be stuck outside while the others went outside. Nigel threw up his hands in a calming gesture, knowing full well that his friend, before he turned into a horse, loved a good adventure. The red-haired man was quickly considering if his friend truly was still in there and not like other, changed Beastels.

“Please, guard the outside Alfred.” Alexandria murmured, giving the handsome horse a soft smile, one in which Alfred completely melted too. Nigel resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes, of course all it took were soft words spoken by a female.

Giving one last look towards Levi, who met her gaze in turn, along with a firm nod, Alexandria reached for the handle of the door. It took little to no effort at all in opening said door, it hadn’t even been locked. Within seconds, the trio had entered the shack.

**As Jake rounded the corner, humming his favorite tune in his head, his eyes caught sight of a dark, cloaked bundle at the gate of the Ciderhouse. The gate itself hung open, creaking to and fro gently. Dropping his buckets instantly, Jake ran over to the bundle on the ground.**

“Oh Gods…” Alexandria whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, as she starred up the hanging body of Jake Tenebaum. For a solid five minutes the, trio had scoured the living room and kitchen, keeping an eye on one another, just in case anything surprising were to pop out. When they had found nothing ‘book’ related, they all decided to head into the very tiny hallway, that lead towards an extra room in the back. It was in **that** room, that they had found Jake.

The body itself looked to have been rotting for a good long while and if Alexandria were to estimate time of death, based on the decomposition of the flesh and the bruising due to the rope around the neck, she would have guessed at least a year, mayhap more. The temperature of the shack and the weather would have all played major roles. But she was certain that the body had been hanging there for quite a while.

“… But why?” Nigel shook his head sadly, looking away from the scene in respect. “He was pushing ninety, why not just go out with age?”

Levi had already zoned in on the desk behind Jake’s body and he moved towards it, seemingly unfazed by the sight. So, it had been Jake’s body all along that had been the caused of the smell. At least it wasn’t any of the missing people. Reaching for the book on the desk, he lifted it up so that the other two could see. “Maybe he wrote his reason in here.”

“His journal.” Alexandria awed, taking the dark brown, leatherbound book from him.

**Kneeling next to the bundle, Jake zeroed in on the fact that whatever it happened to be, was breathing.**

****

Nigel and Levi had cut the body down, the red-haired man bringing a thin sheet to cover the corpse. Guilty or not, he just couldn’t bring himself to leave him in that state. With a small prayer and a tip of his head in respect, Nigel soon followed Levi and Alexandria out of the room and back into the living room. Though it was supposed to be a larger space, it still felt cramped even with just the three of them.

Opening the journal, Alexandria began to read, “December 12th. I bought this notebook on a whim. In all my twenty-eight years, I didn’t ever think I’d own a diary, oh wait, no, they said to call it a journal. Well, whatever, I’m not one for writing, but they say it helps relieve stress. Right now, I am not stressed, but I am concerned. Today, in the early morning, I found a beautiful, woman-“

**Slowly reaching out his hand, Jake removed the cloak from what he assumed was the person’s face. He was quick about it, unsure if it were even human. In his mind, he worried it was a rabid Beastel, that happened to claw its way into the gate he thought he had closed. His breathe caught, as his eyes fixated on a beautiful, pale face. As he removed more of the cloak from the woman, making sure she wasn’t wounded, he gasped in shock and horror, falling back on his butt.**

****

“, she was beautiful, but she was also deformed. I don’t know much about Beastels, most of all the Beastels I’ve met were quiet and kept to themselves. Maybe a mole, or a possum. I don’t know, but all of them had two arms, and two legs. But this woman, she had six arms. S I X arms… I was at a loss for words, I was horrified, yet I also just wanted to help her. Maybe I’m a sucker for a pretty lady, deformed or not.

On the weekends, when the Ciderhouse is just a regular Orphanage and during the summers, I live in a small shack outside of the school grounds. However, when school is in session and during the weekdays, the Director insists I stay on the grounds. So, the only place I could take this woman, was to my room, in the basement.

And let me tell you, the basement is a maze. No one ever goes down there, it’s so deep too! Whoever made the basement to this Orphanage, probably thought ‘how far can we go?’. It’s so deep and maze like, that I had to make a map and it took me two months to learn all the turns and twists. I even had to paint little mini-signs myself. The basement turned into MY domain. No one ever comes down here, for one it’s my ‘room’ and two the boiler down here is extremely big and dangerous. I had a hard time on that thing day one, but I got the hang of it. I have the kids as motivation really, I hate to see those little rascals freezing during winter and sometimes even through fall.

I was lucky it was so early in the morning. I am not supposed to have guests at all in the Orphanage and if the Director found out, I’d be easily reprimanded. Anyways, she’s on my bed right now. From what I can tell, she looks fine. No wounds or anything, her clothes are a little dirty though. Her clothes… They are weird, to say the least. It’s hard to describe them, but they have these chains around them, and they are kind of revealing… I didn’t wanna look so much, so I sort of just made sure to hurry and get her under the covers. She hasn’t woken up yet.

What kind of Beastel has 6 arms? So, she must be deformed and perhaps someone was bullying her? I hope that isn’t the case. Poor woman… I’ll just have to wait for her to recover. I should hurry and grab some breakfast for me and her. Maybe Linda can help me out.

December 13th. I’m worried. The woman woke up in a frenzy and settled her down, but she almost took a chunk out of my neck. I managed to overpower her, but I’m thinking that’s because she was still drained. If she was at full, I’m sure I’d be dead. For hours, after she woke, she just sat there. I told her my name and where she was… She just sat there, like a zombie. I asked if she was hungry, but she didn’t speak to me. Just sat there. I had to do my chores and when I came back, she was still there. Funny thing is, actually **CRAZY** thing, she has two arms now. Where did her other four arms go?”

**Entering his room, a little past five in the evening, Jake paused in the doorway. The woman was unclothed, twirling around happily. Looking away quickly, Jake almost turned and ran, unsure of what to do. The woman had noticed him of course, but she didn’t even seem to care. Her smile was mesmerizing, as she continued to dance around naked. Jake finally got the courage to look back at her. It was then, that the woman stopped, stepping up to him. Her hand came up to cup the side of his face.**

**“I’m glad to see your finally out of bed.” Jake made sure his eyes always stayed above this woman’s neck. He didn’t dare look down.**

**“You saved me. Thank you.”**

**“Of course,” Jake frowned. “, I just wish I could have taken you somewhere better. Now that you are better, I’m sure I can tell the Direc-“**

**“No.” the woman was fast with her reply, shaking her head slowly. “No, this place is perfect.” She waved her hands around, smirking, as she moved away from Jake, beginning to twirl around once more.**

**“… It is?”**

**“What is your name?”**

**“J, Jake… Jake Tenenbaum.”**

**Pausing, the woman looked over her shoulder, raven black hair completely veiling her backside, “I like you Jake.”**

“For at least another hour, she danced around my room, before I asked her nicely to put on clothes. She found that funny, but humored me, as I began to show her all of the basement. Even the map I made myself. She was fascinated of course. She picked up quickly and even wondered if she could live down here with me. I didn’t know what to say. What do I say? I’m still debating, but… I think I want to let her. The Director won’t approve, so I have to keep it a secret. I even told her this and she said it was okay. I like her too. She’s so pretty and there’s just something about her.

When I asked about her arms, she sort of gave me this confused look, as if she didn’t know what I was talking about. I told her what I had seen, and she started to undress again, but I immediately told her to that it was okay, I believe her. I was SO SURE I saw what I saw. She had SIX arms. I couldn’t be going crazy!”

Serenve looked up from the journal, eyeing Levi and Nigel who looked concerned on where the story was going next. Yes, she found it strange too. There was not a Beastel that could retract his or her arms into their bodies. And there was no Beastel with six arms to begin with. Slowly, very slowly, as the story progressed, fear seeped into her mind. It wasn’t until she began to read out the next entry, that her fears began to take shape.

“December 14. What did I just do? I’ve become… A murderer? No, an accomplice to murder. Oh Gods… Norman. He... Oh Gods… I saw her, she didn’t even realize I saw her, but I saw her-“

**Jake was worried. Last night, the woman who had yet to give him her name, had said she was hungry. Well, he had brought her so much food, but she refused to eat any of it. ‘No, not this.” He had been so confused. Just what did she want? Did she eat something special? ‘Don’t worry. I’ll figure something out.’**

**What did that even mean? In the morning, is when Jake woke up frantic. He was of course sleeping on the floor, so when he looked at the bed, she wasn’t in sight. Immediately, he hauled himself up and out the room, running out of the basement. The first place he looked was the outside, he had told her not to travel the hallways, or she’d be caught.**

**Once outside, he ignored the chill that bit at his skin and walked towards the back. “!” he had found her, walking up on Norman. Norman was a good man; he was sure that he’d understand what he was trying to do. He liked Norman. Relaxing now, Jake started forward, only to freeze in horror, as he watched the woman’s four arms retract from her body, but they were no longer arms, they looked like pitch black, spider legs.**

“She had taken Norman into her hold, I heard his bones cracking under the sheer force in which she held him, as she bit into his neck. Gods, her fangs… SHE HAD FANGS! It was terrifying to watch and I could do nothing, but watch as Norman eventually stopped struggling and fell limp. She hadn’t killed him, no, she paralyzed him. And then, she wrapped him up, she began to spin a web around him. Oh Gods, the web was coming from her face, her mouth… It had opened like some huge monster. This woman is not a Beastel. She’s a spider. A FUCKING SPIDER! Oh God’s, I had too… She threatened the children, she didn’t threaten me, she threatened **THEM**!” the words written on the page became more and more frantic.

“What have I done! I can’t tell anyone and now I’m a prisoner to her. She smiles at me from across the room, as she leaves sometimes, to go to Norman… Norman, he’s slowly being drained by her. She says ‘He will do for now. I am satisfied. Jake, please do not be angry with me.’ How am I supposed to respond to that!? She’s draining my friend each day. Sometimes, I can hear him groaning, calling out for help. No one can hear him, but us. She likes to hear him. Oh Gods, what do I do? What do I do!?”

“ **Impossible!** ” Nigel shook his head fervently. “All forms of Arachnians, even other species of Bugalians went extinct thousands of years ago, possibly more. The fossils we have found we just can’t make a date out of them, but there has **NEVER** been a sighting of a Arachnian or any species of Bugalian that could transform into a humanoid in this time.” He refused to believe anything he was hearing,

“Bugs use to be able to take on humanoid forms, like us?” Levi frowned, confused. He had never in his life heard about such a thing. His eyes shifted to Alexandria, who looked back at him with a dejected expression, before nodding slowly in answer.

“Yes, as Nigel said, thousands of years ago, just like beasts, bugs could take on a humanoid appearance. However, their bug forms were massive and not the tiny versions you see today. But of course, they went extinct. Many researchers believe in two theories that were the cause, mass genocide and or their food source got so scarce that they died off of starvation and cannibalism.”

“Apparently, their food source was humans and Beastels. But like I said, this was all **THOUSANDS** of years ago! At this point, the theories are told to scare children and newbie researchers of ‘bug people’ coming to eat you. I just believe that the woman he’s describing is…” his sentence trailed, as he raked a hand through his hair. “If it’s true and it truly is a Arachnian, then we’re in trouble.”

“…Widow…” Serenve whispered, hands shaking now. “The woman, one of the survivors of that day, her last words before her death were ‘The Widow, took everyone.’. One of the most powerful and dangerous Arachnian species was the Black Widow Spider. They paralyze their prey,” she lifted the book up, making them remember the evidence they just heard. “, and then slowly drain them.”

“… Their venom was said to be so lethal, a single bite, would have an adult man dead within minutes.” Nigel murmured.

The wooden boards beneath their feet began to creak and the hypnotizing sound of laughter echoed in the small shack. All eyes went towards the floor, the wood beginning to crack.

“A trap!?” Alexandria exclaimed, seeing the faint traces of web surrounding the floor.

“I can’t **MOVE**!” Nigel shouted, he had tried to turn for the exit and had failed miserably. His feet bound to the ground, by an unknown force.

“It’s her webbing!” Alexandria cried, the laughter becoming hysterical, as the entire shack began to wobble and shack, items and furniture rocking and bobbing, things falling of shelves. The entire shack was caving in on itself and they were to be sucked into the void of the hold beneath them. The door to the shack fell open, Alfred in plain view, legs reeling up in panic as the horse stomped about, unable to help in the slightest.

Growling, Levi swiped at Alexandria’s ankles, eyes glowing red as he was now able to see the web which had entangled her. Alexandria gasped, as she was suddenly free, able to move. However, this victory was short lived as soon as she felt Levi grab her by her neck. It was as if time stood still in that moment, the moment Alexandria had looked into his gun metal grey eyes and realized, just what exactly he was about to do.

_No._ Was all she could think of. _No, Levi._ But before she could say anything, her Beastel was throwing her body out of the shack, through the open door, just as the entire building came down on itself. Alexandria bashed into Alfred, who had managed to block her from hitting the ground at full impact. Her body thudded against him, before she hit the ground completely. “N, no…!” lifting her head up, she starred at the rubble that was now the shack. Dust and debris puffed around the air, in a thick cloud.

“LEVI!” Alexandria screamed, pulling herself up. “Nigel!” standing, she raced to the shack, Alfred whinnying loudly, as he galloped forward, blocking her path, stopping her from diving into the remains of the shack. “MOVE!” she cried.

Alfred stomped his front hooves, mane shaking furiously. As if trying to get her to focus, to do what she needed to do next! He even nudged her with his nose, being a little aggressive in his push. ‘NO!’ is what he was saying.

Alexandria finally looked up at him, still holding onto Jake’s journal, grip tightening upon it. Looking into his eyes, she knew exactly what he was trying to convey to her, even without words and she so was thankful, he had brought her back to earth. They weren’t dead. No, not yet.

“Okay, you’re right," she leveled her breathing. ",let’s go, Alfred. I’m wasting time.” Instantly, Alfred bent on one knee, as if saying ‘say no more’. She quickly hoisted herself upon him, tucking the journal in her satchel, as she gripped his reigns now. “We’re going to the Orphanage. Alfred," her eyes narrowed, as her heart thudded against her chest wildly now. ", run, run like you’ve never run before!”

With a snap of the reigns, Alfred and Alexandria were racing off deeper into the woods.

Towards the Ciderhouse Orphanage.

**=TBC=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have just one or two more parts in this adventure and then it will be over!! >_< IT MIGHT take awhile, but it is coming!!! eeeee, I HAD a hard time with this chapter. I really did XD. It was so hard to direct and just make sure everything came out in a right order. I had to go back in my notes and make sure I had dates and names right. but yup, I enjoyed writing it!  
> What did you all think!? Plz let me know XD 
> 
> Oh and don't worry if you still have questions. More will be explained later on~! xoxo EeeEE ^_^  
> 
> 
> OooOOo I am excited, because I already have their next adventure in my head and I also have more exciting scenes and stuff planned. I do plan to go back and read everything again (because I just like to read what I have so far!) and revise a lot of stuff. So if you guys haven't followed me on twitter, plz do, because I'll be putting REVISION update notices there, on what chapters I've fixed. :,) 
> 
> cya'll next chapter!!! xoxo HAPPY WEEKEND!!
> 
> Twitter: @HanaBoBanaGames
> 
> Twitch: HanaBoBanana


	49. The Ciderhouse Adventure Pt.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read End Notes Plz... xoxo

“I don’t remember when I was born. I don’t remember my family, or if I had any friends. All I remember is the darkness that surrounded me, the hunger that ebbed my belly and… The piercing light.”

**Her head shot up, eyes wincing at the light that now flooded her cave. She scampered back into the darkness, hearing the voices that echoed around her. The voices were coming toward her. Who were they? Was she not to be alone anymore? Did she dare hope?**

“They called me a monster. But it is you humans, who are the real monsters.”

Levi had awoken to the sound of a woman’s voice, talking to someone. Who, he didn’t know? He couldn’t move. It had taken awhile for the haze and fog to leave his mind before his eyes began to focus on the ceiling above. What he bore witness to though, as his vision finally cleared, only made him relieved Alexandria was safe outside.

There upon the ceiling, hung hundreds of mummified bodies, both small and large. Many of the corpses were just skeletons, with the webbing that dangled them above, keeping them together. Dozens of smaller skeletons lined the outside of the ceiling, he could make out their tattered school uniforms and schoolbags hanging off their bones. This graveyard ceiling were all the victims the Black Widow had taken throughout the years.

Managing to turn his head now, which was about all he could in his current state, Levi now caught sight of the woman, starring at an upside down Nigel, her six, spider like arms dug into the ground in front of the red haired man, keeping her feet from touching the floor.

“They lured me in like a fool and then they captured me, enslaved me, and used me for their own pleasure, their own gain.”

**Chains were all she ever knew, as she laid naked and shivering in the cage, that she now called ‘home’. The clothes they gave her, made it impossible for her to transform into her true form and sapped the strength from her body. They would feed her only twice a day, keeping her dependent on them. Men would come to her cage, abuse her in every fashion and then laugh about it with their friends. One of the men, her keeper, would always get paid for those days.**

**All she wanted, was revenge.**

“But one day, I got free and I ran. I ran and ran, until I could no longer run anymore. I had never been so free in my life… And then, another man found me… But this time, he was not like the others.”

Nigel struggled in the webbing that cocooned his body, trying his best to think straight, regardless of all the blood that was rushing to his head, “The men who found you and capture you, were horrible people and I am truly sorry for that. But we are all not like them! You bloody murdered children! What did they ever do to you!? They were **CHILDREN**! You can’t just stand there and give me your bleeding sob story and expect me to feel sorry for you, when you murdered children and innocent people that weren’t involved in those horrible acts!”

A brief pause, before the Black Widow blinked a couple of times, smiling impishly, “I was hungry.” She shrugged half-heartily, moving around Nigel, enjoying how he continued to struggle. “The little ones, they would have turned into grown bastards eventually. Just think, dozens of them, no, hundreds of them I enjoyed. They were like mini appetizers.” She giggled playfully. “The lot of you, are all food for me. I am the dominate species,” she pushed Nigel’s body, laughing merrily, as she watched him sway back and forth. “, you are all my feed.”

**= + =**

Alfred had stormed the Ciderhouse gates, the iron barricade practically reeling off its hinges at the force the stallion had shown. He was relieved to find that Alexandria knew exactly how to ride and hang on like a pro. Galloping into the center of the courtyard, Alfred was eventually reeled back by Alexandria. He came to a slow trot, before stopping altogether. Turning his head, he watched the petite, rabbit Beastel hop down to the ground.

“…” looking up at the Orphanage, Alexandria could have never had guessed that this is how she’d get to see it for the first time. The building was foreboding to look at it and she felt as if it towered over her, shadowing her resolve. But she couldn’t, no, **wouldn’t** let her fear win. Inside was Levi, Nigel and what she hoped were the recent kidnapping victims, still alive and breathing. Walking up to Alfred’s front, she felt the horse gently nuzzle the side of her face reassuringly. Smiling, she brought a hand to pat his head in return. “Don’ worry, I’m not giving up.”

She met his gaze now, bringing her forehead to rest against his, “You’re no ordinary horse, I know that for sure now. You helped me back there,” she murmured softly. “, it’s like I could read your mind and you kept me grounded. Thank you, my friend.” Her hands caressed the sides of his furry face now. “I’m going on alone from here. I’ll get them back, I promise! I’m going to need you to do something for me though, okay?”

Alfred was mesmerized by her confident stare and words, it was a drastic shift from her previous distraught expression, one he never wished to see again. So, this is what Nigel was going on and on about the night before. Those beautiful eyes of hers, that were flaring with life. Alexandria was clearly determined and resolute, as she looked back at the Ciderhouse, nothing or anyone was going to stop her.

Alfred was ready to do **whatever** she asked of him at this point.

He believed in this little rabbit.

He believed in Alexandria Craft.

**= + =**

“It’s a shame really,” the Black Widow moved now, towards Levi, who narrowed his eyes. “, I was hoping to spin up that little girl in my web,” she moved her face closer to Levi, who gritted his teeth in both anger and disgust. “, but then you went and played the hero. How boring.” She snapped. “My favorite type of snacks are the tiny, little ones, with cute, precious faces!” she sing songed, pressing her fingers into the dimples of her cheeks. “Innocent and savory, that little rabbit of yours, she looked utterly delectable.”

“What of the other three.” Levi muttered. “Don’t you have enough to eat?” he didn’t even flinch, when the woman threw her hands down on either side of his head, practically snarling her disdain at him.

“Never question my eating habits!” she huffed, slapping his face with a hearty chuckle. Before grasping his chin in an iron grip, “By the way,” she whispered. “, I never had a doggy before,” her lips grazed his cheek, as Levi moved his head the best he could. He was paralyzed from the neck down and no matter how hard he willed it, he couldn’t even budge a finger. “, bark for me and you just might become my new pet.”

“I’d rather be eaten.” His tone held no emotion whatsoever.

“Hmph,” releasing his face, the woman gave him a nasty sneer. “, a mutt with no taste,” despite her words, a slow, knowing smirk grew on her face. “, or perhaps, rabbits are more to your liking.”

“…”

“Ahahaha,” she started past Levi, still laughing contently. “, ohhh, it’s never been so lively down here before. Then again, no one’s ever truly found out about me.” A wistful sigh. “It was that bunny girl, wasn’t it? She looks like a smart one. You know, I ate the student with the highest grade! Didn’t teach me a thing. You know the saying ‘you are what you eat’, well it’s utter rubbish.”

Levi could no longer see the Black Widow, he could only hear her voice, as it echoed through the large, expansive room they were in. She continued with words he couldn’t care less for, as he continued to try to will himself to move. The more she talked, the less she did of eating. He could hear the tapping of her many legs against the ground and the unending struggle of Nigel’s attempts out of the cocoon he was forcibly in.

His sense of smell was useless, since the air was so stagnant and awash with death, that he could make out nothing else, but a foul, vomit inducing stench. However, soon, a new sound began to fill the space. One that made Nigel freeze in his actions and one that had Levi, reeling to look towards the source.

“Heh, caught your attention, did I?”

**= + =**

It had taken all her upper body strength to ram open the entrance of the school building, but she managed to tackle her way through, regardless of the bruising that would come later. _Basement, basement…_ As much as she craved to sight see this place, there was just no time. She sincerely doubted Levi was waiting for rescue, she knew her wolf by now. He had thrown her out of harms way to **STAY** out of harms way.

“Not happening, buddy.” She muttered, as she steeled her resolve and headed towards the lower floor, practically flying down the stairs, before reaching the basement door. In her father’s journal, there was at least two full paragraphs on spider bites and where the most venomous spiders’ dwell. In the dark, in the damp and often in underground burrows. It was no wonder Jake wrote that the Widow was so happy to have found a dwelling so easily, in the school’s basement.

What she also gathered from Jake’s journal, was that his room wasn’t that deep below. She proceeded down the narrow corridor, until she eventually came upon what looked like an abandoned room. “… Jake’s room…” it looked as if time itself had never touched this place. There was no dust, no cobwebs, nothing looked out of place. _Did someone clean this room recently?_ Had the widow kept this place tidy? But why? Why Jake’s room? For what purpose? _Wasn’t he her pawn?_

Alexandria’s eyes took note of a small, pocketknife on the table, before snatching it up and placing it in her satchel. “… Then, if your room is here…” she stepped out of the room and started further down the hallway, noting the tiny signs that Jake mentioned he had made to not only help himself, but others if they were to travel down here.

Alexandria was no longer briskly walking; she had thrown herself into a light jog. In her hand, was Jake’s journal, that she had luckily found a mini map doodle of the basement. She was a great multitasker, as she read, while heading towards her goal. Eventually she came to a sliding halt, finding exactly what she was looking for. “Bingo.” Taking one last look at the latest entries of the journal, she shut it firmly, knowing the entire story now. It was both tragic and depressing, but Alexandria knew what she had to do.

Before her laid the boiler that Jake had wrote about in his journal and yes, it was quite massive as he had described it. Alexandria had seen plenty of boilers and machines like the one in front of her, due to her father’s countless inventions. The plan had been set on the ride towards the Orphanage, and she was grateful to find everything she needed in front of her.

Wasting no time, she got to work, grabbing up a shovel and beginning to load in the coal into the furnace, teeth gritting as she worked quickly. She prayed the Black Widow liked to play with her food before eating it, or even killing it. _Just wait for me, guys._

**= + =**

“Lately, I’ve been verrrrrry hungry.”

Levi could see himself being raised up and off the table he had been placed on.

“I had to paralyze you, twice actually. You’re a Beastel, an Alpha. Unlike humans, who are like stone with a single bite, you Beastel Alphas just have that something special, that makes my life difficult. The fact you can move your head, even with two paralyzing injections, just proves to me that I should kill you and get the threat out of the way. But,” she shrugged nonchalantly, “,I like you. I’m hoping you behave yourself.”

Unlike Nigel, the webbing Levi was suspended in, faced him up and not upside down. The sound of Nigel’s gasp of shock and terror, mixed with sadness and regret, is all Levi needed to hear, to know what he was about to see.

The Widow was hanging off the wall, all six legs stabbed into her web so as to keep her upright. Just to take a good look at what she really was and know that she may very well be the last of her kind, the last of a very ancient, very extinct race, was both incredible and horrifying. Her entire lower half was that of a spider now, while the top half, with her arms extended out, was showing off the three bodies she had lined up in a row.

“…” Levi could tell that one of the bodies was Nigel’s brother, the similarities were there. Although he looked awful and in dire need of medical attention, Levi could still make out that he was at least somewhat alive. The body that hung next to him, however, was not. It was a body of a woman, who looked to have been dead for quite some time, face sunken in and shriveled. The Widow literally had sucked the life out of her. The third body was in the same position as Nigel’s brother, the man looked to be upon death’s doorstep. Levi could only assume that was the mayor’s boyfriend, Pete.

“Wesley!” Nigel cried out, his cocoon swinging from side to side haphazardly, as he poured his entire soul into trying to escape. Trying to reach his brother.

“Ooooh, so you **do** you know my food?” her eyes narrowed now. “I thought as much,” she reached out one of her humanoid hands, clutching Wesley’s chin in her grasp. Nigel growing even more distressed at the scene before him. “, I thought it was strange having so many of you crawling around above, scampering about trying to find me. I have eyes and ears everywhere you know,” she smiled devilishly. “, I am only assuming that no one else will be trying to spoil me appetite?” she released Wesley’s face, eyes catching Levi’s. “That is, **after** , I find that precious bunny.”

The widow’s brow rose in surprise, as she witnessed the beginning of Levi ever so much, begin to move his fingers. Yes, Alphas truly were a remarkable thing. Quickly, she reeled Levi’s body back down on the table, instantly propelling herself towards him. She wasn’t about to take any chances on having him escape. She’d paralyze him three more times if she had too.

“Once I find that bunny of yours, I will-“

“You don’t have to find me,” Alexandria’s voice cut off the Widow, whose head shot up in surprise. “, I’m right here.”

Alexandria stood at the top of the stairs that led towards the only exit. The room itself had been completely carved out underground by the Widow over of the years, and so thus, the stairs were also self-made by the Bugalian. It was her only cozy nest, underneath the Ciderhouse.

“… Heh,” the Widow slowly moved away from Levi, grinning. “, you actually came.”

“You sound surprised,” taking a step forward, Alexandria’s gaze never left the Widow’s. “, of course, I was going to come. I wasn’t going to leave them.”

“…” Levi cursed his immovable body. _Alexandria…_

“Get out of here! Are you a bloody idiot!” Nigel wailed. “Please, ru-“

“SILENCE!” the widow shouted, glaring at Nigel, before looking back at the rabbit Beastel. “Looks like I get to eat you, in front of your frie-“

“You’re trying to hard.” Alexandria continued her descent down the steps, not giving her a chance to finish. She held up her hand, showing off Jake’s journal. “I read this; I know everything. You didn’t mean to kill those first two children, Michael and Joseph. But you were afraid. You had just wanted to explore, stretch your legs out of the basement one night, but they saw you. They weren’t in bed; they were sneaking to the kitchen for midnight snacks and saw you in your Bugalian form. You told Jake about it and he told you to never do it again. That you should never show yourself.

Jake thought he was crazy, but he did care for you, even if you did kill one of his friends. He wrote ‘I must be insane, but maybe I can help this woman. Maybe, something like that, will never happen again! She’s been all alone this entire time, and the only humans she’s ever met were cruel and sadistic. Maybe, I can reach her.’.

You wanted freedom, didn’t you? You went to find those children and try to talk to them. They weren’t adults, so maybe you could befriend them. But they were terrified by you and by accident because Joseph was about to scream, you killed him. And you had to drag away Michael, who shared the same room.”

“The look he gave me,” the Widow cackled, a hand coming to cover her face. “, truly, I could be nothing more then a monster. I am a monster!” she shot forward, Alexandria quickly dodging a swipe from one of her arms.

“Jake knew it was an accident, you hadn’t killed Michael, so he still believed in you.” Alexandria continued, avoiding rapid swings and punches from the Widow, who snarled at her, as she talked. “Jake was going to send Michael away, so that he didn’t blow your cover, but he died, of a heart attack. Michael had a bad heart, almost everyone knew that. But you stopped speaking to Jake that day.”

“The way he looked at me, I knew he wanted to murder me! I am monster! Help me? Ha!”

“And you began to prove it to him, didn’t you?”

“I did!” the Widow lunged for Alexandria, who jumped back towards the edge of the table Levi was laid upon, her back facing him. “I killed just for the hell of it, I was tired of being hungry. I wanted to eat! You humans are all the same, all talk. You serve only one purpose, and that’s to be my food!”

“You’re wrong Amelia,” at the sound of her name, Amelia froze, starring in shock at Alexandria. “, I’m sorry, but it was also in his journal. Your name. You gave it to him, one night. You only give those you trust, your name. You told him that. You trusted him. He was trying Amelia, but you were making it so hard for him. And when you killed Abigail, because you had a tantrum, Jake couldn’t do it anymore. He needed you to stop.

You saw it, didn’t you? You saw it in his eyes. You feared being alone again, because you knew you had messed up. And then, in the morning, he was gone, and you took it out on all the whole school. But, what you don’t know, is that he didn’t leave you! The Director sent him to get supplies for the cafeteria!” she had remembered the tears stains on the journal, the way Jake had blamed himself for everyone dying. He had never forgiven himself.

“NO!”

“Yes! But you threw another tantrum, Amelia! If you only had talked to Jake! He always wanted to help you!”

“No! No! No!” Amelia held her head tightly, eyes squeezed shut, as she repeated those words over and over again. “Aaaagh!” her humanoid face began to melt away, slowly revealing her Bugalian head, eight beady eyes popping open to stare at Alexandria. “I. Am. A. Monster!”

“For what you did, yes.” Alexandria agreed, holding up her hand now, to show off the empty syringe. “As for me, I’m a Doctor.” It was a good thing she had made those paralyzing antidotes before they had left on their adventure. She thanked her father a hundred times over in her head.

Amelia gasped, watching as Levi now began to stand, cracking his neck and flexing his arms, before transforming into his wolf form.

“You have 10 mins before this place starts to come down!” Alexandria exclaimed, quickly moving out of the way. Levi had wasted no time in attacking Amelia, who roared in disdain. Quickly, Alexandria pulled out the pocket knife from her satchel, running to cut down Nigel.

“By the Gods, lass,” Nigel awed, eventually falling to the ground, unceremoniously. “, you almost gave me a bloody heart attack!”

“Sorry Nigel,” Alexandria patted the man on the shoulder, helping him up. “, did she bite you?”

“No, I don’t think so. Guess, I wasn’t much of a threat.” His pride was only slightly wounded.

“Good, let’s get the others.”

“Right!”

Alexandria worked with Nigel to get to the other side of the room, trying their best to avoid the ensuing chaos that was the Levi and Amelia’s fight. There were moments Amelia tried to break off and go for them, but Levi made sure it was impossible for her too, always one step ahead of her. Biting and clawing his way to get to her throat.

“I’m sorry Nigel.” Alexandria whispered, seeing now the dead body of Wesley’s wife.

“…” Nigel just shook his head softly, as he tore his brother out of the webbing he had been encased in. Quickly moving to help Alexandria peel out Pete. Once both men were out of the webbing, the room began to rumble and shake. Nigel’s head shot up, seeing bits and pieces of dirt beginning to fall from the ceiling, his eyes widened. “What’s happening!?”

“My back up plan,” Alexandria explained, doing quick check ups on the bodies that were now laid out on the ground. “, I have faith in Levi, but it’s always nice to have a backup.”

“That’s all well and good, but we need to get out of here!” Nigel began to panic. “I can fling Wes over my shoulder, but I don’t think I can handle Pete.”

“… He’s to heavy, I won’t be able to move him on my own.”

“Gods above!” a new voice, couple with two other voices that sung with horror, made Nigel and Alexandria look towards the exit. There, the mayor, Joshua, and two other townsfolk stood standing, watching in horror as Levi and Amelia warred with one another.

“PETE!” Joshua finally took sight of the bodies next to Nigel and Alexandria. Without hesitation, he raced down the steps.

“Another one of your plans?” Nigel looked to Alexandria, who smirked impishly as her answer.

“Hurry now!” Alexandria urged, seeing how Joshua and the two other townsfolk, lugged Pete into their arms, beginning to ascend the steps. Nigel was right behind them, Wesley securely in his hold.

“Let’s go, Lass!” Nigel exclaimed, pausing to look over one of his shoulders at her, seeing her stare in worry at the fight.

“… Levi…”

“You said it yourself right,” Nigel shouted, thankful that he had caught her attention. “, you have faith in him! Then, let him handle this!”

The ceiling above was crumbling at an alarming rate, the corpses and skeletal remains falling one by one to the ground, cashing into pieces.

“…” _I do._ Turning, Alexandria started up the steps, pushing Nigel to hurry him out the doors to the exit. _Levi, I know you’ll make it out of there._ “Go, go, Nigel!” the hallway they were now in began to shake, the floor becoming unstable. _No, no, the exit…It’s all going to crumble away!_

She paused, beginning to turn around. _I won’t leave him! I won’t! I won’t let him die!_ “Le-“ her eyes widened, as her body was suddenly hefted off the ground, into strong, warm arms, Levi’s gunmetal grey eyes meeting her own. “Levi!” she cried, tears pricking her eyes, as her heart bloomed with both relief and love.

“GOOD SHOW, OL’ CHAP!” Nigel cheered.

“Run!” Levi’s order made Nigel pick up his own pace. Behind them, the ceiling was coming down piece by piece, followed by blazing flames.

“The boiler?” Levi murmured.

“Yes.” Alexandria could see the proud look that grew on her Wolf’s face. 

“Good girl.” he whispered, holding her tighter to his chest. Here Levi had thought, he was protecting her by keeping her away and there she went, like the brilliant Beastel she was, swooping in and saving them all.

She never ceased to amaze him.

_My bunny… My Alexandria._

**=TBC=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW... one more part left of the Ciderhouse Adventure!! 
> 
> next chapter is CHAPTER 50!!!! WOWZA, its already been this long!! CHAPTER 50 PARTY!! its gonna be a good one!
> 
> there was a million and one ways I was going to end this adventure, but I chose this way XD i like it this way! Chapter 50 will be out soon, its where i tie up alot of loose ends and well, YOU'LL SEE! I had to legit and go back into my notes a dozen times to get names and date right... HAH, but it was worttth. I'll try my best not to get to hooked up in Genshin Impact! try to have it out to ya'll! ASAP (Piofore is coming out on the 8th tho... sooo, hnnngh)
> 
> are you all enjoying it? Plz let me know! T_T comments fuel the furnace of my heart!!!!! xoxoxo T_T  
> ok, cya'll next chapter! xoxo


	50. The Adventures Continue...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FIFTIETH CHAPTER!!

As far as adventures go, this one, to any amateur adventurer seemed impossible to solve.

And I am, by every definition, an amateur adventurer.

Did I want to help the town and its people? Yes, of course I did. I think by now, even Levi, my partner, knows that its just in my nature to want to help others in need.

My Wolf Beastel was there to reign me in, if I got to in over my head, but even if he couldn’t begin to imagine what was to come out of all of this. And maybe, just a little bit, I did get us into some serious trouble.

To find an ancient, what was supposed to be an extinct Bugalian was not something any of us had thought would happen though!

Her name was Amelia, and unfortunately, her story both started and ended tragically.

There was nothing I could do to help her. Did I want to? A little part of me did, but the heinous atrocities she had committed, was something I couldn’t forgive, and you know, I think she couldn’t forgive herself either.

Why do I think that? It’s because what Levi had told me, after we returned to the town and finally got a brief moment to ourselves. He said, as the roof was collapsing and they were both fighting and dodging falling debris, Amelia actually got a good hit on him. But it wasn’t a hit as he expected, it was a forceful shove, right towards the exit. Those eight eyes looked at him at that moment, through all that falling debris and dirt, before Levi said, they closed… She had simply given up and accepted death.

Jake, in his own way, cared for Amelia and saw a broken individual. He had tried his best to help her, but Amelia was an abused Bugalian, forced out of her home and plunged into a cruel world, created by her captors. Perhaps if things were different… I keep thinking if my father or maybe my mother had been around, heck, even me! Maybe, we would have been able to do something. Just maybe…

Wishful thinking, I know.

After we escaped successfully from the Ciderhouse, a sizable group of the townsfolk, including Emily, were outside, waiting for us. Most of whom stood there, watching as the Ciderhouse went up in flames.

Alfred had done a great job in going straight to Emily, who had convinced her son to send back up. The possibility of saving Pete, was all he really needed as a major incentive to come himself.

As for how they reached us inside the basement. I had thankfully borrowed a sticky note pad from Mary-Ann before leaving and used it as sort of directional arrows. The sticky notes, I felt, would come in handy later on and oh boy, did they ever.

Currently, I’m seeing to both Wesley and Pete as patients. The Mayor, Nigel and Emily are constant visitors, inside the small clinic, Joshua had erected for me. He told everyone to give me everything I needed; no holds barred.

I have Pete on constant fluid intake, Amelia really did a number on him and for a little while, it was touch and go. But I focused on making sure he got all the right nutrients and fluids back into his body. He crashed about twice, but thankfully Levi makes a great doctor’s assistant, because he was always there to reel in the crash cart, if need be.

Wesley was in the same shape as Pete, so to reduce time, I have them both in the same room, so I can watch over them.

Nigel is extremely attentive and such a good little brother. Whenever he gets the chance, he sits next to Wesley, holding his hand and I can’t help in those moments but to pray even harder, that these two men wake up. Joshua does the same thing, you know. He comes in with flowers, sometimes even for Wesley and sits with Pete and or Nigel. Those two have become good friends over the course of just four days.

The town of Night Creek is looking more and more healthier every day. It’s no wonder, because after the mayor gave his speech that ‘No longer will Night Creek be plagued by disappearances’, did rumors start to go around of Levi and I being monster slayers. The townsfolk that had been in that basement, who had seen Amelia, tried to tell their stories of a large, ancient Bugalian, but of course weren’t believed. However, they did believe that Levi and I were the ‘heroes’ of their town.

Call me humble all you want, but I don’t think I’m a hero. Levi, oh yes, of course. He’d disagree sure, but he’s my hero!

Mary-Ann and Patrick gave us big hugs when we finally returned back to the INN. They were both crying and celebrating at the same time. Levi refused to accept any hugs, but I could tell he appreciated the sentiment.

I make sure to give extra apples to Alfred every day, he truly pulled through for me, no, for all of us! He is definitely not your average horse. No, I think he’s still human under all that fur and muscle. I don’t know how that is even possible, but it just is. Just another mystery that needs solving.

I wonder what Nigel and Alfred are gonna do once Wesley wakes up? More then likely head back to the city, back to their home. I’m sure their both dying for some familiarity. Maybe some one on one time? I do hope Wesley wakes up soon, Pete as well.

There’s a slim chance of both being comatose, but I refuse to even mention that chance again. They WILL wake up.

What will Levi and I do? What’s next for us? No clue, to be honest. I’ll figure it out, once I see my patients are going to be alright.

Levi… He’s been so patient with me. He’s so amazing. Always there for support and always there to put a blanket over me, whenever I fall asleep at my desk. Gosh, that’s happened twice already. Lately I’ve been burning the midnight oil… We really haven’t had time to ourselves, not truly.

Perhaps after I get done with check-ins tonight.

**= + + =**

With a soft sigh, Alexandria settled her pen down and closed her journal. She had finally gotten some down time and was able to actually continue writing in said journal. Placing the book next to her fathers on the desk, she stood, grabbing up her doctor’s coat.

**_“As for me, I’m a Doctor.”_ **

To be an Adventurer and a Doctor didn’t sound so bad. Alexandria had never been more grateful to her parents for teaching and supporting her on both fronts.

Slipping on her coat, she walked out of the tiny office, heading towards her patients’ room. The sun was going down and night would soon fall upon Night Creek, visiting hours were supposed to be over, but even out in the hallway, Alexandria could hear Nigel reading out loud to his brother.

“The tea was exceptionally cold, and Mora didn’t have the slightest inkling on whether she was going to see the Queen again. Now was her only chance to tell the woman that-“his words trailed off, as Nigel heard the door opening, seeing Alexandria walk in with a gentle smile. 

“Good evening, Nigel.” Walking towards the side of the room, Alexandria picked up her doctor’s bag, taking out her stethoscope.

“Good evening, Doctor.” Nigel remained steadfast on continuing to respect Alexandria’s position, even when she had told him he could just be informal with her. The man was a stickler for good manners.

“Now, let’s see how their doing, shall we?” walking over to Wesley, Alexandria began to check his heartbeat and even his temperature. “Did Joshua come by?”

“Yes, he had to leave early to finish out paperwork. He’s been awfully busy as of late.”

“Mmm,” Alexandria picked up Wesley’s wrist. “, I’m sure he has a lot to catch up on. Best to get it out of the way before Pete wakes up.” She gave a bright smile. “This way, they can spend some time together.”

Nigel watched as Alexandria placed Wesley’s arm down, patting the man comfortingly, before moving on to Pete, doing the same for him. “… It’s,” pursing his lips, Nigel shook his head, not wanting to sound like a spoiled child. “, it’s been almost five days…” he met her gaze now. “Surely there comes a point where Levi and you will move on. You two are adventuring, are you not?”

“I don’t leave my patients, Nigel.”

“But what if they never wake up!?” he hadn’t meant to raise his voice, but for the past few days, these dark foreboding thoughts had been festering inside. What if, Wesley never woke up? What if, he remained like this forever?

“?” Pete’s fingers had twitched, as she held his wrist and Alexandria did NOT miss it. Had the cause been, what she thought it was? “Nigel, yell again.”

“What? Oh, no,” Nigel sighed. “, I’m so sorry for raising my voice. I’ve just been-“

“Please, just do it again!”

“Why!?” he raised his voice once more.

“Yes,” Pete’s fingers moved again, as did she see movement behind his eyelids. “, again!”

“BLOODY HELL!” he practically yelled.

“L, lo, loud.” Although it was almost inaudible, Nigel had heard it. Wesley had spoken.

“Wes!?” instantly, Nigel was at his brother’s side, tears flowing down his face, as he watched Wesley begin to ever so slowly open his eyes. “Wes!” he cried, sobbing uncontrollably.

Alexandria couldn’t help but shed a few tears herself, as she watched the exchange. Not long after and with some more yelling from Nigel, Pete had woken up as well. It took a good thirty minutes, but she did more checkups on them and eventually got Nigel to go and fetch Joshua. Whilst the red haired man was away, Alexandria summed up the events of what had happened to both men, who had also tried their best to remember how they had come into their positions.

It was with a heavy heart that Alexandria had to tell Wesley his wife had unfortunately perished, and she embraced the man, who began to cry.

Nigel, along with Levi and Joshua, rushed back into the room. Joshua burst into tears at the sight of seeing Pete, up and awake. The mayor dashed to his bedside, embracing him, as if he were the answer to all his problems.

Alexandria walked up beside Levi, who wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her gently on the side of her head. She smiled, as she wiped her tears, watching the pairs cry with joy, happiness, and for the Pennyworth brothers, sadness.

**= + =**

“A Bugalian,” Wesley breathed, trying to wrap his head around the story explained to him again. “, but how? Where did they find her? Do you think there could be more Bugalians out there? Just waiting to be unearthed?”

“If there are, they are hiding very well.” Nigel murmured.

Alexandria gave strict orders for the two patients to remain in bed for at least another day. Though that didn’t stop Nigel and Wesley from talking non-stop, about all that had transpired. Pete of course joined in and happily was introduced to the Pennyworth brothers, who he had quickly taken too. The three men all day, had conversed and enjoyed their time together.

“No one will believe us, you know?” Wesley grunted, laying back against his pillow. “I am in no way saying that the Doctor messed up, NOT AT ALL, but at least… Ugh, a sample you know?”

“At least, and I say this quite bitterly, these events will live on in our memories.” Pete muttered. “I don’t think people are actually ready to know that Bugalians might **actually** exist.”

“He has a point.” Nigel smirked. “If someone were to tell you of a living Bugalian, you’d think they’d gone mad or were pulling your leg.”

Wesley could do nothing else but nod in agreement, they were of course right. Even though they lived it, it still sounded so outrageous. “I suppose I could tell the school that Beth’s death caused me to go into a spiral of grief, but that I’ve just recently overcome it, once you came to find me.”

“That sounds more plausible.” Nigel answered.

Alexandria walked into the room with a clipboard in hand, all three men at attention for her, once she finally looked up. With a cheery smile, she began to tell them that they’d be free to up and leave tomorrow morning if they so pleased. Which was great news for all individuals.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Wesley spoke, bringing a hand over his heart. “, you saved my life, and I am forever in your debt.”

“I feel the same.” Pete followed up. “You are my hero.”

Alexandria shook her head, “No, no, I am just a doctor.”

“Pish posh,” Nigel scoffed. “, don’t be so humble! I told them **everything** about what you did. You’re not just a Doctor, you are also an adventurer. Had you have not gone looking into the Ciderhouse mystery, then none of this would have happened! These two would have been corpses and the town would have continued to suffer. More than likely, I would have gone missing just looking for Wes! You have done so much for my family and this town, just by being you. You are a sort of hybrid, a doctor/adventurer, err…”

“Adventor?” Wes and Pete said together.

Alexandria burst into laughter, holding her sides at the unison of words they tried to put together.

“We’ll work on the name,” Nigel grumpily starred at the two, who gave him sheepish smiles in return. “, but regardless, you know what I mean, lass.”

“Haha, yes, I believe I do. Thank you, Nigel.” It really meant a lot. They didn’t know it, but to her, it meant a lot.

“No, **thank you** , lass. I can’t wait to read about your exploits in the papers. She’s going to be everywhere!” Nigel’s hands motioned out into the air above his head, envisioning all the grandeur that would come from the her future endeavors. “Levi has his work cut out for him, that’s for sure.” He teased then. 

“I think we should get an autograph now. It’s going to be worth a pretty penny in the future.” Wesley smirked. “I’ll take one from that Levi bloke too,” he grinned. “, you two look amazing together, you both are extremely attractive, good for merchandising!” he gasped. “Your faces on shirts! Think of it!”

“Can I get a sign first!?” Pete was already holding a pen, chuckling heartily. The three in the room continued to invest in their little fantasy, all laughing and smiling at one another.

Alexandria set the clipboard down, picking up her doctor’s bag, whilst listening to them continue to compliment her and Levi. The fact those two men were still able to laugh and smile, because of her help, made her risks and the whole adventure, worth it.

She was cleaning up her area now, soon, they would be leaving Night Creek.

“Night Creek will never forget what you and your partner did for us.” Pete said now, breaking the comfortable silence. He received a bright smile in return and was just happy to know that a adventurer like Alexandria Craft existed out there in the world. Who knows what other adventures she’d solve, or who else she would save.

“Where is my partner, by the way?” Alexandria clipped closed her bag, turning in question.

“I do believe he went to the stables; he’s been taking care of Alfred in my stead. He truly helped me out on that front. Not that he’s high maintenance, but it’s not as if he can walk into a restaurant and order a meal.”

“Alfred?” Wesley frowned. “Like, your teacher’s aide, Alfred?” he was truly confused. Why would his brother name his horse after that man?

“Uhh, well,” Nigel sighed. “, now this is a long story, Wes.” His tired face said it all.

Pete sat upright, ready to hear all about it.

Alexandria giggled, biding the three goodnight, before leaving the room, in search of Levi.

**= + =**

Putting down the water bucket, Levi took his normal seat next to Alfred’s stable. The stallion shook his long mane, before sitting beside the wolf Beastel. Over the course of the past few days, the two had seen a lot of one another in the evenings. At first, Levi would simply fill his food and water, then leave, but Alfred had insisted he stay just a little longer.

“…” Levi had seen it in the horses eyes, the way he practically groveled for some company and also, details on how Nigel and his brother were doing. Yes, Levi had even given check ups to the horse, who was always happy to hear updates. _I can’t believe I’m still here…_ He still found it discontenting that he could easily understand what the horse was trying to convey and that he acted so ‘human’ like. It was impossible, but that is exactly what he was doing. Alfred just wasn’t a normal horse.

So, after the third day, Levi decided to spend just a little more time with Alfred, actually feeling sorry for him. “I know you’d rather it be a girl,” he muttered, hearing Alfred’s grunt of ‘you got that right’. “, Alexandria should be done with checking in on Wesley and Pete soon.”

At this, Alfred grew excited, knowing full well that it pissed the Wolf Beastel off when he saw Alexandria petting and giving him attention. ‘I’m a horse, what do you expect!?’ is what Alfred seemed to be saying, whenever confronting him about his jealous attitude. Ah, but Levi was catching on that, even if Alfred weren’t a horse, he’d still be trying to get Alexandria’s attention.

“Maybe you’re better off as a horse,” Levi shoved Alfred’s head, the stallion reeling back in shock. “, save a lot of drama.”

Alfred whinnied, clearly not liking the idea, as he pushed his face into Levi’s. ‘Don’t say that! I miss my body, man!’

Levi shoved Alfred’s face again, glaring at him, “Maybe one of the girls you messed around with, did this to you.”

“That’s actually one of my top theories I had.” Alexandria popped into the stable, happily holding up a basket of fresh green and red apples. “I’m assuming you also realize Alfred isn’t your average horse.”

“… I’m still on the fence.” Levi grunted, seeing the way Alfred glared back at him.

“I know, it’s hard to actually wrap my head around. A human, with no known Beastel background, can’t just suddenly transform into an animal. Even if someone on his family tree had Beastel blood, recessive or not, it just still would not explain his condition. It angers me to think of the doctors that simply dabbled into Alfred’s case, before giving up and basically calling it a ‘waste of time’! You’d think something as ludicrous as Alfred’s case, would be studied more! Even publicized!” 

“Kingselton is known for their rampant discrimination against Beastels,” Levi stood, motioning for Alexandria to sit in his vacated seat. She did, while passing the basket of apples to him, but not before grabbing one and handing it to Alfred. “, I wasn’t even allowed inside the city, when I had a job there. I was hired to do a job,” he shook his head in disbelief. “, and I wasn’t even allowed to enter the city, without supervision. Normally I’m used to it, since I am a predator, but that wasn’t even the case. It was because I was a Beastel, one look at my ears and tail, and the guards restricted me at the gates. Like I was going to run in and start spreading some disease, or maul people.” His face was clearly disgusted. 

“I, I never knew that… Is it really like that, **still**?” Alexandria looked towards Alfred, who was nodding his large head slowly, a sad look in his eyes. “B, but the president of Kingselton, didn’t he marry a Beastel? And the two universities there, I heard there were Beastels attending. Is Kingselton truly anti-Beastel?”

“For the most part, yes. There are ways of hiding your disdain of Beastels, without blatantly showing it. Predators are treated like garbage, as usual, and I can’t speak much for the schools, but the only Beastels I saw walking the streets were non-predators, and they were policed into remaining in their humanoid forms at all times. The man who hired me, he was annoyed at the treatment I was receiving, mainly because he had to waste time to meet me at the gate, when I could have gone to him. He told me the city pretty much treated Beastels like second class citizens unless their made of money or come from high society. And that I was lucky to be on the other side of the gate. He also mentioned that the president only married a Beastel, to keep the other big cities, who had no problem with Beastels, happy.

Not every human in the city, of course, is against Beastels. Take Nigel for example, he’s just extremely clueless when it comes to anything to do with Beastels. There are no ill intentions there, but there’s no education either. Or take for example the man who hired me. He hired a couple of other Beastels and gave them well paying jobs. He’s a human who tries to do the best he can, in the position he’s given. That’s not to say, there aren’t bad people, but I was fortunate not to stay to long to find out. And it’s obvious now that there are ‘bad’ doctors, when it comes to the care of Beastels/animals.”

“… I… I didn’t know it was so bad…” Alexandria whispered. “I, I thought the only bad humans were poachers and that the only discrimination, was those against any Beastel predator.”

“I’ve been to many places; the capitol is the worst.” Levi explained.

They sat for a few minutes longer, talking of the different attitudes in various other places. Levi of course hadn’t traveled everywhere, but the majority of places he had, could not be compared to the behavior inside Kingselton. Alexandria was of course upset by all this new information; she had been utterly clueless on any of it. It hurt to know that such barbaric and prehistoric thinking still existed. Especially since two other major cities, one to the east and west were both governed by Beastel leaders, who were both greatly respected by their people, who were all a mix of humans and Beastels.

Alfred nudged Alexandria with his nose, garnering a small smile from the rabbit Beastel, who began to pet the front of his face.

“Well, if they aren’t going to help Alfred, then I will.” Alexandria spoke firmly now, looking up at Levi, who was standing across from her. “I’m still not sure where to go next on our travels, but eventually going North doesn’t like such a bad idea.” She smiled at Alfred now. “Whenever we are on our way to Kingselton, I’ll be sure to make your situation our top priority.” _As well as the whole Beastel situation…_

She did briefly think herself naïve for thinking she could make any sort of difference, but if she didn’t at least **try** to cause some changes, then Alexandria just couldn’t live with herself. She was in love with a Predator and she wasn’t about to stand by whilst people ostracized him in front of her. She was also a Beastel herself, so she wasn’t about to let such blatant hatred go unchecked. Anywhere! As a newly, classified hybrid, known as ‘Adventor’ she would try her best.

Levi had already known that was coming, he had seen it in her eyes, the moment she had starred up at him. It was that fiery passion and strong will, he had fallen in love with and what drove hope into people, like Mary-Ann, Patrick and really anyone else who got to know her.

“Sounds like a plan.” Levi grabbed up an apple, biting into it.

“By the by, how did you transform into a horse? Any ideas?” Alexandria continued to pet Alfred’s face, as the handsome stallion sighed outwardly. “No clue? That’s okay, we’ll figure something out. Heyyyy, those are for Alfred!”

Levi continued to chew smugly, even taking another bite, while eyeing Alfred with little, to no sympathy. This did mean that Alfred was now starring him down, as Alexandria began laughing at the pair. 

**= + Early Morning + =**

“Woah,” Nigel frowned, trying to calm Alfred down, as the horse bucked around. “, Alfred what’s the matter with you!”

Wesley walked, although slowly, into the stable, to witness his brother trying his best to calm Alfred down. However improbable it sounded that the stallion was once truly human and now turned horse, Wesley had to believe it. After all, if Nigel believed it, then it had to be true. Because his baby brother was ever the skeptic after all.

“What did you do to piss him off?” Wesley exclaimed in annoyance.

“I didn’t do anything!” Nigel shouted back. “I told him we were leaving and he jus-“ Nigel gasped, as Alfred broke free from the reigns Nigel held and darted out of the stable. “ALFRED!”

Alfred GALLOPED around the front of the INN and was thankful to see who he was looking for. Alexandria and Levi were busy loading their cart, Patrick, Emily, Joshua, Pete and Mary-Ann hovering around them, saying their goodbyes. Whinying loudly to get their attention, he trotted over to them.

“Alfred!” Alexandria smiled brightly at seeing the horse. “Here to see us off as well?”

Alfred shook his head fiercely, ‘No, no I am not!’

“What’s wrong?” frowning, Alexandria looked behind the horse, to see Nigel running around the corner, out of breath.

“Bloody hell Alfred!” the red-haired man complained, out of breath.

Stomping his hooves against the ground, Alfred insisted to be heard, trying his best to convey his message. He even nudged the cart a couple of times with his nose, while trotting around back and forth, as if simulating walking.

It went without saying that everyone present was utterly confused on what he was trying to tell them, even with animal charades, save for Levi and Alexandria, who gave one another knowing looks. Over the short span of time the pair had come to easily learn how to read the stallion’s actions and expressions. Especially Levi, who wasn’t to happy with that fact.

With a bitter sigh, Levi raked a hand through his hair, knowing in the long run he’d eventually regret his decision. “Fine, but as you just offered, **you’re** pulling the cart.” he stated grumpily, eyeing the medium sized cart. “We’re going to need a bigger cart…”

Alexandria clapped her hands together merrily, smiling ecstatically. She had hoped Levi would accept a new travel companion, “Yay! Welcome to the team Alfred!”

Nigel, along with Wesley, now came up to the group, beginning to say their own goodbyes. Though they had no idea it would end up like this in the end, the Pennyworth siblings weren’t surprised. After all, Alfred Jones loved to follow cute females and if said cute female could help him get back his body back, even better. They had faith that Alexandria Craft could one day help their friend, during her many adventures. 

That warm, sunny morning, the townsfolk of Night Creek congregated together to bid Alexandria and Levi farewell, and ‘good luck’. She would always be welcome and she would always be in their hearts.

**\+ = + = + = +**

“So,” Alexandria chirped, sitting in the back of a much larger cart then before, one given as a farewell gift by Joshua and Emily. “, last night I did a little reading, and I got a couple of places in mind we could check out!” she declared matter of fact.

Levi and Alfred’s ears both twitched at the mere mention of new places and areas to explore. When she knew she had their attention, Alexandria began to explain of each one of their backgrounds and stories. It went without saying, that both men were willing to follow her anywhere.

=+ The Ciderhouse Adventure: **END** +=

**= THE ADVENTURES CONTINUE… WITH A NEW TRAVELING COMPANION=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo! I wanted to write maybe more a love scene between Levi and Alexandria, but it didn't quite fit into the narrative and I liked how it turned out. Besides, we shootin' for over a hundred chapters, so theirs plenty of time to touch all those tags in the desciption!! XD 
> 
> I TRULY ACTIVATED THE ART OF SLOW BURN/BUILD! 
> 
> Thank You everyone who has been sticking around to read what I put out! It truly humbles me and I hope to sate all of you in the future, with more delectable tales! 
> 
> The adventures are far from over for Alexandria and the crew (eeee i can finally say that!), where will they go next? what mystery will they solve? what ruins will they explore? Will Levi and Alexandria ever tell each other their madly in love with one another!? Will Alfred ever get his body back? Who turned him into an animal!? 
> 
> Wooooo!! Thanks everyone and like always... 
> 
> I'LL SEE YA'LL NEXT CHAPTER! xoxoxo
> 
> Twitter: HanaBoBanaGames (keep up with chapter updates & more!)  
> Twitch: HanaBoBanana


	51. W&B Short: The Dangers of Journeying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet!

The deep, dark crimson red glow of his eyes is how you know Levi Ackerman is serious. The feral, guttural, dangerous growl is what should really send you into a state of panic. When you see him, surrounded by the bodies of his enemies, starring death upon you, as the last remaining defense, why would you continue to attack? Clearly this beast, whose frame was massive, body pure muscle and teeth as sharp as knives was going to kill you.

They had come out of the woods, in the dead of night, expecting to ambush the trio. They had headed right for the tent, swords drawn, net on hand. Alfred had of course played decoy, letting himself be reigned away. But the poachers just didn’t care if they caught the Beastels in their humanoid forms. They were ready to catch both predator and prey. And maybe later, have some fun with the prey.

But Levi had already known of their existence, long before they had made camp. He had even silently and covertly conveyed to the other two what was about to happen. They of course listened to him, following his every order, making sure they didn’t look suspicious in the process.

By the end, Levi was rushing out of the tent, taking out the first two of the men and Alexandria was running away. As long as she got out of harms way, Levi could concentrate and focus on killing. A thing he was very much use too.

He had been fast, extremely fast. Alexandria could never get over how Levi moved so quickly. The sheer force of him lunging out of the tent, had sent the humans practically reeling back, just from the wind impact. Her eyes had barely registered him moving, until she heard and caught just a glimpse of him, barreling into the man, his teeth gnashing at their necks, claws digging into their faces, ripping their skin to shreds.

From her hiding spot, in Beastel form, she could only hear the carnage that ensued. There were more than seven poachers, that’s all she was sure of. When she did manage to peak out of her hiding spot, she saw Levi using both his Beastel and Humanoid forms to his advantage. For a few seconds he was a wolf, then a human and so forth. The times he was human, he was punching and grabbing the weapons out of their hands, using them against them. Even in humanoid form he was fast, eyes still glowing a neon red. Fast and almost with an air of grace. It was almost hypnotic to watch, the ferocity of his attacks were mesmerizing.

The fire pit they had set up had gone out, leaving Levi with a grand advantage, mainly because he had thrown one of the poachers into it, impaling the man with his own spear, as he was slowly roasted alive. Those screams, had made Alexandria avert her eyes again. 

After seven minutes, which felt much longer then it usual, the poachers had all been dealt with. Their bodies scattered around, both whole and in pieces.

“Alexandria?” he called her name, looking towards the direction his mate had run off to. He needed to know if she was safe. He needed to hear her voice.

“I’m here!” transforming into her humanoid form, Alexandria eventually stepped closer towards the brutal mess, careful not to step on anything ‘squishy’. She made herself seen in the pale moonlight that shown through the tree line above. She could see the relief flood Levi’s face, and his eyes were back to normal, shoulders relaxing. It wasn’t that she feared him, she just wasn’t used to his predator side. The side that could take on dozens of human poachers, that could even take on an ancient Bugalian and not even break a sweat. “Are you hurt?” he was covered in a lot of blood. His clothes were practically drenched in crimson, and his face was smeared with the stuff. He had been extra intense in getting rid of these people.

“No.”

Alfred had his own poacher to take care of, with it being just one, he had managed to catch him off guard. One hoof kick to the stomach, he managed to topple the man to the floor, before stomping his head in, like a rotten pumpkin. For the stallion, it had been a satisfying victory. It was his first encounter with poachers and the fact they were after his friends, was something that had enraged him. There would be no mercy. He quite enjoyed hearing the ‘squish’ ‘squash’ sound of a skull being penetrated and smashed.

In the end, let it be known, that when it came to enemies on their adventure, Levi and Alfred had it covered.

Alexandria was more than happy to play support.

**+End+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a W&B Short. I will eventually come out with a plethora of these, so when i do, they will always have the (W&B Short) in front.   
> Most just will give backstory, more details and inferences on either the plot, the characters or even the world itself. Idk, I just wanted to write short little snippets, without making full blown chapters. I had the urge to write a very serious, hostile Levi and this was perfect! >_<
> 
> ok well, cya'll next time! 
> 
> xoxo


	52. W&B Short: ED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOR RETURNING READERS: Please read end notes >_<
> 
> FOR NEW READERS: Thank you for sticking with me THIS long! xoxo

“Hmmm,” journal in lap, Alexandria was deep in thought, so much so, that she didn’t even realize Alfred was looking over her shoulder at her work. “, maybe I could try that…” she said out loud to herself.

Alfred quite literally did a double take on what he read inside the journal and then began to throw his head back and neigh continuously. This of course made Alexandria jump in surprise, finally aware of the horse’s presence.

“…” Levi refused to acknowledge Alfred’s stare, as he continued to poke at the fire. The wolf Beastel knew exactly what Alfred had stumbled upon and he would **NOT** give him anymore comedic pleasure.

It was only a matter of time until the horse found out that Alexandria Craft still thought he had erectile dysfunction.

+END+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, for everyone returning to read WOLF&BUNNY there have been significant changes to the plot that I have already gone over and revised in the previous chapters. 
> 
> Chapters 31 and beyond has all been modified with an EXTREMELY IMPORTANT plot revision.  
> Levi and Alexandria have not had sex yet. Yup, I changed quite a bit there. But they are still 'friends with benefits' just, haven't gone the full MILE. Levi is 100% bonded with her though, so he is the only one experiencing any true pain when separated, however, Alexandria will still feel some affects, because the scent of an Alpha and a potential bond is extremely strong and messes with ones mind. This is explained by Hange in Chp. 31! Kind of also the reason why Alexandria thinks Levi has... ED... LOLOL XD haha oh man...
> 
> I took a LONG break, and that's because I wanted to focus on streaming, which I still am doing! Twitch.tv/HanaBoBanana  
> But also because I left W&B at a good spot for a NEXT SEASON sort of thing! So starting soon, SEASON 2! I thought long and hard about changing the plot this way and I felt it way more necessary and nice this way! I sort of hate myself for rushing and letting my thought process get ahead of myself. Slow burn and slow build Hana... Slow burn and build XD
> 
> Thanks everyone for sticking around this long! xoxo and to the new readers, WELCOME! Stay tuned for Season 2, don't worry, just bookmark or save this story, because we ARE heading to 100+ chapters!! And those tags WILL BE USED! fufufu! 
> 
> Hana out! xoxo
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: HanaBoBanaGames  
> Twitch: HanaBoBanana


End file.
